The Verdant Gamer
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Wes Verdant was a normal person until he woke up to learn he was 'The Gamer', further more he has be chucked into the RWBY universe. Fortunately he knows how to adapt, and adapt he shall, in more ways than one. A 'Gamer' story type staring an OC.
1. Let the gaming begin

**Okay everyone I have read several 'The Gamer' type RWBY fic's lately and I have enjoyed most of them, some cut off after the first couple of chapters sadly, and others that lasted a good long while before cutting off.**

 **Now after reading so many Gamer fic's, and spending all of yesterday reading all of the original The Gamer in a single sitting I have decided to amalgamate all the idea's I enjoyed the most of many stories I've read and added my own touches to create my own story.**

 **Now, no-one does the Gamer the same, and I am no exception to this trade.**

 **Now let's begin this story.**

* * *

*Let the Gaming begin*

You know, I find this kinda funny.

Let me explain, my name is Wes Verdant, and up until now I've lived a somewhat normal life on Earth. Well as normal as you can get with a sister like mine but let's not get off track.

My life completely changed when I woke up in a completely black area with a holographic blue screen in front of me with a message on it.

 **[Congratulations, you have become The Gamer, you will wake up soon in a new, but perhaps familiar world, there you will meet new people and go on amazing adventures!]**

'The Gamer… I love that series… wait. I'm The Gamer!? This'll be interesting. Please tell me there are thought commands because I don't want to yell out my next attack to do it.' I thought.

 **[Would you like to go through the tutorial? (New players are recommended to do so)]**

"Yes." I said, I really don't want to be sarcastic around this thing because The Gamer ability knows not sarcasm.

 **[Let's begin with basic commands, Commands come in two varieties, Soft and Hard, Soft commands can be activated with thoughts or speech, while hard command can only be activated through speech. Please choose which form of commands you would like to use.]**

"Soft." I said almost instantly, why use hard commands and risk causing everyone to think I'm crazy, I have no idea where I'm going so better safe than sorry.

 **[Now don't worry too much, Soft or Hard commands won't be activated if you use a keyword in the context of a sentence. To continue the tutorial think or say 'Next']**

'Next' I thought deciding to test soft commands a bit

 **[Now, what's a game without a Menu of some kind, now open your menu by thinking or speaking Menu.]**

'Menu' I thought and a blue screen opened up with several options.

 **[Status]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Let's start with your Status shall we?]**

'No! I wanna check my pockets first, Inventory' I thought.

 **[Now, now, experimenting with the system is encouraged, however let's follow the tutorial for now shall we?]**

'Okay, just had to test that. Status.' I thought smiling

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[HP: 85]**

 **[HPR: 1/min]**

 **[MP: 60]**

 **[MPR: 1/min]**

 **[Str: 5]**

 **[Vit: 5]**

 **[Dex: 5]**

 **[Int: 5]**

 **[Wis: 5]**

 **[Luck: 5]**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Exp: 0/100]**

 **[Money: 0 ?]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

'Well the currency type is unknown, and that's fair, I have no clue where I'm going, but still my stats are kinda… bland right now.' I thought.

 **[Hmm, your stats really don't look like anything spectacular, here let's give you 5 Stat points to alter your stats so you can stand out a bit more.]**

'I bet it won't let me continue until I use those points, okay let me think. Strength will allow me to hit harder, Vitality will allow me to take more hits, Dexterity would allow me to move faster, Intelligence will increase my total MP and the damage output of my magic attacks, Wisdom would increase my rate of which my MP regenerates, and Luck would be that factor that saves me a little time in various things.' I thought examining my stats.

 **[By calling upon your memory you have increased your INT by 1]**

'Oh goody, free point! Let's see… I'll put 1 point into Luck everytime I level up, that way I can cut down on chance giving me the finger, 2 points into Dex because I prefer to avoid damage than try to block it, 1 point into Str because that never hurt anybody, and my last point into Vit because my Dex is nowhere near high enough to rely on right now, Plus I don't have any real reason to put points into the magic based stats right now.' I thought applying the stat points.

 **[Your careful planning on how to apply your stat point has increased your WIS by 1]**

"Okay let's stop that right or else I'll be in this tutorial forever, because these things go up really fast early on." I deadpanned

 **[By understanding lower levelled stats rise faster you have increased your WIS by 1]**

'FUCK!' I thought,

 **[Good, now I believe that a gamer like you knows about most of the things listed in this screen, if not refer to the manual available in the Help section that will be available after the tutorial ,now let's return to the menu.]**

'Good, I don't have to listen to the things I don't care that much about learning right now, Menu.' I thought.

 **[Now let's go into the Skills menu.]**

"Skills." I said deciding to use my voice for no real reason.

 **[Gamer's Mind- Level: Max]**

 **[Gamer's Body- Level: Max]**

 **[Observe- Level: 1]**

 **[This is your skills list, while it may seem like you don't have very many now, you wil gain many more within the coming months.]**

'Okay let's see if I can recall these things, Gamer's Body makes my body just like a video game characters, meaning so long as I keep my HP up I won't be affected by pain as much, Gamer's Mind allows me to keep calm in any situation. And Observe is my standard observation skill.' I thought.

 **[Your use of memory and common sense has increased your INT by 1]**

'Good, get those stats going.' I thought

 **[Let's return to the menu]**

"Return." I said, then once the menu showed up I figured I'll hit the next on the list, "Inventory please."

An empty screen appeared.

 **[So polite, this is your Inventory, perfect hammer space to store anything and everything you can horde, it's empty right now so let's get you something, take your pick.]**

 **[A Weapon.]**

 **[A Skill Book.]**

 **[A Cookie.]**

"Oh choices… Okay the cookie would be nice, but a little impractical right now. So Weapon or Skill Book. Hmm… A new skill would be nice but I think I would prefer a weapon, that way I won't be limited if I get a situational skill." I said.

With that being said a pair of knives appeared in my inventory.

 **[Your careful consideration of the choices given to you has increased your WIS by 1]**

I pulled out the knives from my inventory and saw they had a curve to them, "Observe." I said focusing on the knives.

 **[Pair of Kukri.]**

 **[The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, the curve of these daggers makes it possible to do so.]**

Kukri, the curves of these daggers could prove rather useful, would have prefered a sword or something like that but I can't be picky, I should just be lucky I got two of these.

 **[To the left of your inventory is your Equipment screen, while it's not necessary to use it to alter your equipment, it can sometime be faster than what you've got equipped, now let's check out the last screen, your Quest screen.]**

"Return." I said, "Quest." I said returning to menu.

 **[Current Quest's]**

[" **Learning the basics" (In Progress)]**

'Learning the basics' I thought

 **[Learning the basics]**

 **[Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial]**

 **[Reward: +100 Exp]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Disobey a system command- +50 Exp]**

'Okay that's about everything, Finish.' I thought.

 **[Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and now prepare yourself, for you are about to wake up in a new world, Wes Verdant, The Gamer.]**

 **[Quest Complete: Learning the basics]**

 **[You gained 1 level]**

At that moment my vision blacked out.

* * *

 _Wes Verdant_

 _Level: 2_

 _HP: 100_

 _HPR: 1.25/min_

 _MP: 70_

 _MPR: 1.15/min_

 _Str: 6_

 _Vit: 6_

 _Dex: 7_

 _Int: 6_

 _Wis: 8_

 _Luck: 6_

 _Stat Points: 5_

 _Exp: 50/200_

 _Money: 0 ?_

 _Condition: Normal_

* * *

 **I know this is shorter than most first chapters I make but this is trying something new for me so please forgive me. Also please forgive me about the stats, I'm not the best when it comes to inferring them so I'm trying my best to keep thing's simple for myself, I might not even put in the ending Stat report at the end of chapters after this because of that**

 **Anyway I'm going to get going now because I have to write out the next chapter now.**

 **Goodbye everyone.**


	2. Wes in Remnant

**Shit this is the fastest I've seen reviews pour in… then again I am writing a somewhat popular story type in a popular part of the site and not another crossover.**

 **Lloyd: Uh… are you gonna talk with yourself or are you trying to build up to something?**

 **PC: Huh? What are you- *Finally notices camera recording* OH SH- Ahem, Hello everyone I am- Ah fuck it I've already screwed the opening up.**

 **Anyway, for you readers to understand that chapters will not be coming out as frequently as this one did, mainly because I'm going to have to create a metric shit ton of content that fills in the gap between episodes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter people**

* * *

*I'm in Remnant.*

When I say I 'Blacked out' it was more I just blinked…

And found myself draped across a tree branch like I was a towel.

"Come on couldn't you put me on the ground or something?" I muttered to myself as I readjusted myself so that while I was still in the tree I was leaning against the trunk.

"Okay I have two options here, stay in the tree and familiarize myself with my Gamer ability, or jump out of the tree and yolo my way to civilization. I think I'll take a moment to familiarize myself with this, I should be safe from anything that might attack me up here… unless it's a fucking bird." I said to myself.

 **[By choosing to stay in a safe location and study what you can do your WIS has increased by 1]**

"Thank you I don't care." I said throwing the screen to the left with my left hand, "Menu, Status"

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[HP: 100]**

 **[HPR: 1.25/min]**

 **[MP: 110]**

 **[MPR: 1.15/min]**

 **[Str: 6]**

 **[Vit: 6]**

 **[Dex: 7]**

 **[Int: 6]**

 **[Wis: 9]**

 **[Luck: 6]**

 **[Stat Points: 5]**

 **[Exp: 50/200]**

 **[Money: 0 ?]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

"Okay can I get my Exp and Condition moved closer to my level, this i just annoying right now?"

I muttered, I put my finger on 'Exp' and tested a hunch, I dragged Exp to just below level and then did the same with condition.

"YES! I can drag and drop!" I cheered.

 **[By experimenting with your status screen you've increased your INT by 1]**

"Fuck off… And since I leveled I'm going to put 1 point into Luck now, I'm not going to focus on that stat but it is nice to have chance not completely against me." I said putting the point into the stat. After that I tapped on my name and a new screen opened up.

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Age: 17]**

 **[Race: Human, Caucasian]**

 **[Gender: Male]**

 **[Blood type: AB]**

 **[Family: Mother- Samantha Verdant, Father- Sampson Verdant, Sister- Vie Verdant]**

It even had a portrait of me.

I had pale blue eyes, mid length black hair parted slightly on the left going right, I also had a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and finally a pair of brown hiking boots on.

"Yeah… I need a new outfit." I said, new world new outfit after all.

"Return." I said returning to my status screen, then I tapped on 'titles'

 **[Titles]**

 **[Title bestow bonuses to certain attributes based on which you have equipped.]**

 **[Current title: The Gamer- No Bonus]**

 **[Available Unlocked Titles]**

 **[The Gamer- No Bonus]**

 **[Available Locked titles]**

 **[Nutcracker -(Effect Locked)- Hit 25 different enemies in the crotch]**

"Okay, I'm so gonna get that Title, at least I'll have a bonus effect, too bad I can't see the effect now, I'll probably get more hints to unlock titles as I progress." I said smirking, Nutcracker, where did that even come from?

"Menu." I said and stared at the screen for a moment, "Anything else I want to check on?" I asked myself, that's when I noticed something.

 **[Status]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[Options]**

"Huh, Options are new." I said, 'Options'

 **[Options]**

 **[Volume]**

 **[BGM]**

 **Help**

"Hah, I mute mute out annoying and boring lectures, though that'd probably be a bad idea, BGM." I said

 **[BGM]**

 **[Soundtrack empty]**

"I think I'll leave that part empty for now, I want to know what I may have to face before I add fitting music." I said, "Close." I added afterwards, closing all screens.

"Welp, time to find civilization." I said about to jump out of the tree.

 **[New Quest added]**

 **[[Lost]]**

 **[- You've woken up in a forest with no idea where you are and equipped with only a pair of Kukri.]**

 **[Mission: Find Civilization]**

 **[Reward: 300 exp, 300 local currency]**

 **[Bonus: Defeat an attacking enemy- +200 local currency.]**

'Well… it's a start.' I thought jumping out of the tree and landing on my feet

 **[Your show of agility for landing on your feet has increased your DEX by 1]**

'Woohoo!' I thought in cheer before picking a random direction and began jogging

[]

 **[You constant Jog has increased your VIT by 1]**

'My Vitality went up from that? I was expecting my Strength to go up.' I thought as a stopped in the forest to take a figurative breather, 'Well I wasn't really growing my leg muscles that much at the speed I was jogging, but I did jog for a long time so that must contribute to my endurance.' I thought.

Then I snapped my fingers, "That's it, Strength will increase when I try to grow my muscles while simply perform an exercise for an extended period of time." I said in realization.

 **[Your understanding of Stat growth has increased your INT by 1]**

'Get out of here.' I thought throwing the screen aside, that's when a chill went down my spine.

 **[A new Skill has been Developed]**

 **[Detect Bloodlust (Passive)]**

"Oh shit." I said pulling out both my Kukri and looking around, that's when I heard a growl from behind me.

So naturally I spun around and stared down my opponent.

It was a Beowolf, I repeat, A fucking Beowolf from RWBY.

"Well I know where I am now, Observe" I said to myself as the Grimm sized me up.

 **[Stray Beowolf- Lvl 5]**

 **[HP 100/100 AP 0/0 MP 0/0]**

'Stray, that means it's alone, granted it's three levels high than mine, but that means nothing to me right now' I said holding my Kukri forward instead of backhanded.

The Beowolf lunged at me with it's arms overhead to slam down on me, fortunately I stepped back to avoid the strike and then quickly stabbed it in the side, dealing apparently 20 damage

'This could go fast or slow, depends on how this Beowolf acts.

The Beowolf stood up holding it's injury and roared right in my face, big mistake.

Because I have a Title to unlock.

I kicked my leg up and my foot found the Beowolf's crotch, dealing 10 damage, causing it to yelp and fall over, and leaving it with the 'stunned' effect.

I went around behind the Grimm and stabbed a Kukri into it's back and pulled back, lifting the Beowolf up before kicking it back down, tearing my Kukri free. That dealt 100 damage!?

 **[You have created a New Skill]**

 **[Backstab (Active)]**

'Check that out later' I thought.

The Beowolf shakily got back up and before I could let it recover I swung on of my Kukri as hard as I could towards it's head, cutting it clean off.

The Beowolf's body stood there for a minute after the head fell off before it fell over.

 **[You've gained a Level]**

 **[New Skills have been created]**

 **[Blade Proficiency]**

 **[Dual Wield Proficiency]**

I stared at the Beowolf' dissolving body for a moment before looking at my Kukri, "Damn that effective." I said looking at the Beowolf once laid, and saw a small card.

"Observe." I said picking up the card

 **[50 Lien Card]**

 **[Lein in the currency of Remnant, they tend to appear most commonly in electronic card form. This card happens to contain 50 Lien]**

 **[Your Observe Skill has Leveled up]**

"Well that's convenient." I said putting the card in my inventory, increasing the money I had to 50, then I pulled up my status screen and put in my point of luck, then I noticed something new

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[Exp: 35/300]**

 **[HP: 127/127]**

 **[HPR: 1.3/min]**

 **[AP 0/0]**

 **[APR 0/min]**

 **[MP: 110/110]**

 **[MPR: 1.25/min]**

 **[Str: 6]**

 **[Vit: 7]**

 **[Dex: 8]**

 **[Int: 8]**

 **[Wis: 10]**

 **[Luck: 8]**

 **[Stat Points: 8]**

 **[Lien: 50]**

"I have an Aura Point meter now." I said before closing all screens with a flick of my hand and continued on my path.

[]

 **[Quest complete [Lost]]**

 **[You have reached the city of Vale]**

 **[Rewards +300 Exp, +300 Lien]**

 **[Bonus Objective complete, +200 Lien]**

 **[You've gained a level]**

'Thank you time to put in that Luck point.' I thought doing so.

'Okay I need to upgrade my weapons, I need to get Skill books to add some variety to my movesets, and I need new clothes.' I thought

 **[A new Quest has been added]**

 **[[Getting set up]]**

 **[You've reached Vale, now it's time to upgrade yourself from what you've got right now.]**

 **[Main objectives]**

 **[Upgrade and name your Kukri]**

 **[Create a Primary Weapon]**

 **[Buy 5 Skill books- 0/5]**

 **[Buy some new Clothes]**

 **[Reward: +400 Exp +1 Skillbook]**

'Another Level and a Bonus Skill book, nice.' I thought

After a minute of standing around like an idiot I sat down at a bench and pulled out my Kukri, with their sheaths on, and stared at them trying to figure out how to make them into a melee/gun weapon worthy of RWBY.

'What to do, what to do…' I thought looking at the Kukri.

It'll have to be small seeing as knive don't hold much space within them, so single handed, narrowing it down to Pistols or SMG's.

'Eh, let's keep it simple, a pair of semi-automatic Kukri Pistols… I really need to name these.' I thought getting up and started to walk in a random direction hoing to find some kind of blacksmith's.

'Kukri are nice, and while will also be pistols soon I'm left with very limited melee range, so I need a melee weapon with a fair range…' I thought.

That's when I remembered something I loved to pull in any game I play, Deception.

'I think I'll have a weapon that can easily trick people into thinking otherwise… A Snake Sword! A sword that gives the appearance of a short weapon but can extend into a very long whip-like weapon, granted it's hard to learn how to use a whip… but dad did kinda teach me how, freakin' lion tamer.' I thought.

I was honestly expecting a pop-up saying my WIS increased, 'I guess my Wisdom is getting harder to increase already, mainly because the stat's getting moderately higher.' I thought.

 **[Your understanding of the stat leveling system has increased you WIS by 1]**

'Dammit.' I thought.

[]

I did eventually find a blacksmith, and I did explain to him that I'd like to upgrade my Kukri and create a Snakesword, he allowed it so long as I helped him create them

My new Kukri now have a thicker guard that folds the blade back to allow me to use the weapons as guns, other than that they looked the same. I re-named the blades the Luna and Sol, seeing as we had to remake the blades to be more durable, one turned light blue because of the metal while the other became light orange.

My Snakesword, in it's standard form, had a somewhat segmented looking blade that measured three feet long with each segment being three inches long, resulting in twelve segments that are shaped like arrows, it's hilt is green and mechanical looking and has a rectangular guard starting at the blade's guard and finishing at the very end of the hilt, protecting my fingers.

However it can't be a Snakesword if it can't extend like a whip, with a twitch of a trigger the blade segments connected by a wire, becoming a seven foot long whip of blades. I named it Serpent Fang, sorry but Gamer abilities don't come with creative naming powers

 **[You have gained a new Skill]**

 **[Metalworking]**

'That's nice, I can work more on that later with help from Ruby' I thought before looking at the Bear Faunus Blacksmith.

"Is there somewhere I can practice using these?" I asked.

[]

After spending a few minutes in the back of the Blacksmiths I had received two new skills, Whip Proficiency and Gunslinging, a couple of basic 'How good are you with this weapon?' skills.

"Okay that's weapons check, now what else do I need, right, Skill books and Clothes." I said to myself as I wandered through the street's.

I only stopped because Someone opened a door and hit me in the face.

 **[A new Skill has been developed]**

 **[Physical Endurance]**

'I was wondering where that damn thing was.' I thought stumbling back as a very familiar woman walked out of the building.

"You alright?" Blake Belladonna asked.

"I'm fine, just need to keep my eye's open more." I said, 'Observe' I thought.

 **[Blake Belladonna]**

 **[[Hidden Faunus] Lvl 18]**

 **[HP 700/700 AP 180/180 MP 160/160]**

'Just had to do that. And Fuck that's high.' I thought as Blake walked away.

I just then remembered I had a Skill I needed to check, 'Menu, Skills, Backstab' I thought

 **[Backstab (Active) cost- 10 MP]**

 **[An attack aimed for the opponent's spine to deal heavy damage, but can be easily avoided if the enemy is aware of your tactic, deals extra damage if the target is unable to move.]**

'Holy shit, no wonder that did so much damage to the Beowolf.' I thought surprised. Nutshot + Backstab = Extreme damage.

'Now I really want the Nutcracker title.' I thought evilly. I looked at the building BLake just left from and saw it was Tucson's Book Trade, 'Convenience for the win!'

[]

"Welcome to Tucson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can I help you?" Tucson asked.

"Just browsing." I said, I wasn't lying.

'Okay let's see…' I said browsing books, unitl I found one I really needed

'Basics of Aura' I grabbed that book.

 **[This Skill Book Teaches the ability 'Aura']**

 **[Would you like to use this Skill book?]**

'No.' I thought as I continued to browse books.

'Aha, these will be useful.' I thought taking book's titled, 'Manipulation of Fire Dust' 'Manipulation of Ice Dust', 'Manipulation of Wind Dust', and 'Manipulation of Earth Dust'

Tucson didn't really ask any questions as I paid for the books and left.

I learned the Abilities Aura (Which gave me a fair 40 AP with an APR of 1/min) Fireball, Earth Spike, Gust, and Freeze (The later four all have a MP cost of 20 unless I use Dust, which halves the cost of it all.)

"Okay I have Aura, a standard variety of Spells and 12 stat points… I should take a moment to doll a few out." I said to myself opening my status menu

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Condition: Normal]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[Exp: 35/400]**

 **[HP: 182/182]**

 **[HPR: 1.4/min]**

 **[AP 40/40]**

 **[APR 1.25/min]**

 **[MP: 130/130]**

 **[MPR: 1.3/min]**

 **[Str: 9]**

 **[Vit: 10]**

 **[Dex: 12]**

 **[Int: 9]**

 **[Wis: 11]**

 **[Luck:9]**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Lien: 250]**

'I'm pretty sure leveling up is boosting my HP and MP standard because I don't understand that at all.' I thought to myself as I entered the clothing store next door.

[]

I have no idea how long I spent in there but I did make a few purchases I liked, mainly the White long sleeved shirt I now had under a forest green trench coat, and seeing as this clothing store also doubled in selling armor I bought some metal shin guards to go on my jeans.

I also bought a second, identical outfit that I slid into my inventory when no one was looking.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[[Getting Set up]]**

 **[Reward: +400 Exp +Skill Book-Summon Undine]**

'I'll take a look at those later, just going to add my Luck point now' I thought looking over at a convenience store, 'Food always makes fair healing supplies' I thought with a shrug and walked in.

While I was picking up a few granola bars I saw a tub of corn starch and a stack of newspaper, things that my brain instantly recognised as Mask making supplies.

'Dust infused with clothes give the wearer unique abilities, or sometimes an excuse as to how they can use powers they don't normally have. Masks plus Dust equals… an unpredictability advantage!' I thought grabbing the tub and a few newspaper.

 **[Your understanding of the effects of Dust infusion has increased your INT by 1]**

'GO AWAY!'

[]

"And I'm back down to 50 Lien... " I deadpanned staring at my Status, more specifically my money.

"Maybe I can buy some Dust, or maybe a Magazine that boost's my skill in something." I said to myself as I walked toward a specific shop while the sun was going down.

From Dust 'Till Dawn

* * *

 **Okay people I think I'm going to stop there, now like I said before these chapters will not pop up every single day, a little over a week at most is how long these will take.**

 **Lloyd: Also if anybody want's to complain on how the Stats don't seem to ever make sense, be honest with us, how many readers out there fully understand stat growth in video games, because for most of it stat growth is completely random in our eyes, sure you can tell a mage is going to get more points in magic based abilities and similar things but otherwise most people can't very well figure this kind of stuff out.**

 **PC: Now as you can see Wes is going to use Dust Masks in this story for various effects, some offer stat boosts, others offer abilities when equipped, he won't use some of them too often, but when he doe he will be dangerous, especially with a few.**

 **Now as to why Wes put's a stat point into Luck every level, it's because I do something similar.**

 **You see in RPG's where I get multiple points to boost my stats I add a point to Luck as often as possible because Luck is the one factor in games I CAN'T stand, it's the one factor that ALWAYS causes me to die, especially in Pokemon games (I can't tell you how many times I lost to Champions in that series because they got a lucky critical hit in at the one moment they need to pull through)**

 **Marie: Well, goodbye everyone, we'll see you… sometime… soon? I hope.**


	3. Stopping a Robbery

**Hello everybody I have brought you another chapter of The Verdant Gamer, now I received a couple of reviews asking me to hold off of Wes entering Beacon right now, listen you two, I understand you want to create some preemptive bonds between character before they enter Beacon and I can respect that, however I must ask you to remember this is MY story, meaning things will play out more or less how I want (Of course Rooster Teeth can fling a curveball at us in the canon RWBY and derail my plans).**

 **That being said I must remind you that there won't be massive time gaps like there was in the actual show, and seeing as there was no explanation on how many days it was before the first day of Beacon…**

 **Lloyd: Hopefully you all can do the math.**

 **Marie: Seriously did you not think we would find a way to give Wes time to at least level up a bit more, Blake was level 18 compared to Wes who is currently level 5, he can barely take on Jaune right now.**

 **PC: Anyway it's time to continue the story**

 **EDIT: Okay guy's something I want to say real quick, there is a moment in this chapter that has turned a lot of people away from this story and I just want to say...**

 **I GET IT! YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I DID, YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME!**

* * *

*Stopping a robbery*

'Okay that's little out of my price range.' I thought backing away from the Dust, seeing as the minimum purchase of powdered Dust but be at least 1 Gram and Dust costs 100 Lien per gram, granted I only need 10 Milligrams of dust to cast a spell but still that's still double the money I have right now.

'Welp, I'm just gonna buy a magazine then.' I thought sulking over to the magazine stand and grabbing one, 'Observe.'

 **[Viola Weapons Magazine]**

 **[A somewhat popular magazine that shows off a monthly selection of weapons used by Huntsmen, as well as a few interviews with Huntsmen]**

 **[Value: 10 Lien]**

 **[Observe skill has leveled up]**

'Not a skill book though.' I thought about to put the magazine back when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Naturally I looked over and was met by a pair of silver eyes, "Mind if I see that? I love that magazine." Ruby said.

"Uhh... Sure." I said handing her the magazine before turning around and examining what magazines are available, eventually grabbing one on Dust apparel, 'Please be a Skill Book.' I internally pleaded.

 **[This Skill Book Teaches the ability 'Dust Infusion']**

 **[Would you like to use this Skill Book?]**

'No, Observe.'

 **[Mocha's Dust Designers]**

 **[A magazine dedicated to exhibiting several unique ways Dust has been used in clothing, this is a bi-monthly issued magazine]**

 **[This is a Skill book]**

 **[Value: 10 Lien]**

'Okay that' what I'm- whoa whoa WHOA, hold the phone! Ruby!? Oh shit I'm gonna be fighting Torchwick today!' I thought, then Gamer's Mind kicked in and calmed me down.

'Okay let's think this through, I'll bet my ability I'm gonna get flung into Beacon one way or another, and I'm not gonna be able to lie to Ozpin… at all.' I thought. 'Okay let's just start by making friends with Ruby…'

"So… hi." I said to Ruby. 'Gold fucking medal right there Wes.'

"Hi." Ruby said.

"Do you like weapons?" I asked.

"I love weapons, how did you know?" Ruby asked,

"I saw a little gleam in your eyes while you were reading that." I said pointing to the Magazine she was holding.

"Huh? Oh." Ruby said blushing at little, most likely in embarrassment

"So what kind of weapon do you use? And if it's big don't whip it out here please." I said.

"My weapon is Crescent Rose, a Scythe that is also a customizable high impact Sniper rifle." Ruby said.

'Observe.' I thought while she explained

 **[Ruby Rose]**

 **[[Young Reaper] Lvl 19]**

 **[HP: 400/400 AP:300/300 MP: 210/210]**

'Those stats aren't much better than Blake's, then again she is younger than Blake by two years and isn't as durable so it's understandable, her DEX must be pretty high though considering her Semblance' I thought.

"That's kinda scary." I said in response to her weapon.

"What do you have?" Ruby asked.

"Multiple things really, I have a pair of Kukri that doubles as handgun named Luna and Sol." I said pulling the two blade from my coat, mainly as show.

"What else do you have?" Ruby asked, looking at the Kukri.

"I my only other weapon right now is Serpent Fang which is-" I started.

 **[A new Quest has Started]**

 **[[Ruby Rose]]**

 **[The time has come, Torchwick is attempting to rob the Dust shop you're in, stop him with the help of Ruby Rose]**

 **[Main Objective: Thwart Roman robbery attempt]**

 **[Reward: +1200 Exp, +500 Lien, +Skill Book, +Dust]**

"Hand's in the air." A black suited goon that I knew as one of Junior hired thugs said, I glanced at him.

'Observe' I thought.

 **[Hired Goon Lvl 4]**

 **[HP 200/200 AP 50/50 MP 100/100]**

'Seriously, this guy hardly has an Aura? No wonder they went down like flies' I thought

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Yes." The man said annoyed, right then and there my leg sprung up and my knee made contact with the guy's nuts, dealing a critical 100 damage.

"You should really think about who you're attacking before you try to rob them, we're armed dumbass." I said just before Ruby launched the guy to the front of the store with Crescent Rose.

"Hey…" I groaned, looking at Ruby, "I wanted K.O."

That's when another guy ran in front of us holding his gun out, "Freeze!" He shouted, only for Ruby to propel herself into the guy and out the window.

I ran to the front of the store and slapped down a 15 Lien card and held up the magazine I had, "I'm buying this, keep the change, and print the receipt while we're dealing with these guys." I said before jumping out to join Ruby and pulled out Serpent Fang and took a stance where the blade was held behind me pointed toward the ground at an angle.

"That's Serpent Fang?" Ruby asked a little underwhelmed.

"Just wait." I said looking at Roman Torchwick and the remaining goon's, 'Observe.'

 **[[Crimelord]]**

 **[Roman Torchwick Lvl 40]**

 **[HP 555/555 AP 50/50 MP 200/200]**

'Wow he is actually decently tough, I'd be bit more worried if he had an Aura though.' I thought.

"Okay… Get them." Roman strained.

Ruby immediately propelled forward to deal with two guys while one came at me, 'Come on how am I supposed to level up like this?' I thought as the goon closed in, I quickly let Serpent Fang go into whip form and swung out toward the goon, who was caught by surprised due to the sudden change in weapon length and was not only disarmed, he took 50 damage and due to the angle of my swing was bound by it.

 **[A New Skill has been created]**

 **[Whip Bind]**

'Nice, but not now.' I thought pulling the bladed whip back, causing the man to take another 100 damage, but also have my boot introduced to his… well, what title do you think I'm trying to unlock right now? Anyway he took a finishing 50 damage and flew back to Roman as I pulled Serpent Fang back into shortsword mode.

"Oh… Serpent Fang is a Snakesword." Ruby said taking another look at the blade.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman said dropping his cigar as he faced us, "Well then, Red and Green, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Roman then crushed the cigar with his cane then pointing it at us"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman finished and fired at us.

I felt Ruby grab me by my coat before pulling back, dragging me with her as the shot exploded at the ground we once were.

The smoke soon cleared and Roman had fled, however his skills at escaping left much to be desired as we spotted him climbing a ladder.

"Mind if we go after him?" Ruby asked the clerk, who waved her ahead before he chucked me a rolled up receipt.

"Thank you!" I called chasing after Roman with Ruby.

Once we reached the building Ruby grabbed my coat again before firing and sending me straight to the top of the building.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

"Persistent." Roman said as a Bullhead showed up and the sudden burst of wind caused us to recoil giving Roman time to board it, "End of the line you two!" Roman shouted tossing a red Dust crystal at us.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted pulling out Luna and Sol before punting the crystal back into the air toward Roman's bullhead, then I shifted the Kukri to gun form and started firing as fast as possible.

'Note to self, upgrade the gunslinging stat, my accuracy sucks.' I thought just before one of my bullet's glanced the crystal causing it to explode.

Glynda Goodwitch _finally_ showed up and created her little wall to protect us from the force of the crystals explosion.

'Observe'

 **[[Witch of Beacon]]**

 **[Glynda Goodwitch Lvl 78]**

 **[HP 2200/2200 AP 3000/3000 MP 2300/2300]**

'Holy fucking shit.' I thought a little scared

Glynda fired a volley of magic at the Bullhead until Cinder finally appeared, 'Observe'

 **[[The False Maiden]]**

 **[Cinder Fall Lvl ?]**

 **[HP ?/? AP ?/? MP ?/?]**

'Of course it's a mystery, she's the manipulator of the White Fang and stole the Fall Maidens power, well at least part of it.' I thought.

Cinder launched a fireball at us, the three of us dodged the attack easily, Glynda then used her telekinetic powers to use the debris from the fireball to create a spear that fired at the Bullhead, Roman managed to angle the Bullhead to lessen the damage of the attack, which proceeded to circle the Bullhead until Cinder recovered from the sudden shift in the Bullhead and melted all of the shards.

At this moment Ruby shifted Crescent Rose to Sniper form while I reloaded my Kukri, then the two of us began to open fire on Cinder, Cinder might of had an easy time blocking Ruby's bolt action sniper shot's, but combined with the semi-automatic fire of Luna and Sol she was putting as much effort into blocking every shot, up until we had to reload.

Cinder took that opportunity to start creating pillars of fire underneath us, Glynda flicked her crop and launched me and Ruby forward, just enough to dodge the attack, and allow Roman and Cinder the time they needed to escape.

 **[Quest Updated]**

 **[Sit through Glynda's interrogation]**

'Oh for fuck- wait, what's that?' I thought looking at the ground under the debris.

While Ruby was distracting Glynda be asking for her autograph, I crouched down slightly and snuck toward the object.

 **[A new Skill has been created]**

 **[Stealth]**

'Nice.' I thought brushing away some debris and picked up, 'Observe.'

 **[Melodic Cudgel]**

 **[Roman Torchwick's cane and weapon of choice, while not the most effective at melee it still has a powerful ranged attack and utility grappling function]**

'Oh god I'm definitely going to beat Roman upside the head with this thing.' I thought slipping it into my inventory just before Goodwitch turned her head to me.

"I'm going to have to ask that the two of you come with me." Glynda said.

[]

I sat in the interrogation room with Ruby while Goodwitch had stepped out to call someone, most likely Ozpin.

Ruby sat nervously, while I… read the magazine I bought.

"How can you be so calm right now?" Ruby asked.

"What's there to be nervous about miss…" I said not wanting to slip up on my acting.

"Ruby Rose, wow we really didn't introduce ourselves at the Dust shop did we?" Ruby asked.

"Wes Verdant. Anyway Ruby, we don't really have anything to be nervous about, we acted in self defense, we took out four or five thugs, stopped a robbery, and the only collateral damage was a window overdue for replacement and the top layer of a roof." I said flipping the page of my magazine, "Plus I did pay for this." 'Besides this is nothing compared to the crap Vie drags me into.' I thought afterward.

Finally Glynda returned to the room and began circling us, "I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly you two, you put yourselves and others in great danger." Glynda said.

"With all due respect Miss Huntress, Ruby and I acted in self defense and even then we moved the battle into a vacant location, well away from the only person who might be in danger." I said making a show of putting my magazine in my coat.

"While that is true it does not change the fact that if it were up to me I would have the two of you sent home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist." Glynda said swiping down with her crop, startling Ruby.

"But as of right now it's up to whoever you were out calling correct?" I asked, Glynda just glared at me.

"Correct, and he wishes to see the two of you." Glynda said moving out of the way of the door as Ozpin entered.

'I think I already know but, Observe.' I thought

 **[[Beacon Headmaster]]**

 **[Ozpin Lvl ?]**

'Knew it!' I thought shouted.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin said standing in front of us holding a plate of cookies, then he turned to me, "And you are?" Ozpin asked.

"Wes Verdant, pleasure to meet you sir." I said holding out my hand for a handshake, which Ozpin respectfully complied to.

Ozpin then redirected his attention to Ruby, "You have silver eyes." Ozpin said.

"Umm." Ruby said.

Ozpin then pulled out his scroll and showed a video of Ruby's battle with the two thugs, "Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked.

"S-Signal academy." Ruby said.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see." Ozpin said setting the plate of cookies down in front of her, Ruby cautiously ate one before inhaling the rest, I honestly couldn't help but stare, Ruby halted her inhaling and offered me one.

'Observe.'

 **[Chocolate Chip Cookie]**

 **[A very tasty dessert and are often small enough to fit in a jar]**

 **[Heals 50 HP]**

I smiled and took three cookies before putting two into my coat and eating the third now.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user like that before, a dusty old crow." Ozpin said.

Ruby attempted to say something but we couldn't understand because her mouth was full so she swallowed "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like," Ruby said before making random karate noises and poses, eventually accidentally smacking me in the head.

"Ow." I said taking 5 point of damage to my AP.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said putting his mug down. "And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said in a serious tone.

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left to do at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sisters starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. I wanna become a Huntress because I wanna help people, and my parents always taught us to help other so I thought I may as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright, but the Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and just... " Ruby said, I didn't catch that last noise though.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hello." Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"You want to come to my school." Ozpin said.

"More than anything." Ruby said.

"Well okay." Ozpin said before he turned his attention to me, "Now Mr. Verdant I want to heard a bit of your story, your name and appearance doesn't exist in any official records, I know because I searched for a matching image on my way here."

'Welp, there goes any hope of lying.' I thought, "Well Professor, my story is a bit of an… unusual one. I'm from a different world." I said bluntly.

"I see, and how did you find yourself on Remnant?" Ozpin asked.

"That's the thing, I'm not fully sure. I went to bed after my sister had accidentally dragged me into another one of her misadventures and when I opened my eye's I was in some kind of black space saying I had awakened an ability the caused me to become something called, 'The Gamer'." I said.

"The Gamer?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, this ability not only decided to chuck me into a random new world because there was absolutely nothing going on back home that would allow me to take general advantage of it, but also, quite literally, affected my mind, body, and general life to like that of an RPG protagonist." I said.

"You can't think we'll believe you." Glynda scoffed.

"My ability begs to differ Glynda Goodwitch." I said getting a look of moderate surprise from everyone, "The Gamer ability allows me to see people's name, title, and level, which all float above their head. Save for Ozpin over here who's level is currently displayed as a trio of question marks."

"What other abilities does this ability have that you can show us?" Ozpin asked intrigued.

"Well I have a hammer space inventory." I said reaching my arm out to the right and pulling the skill book I got from the previous quest out of thin air.

"That's how you could fit so much in your coat, I knew Serpent Fang couldn't fit in there _that_ well." Ruby exclaimed.

"I can also use certain books, often referred to as Skill Books, to instantly learn how to use new abilities, of course this does destroy the book in the process." I said.

"Can you demonstrate?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure I was planning to use this book, uh…" I said turning the book so I could read the title, "The Myth of Undine, to learn how to summon Undine anyway." I said.

 **[This Skill Book teaches the ability 'Summon Elemental: Undine']**

 **[Would you like to use this Skill Book?]**

'Yes.' I thought. The Myth of Undine faded in a golden light as I learned how to summon the water elemental Undine.

"Done." I said.

"Can you Summon Undine for us?" Ozpin asked.

I didn't bother checking my skill to know that I couldn't summon her right off the bat, seeing as I read the web series 'The Gamer', "I'm sorry sir, but because I know how to summon her doesn't mean I can do so immediately, I must first forge a contract with her and that requires chalk and a location with a large amount of water nearby." I said.

"How would you like to attend Beacon, with an ability like yours you can prove to be one of the most powerful huntsmen around." Ozpin said.

"Considering my situation, attending Beacon would prove to be my best choice." I said.

"Very well, now I can create some documents to prove that you exist, now I can put down your real ability, or Semblance as it's known as in this world, shall I simply mark it down as a Dimensional Storage ability?" Ozpin asked pulling out his scroll again.

"No, that would limit me to only pulling out different weapons, if accidentally slip up and do something that can't be chalked up to Dust or a weapon, that could cause question's. Mark it down as a Mimicry semblance, that way I have some leeway when it comes to what I can do." I said.

 **[Your decision on how to hide your identity has increased your WIS by 1]**

"Oh for the love of…" I said throwing the screen aside.

"Very well Mister Verdant, the first semester of Beacon starts in three days, I recommend preparing yourself both physically and mentally in that time." Ozpin said as he allowed us to leave, after giving me a scroll for my own though.

'Did he just weak. I know it's true but still…' I thought

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[[Ruby Rose]]**

 **[Rewards: +1200 Exp, +500 Lien, +Skill Book: Instant Dungeon, +Fire, Energy, Water, Ice, Wind Dust: 5 Grams each]**

 **[You obtained the Title: Beacon Student]**

 **[You gained a level]**

 **[You gained a level]**

'Done yet?' I thought.

"What's with that look on your face?" Ruby asked after she pocketed her scroll after calling someone as we stood outside the police station.

"Sorry, I just completed the 'Quest' I was on and gain a new titles and two levels, speaking of which I need to put those two Luck points in before I forget." I said doing so.

"Why are you increasing your Luck, I always found that stat to be one of a lesser useful stats." Ruby said.

"I've alway put points into Luck because I've always been screwed over by Luck one way or another." I said.

"And your titles?" Ruby asked.

"Let me check." I said, "Menu, Status, Title" I said looking at my new title

 **[Beacon Student- Increases the speed at which INT increases by 50%]**

"Cool, the title Beacon Student multiplies the speed my Intelligence grows by fifty percent." I said setting that as my new title

"Aw man, that's so unfair." Ruby pouted.

"What other titles are available?" I said to myself looking at the Locked Titles

 **[Available Locked Titles]**

 **[Nutcracker- (Effect Locked)- hit 25 different enemies in the crotch (3/25)]**

 **[Summoner- (Effect Locked)- Bond with an elemental]**

 **[Trigger Happy- (Effect Locked)- Keep shooting an enemy long after their dead]**

 **[Friend of the Faunus- (Effect Locked)- Befriend 5 Faunus]**

 **[Masked Warrior- (Effect Locked)- Create 10 Dust Mask's (0/10)]**

 **[Devil May Cry- (Effect Locked)- Defeat 15 opponent's in the most stylish way you can (0/15)]**

 **[Reaper Romancer- (Effect Locked)- Get into a relationship with Ruby Rose]**

"Hello!" I said smiling, especially at the Title Devil May Cry.

"What, what did you find?" Ruby asked, so I relayed the titles to her, save for Reaper Romancer.

"So why are you so happy about the title 'Devil May Cry'?" Ruby asked.

"Devil May Cry is a series of games developed by a company known as Capcom, the game's focus on the character you play as known as Dante, a half Demon who runs a business that revolves around killing demons, in gameplay Dante kills Demon using a massive variety of weapon and the game rewards you for doing so in the most stylish way you can. Dante's staple weapons are a two handed sword known as Rebellion, which he can swing around like you do your scythe, and his bottomless clip dual pistols Ebony and Ivory. There are five games in the franchise, but nobody talks about the second and fifth games." I explained.

"Wow…" Ruby said.

After about ten more minutes of waiting I heard the tell-tale sound of a motorcycle approaching.

"That's my sister." Ruby said as Yang Xiao Long soon arrived on her Motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"Hey Rubes, what happened that you got brought here?" Yang said taking off her helmet, then she noticed me, "And who's this guy?" Yang asked further.

While Ruby was filling in Yang on the detail's I 'Observed' her

 **[[Blonde Berserker]]**

 **[Yang Xiao Long Lvl 19]**

 **[HP 600/600 AP 200/200 MP 190/190]**

'Let's not say talk about that low MP stat.' I thought.

"So Wes, my sister tells me you have an ability that turns you into video game protagonist, and that you can tell our name, title, and level, well and a bunch of other stuff. So as a test, what my name, my title, my level, and my sister's?" Yang asked.

I sighed, "Yang Xiao Long, Blonde Berserker, Level 19. Ruby Rose, Young Reaper, Level 19." I said.

"Young Reaper?" Ruby said.

"Ruby you use Scythe, it's not that surprising." I said.

"So Wes, what's level?" Yang asked.

"... seven." I said dejected.

"Seriously?" Ruby and Yang both asked.

"Hey I only got this ability today!" I snapped.

"Do you want u to help you level up a bit more so you don't get too easily out matched at Beacon?" Ruby offered.

"That's… Very kind of you Ruby, Yang are you willing to help as well?" I asked.

"Of course, but what's in it for us?" Yang asked, getting Ruby to glare at her, "What?"

"Well assuming we go hunting Grimm I can give each of you Thirty three percent of the money I get." I said.

"Huh?" Yang and Ruby asked.

I sighed, "You two have played RPG's right?" I asked, I received two nods, "You know what happens when you kill a random monster?"

"Yeah they drop… money and loot!" Ruby realized as she squealed out in realization.

I pulled out Melodic Cudgel and pointed the handle toward Ruby, "We have a winner ladies and… well, just ladies." I said.

"Wait, didn't that belong to that criminal we failed to stop?" Ruby asked.

"It did… but he dropped it, so it's mine now." I said happily.

"Nice." Yang said giving me a thumbs up, "So about tomorrow, let's meet up in front of the bakery alright, actually, where are you staying?"

"I'm just gonna book a room at a hotel and crash there, and can we meet up at the convenience store near the clothing shop instead, I have to top by there and pick a few things up." I said.

"I know where you're talking about, sure see you tomorrow. Come on Ruby, we need to tell dad and Uncle Qrow." Yang said as Ruby got on Bumblebee and the two rode off.

"I hope Ruby survives the trip." I said and began walking off to the Hotel.

[]

 **[This Skill book teaches the skills 'Create Instant Dungeon' and 'Escape' Instant Dungeon']**

 **[Would you like to use this Skill book?]**

"Yes, duh." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room I paid 40 Lien for.

 **[You gain new Skills]**

 **[Create I.D.]**

 **[Escape I.D.]**

"Alright, now for the Magazine." I said.

 **[This Skill Book Teaches the ability 'Dust Infusion']**

 **[Would you like to use this Skill Book?]**

"Yes." I said.

 **[You gained a new Skill]**

 **[Dust infusion]**

"Well, that's done, what now?" I asked myself.

I pulled up my inventory and looked at the mess it was.

"Okay organizing time, let's see I can create new tabs for my inventory so…" I said to myself as I created a tab for Weapons, Books, Dust, Plot items, Food and Potions, Crafting, and Miscellaneous.

"Okay, done organizing… now what to do…" I said flipping to the crafting tab, "A Dust Mask, I've got everything I need, and plenty of Dust." I said taking out a gram of each Dust type and my Mask Supplies.

* * *

 **Alright ladies and Gentlemen that went on longer than I was expecting, next chapter will involve Wes's training with Ruby and Yang.**

 **Now this is going to be the last time I apologize for this but try to remember I am not the best when it comes to Numbers in the Stats department.**

 **Lloyd: Yeah, yeah whatever hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time.**

 **EDIT: If you've come down this far to leave a review saying you don't like how I had Wes tell Ozpin the truth, do me a favor- DON'T I don't want to hear how much you hate that concept for this type of story.**

 **EDIT2: Changed Cinder's title, seeing as she isn't the queen like we were lead to believe at the time this was originally posted.**


	4. A day of training

**Hello readers I've- oh forget it I'm not in the mood for an excitable opening.**

 **Marie: We watched Vol 3 Episode 11 on Sunday, and…**

 **Lloyd: Rooster Teeth why are you putting Yang through** ** _so fucking much_** **!?**

 **PC: He mother vanishes without a word, she nearly dies and almost get's Ruby killed, she nearly dies again to Neo, then she gets framed in a tournament, now she loses one of her** ** _fucking arms_** **.**

 **Rooster Teeth come on, please you've put Yang through enough, now you're doing this to her? Come on guys, please, enough torturing Yang…**

 **Anyway here's the chapter, sorry if I'm out of my usual funk.**

* * *

*A day of training*

"Done!" I cheered after spending _hours_ constantly shaping and reshaping this mask while adding Dust into the paste mixture.

 **[A New Skill has been created]**

 **[Crafting]**

 **[You're Crafting Skill has leveled up]**

 **[You're Crafting Skill has leveled up]**

 **[You're Crafting Skill has leveled up]**

 **[You're Dust Infusion Skill has leveled up]**

 **[You're Dust Infusion Skill has leveled up]**

'Hello Skills' I thought happily looking at the mask.

It was orange from the upper jaw and above while it was white from the lower jaw and down, and looked at lot like the face of a fox with it's eye's closed, though they were really just slitted so I could see.

 **[You have created a custom Dust mask.]**

 **[This Dust mask has the effect Dex +5 while worn]**

 **[What would you like to name this mask?]**

I thought about it for a moment, then decided, 'Kitsune mask' I thought.

 **[Would you like to name this mask 'Kitsune Mask']**

'Yes.' I thought cleaning up the small mess I made and throwing it away.

I picked up the Kitsune mask and strapped it to my face, two things I noticed, one despite the lack of large openings in the mask I could still see almost perfectly, the only thing hindering my sight was the small orange rings on the edge of my vision, second I suddenly felt more agile than before.

I then looked out the window and saw it was morning, a glance at my new scroll confirmed it was 7:30 A.M.

"Shit, looks like sleep has become optional, then again it does give me a full heal when I do, and sleeping is enjoyable." I said to myself taking the Kitsune mask off and putting it into my Inventory, then created tabs for Accessories and armor, then moved the mask into the Accessories tab.

"Time to get walking." I said leaving the room.

[]

Once again at the convenience store this time I'm stocking up on chalk, cookies, water, and doughnuts.

After paying the last of my Lien to purchase the item I waited outside the store awaiting Ruby and Yang.

I didn't have to wait long as I soon heard a certain Blonde Berserker.

"Yo Wes!" Yang called as she and Ruby approached.

"Ruby, Yang, good to see you two!" I called meeting up with the pair.

"So, shall we go level you up?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, uh follow me for a sec, I've got an idea." I said leading the two into an alley.

"Sorry this seems so suspicious, but I don't want to cause a bit of a panic." I said.

"I'm watching you…" Yang warned.

I rolled my eye's, "Whatever, time to see if this works. Create Party."

 **[You have created a party, what do you want to name it.]**

'Training session.' I thought.

 **[You have now created the Party, 'Training Session']**

"Alright that's done, now Invite, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long." I said.

At that moment I heard the two girls yelp in shock as a pair of blue screens appeared in front of them.

"What the-" Yang sputtered.

"Is this…" Ruby breathed.

"You two gonna join or not?" I asked.

"Oh right sorry." Ruby said slamming her palm on the 'accept' button, as did Yang.

"Okay, now step two. Create I.D., Empty." I said holding my palm upward.

The air around us shimmered as an area void of all things save for us was created.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Creating a space where no-one can bother us while I contract with Undine." I said pulling a piece of white chalk out, as well as a jug of water, "Ruby could you pour this out to surround the area after I've drawn the symbol?" I asked holding out the jug to her.

We spent a few minutes drawing the symbol and then surrounding it with water without washing the chalk away.

"Good now, you two… ehhh find a way to entertain yourselves for a minute." I said.

I then kneeled down in front of the symbol as it began to glow, "I, Wes Verdant, Now summon thee by the ancient contract. I wish for thy arrival wholeheartedly. Come forth Water Spirit Undine!" I chanted.

There was a blue flash as the water surrounding the symbol began culminate in the center of the symbol then pillared up into a human sized spire, then water shed off to form a vague humanoid shape before the water then burst off completely revealing Undine.

Undine was about as tall as Ruby and had blue skin and fish fins on her cheeks, she had long hair made of water as well as a dress made of water, Undine opened her eyes to reveal them being sea blue.

 _'I am here.'_ An elegant voice echoed in my head, Undine's voice.

"Whoa…" Ruby said staring.

 _'Why have you summoned me?'_ Undine asked

"Here is the word by the immemorial contract, My true name is Wes Verdant, I give my true name to you, please give me yours." I said.

Undine closed her eyes and suddenly my normal vision was gone, replaced by the image of the running river, which was followed by the serene lake, ending with the majestic sea.

 _'My name is Undine, I am Undine. Are you Wes Verdant?'_ Undine asked.

"Yes, I am Wes Verdant." I said.

 _'We are one by the immemorial contract.'_ Undine said

"We share our souls as one." I continued.

 _'I'm Undine.'_

"I'm Wes."

 _'Till our souls meet the end,'_

"We will be together forever." I finished.

There was a sudden flash of light as the contract was sealed.

 _'Please do not hesitate to call upon my power, and please call upon it often.'_ Undine said before she melted away into water.

 **[You've unlocked a new title.]**

 **[Summoner]**

I slowly stood up from my kneel and stumbled backwards into Yang and Ruby's arms.

"You okay Wes?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that just took a bit more out of me than I initially thought." I said taking a moment to catch my breath.

"Okay, so now what?" Yang asked.

"Where do you want to train here, or outside the city?" I asked.

"How can we train inside Vale? There aren't any Grimm inside the city." Ruby asked.

"I.D., Instant Dungeon." I said.

"Ohhhhh." Ruby said, "How about we train inside one of those."

"Sure thing, but first, Summon Elemental:Undine." I chanted, using up 50 MP and 5 Milligrams of Water Dust

Water condensed in the air and formed a vague human shape before the excess water washed off to reveal Undine.

"Next, Escape I.D." I said holding my hand skyward, the air around us cracked before shattering, "Create I.D. Beowolf." I said and once again an Instant Dungeon was created.

"So… now there are a bunch of Beowolves running around Vale?" Yang asked.

"Yep, and we're the only one who can attack them and vise versa." I said pulling out Serpent Fang and Melodic Cudgel.

"You're gonna use that crooks cane?" Ruby asked.

"That crook is Roman Torchwick, and yes I'm going to use his cane, it has a good firearm built in actually." I said taking aim outside the alleyway, then lowering the cane.

"Can we fight something already?" Yang asked deploying Ember Celica, at that moment a Beowolf started charging down the alley we were hiding in.

I quickly pulled the cane up and aimed behind the girls, who instinctively ducked just before I fired, sending the Beowolf sprawling on the ground, though I'm surprised about the kick this thing has.

"What the hell was that about!?" Yang snapped.

I took a quick glance at the Beowolf behind them

 **[Beowolf, Lvl 6]**

 **[HP 475/600 AP 0/0 MP 0/0]**

"Sorry, Level 6 Beowolf was charging us, it's still alive." I said.

Ruby and Yang both turned around to see the Beowolf get back up, Yang fired Ember Celica behind her to launch herself at the Beowolf, then slugged it in the face with the added shot to her fist sending it flying.

"Undine!" I called, Undine nodded and raised her hand up, forming a spear of water above the airborne Grimm then nailed it back into the ground to kill it.

"Nice one!" I said as I approached the fading beowolf, it left behind 60 Lien and a vial of black liquid.

"LOOT!" Ruby squealed.

I put the Lien away in my inventory and picked up the vial.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"Observe." I said.

 **[Vial of Grimm Blood]**

 **[A vial of black Grimm Blood, it's properties are unknown]**

 **[Material]**

"Grimm Blood." I said.

"Wait, what?" Yang asked taking a step back.

"I apparently got us a vial of Grimm Blood." I said dropping it in my inventory under Crafting.

"Eww." Ruby said.

"You said it." I replied as a trio of Beowolves ran into see what the noise was about.

"Good, one for each of us." I said as the Beowolves charged.

Two ran past me to attack Yang and Ruby while the third lunged at me.

I flipped Melodic Cudgel and smacked the Grimm with the curved end of the cane to knock the Grimm out of its lunge.

 **[You have acquired a new skill.]**

 **[Blunt Proficiency]**

"Not now." I said quickly making a below the belt swing with the cane, causing it to keel over.

"Whip Bind!" I called out swinging out Serpent Fang and binding the Beowolf.

I then put Melodic Cudgel into it's mouth and fired, killing the Grimm, but dealing 10 point of damage to my AP due to proximity.

"Ah." I said.

 **[You've gained a level]**

'Okay not to self, check options to see if it can just tell me what level I reached.' I thought adding my Luck point very quickly, though the speed I needed was unnecessary a Ruby and Yang already took out their Beowolves.

"Good job everyone!" I said, then I looked around the area and picked up the Lien cards quickly, I also found two more Vials of Grimm blood, as well as two new items.

"Observe." I said picking up a bone fragment.

 **[Grimm Bone Fragment]**

 **[A shard of a Grimm bone plating, it's just a small fragment and it's too difficult to tell which kind of Grimm it came from.]**

 **[Material]**

"Well if I want to make something out of Grimm parts I can do that." I said putting the thing away and picking up the next thing, a Bone Plate, "Observe."

 **[Beowolf Bone Plate]**

 **[A full plate of bone as seen on a Beowolf, large enough to be considered a breastplate]**

 **[Armor, chest]**

"Oh nice." I said heading over to my inventory and slapping the plate on my chest armor slot.

Suddenly there was a glow as the Bone Plate appeared on my chest.

"Ohhh! You got armor!" Ruby squealed while I poked the chest piece.

"Okay girls, there's something I need to check right now so… Undine, can you erect a wall of water to keep Grimm out?" I asked. I received a response in the form of a wall of water.

I opened up my Stats and began doling out my skill points, I didn't bother to check my health right now but focused on the main stats.

 **[Str: 11** (9+2)]

 **[Vit: 13** (10+3)]

 **[Dex: 16** (12+4)]

 **[Int: 13** (10+3)]

 **[Wis: 15** (12+3)]

 **[Luck: 15** (13+2)]

I smiled at my new stats for now as a Level 8 then checked my options and lo and behold I can set my Level Ups to display what level I just reached.

"You done yet?" Yang asked, "I don't know how long Undine can keep that wall up."

"One last thing!" I called pulling out my Kitsune mask and slipping it on.

"What's with the mask?" Ruby asked.

"It boosts my dexterity by 5." I explained.

"Oh, hey where can I buy one of those?" Yang asked.

"I made it." I said.

"Oh." Yang said.

"Okay Undine, drop the wall." I said, Undine nodded and the barrier fell.

[]

 **[You've reached Level 11]**

"That's nice." I said turning away from the Beowolf I shot to death with Luna and Sol before spinning around to attempt to kick a Beowolf in the crotch only to see Ruby had already killed it.

"Kill stealer." I said putting the Kukri back into my inventory and began searching the area for loot, which Yang and Ruby were already helping with.

"Hey Wes I found something!" Yang called and I ran over to her, she handed me (aside from the Lien, and usual vials and fragments) a black leather book.

"What the… Observe." I said

 **[Book of Illusion]**

 **[An old book detailing several ways for someone without a natural illusion based ability to create illusions.]**

 **[This is a Skill Book]**

 **[30 Int is required to learn this ability.]**

"This is a skill book detailing how to make illusions, though I don't have enough Intelligence to learn it." I said.

"Hmm I wonder if I can check my stats?" Yang asked herself, "Stats." She said.

Huh, I guess she can access a menu screen while part of a party with me seeing as one popped up for her.

"Oh come on!" Yang shouted in anger as I approached Ruby.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Just blood, bone bits, and… this." Ruby said holding up another black filled vial, except this one was shaped differently and the substance inside was a powder.

"Observe." I said.

 **[Black Dust 1gm]**

 **[Black Dust is a rare type of Dust and can be used for Dark Elemented Dust Spells.]**

"Black Dust." I said.

"Black Dust!? I've seen that before, just one gram of that stuff goes for 1000 Lien minimum!" Yang said, "Not to mention the SDC keeps a very tight grip of Black Dust, even though no one really uses it."

 **[By learning about Black Dust your INT has increased by 1]**

"Wow." I said, "Wait, I don't know any Dark Element abilities." I cried.

I felt Ruby pat me on the back slowly, "There, there, Wes." Ruby said.

"Hey, look at it this way, if we kill enough Grimm we can find a skill book for a Dark ability." Yang said

Even Undine gave me a comforting hug.

Wait, Undine, Elemental…

"Undine is there an for Darkness?" I asked.

 _'Yes, Spectre.'_ Undine Elemental said, _'he is a little mysterious.'_

I then sprang up, "Yang, Ruby, Undine, let's eradicate more Grimm!" I shouted out.

[]

The sun was starting to go down and we were tired out.

My Blade Skill reached 15, Gunslinging 11, Blunt 8, and Dual wield 13.

My skill with Undine had reached 13.

We collected 20 Vials of Grimm Dust, 13 Grimm bone fragments, 6000 Lien, and I lost count of how much Dust we collected.

"Escape I.D." I said after dispelling Undine, shattering the barrier while we hid in an Alley.

"End Party." I said, and Yang and Ruby were severed from my power.

"Well, I'm starved." Yang said, "Let's pick this up tomorrow okay?" Yang then turned to leave.

"Hold it!" I shouted then held out two 2000 Lien cards, "Your share of the cash."

"Oh thanks." Ruby said taking the two cards and handing one to Yang before they left.

"How am I not hungry?" I asked myself.

[]

"Back to Tucson's." I said to myself.

Then I was hit by an opening door.

"Gah again really!?" I snapped, only to see Blake was the one who hit me with the door, "We have got to stop meeting like this miss, I don't know how much more my nose can take."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." Blake said closing a book, that hid another book.

I smirked, "Yeah, A good book can do that, like _Ninja's of Love_." I said, causing Blake to go completely red.

"I-" Blake started in an attempt to hide her secret pleasure.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with that kind of stuff, you've got no idea how many romance novels my sister got me to read, I won't tell." I said, causing Blake to sigh in relief.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, Wes Verdant." I said.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said, as she walked off… towards Tucson's

"You heading to Tucson's?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm hoping the third book of… that series is out today, I want to get it before I head to Beacon." Blake said.

"You're going to Beacon as well?" I asked.

"Does that mean you're going to Beacon?" Blake asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Are you heading to Tucson's as well?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I have a Mimicry Semblance, and seeing as it just keeps giving me other people's Semblances I figured I might as well see if I can grab a few books that would help me figure them out a bit more, maybe even learn how to control them better." I said.

"Mimicry?" Blake asked, her bow twitching

"Yeah, but I don't have full control of it so it's a little finicky." I said.

Then we reached Tucson's Book Trade.

We stopped talking at that point and I wandered the bookstore looking for _anything_ that could be a skill book.

I found two right next to each other just before I gave up, 'Observe' I thought

 **[Mythical Beings: Familiar]**

 **[A volume of a series of books dedicated to creatures that exist only in the imagination, this one details the Familiar, The Sorcerers aide.]**

 **[This is a Skill book that teaches the Skill Summon Familiar]**

 **[You need 50 Int to learn this skill.]**

 **[Mythical Beings: Golems]**

 **[A volume of a series of books dedicated to creatures that exist only in the imagination, this one details the Golem, an animated construct.]**

 **[This is a skill book that teaches the skill Create Golem]**

 **[You need 30 Int to learn this skill.]**

'These will be useful later on, but for now I need to focus on just reaching a fair level.' I thought taking the books to Tucson to pay for.

After paying for the books I stepped out of the store at the same time as Blake, "See you in Beacon Blake!" I called walking off.

* * *

 **Okay everyone I'm going to end this chapter here.**

 **Lloyd: Now we are going to be setting up an updater schedule for this story due to how Vol 3 episode 11 went.**

 **PC: Seeing as that episode has nearly de-railed two of my crossover's as of right now I'm going to be updating this story on Monday's every week, Tuesday's at the latest. This is to put as much time between chapters so I can wait out Vol 4 if necessary, and to sate the evil urges building up inside me as of lately.**

 **Marie: We'll see you all next Chapter, best wishes for Yang right now people.**

 **PC: And if I so much as see ONE comment or receive ONE PM making a Hand Pun about Yang I will delay the next chapter to TWO WEEKS from now.**

 **I'm not kidding.**


	5. Alpha encounter

**I…**

 **I just watched the Vol 3 season finale yesterday and…**

 **I'm sorry I just can't bring myself to make an energetic opening right now.**

 **Not to mention the finale became public on what was Valentine's day for me here in NC.**

 **Nice fucking move Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy the chapter people, I need to go cry.**

* * *

*Alpha encounter*

 **[Your HP, AP, and MP have been fully restored through a restful sleep]**

I woke up in the hotel room I was in and flicked the message away before stretching.

"Alright, two days left before the flight to Beacon and I'm… five levels off where I'd feel roughly safe there." I said to myself, I'd like to be at least Level 16 before I head to Beacon.

I smiled a little as I pulled out Melodic Cudgel, "This kinda fun to use actually." I said twirling the cane, "At least I won't have to built a last minute weapon to survive initiation."

I then remembered I had unlocked Summoner as a title, so I decided to check it out.

 **[Summoner- Decreases the initial MP cost for summoning].**

"Nice, set that as my title for now." I said leaving my room.

As soon as I stepped outside the hotel I was met by Ruby and Yang.

"Did I sleep in or something?" I asked checking the time on my scroll, 7:37, "Nope."

"Nah, we just got here earlier because we wanted to help you train sooner." Ruby said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I lead Ruby and Yang to an alleyway and summoned Undine.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yep." Ruby and Yang said simultaneously.

 _'Yes.'_ Undine said.

"Alright then." I said putting on the Kitsune mask and pulling out Serpent Fang, "Create I.D."

The flash in the air that signified the creation of an Instant Dungeon appeared and faded as Yang and Ruby readied their weapons in case we were charged by a Beowolf.

Which we were, by three. But there was something different about them

 **[Beowolf Lvl 10]**

 **[Beowolf Lvl 11]**

 **[Beowolf Lvl 10]**

"Girls these are stronger! Level 10's" I warned letting Serpent Fang go into whip form.

"One for each of us." Yang said as she launched herself at one of the Beowolves, barreling into it.

"Charge!" Ruby shouted speeding into the other.

"I'm going to get used to this eventually aren't I?" I said to myself as the Beowolf stalked up to me and roared in my face.

"Oh shut up." I said bringing my foot up.

 **[You've unlocked a new title, Nutcracker]**

"Good, I can finally stop kicking things in the nuts, Undine." I said

Undine created a bubble of water around the Beowolf heads and began dealing a steady stream of 10 damage every second.

"This is taking a while." I said and began swinging Serpent Fang quickly and almost wildly, dealing 30-50 damage for ten whip swings.

 **[You created a new Skill.]**

 **[Whiplash (Active)]**

"Undine finish it." I called leaping back as Undine crushed the Beowolf's head in the bubble it was in.

"That's always disgusting." I said.

I then decided to check out the benefits that come with Nutcracker.

 **[Nutcracker- Deal 50% more damage with crotch shots and doubles stun time]**

"Okay that can easily be exploited." I said.

"What can?" Ruby asked, and I told them Nutcrackers effect.

"Yikes" Yang said.

"Yeah, but I think I'll just keep on Summoner for now." I said, I'm done kicking Grimm in the nuts.

I'll make sure to put it on if I fight Cardin though, heh heh heh.

"What's that smirk about?" Ruby asked.

'Shit!' I thought, "Nothing, just thinking about a practical joke I've always wanted to play on an old friend" I said.

[]

 **[You've reached Level 15]**

"One to go!" I shouted tossing in my Luck point.

"Great, let's-" Yang said reloading her Ember Celica, but was cut off by a loud howl.

We all looked to the source and saw an Alpha Beowolf leap down from it and land in front of us.

"Observe." I said

 **[Alpha Beowolf Lvl 20]**

 **[HP 1500/1500 AP 0/0 MP 0/0]**

"Oh boy, this could take awhile girls." I said then I noticed their levels.

Both Yang and Ruby were level 26

"Let's do this." Yang said clashing her fist together.

"Attack!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs and fired at the Alpha, dealing 70 damage to it.

The Alpha roared and ran at us, Yang and Ruby dodged to the side while I pulled out Melodic Cudgel and fired point blank, dealing 55 damage to the Alpha, and 30 backlash damage to myself.

"Gah I've gotta stop doing that." I said backing up.

Undine then blasted the Grimm from below with a gout of water dealing 10 Damage and sent the Alpha airborne.

Yang fired of a salvo of five shots at the Alpha that dealt 60 damage each (300 total), followed by Ruby who then launched herself into the air using Crescent Rose recoil then launched herself back down with another shot when she was over the Alpha dealing a Critical 532 damage.

"Undine!" I shouted, Undine nodded and created a lance of water in the air that slammed down on the Alpha dealing 130 damage.

The Alpha then got up and roared at us so I let Serpent Fang go into whip form, "Whiplash!" I shouted swinging Serpent Fang at a very high speed, hitting ten times dealing 43, 43, 45, 35, 46, 39, 40, 44, 36, and 50 damage each (421 Total), finishing the Alpha.

The Alpha Beowolf stood there for a minute before falling over on it back dead.

 **[You've reached Level 16]**

"Yes! Level 16!" I shouted into the air.

"Good job Wes, we reached your minimum goal." Yang said giving me a tight one armed hug, then I saw their level again.

"Yeah, and you two gained seven levels in all this." I said.

"Really!" Ruby shouted pulling up her own status screen.

"Yang let me go I gotta do my stats, Undine water barrier please." I asked.

Here were my stats after point placement.

 **[Wes Verdant]**

 **[Level 16]**

 **[Exp 345/2660]**

 **[HP: 445/445]**

 **[AP: 200/200]**

 **[MP: 360/360]**

 **[Str: 18]**

 **[Vit: 20]**

 **[Dex: 21]**

 **[Int: 20]**

 **[Wis:20]**

 **[Luck: 25]**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Condition: Good]**

I sighed as I closed my status screen, satisfied with my decisions, "Well that's satisfactory for now." I said looking at Ruby and Yang, who were chatting with each other, Yang had her arms full of loot.

"You done putting in your stat points?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, what about you girls?" I asked

"We wanted to use stat points, but it seems to be automatic for us." Yang said, "By the way here's your loot."

'1000 Lien, 2 Grams Black Dust, 2 Skill books.' I thought, "Observe."

 **[Origin of Spectre]**

 **[A black book containing the tale of the Darkness Elemental, Spectre]**

 **[This is a Skill book]**

 **[20 Int is required to learn this skill]**

 **[Art of the Quickstep]**

 **[A how-to guide that teaches fast people how make a quick, but short dash over a small distance, an underwhelming, but very effective evasive maneuver.]**

 **[This is a Skill Book]**

 **[20 Dex is required to learn this skill.]**

"Woohoo! I've got something better than running to dodge things!" I said holding the pertaining Skill book in the air.

"Really, what?" Ruby asked.

"Wait and see." I said.

 **[This Skill Book teaches the ability Quickstep.]**

 **[Would you like to learn this ability?]**

'Fuck yes.' I thought, causing the book to fade as the ability became mine.

 **[You've obtained a basic Evasive Maneuver, basic Evasive Maneuvers don't require a hard or soft command to perform, as they are considered passive abilities instead of active, requiring only a thought of what you're intending to do to perform.]**

 **[Basically you just need to think about dodging.]**

'Thanks for dumbing it down Gamer.' I thought

"Are you going to show us?" Yang asked getting impatient.

"Sure, Yang throw a mock punch at me." I said.

"Sure." Yang aid winding her arm back and throwing a slow punch at my face.

With a slight thought I made a reflexive left dodge and ended up making a Ruby speed dodge five feet left of my previous position.

"Whoa! You went as fast as me!" Ruby squealed.

"I'm going to have fun with this." I said pulling up my abilities screen to check on the abilities I got today

 **[Whiplash Lvl 2 (Active)]**

 **[Swing a whip-like weapon at a high speed with seemingly random swings to deal ten hit dealing a fraction of your usual potential damage each. increasing Level increase damage output]**

 **[Requires a whip-like weapon]**

 **[Quickstep Lvl 1 (Passive)]**

 **[A quick, short dash to evade attacks, increasing Level increases potential dodge distance.]**

"What about the other book?" Ruby asked.

"A Skill book to Summon Spectre, the Darkness Elemental." I said.

"I… have no idea how to respond to that." Ruby said.

Cue my pratfall, this caused Yang to laugh her lungs out.

"I can summon a second Elemental when I need to now and _that's_ your response!?" I cried out in disbelief.

"Sorry." Ruby said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Must... Resist...Resistance...Failing.

"Gawww I can't stay mad at a face like that." I conceded.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as I used the Skill Book

 **[You've gained a new skill]**

 **[Summon Elemental: Spectre]**

"Well that's a big no brainer" I muttered as we made our way back to the alley we used as our entrance, with Undine upholding the water barrier the whole way.

I dispelled the Undine, The I.D., and broke up the party.

"Hey, girls, would you two mind coming back later tonight so I can Summon slash test Spectre?" I asked.

"Sure." Ruby chirped.

"If my sis is coming so am I." Yang said.

"Great, lets meet back here at… seven." I said.

"You got it, come on sis." Yang said and dragged her sister off.

"Yang!" Ruby protested.

I chuckled for a minute at the sibling's antics, I miss the time when me and my sister were like that.

"So what were you doing with those two?" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I stiffened at the sound of the voice, a certain feline of the future Team RWBY was right behind me.

"Blake… what are you doing here?" I asked turning around to see the Faunus standing there.

"I could ask you the same thing, I'm walking down to Tucson's and I see you and two girls go into an alleyway and when I followed you the three of you vanished, then I decide to stake out and five hours later you reappear out of thin air talking about coming back at seven." Blake said.

'Well shit that came out of left field, well I doubt I'll be able to make that big an effect when RWBY officially joins together, so… well I do plan on becoming friends with her anyway so why not?' I thought, "Okay I'll explain, take a seat this could be a while."

Blake nodded and sat down on a thrown out stack of boxes.

"Okay so what I told you a Tucson's was only a partial truth, yes I am going to Beacon but what I said about my Mimicry was only a public guise. My real 'Semblance' I guess you can say, is something called 'The Gamer' meaning this ability has turned my life into an RPG, I have a Hammer space inventory, I learn new skills from using Skill Books, I level up, I have an HP bar, I can even see people's names and titles hovering over their heads and I can pull up more on people if I observe them closely. More so I was dragged out of my world because it's so dull I couldn't use it to full effect." I said flatly.

"Prove it." Blake said.

"Okay, I won't be able to prove everything right off the bat but…" I said pulling Melodic Cudgel out of my inventory, 'Observe' I thought seeing as Observe had reached Level 10.

 **[Blake Belladonna]**

 **[[Hidden Faunus] Lvl 18]**

 **[Gender: Female]**

 **[Race: Faunus- Feline- Black Cat]**

 **[HP 700/700 AP 180/180 MP 160/160]**

 **[Emotions: Confusion (Low), Surprise (Mid), Disbelief (Low)]**

"I have one other thing I can prove kitty cat." I said mimicking Torchwick's voice as best I could, 'Gotta work on that.' I thought as Blake's eyes widened as her bow twitched.

"Don't worry that secret will be kept just like the other." I said, Blake loosened up, only slightly though. "And lastly, if that doesn't convince you this will.", 'Create Party, here's the last proof, invite, Blake Belladonna.' I thought, Blake jumped when a screen appeared before her, "Just hit decline this time, I just wanted to show you proof." I said.

Blake nodded and declined my invite, after that I cancelled the party.

"Now I could ask if you wanted to join me, Yang, and Ruby, or I could not, or you could just sneak up on us at seven. I personally don't care, I've got a mask to make." I said walking off.

[ 6:30 P.M.]

"Done." I said

 **[Your Crafting Skill has Leveled up]**

 **[Your Crafting Skill has Leveled up]**

 **[Your Crafting Skill has Leveled up]**

 **[Your Dust Infusion Skill has Leveled up]**

 **[Your Dust Infusion Skill has Leveled up]**

I picked up my new mask, which was shaped like a snow owls face.

 **[What would you like to call this mask?]**

"Owl Mask" I said.

 **[Owl Mask]**

 **[A mask shaped like an Owl's face, due to the primary Dust used in this Dust Mask being Black Dust this mask give the wearer Night Vision when equipped.]**

"Night Vision!?" I exclaimed, I quickly threw away all the trash accumulated in the mask making process and turned off the lights then put the mask on.

It was like the lights weren't off at all.

"Okay I can think of ways this can tip things in my favor, heck I doubt the White Fang would anticipate a Human with Night Vision." I said getting up and heading to the meeting point.

 **[Your plans on how to use the Owl Mask to it's best effectiveness has Increased you WIS by 1]**

[]

I sat outside wearing the Dust mask as seven P.M approached, Blake was already sitting in the shadows waiting, thinking I hadn't seen her, I guess she didn't want to be late.

She didn't even think I had a night vision mask, then again I didn't tell her about Dust Masks.

"Blake you can come out now, I see you." I said, causing Blake to flinch and step out.

"How did you see me, I was completely concealed in the shadows and humans can't see in the dark." Blake asked.

"Night Vision Dust Mask, just made it today." I said.

"Oh…" Blake said, "What did you use in making it?"

"Newspaper, Cornstarch, water, and Black Dust." I said causing Blake's eyes to visibly widen.

"Black Dust!? Do you have any idea how rare and expensive that stuff is!?" Blake almost yelled.

"Ah not for me, remember my ability turns my life into an RPG, and that means enemies I kill drop loot, and Grimm seem to really like dropping Black Dust, among other varieties." I said, causing Blake to blink.

She probably would have continued if it wasn't for the sound of a familiar motorcycle coming closer, then Bumblebee drove into the alley, Ruby just about tumbled off the bike when it stopped.

"Hey Wes!" Yang called getting off the bike casually.

"Evening Yang, Ruby you doing okay?" I asked.

Ruby straightened up, before replying, "I'm fine, I've gotten used to it." Ruby said, then she noticed Blake, "Who are you?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Blake." Blake said, I sighed.

"Sorry, but Bookworm here is Blake Belladonna, I met up with her when I went to Tucson's to get some Skill Books yesterday, and earlier today when she saw us exit the I.D. She decided to help with the extra training session." I said.

"Nice to meet ya Blake, I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby." Yang said dragging Ruby to her, giving Ruby a one armed hug.

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby cried out, Blake looked at me funny.

"They grow on you." I said.

"I guess, can we start this?" Blake asked.

I rolled my eyes and created the party and the I.D.

"Right, I'm not going to summon Undine for defense this time so you three need to protect me while I summon Spectre." I said pulling out chalk and began drawing the symbol, then once it was done I pulled out five candles and set them in a circle.

I then kneeled down at the circle's edge and began to chant.

"I, Wes Verdant, Now summon thee by the ancient contract. I wish for thy arrival wholeheartedly. Come forth Darkness Spirit Spectre." I chanted.

The five candles went out as as a pool of darkness began to culminate in the middle of the symbol, then the pool of darkness began to rise up until it was as tall as me, then the pillar of darkness sprouted arms and clawed five fingered hands, then the darkness slide off until I stood before a creature with a humanoid upper body with two ebony metal disks coming out of its shoulders, with ebony metal forming a one-eyed mask with a single yellow eye, it has two claws five fingered hands, lastly instead of legs it floated with a single tail nearly touching the ground.

' _...Here…'_ A dark, slightly raspy voice said in my mind, ' _...Summon… Why…?'_

"Here is the word by the immemorial contract, My true name is Wes Verdant, I give my true name to you, please give me yours." I said.

My vision went black as I felt like I was everywhere the light didn't touch, then as a light began to appear I felt as if I was instinctively fleeing from it's burning grasp.

' _...Name... Spectre… I… Spectre… You… Wes Verdant?'_ Spectre asked

"Yes, I am Wes Verdant." I said.

' _We are one by the immemorial contract.'_ Spectre said with much less difficulty.

"We share our souls as one." I continued.

' _I am Spectre.'_

"I'm Wes."

' _Till our souls meet the end,'_

"We will be together forever." I finished.

There was a sudden flash of light as the contract was sealed.

' _...Call…'_ Spectre said as he melted into the darkness.

I took a step back for a breather before I noticed the sound of struggling.

"Wes! If you're done come and help us!" Blake called.

I quickly jumped back up and pulled out Serpent Fang, "Summon Spectre!" I called.

Darkness pooled up and Spectre directly emerged from it with his claws ready, "Spectre!" I called.

' _...Fade…'_ Spectre said as he stretched out his arm to a Beowolf and grabbed it, lifted it in the air, then slammed it down on the ground with enough force to crack the ground and splatter the Beowolf.

Spectre then faded away before appearing behind another Beowolf and raised his claws. The Beowolf collapsed when the claws made contact with it.

The rest of the Beowolves had enough common sense to flee.

"So this is Spectre." Blake said looking at the Darkness Elemental.

' _...Greetings…'_ Spectre said to Blake, causing her to jump at how he sounded, same with Ruby and Yang.

Sadly introductions were cut a little short due the the arrival of more Beowolves, "Spectre, show me what you can do." I said backing away.

Spectre seemed to grin, how I knew when he doesn't have a mouth I don't know I just felt it, with the grin Spectre's claws seemed to grow longer as he lashed out at three of the Beowolves, and seeing as these beowolves only had 300 HP and lost 100 HP with each swipe of Spectre's claws they went down frighteningly fast.

"Dismissed." I said to Spectre as I gathered up all the loot dropped, "Alright We've collected a total of… 5,000 Lien in this run, so everyone gets… Fuck I hate math… 1,250 Lien each." I said dolling out cards, Blake seemed to hesitate when I held out the cards to her, probably not expecting me to treat her fairly given her Faunus heritage.

"Come on Belladonna, you helped out as much as Yang and Ruby, or at least I'd assume you did, you've earned it." I insisted, Blake finally took the cards from me.

"Are you sure these are real?" Blake asked.

"Oh they're real alright, Ruby and I have spent some of it yesterday." Yang said, "So we gonna pick this up in the morning?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I wanted to reach a goal of Level 16 minimum just so I'm not completely out of my league at Beacon, tomorrow I plan to simply grind passive abilities and stats, though I do suppose we can all hang out together for lunch, get to know each other a bit better." I said with a shrug.

"I like the sound of that, I'm coming, so is Ruby." Yang said pulling Ruby into a hug as I shattered the I.D.

"What!? Yang don't drag me along without my opinion on the matter!" Ruby argued.

"I'll buy you cookies." I said.

"So it was lunch we were meeting for." Ruby said making a complete 180 in her attitude, Yang and even Blake chuckled at that.

"We'll meet up in front of the hotel I'm staying at because I have no idea what' in this city to be honest." I said, getting a thumbs up from Yang

"Well we better get going, I'm getting a little sleepy." Yang said as she and Ruby left, so I turned to Blake.

"You can come to lunch too if you want." I offered to her.

"No thanks." Blake said walking away to leave.

"You sure, I'll pay for the Tuna." I offered, that caused Blake to hesitate.

"I… might come then." Blake said walking away.

I looked around the alley for a minute, then finally took off the Owl mask, "Well it is dark, I'm gonna start working on that Stealth Skill." I said crouching down and snuck out of the alley, 'If anyone asks just tell them I dropped a contact and haven't found it yet.' I thought.

'Probably going to work on some kind of stealing skill once I get to Beacon, just so I can fuck with my enemies a bit more. Team's RWBY and JNPR watch your lunch.'

* * *

 **You know what the worst part of writing a story that is going to remain as close to canon as possible is?**

 **I have to let a good chunk of this shit happen.**

 **I hope Yang can come to terms with losing her arm, I hope Penny's Father can get her rebuilt, I hope someone gets Yang a Robotic arm, I hope Cinder is dead or going to die in the most horrible way possible…**

 **I hope this Salem woman** ** _BURNS IN HELL_** **(I don't want to hear about any puns for that.)**

 **Most of all, Rest in Peace Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Please people, just… please don't put in a review or a P.M. something that makes these canon events light hearted, please don't it'll be in bad taste.**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **Yesterday after I wrote the above closing I had a chat with a friend known as, almost stupid, and during that talk I admitted to the fact that I don't care how cliche it would be but I'd be praying for a time travel arc in RWBY and during that chat I realized something.**

 **Qrow said that whatever Ruby did** ** _froze_** **the Grimm Dragon, yet when we get the sorrowing image of Beacon there is nothing that seems to be holding the Grimm Dragon there.**

 **Unless we get a good zoom in on the Grimm I am going to be sticking to this Theory.**

 **RUBY FROZE THE GRIMM DRAGON IN TIME! THERE IS HOPE FOR PYRRHA AND YANG! X'D**


	6. Casual bonding time

**Okay people I went onto Rooster Teeth's site to join in a forum for speculation on if Pyrrha is really dead, and someone said that Monty at one point in time stated that the eight main characters (Team's RWBY and JNPR) wouldn't die for the first eight seasons.**

 **If this is true then my spirit has been re-invigorated and I have been pulled out of my RWBY slump.**

 **(Cue Undertale OST: Spear of Justice)**

 **I have regained my faith in RWBY and will be able to survive until the next Vol 4, granted I still don't have the mental strength to write up anything Vol 3 related for my crossovers just yet, but I don't give a shit right now.**

 **And I swear to Oum if anyone dare try anything that would disprove Monty had said that, or if you try anything that would bring back my RWBY slump I will make a delay.**

 **Whoa when did I get so venomous? Probably the second half of Vol 3.**

 **Also I'd like to thank Yoshstar for sending me a blank stat sheet that I can use to build up Wes's stats much more effectively and much less randomly.**

 **Yoshstar I'd give you a hug right now but that would be kinda awkward... so I'll have Undine give you a hug instead :)**

 **Anyway time for a chapter!**

* * *

*Just some casual Bonding*

 **[Your HP, AP, and MP has been fully restored through a restful sleep.]**

'Alright I've gotta get up, I've got dinner with three quarters of the future Team RWBY.' I thought literally rolling out of bed and onto the floor, hard

 **[You've taken 10 point of damage to AP]**

 **[Your Physical Endurance skill has leveled up]**

'Oh fuck off.' I thought, wow you'd have never thought a Gamer ability would be so annoying until you've lived it.

I got up and stretched a bit before looking at the alarm clock, Six A.M. !?

"Welp, time for an hour of exercise!" I said and fell down and began to do push ups.

[One hour later]

 **[Your Strength has increased by 1]**

I stood up and flexed my arms, an hour of doing push ups can really cramp them, still, it rose my STR to 23 so that's nice.

I decided that seeing as an hour had passed I may as well head outside and wait outside for the girls.

Once I stepped outside I leaned against the wall and waited while I fiddled with my new Scroll, looking up a map in Vale while munching on a doughnut from my inventory.

"Okay I need to find someplace that sells cookies, tuna, and has a good steak, maybe a good sandwich too. Good Lord this is going to take forever to find some place like that without any idea where to start. Oum give me a sign." I said to myself.

At that moment a flyer literally flew into my face, I gave an annoyed grunt as I pulled it off my face and examined it, I'm not gonna use 'Observe' on a flyer, there's not really much point to it aside from building that skills level.

The flyer advertised a small restaurant that did sell both seafood (Tuna included hopefully) and steaks, plus it welcomed Faunus, not to mention on the flyer itself was a trio of chocolate chip cookies. All three main targets, maybe the sell sandwiches too.

Plus there was an address too.

"Eh close enough." I said with a shrug, "I may as well see what Titles I can unlock."

 **[Current Title- Summoner-]**

 **[Available Unlocked titles]**

 **[The Gamer- No bonus]**

 **[Beacon Student- INT Growth speed increased by 50%]**

 **[Summoner- Decreases the MP cost for Summoning by 5%]**

 **[Nutcracker- Deal 50% more damage with crotch shots and doubles stun time]**

 **[Locked Titles]**

 **[Trigger Happy- [Effect locked]- Keep shooting an enemy long after they're dead]**

 **[Friend of the Faunus- [Effect Locked] - Befriend 5 Faunus (1/ 5)]**

 **[Masked Warrior- [ Effect Locked]- Create 10 Dust Masks (2/ 10)]**

 **[Devil May Cry- [ Effect Locked]- Defeat 15 opponents in the most stylish way you can (0/ 15)]**

 **[Reaper Romance- [Effect Locked]- Enter a relationship with Ruby]**

 **[Lover of the Dragon- [Effect Locked]- Enter a relationship with Yang]**

 **[Feline Romantic- [Effect Locked]- Enter a relationship with Blake]**

'Oh come the fuck on.' I thought looking at the last three titles, then I looked back up to trigger happy, 'How and why have I not gotten that one yet?'

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps, I flicked the menu screens away and saw that the footstep belong to a certain feline Faunus.

"Morning Blake." I said.

"Morning, what were you doing?" Blake asked.

"Oh just checking out the requirements to unlock some new titles, some of which I'm questioning how I haven't gotten yet." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well for one seeing as I've got the RPG trope of, 'Ammo come free and infinite with the gun' I'm trying to figure out how I haven't gotten the title of Trigger Happy, which involves me emptying all my ammo into something after I've killed it." I said.

"How would that be useful, infinite ammo or not you're wasting precious time and ammo in your clip." Blake inquired.

"No clue, Locked Titles don't give much information, all I can guess is that it's some kind of boost to my guns." I said.

At that moment I felt someone slap my back, hard. "Morning Wes." Yang said happily, then she noticed Blake, "Oh so you decided to join us Blake."

Blake nodded, "We're all headed to Beacon tomorrow, it would be a good idea to have friends before we get there." Blake said.

"Yeah, especially seeing as Beacon students are put into teams of… four if I'm right, meaning that the odds of teaming up with someone we know goes up with more friends." I said.

That got a look of surprise from Ruby, "That's true, but I plan on becoming teammates with Yang anyway." Ruby said.

"Somehow Rubes, I think the process is randomized." I said pulling from my knowledge of canon RWBY.

"I hope not." Ruby muttered.

"So… does anyone have a plan for today?" Blake asked.

"Well I offered to pay for a meal today and, well this flyer literally flew into my face a moment ago and it looks like a good place for lunch." I said holding the flyer out to the girls.

Yang took the flyer from my hand and examined it for a minute, "Huh, seem like a nice place." Yang said looking at it.

'Quick, think of a game plan while they're distracted!' my mind yelled at me, and I agree with it, I need to pull something out of my ass in order to avoid screwing up.

"Okay, I'm thinking that almost all of us are a little lower on ammo than we'd like, so why don't we stop by a Dust shop and restock on ammo, then we can stop by Tukson's for a minute to see if I can find anything useful, who knows you all might find some good reading material." I said.

"Then we end off with lunch." Ruby said.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

[]

'Holy crap, should Dust normally cost this much!?' I thought.

"Jeez, Dust is starting to get a little expensive." Ruby said voicing my thoughts.

"I know, I'm a little jealous Wes just needs to kick the crap outta few Beowolves to get Dust." Yang said.

"Yang, I'm still gonna buy Dust the conventional way too, you can never have enough ammo, or Dust, actually I need to use Dust more often in Dust spells." I said, that last part mostly to myself.

"Wonder why ammo prices have gotten so high?" Ruby said.

"The White Fang." I said, getting a glare from Blake.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked, almost growling, she's still a little defensive about the White Fang, which is fair seeing as she was just about born into their original group.

"I'm not being racist Blake, I'm speaking by an economical standpoint." I said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"The White Fang are against Humans in general, though they are especially spiteful of the Schnee's, thus they continually steal their Dust shipments, be they by train, boat, or airship. When the White Fang steal from the Schnee's they not only hurt the SDC's income, but they also end up making Dust less available to the public, thus increasing Dust prices." I continued.

"Oh… you mean…" Yang started.

"Yeah, less Dust equals higher prices, higher prices makes it harder to buy Dust, thus meaning people have less ammo available in the field unless they're fairly wealthy, meaning the less fortunate Huntsmen are more likely to die in the field, heck I wouldn't be surprised if Dust shop owners in Vale are branching out, getting second job or running second businesses to make ends meet." I said.

Blake's face became downcast as she heard this, apparently all she ever thought about when she went on a White Fang Dust robbery from the SDC was hitting the SDC's income, you really never think about the secondary effects of your actions.

"So it's best not to be stingy when it comes to buying Dust." I said grabbing about several Grams of various Dust types.

Everyone else grabbed a, well, shit ton of ammo for their respective weapons, probably feeling sorry for the shopkeeper.

As I was heading over to the shopkeeper to pay for the Dust I saw a small book near the magazines, 'Observe.'

 **[Creating custom Dust ammunition]**

 **[A small book that gives step by step instructions in how to create Dust ammunition that contain far more versatile effects than standard Dust Bullets.]**

 **[This is a Skill Book.]**

What's more there were two copies of the book, one I could use on myself, and one to give to Ruby so the two of us could work together to create even _more_ types of ammo.

I grabbed both books, luckily for me there were three 'Weapon maintenance and Ammo creation' Kits nearby, Beginner, Standard, Advanced. Naturally seeing as I'm in a bit of a surplus of Lien I grabbed the Advanced Kit.

Then next to those were Empty Shells for those who prefer to create their own ammo to buying it, so I grabbed the following types of Empty Shells.

Pistol, Shotgun, Sniper, Grenade Launcher (I'm gonna regret giving Grenades to Nora I know it), Rifle, and Flares (For Melodic Cudgel).

I looked at the growing pile of stuff in my arms, then thanks to my Dexterity I managed to pull out my scroll and pull up the calculator function on it and began crunching the numbers of the prices of everything I was buying and in total it left me with…

5,250 Lien.

Well that'll put a hamper on my budget, fortunately nothing ever seemed to come remotely close to being expensive.

"Are you sure you'll be able to buy us lunch after paying for all that?" Yang asked.

"Nevermind that, Wes are you sure you'll even be able to afford all that?" Blake asked.

"I can afford it Blake, and I'll still be able to afford Lunch like I promised Yang… Unless that restaurant charges an insane amount for food." I said.

"Yes! I can finally afford it!" Ruby cheered lifting up an Advanced Kit similar to the one I was buying.

"Ruby what are you- Oh." Yang said before noticing what it was Ruby was talking about.

[]

The old man of a shopkeeper didn't ask any questions seeing as we could afford what we were aiming to buy, heck he even smiled at the fact we were buying so much.

I quickly stuffed almost everything I had into my inventory and also created a new tab labeled 'Ammo', though I kept out the two Ammo creation guides.

"Here Ruby, I wasn't sure how much experience you have with creating custom ammo, but more knowledge never hurts." I said handing the book to Ruby.

"Thanks Wes, granted the only ammo I use is standard and my Cross Clip rounds, but those only have a bigger impact on my opponents, nothing special." Ruby said.

 **[This Skill Book Teaches the skill, 'Ammo creation']**

 **[Would you like to learn this skill?]**

'Yes.' I thought, and the book vanished.

 **[You have learned the Skill Ammo Creation]**

 **[You need an Ammunition Press to use this skill.]**

"I already feel OP, I have infinite standard ammo, now I can create custom ammo for so much more chaos." I said smirking.

"Does your custom ammo come in unlimited form too?" Yang asked

"Doubt it, in the games where you get infinite basic ammo, the special ammo is limited to the size of your wallet most of the time." I said.

"Are you planning to share some of that ammo?" Ruby asked.

"Most of it, but I do want to keep my own secrets, after all if we get into a sparring match with one another I'd like to have some tricks up my sleeves." I said.

[]

Okay so Tukson's was a bust, nothing there that I could find any use in Skill wise, well there was one, but skills that have it so anything that costs MP now costs HP for me after I activate it normally make me want to say NO. I'd like to have less reasons to heal, not more thank you very much!

So with that in mind we just went to go get lunch at that restaurant, Yang ended grabbing a steak, Ruby a pile of cookies, Blake got a pile of Tuna, and I just got a BLT.

'Well, at least I still have money.' I thought taking a bite out of my BLT.

"Hey Wes, I got a quick question." Ruby said.

"Fire away." I said.

"Do you have any Siblings?" Ruby asked, "You kinda give off that vibe you know what a sibling is like." Ruby said.

"You really do." Yang added.

I sighed, crap I was hoping to keep this under wraps, well I guess I don't have to tell them everything about her.

"I have an older sister, Vie Verdant, honestly that time at the Station a couple days ago is nothing compared to the shit Vie roped me into." I said.

"What did she rope you into?" Blake asked.

"It's what she didn't rope me into, she was a bit of a prankster, heck for her senior Prank in high School she released four piglets into the school labelled 1, 2, and 4." I said

"Wait, you let three pigs out into the school but you didn't label a pig 3, why?" Ruby asked.

"Because she wanted to see how long people would search for a pig labelled 3. It lasted an hour before everyone decided to reveal there was no 3 pig." I said.

Yang snorted trying to contain her laughter, "Really, Oh man that is hilarious." Yang said.

"What's more hilarious is that a good number of the students tried to imitate pig noises to try to attract it." I said.

Blake let out a small chuckle, Ruby starts to laugh loudly, and Yang falls over in a fit of laughter.

"What else did Vie drag you into?" Yang said getting back up.

"Let's see, Turkey filled with firecrackers, pitfall traps, and so much more." I said, 'Actually seeing as Vie's an assassin for hire it was Rocket fireworks in the Turkey and a spiked pitfall' I thought afterwards.

"Wow, I like this girl." Yang said.

"Surprisingly enough she became a doctor." I said, 'Actually she constantly poses as a doctor to kill her targets by injecting them with poison instead of their vaccines' I thought afterwards.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, though if she ever makes it to Remnant and she offers you coffee, reject the offer, her coffee is nearly poison." I said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"I wish I was." I said grimly, her coffee isn't intentionally that terrible, I honestly don't know how she can stand it.

"Anything else you can tell us about her?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, she prefers girls." I said finishing off my BLT.

All three of them blushed, yeah they probably weren't expecting that, I couldn't believe it when she told me.

Then I saw one of her female friends wobble out of her room the next day, boy mom was pissed she hadn't told her about sis's 'guest'.

Yang wisely decided to steer the conversation away from my sister, which I was perfectly fine with, though the second I heard it was about a boy band I tuned out and withdrew to my thoughts.

'I feel a little upset talking about my family around these two, both Yang and Ruby lost their mothers, albeit under different circumstances. Actually, is Summer really dead? The most the canon RWBY ever said concerning Summers fate was that she went on a mission and never returned, it doesn't necessarily mean she died. And the lyrics from Red Like Roses Part II only sing on the thoughts of the effect from Ruby's P.O.V. but...that's just Ruby's mind. call me a skeptic but… I think Summer may be alive, but… where?'

 **[A new quest has been created]**

 **[[Fate of the Rose]**

 **[In canon RWBY Summer's fate is left oddly ambiguous, your own curiosity must be sated, and this mystery unraveled.]**

 **[Main goal: Find Summer Rose or solid proof of her passing.]**

 **[Bonus objectives]**

 **[[] Don't dig up Summer's grave, that's just wrong.]**

 **[[] Should Summer still live, and willingly left without good reason, knock some sense into her.]**

 **[Reward: 20,000 Exp, +Trust: Rose-Long family.]**

'Are you shitting me? This is a quest!? I wish I had my laptop so I can check up on Rooster Teeth when Vol 4 comes.' I thought, then my thoughts were struck by the events of Vol 3.

'NO! I got over that, I worked it out of my system, I'm here, now, I'm not gonna let that happen to everyone, I'll have to be on time for those events though.' I scolded myself.

[]

After lunch we all split ways, I jogged back to my hotel room after jogging laps around the city until dark, which brought my VIT up 4 levels.

As I stepped into my room I created an empty I.D., you want to know why?

I was enraged, the thoughts of what happened to Pyrrha filled me with hatred toward Cinder, I needed to vent. Fortunately anything that happens in an I.D. has no effect on the real world so I can vent out all my frustration on the I.D. furniture.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!" I shouted lifting up a lamp and slamming it down on a coffee table, breaking the lamp and table, I the tore off the leg of the table and bashed the remains of it repeatedly before throwing the leg out the window.

I then lifted up a side table and smashed it against a wall repeatedly, digging deeper into the wall with each hit while also destroying the side table, eventually the side table shattered as I broke through the wall into the next room.

I picked up a chair and threw it at the door, breaking both as the last of my rage vented out.

 **[Your constant bashing has increased your STR by 1]**

I fell to my knees crying for about a minute before I shattered the I.D.

Yep, everything was back to the way it was before my rage.

I pulled out my weapon maintenance kit out as well as about four clips worth of empty pistol cartridges, then from the kit I pulled out the ammo press. After that I pulled out 5 grams of Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Energy, and Dark Dust. What I might need them close by.

"Alright let's see what Ammo I can make." I said putting a hand on the ammo press.

That caused a screen to pop up in front of me.

 **[Ammo Creation Menu]**

 **[Custom Ammo isn't infinite, this menu will help you decide how much ammo you want to make and how much of it.]**

 **[First pick the type of ammo, note that matching empty cartridges are required to create ammo]**

 **[Pistol]**

 **[Magnum]**

 **[Rifle]**

 **[Sniper]**

 **[Shotgun]**

 **[SMG]**

 **[Assault Rifle]**

 **[Minigun]**

 **[Grenade (Launcher)]**

 **[Arrow]**

 **[Bolt]**

 **[Flare]**

'Okay this is… unexpected.' I thought, 'But why are Pistol and Magnum bullet's always separate, I know they're powerful and all but come on. Pistol'

 **[Pistol rounds]**

 **[High Powered- .4 Grams Energy Dust]**

 **[Flame- .2 Grams Fire Dust]**

 **[Freeze- .2 Grams Ice Dust]**

 **[Speed- .1 Grams Wind Dust, .1 Gram Energy Dust]**

 **[Soak- .2 Grams Water Dust]**

 **[Volt- .2 Grams Lightning Dust]**

 **[Impact- .2 Grams Earth Dust]**

 **[Dark- .2 Grams Black Dust]**

 **[Grimmtox- .2 Grams Energy Dust, 1 Vial of Grimm Blood]**

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Grimmtox!? What kind of bullets are those!?' I thought.

I shook my head, okay so I don't need to have the materials close by, so I put the materials I brought out away before creating 4 clips worth of High Impact Pistol Round before creating one bullet of each other type of Pistol Bullet.

 **[Your Ammo Creation Skill has increased by 1]**

 **[Your Ammo Creation Skill has increased by 1]**

 **[Your Ammo Creation Skill has increased by 1]**

 **[Your Ammo Creation Skill has increased by 1]**

 **[Your Ammo Creation Skill has increased by 1]**

And then I 'Observed' all of them

 **[High Impact Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Twice the standard amount of dust has been pressed into this bullet, meaning these shots are twice as powerful, great for any situation]**

 **[Flame Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing Energy Dust with Fire Dust causes these bullets to create a small burst of flame for Fire Damage]**

 **[Freeze Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing Energy Dust with Ice Dust not only deal Ice damage, but it freezes the impact site]**

 **[Speed Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing half the Energy Dust with Wind Dust allows these bullets to fly much faster than standard bullets]**

 **[Soak Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing Energy Dust with Water Dust splashes the impact site with water while dealing Damage.]**

 **[Volt Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing Energy Dust with Lightning Dust, these bullet shock the target, works very well when the target is in water or wet.]**

 **[Impact Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing Energy Dust with Earth Dust severely increases the impact of the bullet, while it doesn't deal that much more than standard bullets, they physically hit much harder, meaning the enemy might get stunned from the impact]**

 **[Dark Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Replacing Energy Dust with the rare Black Dust, these bullets emit a small cloud of Darkness with each hit, these bullets seem to grow more effective in lower lighting settings.]**

 **[Grimmtox Bullet (Pistol)]**

 **[Combining Energy Dust with the blood of the Grimm, these bullets contain the hatred of the Grimm in each shot, while as effective as a Normal bullet against Grimm, these bullets deal severe damage to Aura, though not to HP.]**

 **[Your Observe Skill has increased by 1]]**

 **[Your Observe Skill has increased by 1]**

"Holy shit, the Grimmtox Bullets." I said to myself, a bullet designed to effectively _shred_ the enemies Aura, this is a really dangerous bullet to the people of Remnant.

Soak and Volt Bullets are also a dangerous combo, wet an enemy with a Soak Bullet, hit the spot with a Volt Bullet and _ZAP_.

Dark Bullets are gonna be useful at night and in caves.

The other Bullets didn't stand out as much, but they all had their uses, however when I pulled out a clip of High Impact Rounds I saw a Plus carved into the side of the clip, it wasn't the same plus as on the side of Ruby's Cross Clip, but it still seemed to serve a purpose.

This was a clip of boosted bullets for pistols.

I packed up all my things and threw myself on the bed and fell asleep, looking somewhat forward to my first day at Beacon tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that concludes this Chapter everybody, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Yeah, I'm a part of the group of people who think Summer may still be alive.**

 **And I'm holding onto the fact Pyrrha's gonna be coming back as well.**

 **NO ONE SHOOT DOWN MY HOPES!**

 **Also, Custom Ammo.**

 **When Dust is used in your bullets, it's really a wonder why no one else has done something like this really, To all RWBY Gamer writers, your Guns aren't the only thing that needs to be OP, make the Bullets OP too!**

 **Okay this chapter actually took a while to write because of the lack of action, save for the rage venting moment, anyone who saw Vol 3 Chpt 12 was either grieving or in a fit of rage aimed at Cinder. I was both.**

 **Speaking of anger… Where the hell was Raven when** ** _her daughter lost her arm!?_** **What you're gonna show up to save her from getting killed by Ice Cream bitch but not save her from being debilitated!?**

 **I really hope someone gives Yang a robotic arm, and someone kicks Ravens ass (Preferably family, because that's probably the only way to get through to her, plus I don't want her to die before we get to know her)**

 **Alright people see you next chapter.**


	7. Hello Beacon Academy

**Well, another week, another chapter… let's see what do I want to talk your ears off about now…**

 **Lloyd: Well how about the response to the Grimmtox Bullets?**

 **PC: Eh good enough, The reason I created the Grimmtox Bullets (And their equivalents for other guns) was because the cast is most likely going to be fighting a lot of White Fang/ Allies of Cinder.**

 **And don't think I emptied out my bag of bullet tricks just yet, those bullets were given to Wes because A) Changing out the Dust used in bullets is something simple to figure out, B) Grimmtox is Dust with Grimm blood, an unusual fusion that would likely cross anyone's mind eventually.**

 **Wes will learn new ways to create new bullets when inspired or when someone teaches him about them. Now during his time at Beacon he will limit his use of Grimmtox Bullets, only using it on certain opponents.**

 **That being said I'm still trying to figure out how to make a Bullet that's super effective against Grimm.**

 **Marie: We also have a shout-out to a… 8asker, for his rather poetic review**

 **She was felled by fall but perhaps she will be raised by spring**

 **Beautiful, let's hope so 8asker.**

 **PC: Also I'd like to announce that a certain commenter (I'll refrain from calling you out) had nearly put me back into a RWBY slump with his comment, fortunately a certain PM pulled me right out of that, and seeing as I wasn't put in a slump I won't delay this chapter for you.**

 **Also I'm surprised Wes's talk about his sister Vie went over everyone's heads, or at least no one commented about it**

 **Enjoy people, and I've got a question for you all at the end.**

* * *

*Hello Beacon Academy*

I simply ignored the 'You've been restored' pop up as I flopped out of my bed and stood up.

"Shit, I gotta get to the landing pad, or whatever the hell it is." I said running straight out of the hotel.

[]

 **[The constant strain from running has increased your STR by 1]**

I slid to a stop as I entered the the airship to Beacon, first thing I did was plop down on an open seat.

"What makes you think you can just sit here?" The last of the future Team RWBY chastised me.

'Oh fucking great, Weiss.' I thought, Now don't get me wrong, I like Weiss as much as the next RWBY fan, but as of this point in the story she's just stuck up right now.

"Miss I just ran here at least six blocks across vale just to make sure I didn't miss this airship, I think I deserve a minute on a random seat to catch my breath." I said to Weiss, 'Observe'

 **[Weiss Schnee]**

 **[[The Heiress] Lvl 18]**

 **[HP 900/900 AP 800/800 MP 1000/1000]**

'Well, I could care less about that right now.' I thought.

"So you just happened to take the seat that right next to me? Do you even know who I am?" Weiss snapped.

I sighed, "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust company which practically has a monopoly on the Dust market, and is also known for it poor treatment in the Faunus. White Fang especially so." I said bored.

Weiss seemed to go red with anger, "Just who do you think you are?" Weiss snapped.

I pulled out several vials of Dust from my coat and held them in front of her, "A buyer, and I must say it's getting harder to buy a good supply of Dust do to the White Fang."

"I-is that… Black Dust?" Weiss stammered, I only now look at what I pulled out.

Well shit.

"Yeah, and you should be happy this isn't in the hands of the White Fang." I said putting all the Dust back into my coat.

"How. Did. You. Get. That?" Weiss sneered, "Well I saw a White Fang member, I think a rodent of some sort, tossing it around like an idiot, so I knocked him out and took it." I lied, what I'm not gonna tell her me secret just yet, I need to be on her team first.

"Hand it over, you didn't buy it, and Black Dust is Schnee property unless it's purchase is be handled by a Schnee" Weiss demanded.

"And what if I pay you, then I'm buying it from a Schnee." I bartered.

"I doubt you can afford it, Black Dust, when we actually do sell it, goes for 1,000 Lien per gram and the Vial easily holds 5 Grams." Weiss said holding out her hand, "So hand it over." Weiss said.

'Good thing lunch yesterday only ost 50 Lien, and I only showed her one vial of Black Dust.' I said reaching into my coat. Weiss was clearly expecting to see a Vial of Dust moved into her hands, not a 5,000 Lien card slapped into her hand.

"Wha-" Weiss said flabbergasted at the fact a student of Beacon just paid for 5 Grams of the single rarest type of Dust, "You- how-" Weiss tried to speak.

"So are we done with this transaction Miss Schnee?" I asked holding out my hand for a handshake.

"U-u-u-u-u-h Oh, y-yes, thank you for buying from the SDC mister…" Weiss said scrambling back into her professional state.

"Wes Verdant, nice to meet you, and I'd recommend working on that attitude, you don't want to make enemies on your first day at Beacon, you never know when your enemy is going to be placed on your team." I said getting up and leaving.

'I should probably set my… nah, classes don't start until the day after initiation, I can keep Summoner on for now'

I looked around the Airship and singled out every member of the future Team JNPR

 **[Jaune Arc]**

 **[[False Initiate] Lvl 5]**

'Ouch' I thought

 **[Pyrrha Nikos]**

 **[[Mistrailian Champion] Lvl 21]**

'Don't expect that much praise from me Pyrrha, I'm just going to treat you as a normal person… While also trying to make sure you don't get offed by Cinder during the Vytal festival' I thought before shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I do not want to make rage venting a daily occurance.

 **[Nora Valkyrie]**

 **[[Lightning Valkyrie] Lvl 17]**

'Eh, about the closest you can get for her without using the word Crazy' I thought.

 **[Lie Ren]**

 **[[Calm Lotus] lvl 17]**

'Simple, that fits' I thought.

After I examined the future Team JNPR I had just noticed we were several minutes into the flight to Beacon, and I had noticed Yang was crushing Ruby in a hug.

'Help, don't help, help, don't help… Eh I'll step in and help the two.' I thought walking over to the sisters, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you really have to give that money to a Schnee? That Dust didn't come from her company." Blake said, I turned around to face the Faunus in disguise.

"I know Blake but I figured I mayas well see if I can get myself in some form of a positive standing with a Schnee, because I don't want to be at a negative standing with her on the off chance I get stuck on her team. Plus I wasn't just gonna give that Dust to her, I'd more than likely get her to search me before handing it over." I said.

"I guess that makes sense." Blake said looking outside, the two of us ignoring Glynda's introduction, "You plan on telling whatever team you're placed on about your ability?"

"I'm gonna have to really, how the hell am I gonna explain to my teammates when I'm suddenly vanishing then appearing much stronger than before, and holding three times as much money as the day before? Mimicry can only get you so far before you gotta start questioning the things done." I said.

"Yang you got puke on your boots!" I heard Ruby yell out.

I looked over to see Yang was grossing out while moving off to clean her boots, "I gotta feel bad for whoever got motion sickness." I said offhandedly.

"How can you tell it's motion sickness?" Blake asked

'SHIT! Watch your tongue you idiot!' I scolded myself, I really don't want the girls, or anyone for that matter to find out the world I'm from showed the events of their world as an awesome internet show, at least not until I can earn their trust.

"Motion sickness is a lot more common a condition than people would think, trust me it can appear in the most unlikely of people." I said, you'd never expect a cruise captain son to have motion sickness considering how often he was on a cruise ship as a baby.

"If you say so." Blake said not believing me.

I rolled my eyes as the Airship docked.

[]

I stepped off the airship, separating from Blake soon after we finished our chat, and managed to catch up to Ruby and Yang, just as Ruby was going into chibi mode.

"He's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a Fire Sword!" Ruby squealed as she practically drifted off toward the one with the fire staff.

Yang quickly reached out and pulled Ruby back by her hood, "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." Yang said.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us they're so cool!" Ruby argued, I casually leaned over to Yang.

"How have you not memorized this about your sister?" I asked.

I was promptly ignored, "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked.

"Seriously Yang, you live with her and you still ask these questions?" I asked as Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, yeah that thing is way more terrifying in person when you can actually look at it when it's not being swung all over the place.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people but better." Ruby said.

"Aw thanks Ruby, I feel so happy my first friend in Remnant put weapons on a higher pedestal than me." I said sarcastically.

Ruby blushed as soon as I said and put away Crescent Rose, "Oh I'm sorry Wes I didn't mean for it to sound like that I really appreciate you as friend." Ruby cried out.

"I'm just kidding with you Ruby." I said patting her on the back.

"Meannie." Ruby muttered.

"Well sis why don't you makes some new friends, I mean you became friends with Blake through Wes so he can help with that." Yang said.

"My ability does not extend to Dating Sims Yang." I said, nor do I want it to, that's just gonna make my life terrible.

"Why do I need friend when I've got you two, well and Blake sorta." Ruby said.

"Well… actually my friend are here right now so see ya,gotta go, bye!" Yang said quickly about to speed off with her friends.

"Oh no ya don't!" I called and used Quick Step to dash up to a fleeing Yang, but just missed her collar, then when I did it a second time I managed to grab her.

"Wes! What the-" Yang sputtered.

"Yang Xiao Long your sister needs your help when it comes to making friends, you are not gonna ditch your sister in her time of need, and you can catch up with your Signal friends any other time." I said dragging Yang back to Ruby.

Who had already knocked over Weiss's cases of Dust, great.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" Weiss snapped at Ruby, naturally I spun Yang around so she could see the Heiress berate her sister, who was picking up a case of Weiss's Dust.

"Gimme that, this is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby was still caught off guard by Weiss's rant, "Are you brain dead? Dust, Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy." Weiss continued her rant shaking the Dust bottle, by now Yang had thrown me off of her and made her way over to the two future partners.

"Is any of this getting through to you?" Weiss snapped as she kept shaking the bottle.

Ruby's response was a sneeze, which caused an explosion that contain bits of ice and lightning in it.

"Ruby!" Yang called running up to her downed sister, "You okay?"

"I'm… I've been better." Ruby said as Yang kneeled down to her.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about, and why are you helping this dolt?" Weiss snapped.

"The reason she helping that 'dolt' is because they're sisters, well half-sisters anyway, and you're just as much to blame for that explosion as she is." I said.

"Wha- what are you-" Weiss started.

"If you weren't shaking that bottle around like a dumbass there wouldn't have been an explosion." I said.

"Ugh, what are you even doing here anyway, aren't you a little young to be at Beacon?" Weiss ranted turning her attention back to Ruby, "This isn't your ordinary combat school, we aren't just sparring and practicing, we're here to fight monsters."

"Hey lay off my sister Princess! She said she was sorry!" Yang shouted activating Ember Celica, I don't blame her, in person I'm almost ready to pull out something to beat her over the head with.

"Its Heiress actually." Blake said approaching with a bottle of red Dust in her hand.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake said.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said.

"Shoot her down Blake." I said with a smile.

Blake also smirked, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of-" Weiss sputtered before swiping the bottle from Blake and storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out, then sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

"I'm going to go get a look around the academy now." Blake said walking off.

"A great welcome to Beacon this has been." Ruby said dejectedly, soon enough a familiar face stretched out his hand to help up Ruby.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune said with a genuine smile.

Ruby smiled as she grabbed his hand and he helped her up, "Ruby." Ruby said, once she got a better look at Jaune she managed to suppress a laugh, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

I had to slightly restrain Yang from punching him for getting puke on her boots.

[]

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common a problem than people let on." Jaune said in an attempt to defend his pride.

"I hear ya bro." I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Oh yeah? What if I call you Crater Face?" Jaune retorted.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended.

"You better not start calling my sister that Vomit Boy." Yang said.

"Well the name Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said.

Ruby, Yang and I all shared a glance at one another, "Do they?" the three of us asked at the exact same time.

"T-they will. Well I hope they will. My mom always says that, uhh… Nevermind" Jaune said.

In an attempt to shift the focus of the conversation away from the now awkward subject, Ruby spoke up, "Soooo… I got this thing." Ruby said unfolding Crescent Rose and planting it in the ground, almost nailing my foot.

"Whoa there! Careful Ruby, I'd like to keep my toes!" I said with a slightly raised voice.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Jaune was simply scared of the scythe itself, "Whoa! Is that a Scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact Sniper rifle." Ruby said.

"What?" Jaune asked confused at her choice of words.

Ruby simply cocked the bolt action, "It's also a gun." Ruby said.

"Oh, That's cool." Jaune said.

"I've got these!" Yang said deploying Ember Celica, I swear I always seem to take a step back when she does that.

"And those are Gauntlets?" Jaune asked.

"They're also shotguns." Yang said keeping it simple for Jaune.

"Which roughly means you don't want to get punched by those." I said pulling out Serpent Fang.

"I have multiple weapons, but Serpent Fang is my preferred." I said, 'For now.' I added as an afterthought.

"That's… a Shortsword." Jaune said.

"Not exactly." I said, with a quick flourish Serpent fang went into whip mode, "It's a Snakesword."

"So… it's a sword that turns into a whip?" Jaune asked.

"Now you're catching on. And while Serpent Fang doesn't have an alternate gun mode, I have Luna and Sol for that." I said putting the blade away and pulled out the Kukri Pistols.

"Knife guns?" Jaune asked, eh close enough.

"Kukri Pistol, very dangerous knives that fire as fast as I can pull the triggers." I said putting the knives away, then pulled out Melodic Cudgel.

"How much space do you have in that coat?" Jaune asked, god I'm never gonna tire of that response am I?

"I have a Mimicry Semblance, I'm mimicking a Hammerspace Semblance." I said, hey I'm gonna wait to become friends with JNPR before I start blurting out my secrets to them.

"Oh… that seems really useful." Jaune said.

"Sure does, anyway this is the last of my arsenal, Roman Torchwick's Melodic Cudgel, still don't really know all that much about it." I said.

"So Jaune what do you got?" Ruby asked inspecting Jaunes gear.

Jaune got nervous and pulled out a double edged sword, "I Uhhh, got this Sword." Jaune said.

"Ohhh." Ruby said with interest as Jaune pulled out the Shield of Crocea Mors.

"I also have this Shield." Jaune said.

"What does it do?" Ruby asked and reached out to touch it, but the shield sprung out of Jaune's grasp and he stumbled for a minute trying to catch it.

"The Shield gets smaller, so when I'm tired of carrying it I can just... put it away." Jaune said doing just that.

"But… wouldn't it just weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it does." Jaune said sadly.

I walked over to Jaune and gave him a hearty slap on the back, "Oh don't beat yourself up Jaune, it's simple but look at the bright sides. If it gets too heavy on your arms you can simply move it to your hip to lessen the weight on your arm. The simplicity of your weapon means you don't have to worry about complicated mechanics when working maintenance on your weapon. People are more likely to underestimate you because of the simple weapon choice, one of the reasons I use a Snakesword. Plus a Sword and Shield are a balance of offense and defense." I said.

Jaune smiled at this, "Yeah, thanks… Wes right?" Jaune said, I gave him a thumbs up.

Ruby giggled as she examine Crescent Rose, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. Guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby said.

"Wait you made that!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Yang asked making sure she wasn't left out of the conversation.

"It's a hand-me-down, my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said.

"Sound more like a family heirlooms to me." Yang said.

"Well, I like it! Nobody appreciates the classics these days." Ruby said, "So why did you come to help me in the courtyard?"

"Why not? My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said.

After a brief moment of silence a new questions was born, "Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just following you. You think there might be directory? Maybe a food court? A recognizable landmark?" Jaune replied.

Ruby snorted and laughed in response.

"Is that a no?" Jaune asked.

"That's a no." Ruby said.

"Hey Wes do you have some sort of map in your great list of abilities?" Yang asked.

'Map… World Map… Area Map… Local Map... Minimap?' I thought in response to Yang's question, "Nope." I said, "Welp, time for plan B, Jaune stay your blade please." I said holding up my left hand up to a shady area.

"W-what's he doing?" Jaune asked.

"I summon thee. Come Spectre." I chanted, and soon the Darkness Elemental rose up from the shadows.

"W-w-w-what is that thing!?" Jaune shouted out in shock, falling on his ass.

' _...Spectre… Here…'_ Spectre said, making his voice known to us all.

"Spectre, can you use your powers of Darkness to locate a large mass of students?" I asked.

Spectre closed his eye, well, it more dimmed, for a minute before it looked the same as before and Spectre raised a clawed digit and pointed in a direction, ' _...That way…'_ Spectre said.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I said, Spectre nodded and melted into the darkness.

"Can someone please explain what that was!?" Jaune shouted.

"That was Spectre, one of the Elementals, the Elementals each control their own element, Spectre controls Darkness itself, though not the Grimm." I explained as I went in the direction Spectre pointed.

[]

"Hey I see an open space, come on sis, you too Wes." Yang said grabbing my hand and Ruby's.

"Wha- Yang! Uhh see you later Jaune!" Ruby called as Yang dragged us away.

Once we reached the open spot Yang let go of us and looked over to Ruby, "Okays Rubes, what exactly happened with that Weiss girl back there?" Yang asked.

"You mean besides me exploding?" Ruby deadpanned.

"Yeah…" Yang said a little distraught.

"Well after you ditched me you left me spinning and dizzy and then I fell into that crabby girls stuff and then she started yelling at me, and then I exploded and you saw the rest." Ruby said, not quite noticing Weiss standing right behind her.

"You!" Weiss snapped.

"Oh no it's happening again!" Ruby cried leaping into my arms, now I have a decent strength stat and and Ruby is rather light, however I'm nowhere near as strong as Yang, plus I was expecting Ruby to jump into Yang's not mine so I ended up toppling over in the sudden change in the weight of my arms.

"Ow…" I wheezed.

"You're lucky we weren't blow off the side of the cliff." Weiss snapped a Ruby climbed into the arms of her sister trying to escape from Weiss.

"Hey can it princess, my sister already apologized so lay off her." Yang growled as I managed to stand up.

"Exactly I said I was sorry." Ruby said as Weiss held out a 'Dust for Dummies' pamphlet, "What's this?" Ruby asked.

I tuned out Weiss's little rant until it ended, then spoke up, "You know, you'd think a Schnee would know how to handle Dust properly, and I'm pretty sure properly does not include shaking it around and letting the Dust leak out to cause that explosion." I said, getting Weiss to glare at me, "So seeing as it was a combination of yours Ruby's and Yang's-"

"Hey!" Yang cried out.

"-Fault, let's just forget this ever happened, and start over." I offered, 'Odds of this working… low.'

"Good idea Wes! Ahem, Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Weiss cheered sarcastically, "And we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and… scraggly over there." Weiss said pointing at Jaune, who seemed to hear her.

I swear it's taking all my willpower not to beat her over the head right now.

Maybe I should invest in a frying pan for things like this.

"Wow really?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"No." Weiss deadpanned.

Soon enough Ozpin came onstage, but I really just ignored his speech because if you've read a lot of RWBY fanfic's you've read that speech a thousand times over.

[]

I spent the next few hours over in the armory making the following bullet's

High Impact Sniper Rounds- 3 Clips

Speed Grenades X3 (For Nora, I know I'm gonna regret it)

Flame Slugs - 3 belts

And with a little thinking on how to pierce through the armor of Grimm I'll encounter an new option popped up, Armor Piercing Rounds

So I created a clip of Armor Piercing Rounds for Pyrrha and Blake.

Sorry Ren, I got nothing for you.

Anyway when I managed to get back into the ballroom everyone was already asleep, so I put on the Owl Mask and made my way to the sleeping bag I asked Ruby to set up for me and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Alright people, here is my question, in the reviews tell me how you predict Pyrrha will come back in RWBY canon, I've heard a lot of crazy theories but I want to hear yours.**

 **Also you may notice I posted this a day early, well that's because my internet is being a little finicky since yesterday and I really don't trust having it tomorrow, so yay early chapter! Don't expect it to happen too often, next time it may be delayed.**


	8. Initiation

**Okay so my internet is fixed so everything is good! Yay!**

 **Anyway on to the rant I've prepared for why I don't believe Pyrrha is gone for good.**

 **Listen people I know Pyrrha's voice actor said that Pyrrha is gone for good but I honestly don't believe that and here's why.**

 **First off, Monty did say that the main 8 characters weren't going to be killed off for the first 8 seasons. Blah blah blah, we've all heard this before, plus Monty wrote at least 10 volumes before he died, and I don't think anyone at Rooster Teeth would disrespect Monty's work after he died.**

 **Second, Just because the voice actor said she's gone for good, that doesn't mean she's being completely honest, no offense to the guys and girls at Rooster Teeth but those guys don't exactly have their heads screwed on completely straight.**

 **Furthermore I've kinda stopped believing what people say about thing until I see it for myself, heck I've got a bucket of examples on why I don't take what people say as fact. (Pulls out a bucket filled with index cards)**

 **Let's see, ah, First off, Legend of Dragoon, this is a great game but due to some translation errors it got a lower score than it should have, the highest I've seen it get is a 7 / 10, in my opinion it should have gotten at least a 9 / 10, no game is perfect, but this one is pretty fucking good.**

 **Then there's Aliens: Colonial Marines… enough said moving on.**

 **Duke Nukem Forever, a game that was delayed multiple times, each time pumping up the hype even further, saying it would be amazing after all the wait, until release day… when the people found out it wasn't that good a game for all that delay.**

 **Gravity Falls, if you follow this show then by now you've learned not to trust anything the creators and writers send out.**

 **Another thing, Game Informer's review on LOTR War in the North, which got a 6 / 10, now admittedly it isn't the best game, but it does have decent gameplay and a decent story, and while it doesn't have the most replayability, that's what multiplayer is for, teaming up with two or three friends to kick some ass, trust me when I played with a partner it was much more fun, plus each player get's different loot drops.**

 **Nier, ever heard of it? Probably not, but if you've played the game, and then went to YouTube to watch some reviews on the game, you'll learn that not a lot of people appreciate this game for what it's really worth, most people don't even know there's a second, third or even fourth ending.**

 **(Throws bucket out the window) You see where I'm going with this? I don't care if it's a fan, the marketing department, of even a member of the cast, I will not believe Pyrrha is gone for good until the credits of the Grand Finale are done, followed by the playing of the seasonal epilogue scene. Only when the series has come to a complete close will I believe that Pyrrha is gone, so people please stow away your beliefs that Pyrrha is permanently gone for this story please.**

 **And for 'in episode' proof, Pyrrha's headpiece not burning away with the rest of her, Pyrrha's line about Destiny before taking the arrow, Pyrrha's Aura seemingly connecting to Amber's before she got shot.**

 **Now People I need to let you know something, Monty Oum does not strike me as a man to throw in meaningless things that aren't random moments of comedy, a lot of us thought that Ozpin pointing out Ruby's silver eyes was just a random moment that told us little more than 'Silver eyes are apparently rare', and look what we found out in the Vol 3 Finale.**

 **Now that I've got that out of my system I'm actually going to start the chapter now.**

 **Oh I almost forgot, please remember to go back to the previous chapter so you can adjust yourselves with the new numbers on the HP, AP, MP bars, mainly I just couldn't stand the numbers getting too large, it kinda fogs up the difficulty of some bosses for me when the game uses extremely large numbers most of the time**

* * *

*Initiation day*

I woke up a bit earlier than normal, why? Well seeing as I don't need to shower as the Gamer, for whatever reason why I don't know, I wanted to avoid the rush so I could just tell everyone I woke up earlier.

It should convince everyone, though my friends know the truth, more or less.

Of course Blake had also woken up early, mainly to avoid the crowd so she could wash her kitty ears, seeing as she was dressed in her combat attire I decided to check up on her.

"Hey Blake." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Oh Morning Wes." Blake said, "Are you ready for initiation?"

"Yeah, about as ready as I can get as a… you know what." I said.

"Figured as much." Blake said putting away her bedroll, all I did was chuck mine in my inventory.

"Oh Blake, I was up late last night making ammo, I made some for you as well." I said pulling out the Pistol Clip of AP rounds, on the side of the clip was a broken shield

"Thanks, what are these bullet's anyway?" Blake asked examining the clip.

"Armor Piercing Rounds, I'm trying to come up with ways to get bullets to do more damage to my enemies and the best way I have for the Grimm right now is just making a bullet that specializes in penetrating armor." I said, then pulled out the clips I made for Ruby and Yang, "And can you give these to the sisters we know, I don't have a reason to stop by the lockers so I might not see them until initiation itself, and by then I doubt I can give these to them."

"Sure, but what kinds of ammo are they so I can tell them?" Blake asked.

"The Sniper Rounds are simply High Impact Rounds, and the Shotgun shells are Flame Slugs, tell Yang they'll set the impact site on fire." I said walking off.

"You got it." Blake called to me as I left.

[]

"Ah, Mister Verdant, I was hoping I'd catch you before initiation began." I heard Ozpin say from behind me.

"Ah, Morning Oz, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked turning around to greet him.

"Your initiation." Ozpin said, "This year we have an odd number of student going through initiation due to your presence at Beacon, although it could also be due to Miss Rose depending on your point of view." Ozpin gave a small chuckle at that.

"Okay so… what does that mean for me?" I asked.

"At the site you'll be instructed to go there is a hidden slab in the center of the area, it will stand out a bit so you'll see it, under that slab you will find several slate's, your job at initiation will be to bring me just one of those slates." Ozpin said, "You will be placed on a team according to the Slate you bring back."

"Sure thing Oz, anything else I can do while I'm out there, aside from dying of course." I asked sarcastically.

"No. But I did receive a package for you this morning, I'm not sure who it's from though, there was no return address and the name was more of a title." Ozpin said.

I raised my eyebrow, who the hell knows me, and knows I'm going to Beacon that isn't here already.

"Well, hand me the package after initiation." I said.

"Of course, wouldn't want to burden you with such a package until after you've received a room, speaking of which I should make preparations for a five person team." Ozpin said taking his leave.

"Who the hell would send me mail?" I asked aloud.

I then realized I hadn't set my BGM yet, I felt like an idiot so I decided to set some BGM for Grimm horde encounters and Boss Grimm battles

[]

 **[[Beacon Initiation]]**

 **[It's time for Beacon's initiation test, let's go.]**

 **[Main Objective: Collect your slate fragment and return to Beacon]**

 **[Reward: 16000 EXP.]**

 **[Bonus objective 1: ?]**

 **[Bonus objective 2: ?]**

I'll be perfectly honest, I didn't meet up with Ruby, Blake, and Yang until after I made it to the launch pads, and I kinda ignored Ozpin's little warning/Objectives speech until I identified a change.

"Now before we begin I'd like to point out we do have an odd number of student this year, now I've already spoken to this student and he knows his objectives, Wes Verdant will not be a partner for you to team up with during initiation." Ozpin said.

"Hello!" I called out, just so people know who Wes Verdant is.

"Now that does not mean Wes can't accompany you and vise versa, now any other questions?" Ozpin asked.

With Jaune being ignored I watched as everyone was flung off the side of the cliff, then an important thought occurred to me, 'Do I take Fall Damage?' I thought in a panic as I heard the springs under about to go off.

But I never launched, it sounded like the launch pad was stuck, heck even Glynda and Ozpin were confused by this.

"Uh Ozpin I think you might want to perform some maintenance on this-" Then I was launched with far more force than I think was meant to, "THIIIIIIIINNG!" I shouted as I flew into the air.

[]

As I flew through the air I saw a small flock of small sized Nevermore's flying toward me.

"Eh, I may as well. Observe." I muttered to myself, I doubt even a Faunus could hear me with the wind in the way.

 **[Juvenile Nevermore Lvl 5]**

 **[HP 50/50]**

Ooh yeah, I found something in the 'Options Menu' to toggle off enemy stats that have a base of Zero, so my eyes aren't cluttered with 0/0's.

"Alright, Time for some target practice." I said pulling out Luna and Sol, I can see about… Twelve.

I fired blindly, my gunslinging skill is still pretty damn low so I'm not going to worry about accuracy just yet, for now, spray and pray.

Maybe I should invest in a shotgun type weapon.

Well I took down the first three Nevermores with little to no effort, then again they were in three completely different areas of the flock.

Two Nevermore flew in close in an attempt to tackle me, but I swapped Sol out for Serpent Fang and slashed the two down with the blade in whip form.

"Whip Bind." I said swinging toward a Nevermore, Serpent Fang grabbed onto the small Nevermore then swung it around knocking a grand total of another three out of the sky.

"Four left, Fireball!" I called out pointing Serpent Fang at a Nevermore, sending out a small fireball at a Nevermore, cooking it.

"Gust!" I called out, and a razor sharp wind cleaved off a Nevermores wing.

"And Freeze!" I shouted, turning one of the last two Nevermore's into an ice cube, heck that one fell out of the sky and collided with the last one, shattering the frozen one and finishing the last one

 **[[You've reached Lvl 17]]**

 **[[Warning, beginner perks disabled, More EXP will be required to level up in the future, Enemies will give different amounts of Exp now]]**

"Ahhh Crap." I said switching my weapons out for Melodic Cudgel as I approached the ground, I hooked the curve of the cane onto the nearest branch and begun spinning on the branch repeatedly.

"Whoa! Okay! Too much momentum!" I called out. After spinning for a minute I finally slowed to a stop and let go of the branch and landed on my feet seeing as the ground wasn't too far away.

"Alright, let's see, I don't see any dropped item's nearby, but I don't have that much confidence I can do everything alone _just_ yet, never was a risk taker." I said to myself.

"I summon thee! Come Undine! Come Spectre!" I called out, Undine formed out of Water as Spectre formed out of Darkness.

"Undine, I need you and Spectre to search the area for the items those Nevermore dropped back in the sky, Spectre while you are helping Undine I need you to use your ties to the darkness to find either Yang or Ruby." I said, I didn't bother telling Spectre to search for Blake or Weiss seeing as those two will end out with Yang and Ruby respectively.

' _Of course, I'll begin searching right away.'_ Undine said a she turned into a puddle and slinked off.

' _...Begin… Search…'_ Spectre said as he faded into the shadows.

"And I'm alone again… wonderful." I said flexing my fingers, then I stowed Melodic Cudgel away.

"I think I'll focus on Dust attack for this little test." I said, "I should probably keep Serpent Fang out though, my MP isn't infinite." and with that I drew Serpent Fang and waited for Spectre and Undine to return.

[]

It took them about five minute to return, Undine carried the items in her hands, which I collected

3 Grams of Wind and Dark Dust

Grimm Blood x3

Nevermore Plumes x3

550 Lien

'Observe.' I thought looking at the Nevermore Plumes

 **[Nevermore Plume]**

 **[A feather of a Nevermore, hard and sharp, yet surprisingly soft to the touch. They make good accessories, well, the replica's at least.]**

 **[Material]**

"I need a hat for this." I deadpanned, "Until then… well maybe I could use it to make a brooch, or just make Serpent fFang more decorative. So Spectre, where is the nearest of the sisters?" I asked.

' _...Rose…'_ Spectre said pointing in a direction.

"Lead me to her." I said.

*Ruby's P.O.V.*

I sat down in the dirt and waited around while my partner Weiss went back and forth, unable to figure out where we're supposed to go.

"It's just back this way." Weiss said walking in one direction, then she turned around, "No it's definitely this way." Then Weiss walked in front of me, "It's official, we've passed it."

I got up a little irritated at Weiss's attitude, "Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going!" I snapped.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… The Forest Temple." Weiss replied growing uncertain in her decision.

"Ugh." I groaned in irritation.

"Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either!" Weiss snapped.

"At least I'm not pretending I know everything!" I snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Weiss shouted.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" I shouted.

"Ugh, just keep moving." Weiss groaned.

"Just keep moving, hurry up, waah, watch where you're going" I mocked, "Why are you so bossy!"

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that." Weiss demanded.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" I shouted.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss shouted.

"Stop acting like you're perfect!" I shouted.

"I'm not perfect! But I'm-" Weiss retorted, but she cut herself off when the bushes rustled.

"Great, just what we need, more Grimm." Weiss groaned as she drew her rapier, while I readied Crescent Rose.

And from out of the bushes came… Spectre.

"Ahhh!" Weiss shouted stumbling back while I entered a relaxed stance, "What kind of Grimm is that? And why aren't you getting ready to battle it!?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, that's not a Grimm, that's Spectre, an Elemental." I deadpanned putting Crescent Rose away.

"What? What are you talking about, how do you know that thing!?" Weiss demanded not pointing her rapier away from Spectre.

' _...Greetings…Rose…'_ Spectre said, causing Weiss to jump.

"Hi Spectre, anyway the reason I know Spectre is because I know the guy who summoned him." I said, just as the bushes rustled again and parted to reveal…

Undine? Where's Wes?

"Hi Undine!" I said, "Weiss this is Undine, the Water Elemental." I introduced.

' _Hello Weiss Schnee.'_ Undine said, her rather beautiful voice calming Weiss down a bit.

Finally Wes stepped out of the bushes.

*Wes P.O.V.*

And now to endure the wrath of Weiss Schnee, and with that I stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey Rubes. Hello Weiss, I see you've met Spectre and Undine." I said.

"Just what are they?" Weiss asked still pointing Myrtenaster at Spectre.

"Lower your weapon and I'll explain." I said, "Please."

Weiss glared at me for a moment before slowly sheathing her weapon.

"Thank you, now, Spectre and Undine are Elementals, which means they are creatures that are tasked with governing an element of Nature. These two govern Darkness and Water." I said.

"So that would mean Spectre is the one who created the Grimm." Weiss said reaching for her weapon.

Before anyone could react Spectre had Weiss held in the air by her throat, his red eye glowing fiercely.

' _Do not put those abominations in the same place as my domain.'_ Spectre growled before dropping Weiss.

"Sorry about that, but just because Darkness is Spectre's domain doesn't mean he controls the creatures of Darkness." I said helping Weiss up, who naturally backed away from Spectre.

"Spectre, you're dismissed for the time being, we will be talking about this at a later time though." I said to the Elemental.

Spectre faded without a word.

"That thing is evil, everything tied with darkness is evil." Weiss said still nervous.

' _Do not condemn Spectre simply due to his domain. Darkness is only an element, it is not evil, it is just a tool like everything else without lifeforce is, evil only prefers to use darkness, however that does mean darkness is evil.'_ Undine said.

"Thank you!" I shouted at no one, "I'm getting tired of hearing the 'Darkness is evil' Bull."

"That was the most I ever heard Spectre say clearly." Ruby said, "I guess that topic Weiss brought up really concerns him."

"Must have." I said, after all being put in the same group as the creatures that want the destruction of humanity would be a sensitive topic when you're just a being whose job it is to keep the elements in balance.

"Can we please just get going!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, yeah princess, just gimme a second." I said, 'Create Party, Initiation team, Invite Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee' I thought sending out the invites.

"Whaa!" Weiss shrieked when the party screen popped up.

"Joined." Ruby said poking the accept button.

"What is this!?" Weiss demanded.

"Wes's ability. Have you ever played an RPG?" Ruby responded.

"What?" Weiss demanded confused.

"I have a unique ability that literally turns my life into that of a video game protagonist. Normally I wouldn't pull up the party screen for you, but I doubt Ruby will be able to keep her mouth shut on the subject forever. Heck I'm pretty sure she's already told her father and uncle." I said giving an accusatory look at Ruby.

"Eh heh heh." Ruby chuckled nervously as she tried to hide deeper under her hood.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby will explain it to you later, just hit the damn accept button for now." I said.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she pushed the accept button.

At the moment the Giant Nevermore flew overhead.

"I have an idea." Ruby said

'Oh shit' I thought knowing where this was going

[]

Okay I seriously don't even know how we got onto this Nevermore, and now we were hanging onto this Nevermore for dear life.

 **[Your struggle to keep your grip on the Nevermore has increased your strength by 1]**

Oh fuck off already, this is the third time that's popped up while I've held on this giant bird.

And Ruby just jumped off, beautiful, thanks for leaving me with the bitchy Heiress.

"Oh you insufferable little brat!" Weiss shouted.

I looked over my shoulder to see Undine also holding on and had an idea, "Hey Weiss!" I shouted.

"What?" Weiss shouted back.

"Have you ever been to a water park?" I called back climbing down to her.

"No!" Weiss snapped.

"Oh my… Woman we need to show you some things once the semester ends, you need to learn how to have genuine fun." I shouted back grabbing her wrist.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss demanded.

"Making sure you have a safe landing! Undine how about a waterslide!" I shouted letting go of the Nevermore, pulling Weiss off with me.

"Are you insane as well!" Weiss demanded, just before we hit a floating slide of water and began sliding down it fast, but at a safe spiral.

"That's debatable." I said sliding down with Weiss in my arms.

It took a couple of minutes be the two of us slid onto the dirt, right in front of everyone but Jaune, who just tumbled out of the tree, and Pyrrha, who was still running from the Deathstalker.

"Thank's Undine." I said as the Elemental appeared next to me, I also subtly sent a Party Invitation to Yang and Blake, I didn't send one to the Future JNPR because 1) I want to befriend them first and 2) I don't know if the others can see each others titles, mainly because Yang and Ruby never brought up the fact Blake is a Faunus based on her title and I don't want to throw Jaune under the bus just in case. Note to self, ask Blake if she can see titles.

"Wes… why didn't you tell me Undine can make water slides!" Ruby squealed.

"Because I honestly just decided to wing it right here and now." I said getting up and getting a look of shock from Weiss, "Undine could you get the water off our clothes please?" I asked.

Undine nodded and with a flick of her hand all the water was flung off my clothes and Weiss's.

"Thank you." Weiss said to Undine, "I was not going to run around in wet clothes during this initiation." And with that I dismissed Undine for now.

At that moment Pyrrha was launched next to us, "Great the gang's all here, now we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said rushing toward the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang and I shouted.

Ruby launched herself at the Deathstalker only to get knocked away by it's claws.

"I'm okay!" Ruby called out.

"Dammit." I said rushing over to protect Ruby and Yang did the same, that's when the Nevermore returned and launched lance-like feathers out toward us, pinning Ruby down by her cape and causing me and Yang to stop to avoid impalement.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang cried out.

"I'm trying." Ruby replied as the Deathstalker got closer.

Something rushed past us as the Deathstalker raised its tail to stab Ruby, only for a wall of ice to stop the tail, "You are so childish." Weiss said.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"And hyperactive, and dim witted, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult to work with, but if we're going to do this we have to do this together." Weiss said leaning in close to Ruby, "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer." Weiss finished as I approached the feather pinning Ruby down.

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want you to notice that I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said as I managed to tug the feather out from the ground and tossed it aside.

Ruby and I looked around the wall of ice to see the Deathstalker struggling to free itself, "Dust is Impressive." I said as Yang gave her sister a tight hug.

"Guy's that things circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look there no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"I wish I could agree Ruby, but unfortunately these two don't seem like they'll give up easily, so let's grab a relic and see if we can find a more optimal place to battle these two." I said gesturing to the relics.

Ruby nodded and grabbed a White Knight and Jaune grabbed a White Rook. I went to the center plate and removed it to see several small triangular plates, each one had an image of the different chess pieces that were on the pedestals. 'Who to join, Jaune or Ruby… Ruby, I've already explained my power to most of them, plus I stuck with Ruby all this time.' I thought as I grabbed the White Knight Slate and put it in my inventory.

I then saw the ice around the Deathstalker tail begin to crack, "Uh oh time to go!" I shouted and all of us began running into the forest.

As we ran I ended up next to Nora, "Hey, that's a Grenade launcher built into that thing right?" I asked her.

"Yep!" Nora replied way too cheerily, So I passed her the three Speed grenades I made last night, "What are these? Some kind of super grenade!" Nora inquired.

"No, they just travel twice as far, twice as fast." I said, Nora grinned manically.

I then sped up to catch Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, your weapon has a rifle form right?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose you saw one of my tournament battles?" Pyrrha asked.

"Something like that, anyway here, Armor Piercing Rounds, they should be able to deal with the arachnid's armor better than normal rounds." I said just as we made it into the clearing.

Where a Juvenile Beowolf gave me a full body tackle that split me from the group, and dealt 5 damage to my AP.

"Wes!" Yang shouted as everyone took cover.

"I'm fine, you guys deal with bird brain and bug breath!" I called back as I faced the armorless Juvenile Beowolf, which was level 3 with only 30 HP, of course that Beowolf then turned into about 22 Juvenile Beowolves.

 **[[BGM Begin: Grimm Horde- Soul Calibur Legends: Like a Glint of Light]]**

"Nice. Summon Undine! Summon Spectre!" I called out as the two elementals appeared next to me.

"Let's go, all out!" I shouted drawing Serpent Fang, Undine created two water lances, and Spectre's claws grew longer.

I kept Serpent Fang in blade form a slashed down one of the Beowolves with a well placed slice, before stabbing another, and pulling out Luna and shooting a third in the head, all of my attacks did 40 damage more or less, more than enough to kill these Grimm.

Undine threw one of her spears at a Grimm before impaling a second and lifting up the impaled Grimm before swinging it around and cut a third in half as the one on the spear flew off.

Spectre dug his claws into the skull of one Grimm before tearing it out and decapitating a second, then plunged both sets of claws into a third Grimm and ripped it in half.

"This is why people fear the dark Spectre." I said turning back to the remaining 13 Beowolves.

"Earth Spike!" I called out, causing a stone and dirt spike to burst out and stab a Beowolf, "Fireball!" I shouted and cooked a Grimm alive, "Freeze!" I shouted and a blast of cold killed a Grimm before it popsicled.

I then fired off Luna at five Grimm, each shot hit, a little randomly, but still a kill each time.

 **[Your Gunslinging skill has increased by 1]**

Great! Maybe I could try a non-dust based spell, so I tried to focus my Mana into the palm of my hand after putting Luna away, and sure enough I fired off a Mana Bolt

 **[You have created a new skill]**

 **[Mana Bolt]**

Beautiful, I pulled Luna back out and set Serpent Fang to Whip mode and with one large swing I finished the last five Grimm.

 **[[End BGM]]**

I looked back to see Ruby had dealt with the Giant Nevermore and sent her a quick Text chat telling her this

"Hey Rubes, if the items drop up there can you bring them to me please, I'm way down here!"

I stepped forward only to have several of the ruins pillars crumble down in front of me, trapping me in an arena of some sort.

"The hell?" I shouted.

"Wes are you alright?" Ruby chatted me.

"I'm Fine, but what caused that? **"** I replied.

As if to answer my question a loud, deep, guttural howl permeated the area. I activated voice chat to my friends.

"What was that?" Yang asked nervously over the chat, I slowly turned around to see a Alpha sized Beowolf, except it had more armor than an Alpha, plus it had spiked, red chains wrapped around it's body, not hindering it at all with the way it's wrapped around, plus it had intelligence in it's deep blood red eyes.

"I think I know." I said.

"Wes!? Where- how-" Weiss sputtered

"Voice chat, Gamer Bonus of party systems." I explained, "Observe."

 **[[Bound Beowolf]]**

 **[Fenrir Lvl 30]**

 **[HP 3000/3000]**

"Oh shit." I whimpered.

"What, what is it?" Blake asked over chat.

"Really tough Beowolf." I said.

"Ohhhh crap. I am way too tired to fight another tough Grimm" Yang said.

"Ugh, Just leave it to me." I said.

 **[[BGM Begin- Boss Grimm- Castlevania DoS: Into the Dark Night]]**

'Oh yeah I'm pumped' I thought.

"Where does this music keep coming from?" Weiss asked through chat, I ignored it

"I don't care, I like it." Yang said.

Focus on Fenrir Wes.

Fenrir roared and swung his claw, and by extension one of its chains, at me, which I Quick-stepped back to avoid.

The chain cut Undine in half, but here's the problem with cutting a being made of liquid, it'll just put itself back together, which is what Undine did.

Spectre rushed forward and grabbed the chain that was swung and pulled hard, pulling Fenrir toward me and him.

"Whiplash!" I shouted, and with several swing of my whip I dealt 50, 50, 55, 56, 54, 60, 61, 59, 58, 51 damage (554 total)

' _Tri- Aqua lance'_ Undine said and three lances appeared and impaled Fenrir dealing a total of 107 damage.

'Shit.' I thought switching to High impact rounds on Luna and Sol before firing at Fenrir, out of 20 shots only ten managed to hit, dealing a hefty 80 on each shot (800 Total).

Spectre slashed down with both his claws and dealt 87 damage to Fenrir, who stumbled back in recoil.

Fenrir roared out in rage as his eyes glowed much brighter, Fenrir then rushed towards Spectre and swung across with enough force to knock Undine and Spectre into the fallen pillars, and deal 160 damage to my Aura. Ow!

I pulled out Serpent Fang and Melodic Cudgel and waited for Fenrir to charge again, when he was close enough I Quick-Stepped to the side and hook Melodic Cudgel on it's leg, tripping Fenrir and causing him to crash into the fallen pillar, dealing a small 32 damage.

I took advantage of his disorientation and aimed Serpent Fang at his back, "Backstab!" I shouted, I drove Serpent Fang into Fenrir's back and then tore it out, dealing 530 damage.

"Earth Spike!" I shouted, the Earth Spike struck Fenrir in the head, dealing a 230 damage Crit.

"Whip Bind!" I shouted wrapping Serpent Fang around Fenrir, dealing only 50 damage due to the bind before pulling forward and swinging Melodic Cudgel in his face, dealing 120 damage and breaking him of the bind.

Fenrir roared at me before tearing a chunk of stone from the ground and chucked it at me, I mostly dodged the attack but I was grazed and took 50 Damage to my Aura.

' _...Dark Binding..'_ Spectre said suddenly, causing a pool of darkness to from under Fenrir, then deep violet tendrils rose out and quickly wrapped around Fenrir.

I quickly ran forward with this advantage stabbed Fenrir in the chest four times, dealing 120 each time, leaving Fenrir with only 10 HP.

The bindings faded and Fenrir fell to it's knees panting, it looked up as I pointed Sol at it's face.

Just then, somebody seemed to remember Nora had explosives and destroyed one of the pillars that trapped me. Fenrir and I payed no attention to that.

Fenrir simply looked at the gun pointed at it and closed its eyes, it knew it had lost this battle, so I fired Sol, dealing well more than enough to finish him.

 **[[BGM End]]**

Fenrir's form dissolved into nothing before his head hit the ground.

He left behind a Black Book, The Spiked Chains he wore, 4000 Lien, and a Vial of Grimm Blood.

"Oh my…" Pyrrha breathed.

"I've never heard of a Grimm accepting it's death." Weiss said.

"It was old, he knew he underestimated his opponent, and he knew he was going to die." I said picking up the items dropped and observing them

 **[Tome: Bound Grimm Fenrir]**

 **[This is an ancient book appears to hold the knowledge of the Beowolf Fenrir, he appears to have left this for the one who he has submitted to.]**

 **[This is a Skill book]**

'A skill book from and about Fenrir, no fucking way' I thought moving to the chains

 **[Fenrir's Chains]**

 **[These spiked chains were once worn by Fenrir, they are a powerful weapon, though they could also be used as a Material.]**

'Hmm… I think I've got an upgrade idea.' I thought looking at Serpent Fang.

"Wes, are you okay?" Ruby asked carrying a few things in her arms.

"I'm doing fine Ruby, a few hits to my Aura but nothing much else, the items please, keep the money though." I asked dismissing Undine and Spectre.

Ruby nodded and handed me several small Nevermore Plumes, and an unusual, Grimm-like helmet that I observed.

 **[Grimm Helm]**

 **[A fifth of the Grimm Armor set, each piece of this armor gives you a 1.2 multiplier to your Strength and Health, but at the cost of 20% of your Max Aura so long as it's worn. The Full set allows the wearer to become a Grimm with human mind and instinct.]**

"Holy mother of…" I breathed before stashing it in my inventory.

We didn't talk too much after that as we made our way back to Beacon and the second I stepped back onto campus grounds.

 **[[Beacon Initiation- Complete]]**

 **[It's time for Beacon's initiation test, let's go.]**

 **[Main Objective: Collect your slate fragment and return to Beacon]**

 **[Reward: 16000 EXP.]**

 **[Bonus objective 1: Accompany a Future member of Team RWBY +Relation with RWBY]**

 **[Bonus objective 2: Defeat Fenrir +3 Vit]**

 **[You've Leveled up to level 18]**

I'll put some point's out tomorrow, I've got a lot of things to do today.

[]

I kinda ignored Ozpin as he called out the main team's, been doing that a lot lately huh.

"Now, Wes Verdant." Ozpin said, I took that as my cue to walk onto stage, "Your mission during initiation was to collect a single slate, and that would determine the team you are to be placed on. You selected the White Knight Slate, therefore you shall be placed on team RWBY."

[]

After the ceremony we were directed to our dorms, just as Ozpin said it was bigger than normal dorms, twice the size in fact.

"Okay can somebody please explain Wes's ability now." Weiss demanded.

"Blake, take care of this. Ruby, Yang I need your brains." I said grabbing my new leader and teammate and dragged them off.

[]

It took a couple hours, but we managed to replace Serpent Fang's chain with Fenrir's chain, which meant we had to increase the size of the blade segments to accommodate the spikes.

Furthermore I managed to convince Yang to help me create some hand to hand weapons using some scrap materials, and some Nevermore feathers resulting in-

 **[Raven Talons]**

 **[These metal gloves deal a surprising impact, added with shotguns similar to the Ember Celica hidden among the feathers they can deal some real damage, the Nevermore feathers not only provide an intimidation factor, but also seem to speed up punching speed. Careful, the claws are sharp.]**

 **[The Shells do not spread in a cone.]**

"Yang, why am I not surprised you added shotguns to these." I asked throwing a few practice jabs.

"Because you know they're the best thing to add to a punch." Yang said

"It was a rhetorical question." I said, "Anyway you two head back to the dorms, I got to go get package from Ozpin." I said

[]

I ended up meeting Ozpin in the hall fortunately enough, I guess he was coming to give me the package.

"Oh, Thank Oz, I was actually coming to get it myself." I said as I looked at the name on the card.

"You're welcome, now I'd recommend heading back to your dorm and getting some sleep, classes start tomorrow." Ozpin said as he head off.

I paid no attention because of the name on the package.

TO: Wes Verdant

FROM: The Crow Doctor

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Wow I ended up covering a lot in this chapter, ah well I at east left a riddle, Who is The Crow Doctor?**

 **You know, I honestly wonder if anyone actually takes the time to read these Authors Note's**

 **Ah well see you all next week.**


	9. First day of Classes

**Hello again everybody, I have been watching the reviews for last chapter like a freakin' hawk until they eventually slowed to a halt and dear god I had fun seeing what all your theories on WHO The Crow Doctor is**

 **Marie: And in this chapter we will… not reveal who it is.**

 **What? You thought we'd tell you one chappy after their mention? Please, where's the fun in that.**

 **PC: However we will give the identity of The Crow Doctor soon, let's see the First day of Beacon should be on a Monday (Seeing as that' how I planned it and I have no evidence to say otherwise), Initiation was Tuesday and first classes are Wednesday… that's two more days of classes, and The doctor will be revealed on that (In story) Friday afternoon post classes.**

 **Lloyd: Yeah so look forward to that dear readers… Oh but we will be dropping hints as to who The Crow Doctor is.**

 **Reigner: Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

*First day classes*

I hid the package in my inventory and stepped into the Team RWBY dorm, the only dorm the size of two dorms.

'I get the feeling this place is still going to be extremely cramped tomorrow after decorating.' I thought, I saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss all deep asleep, Blake also seemed to be asleep as well, only in a much lighter sleep

I slipped on my Owl Mask and walked over to one of the four unclaimed beds, guess Ozpin forgot to remove them,I might want to let the girls know to keep them, just stored away in case something comes up and we more beds.

With my Owl Mask on I pulled out The Crow Doctor's package and quietly opened it, the package itself wasn't all that big, it was about the size of two cereal boxes on top of each other, largest faces pressed against one another.

Inside was a small cardboard box with a letter on top of it.

{Dear Wes.

You gave me quite the scare with your sudden vanishing act, I just hope you weren't trying to get away from me, that would be rather rude.

Anyway after you vanished I had our old friend track you down, I'm surprised you found your way here of all places.

I heard you got into Beacon, quite the accomplishment.

I've included a few things that may make things easier for you to relax (Or drive yourself nuts with) seeing as if I'm right, things could get rather insane being friends with Team RWBY.

Try not to die- Doctors orders}

"Ah fuck you too Doc." I whispered, knowing that the line 'Doctors orders' were a tease in this sense of use.

I opened up the cardboard box to find… not what I was expecting, my old I-Pad, portable grill, and Laptop.

'The Hell?' I thought, of all the things to send me when I'm part of team RWBY, well I do have a good number of games downloaded… on both of the entertainment devices.

'Wisdom Training!' I thought suddenly, The Crow Doctor probably didn't realize I had 'The Gamer' ability so the doc must have sent these to me for relaxation or Dark Souls 2 to drive myself insane.

I pulled the headphones out of the box and stuffed the box, portable grill and my I-Pad into my inventory, plugged the headphones into my laptop after turning it on, then opened up my folder labelled 'Strategy Games'

"So.. Xcom EU, Xcom EW, or Xcom 2 are my top choices… oh Better put on Beacon student before I forget to do so tomorrow." I said to myself, setting the title and pulling up Xcom 2, and started a new game on Commander mode, last time I went any higher my own luck kept me from moving on in the game very far.

How the hell can you miss five 99% shots in a row?

Actually I better put those two Luck points in now to avoid getting screwed by that again, I did level up twice in the Emerald Forest.

[]

When it got close to the time the girls had set the alarm to go off I closed out of Xcom 2 and put my laptop away.

Of course by then I had already gained five points in Wisdom, thank you plans going sour so often. Heck I even gained a point of Intelligence during all that, not too sure when though.

"Morning Wes." Blake said rolling out of bed.

"Morning Blake, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty well, seeing as I'm in the same room as a Schnee." Blake said.

"Don't let yourself get hung up on that Blake, it's not healthy." I advised.

"Noted, how was your night?" Blake asked.

"I didn't sleep, I got a package from an old friend and it held a couple of my old things from back home, one of which grants me access to strategy games, which I spent all night playing to boost my Wisdom." I said, getting a raised eyebrow from Blake.

"I keep forgetting you don't need sleep." Blake said.

"Blake you might want to book it to the showers." I advised.

Blake nodded and ran off into the dorms bathroom.

While she did that I pulled out a length of rope from my inventory and sectioned off a small corner, that corner would be designated for my things, even though it really only took up a desk, chair and enough space for a second desk, which I'm probably going to use for an ammo station.

A few minutes later Blake walked out fully dressed in her uniform, I quickly grabbed my uniform, threw it in my inventory, and changed my clothing out in my inventory, 'No need to strip down to change.'

"Aw man, if you can do that there's no chance at trying to peek in on you while you're changing." Yang said getting up.

[]

A few minutes later Ruby was up as well, then came the whistle to startle Weiss.

I smiled a little as Ruby's cheerfulness seemed to become infectious to everyone but Weiss, then when the 'Banzai' came I spoke up.

"Girls, that roped off corner is for my stuff only, okay?" I said.

"You really think we'll take up so much space? This is at least an eight person room." Weiss said.

"Let's just say I'm just taking precautions. Anyway I'll put the spare beds in the storage closet, I assume they'll fit, and if they don't I'll just toss them into my inventory." I said getting up.

[]

It took a few minutes, but we managed to decorate the room, plus we managed to fit the three spare beds into the storage closet, plus we found a metal table with foldable legs that I took and put next to my desk and set up my ammo press, then I put my Laptop on top of the study desk and slid my portable grill and I-Pad into some of the drawers.

"Alright girl I'm…" My voice died in my throat as I saw five beds piled up in the middle of the room.

How?

"This isn't going to work." Blake said.

"This room is twice the size of normal rooms, how is it so cramped, it's not me or Wes because I only brought Dust and that painting, and Wes is barely taking up a corner." Weiss said.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said.

"That… might be me and my sister's fault." Yang said.

"Yang, Ruby." I said accusingly.

"We might have… had dad send us more of our things when we heard we were getting a bigger room." Ruby said quickly.

Why am I not surprised.

"Oh fine, okay if my math is correct we can fit three beds in a normal fashion in those gaps, two by the window closest to the door and on by my corner, however we can use bunk beds to give us a total of five beds." I offered.

"Wouldn't that be a little dangerous?" Weiss asked.

"The other option is that we share beds with someone." I said.

"I like the sound of bunk beds now." Weiss said quickly.

So with a few minutes of hard work, plus one Strength point added to me, we managed to get the bunk beds set up exactly how they look in the canon franchise.

"Wes you wouldn't happen to have a carpentry skill or something?" Weiss asked.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine. And no I don't." I said

"Now our next order of business is… Classes." Ruby said dejectedly, opening up our schedule. "Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we gotta be-"

"What!? Did you say nine o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Umm" Ruby said.

"It's eight fifty five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed running out the door.

"Uhh.. to class!" Ruby called as we ran out the door, I also noticed that team JNPR was still in their room as we passed by them.

[]

Okay, I didn't think it was possible, but Professor Port's classes are more boring in person, nonetheless I paid full attention to Port's story and dug out the key details of it.

Which did manage to give me an Intelligence point.

Eventually Weiss volunteered to display the qualities of a true Huntress

Weiss quickly changed into her battle gear and took her battle stance in front of the cage, "Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake called holding a team RWBY flag.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to Focus!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said.

"Alright, let the match, begin." Port said breaking the lock on the cage to release a Boarbatusk Grimm which charged Weiss, who dodged to the side and landed a blow to the Grimm's side.

"Hah hah, wasn't expecting that were you." Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby called.

'Observe'

 **Boarbatusk Lvl 14**

 **HP 390/400**

Weiss charged the Grimm only to get her sword, Myrtenaster, stuck in between the Boarbatusk' tusks.

"Weiss, you never charge a charger head on." I advised.

"A bold new approach, I like it!" Port called out.

"Come on Weiss show 'em who's boss." Ruby said.

Weiss looked over to scold Ruby, but that gave the Boarbatusk time to disarm Weiss and knock her down.

"Ho ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss looked up and managed to dodge the charging Boarbatusk, giving her time to retrieve her weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath it!" Ruby called.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped, crushing Ruby's spirit.

'Dammit Weiss.' I thought

The Boarbatusk curled up and began rolling at Weiss, who set up a barrier type Glyph to knock it onto it's back, then used another Glyph to launch herself at it's belly to kill it.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said, "Now then, we have time for one more fight, who else believes they bear the qualities of a true Huntsman?" Port called out.

'Eh I need to test out the Raven Talons.' I thought throwing up my hand, "I do sir." I said.

 **[A new quest has been added]**

 **[[Port's Class]]**

 **[You just volunteered to fight a Grimm in front of the whole class, kick it's ass.]**

 **[Main Objective; Kill the Grimm]**

 **[Reward: +1000 EXP, +1 Vit]**

 **[Bonus Objective: Use only Raven Talons- Hand to Hand skill increase]**

"Very well the Mister Verdant, get your gear ready." Port said.

I stepped out to go 'retrieve' my equipment and returned to class pulling down on Raven Talons to make sure the gauntlets were secured on my hands.

"Are you ready?" Port asked.

I shifted to the balls of my feet and put my fist's up, leaving my fingers half closed into a fist. "Ready Professor." I said

"Then let the match begin!" Port shouted breaking the cage open and a Boarbatusk exactly like the one Weis fought charged out.

I waited until it got close before sidestepping, then Quick Stepping forward with Raven Talons making an open claw slash on it's side, dealing a minimal 20 damage.

 **[A new skill had been created]**

 **[Hand to Hand mastery]**

'Fuck off.' I thought a the Grimm pig charged me again, this time I stood my ground and grabbed the Boarbatusk by it's Tusk's.

I slid back a few feet as I planted my feet, and soon enough I reached a stop.

"Rrrraaagh!" I shouted throwing the Boarbatusk onto it's side, I then punched the pig, dealing 130 damage, and fired off the hidden shotgun (which I loaded with high power slugs) to deal an extra 120 damage.

Sadly that also knocked the pig upright, which then charged me again.

'This is just sad really.' I thought, I reared my fist back and just as it reached me I threw my fist up in an uppercut with enough force that I dragged myself into the air with the pig, 'Shoryuken!' I shouted in my head, how could I not?

Anyway that dealt… 200 damage, nice

 **[A new Skill has been created]**

 **[Shoryuken]**

'Oh fuck yes.' I thought.

While the Boarbatusk was dissolving in midair I stuffed whatever it was dropping into my inventory before anyone could see it.

It's only some Black Dust and Lien.

"Well done Mister Verdant, I don't recall you using Hand to Hand weapons during initiation, however I suppose you have many more surprises hidden away." Port said.

 **[Quest complete]**

[]

After class I listened in on Weiss berating Ruby, Ozpin may have this covered canonically, however I want to try to improve team relation.

Port can handle Weiss this time, I'll deal with her during her next Faunus/ White Fang Rant.

"You okay Ruby?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, Weiss just scolded me, do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby asked.

I pulled Ruby down onto a bench and pulled out a cookie from my inventory and handed it to her, "Ruby, Ozpin looks like he's getting on in his later years, and a man like that would have made many mistakes in his life, however I doubt making you leader of this team would be one of them." I said

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked eating the cookie remarkably slowly.

"Well, let's look at it in this perspective. Yang wouldn't make a good leader because she's a bit hot headed and prefers to punch her way out of everything. Blake is too antisocial to be able to communicate effectively with a team. And Weiss, though she believes she's prepared to lead, she wouldn't gain anything from it, in fact it would likely result in poor communication that would end up disastrous." I said.

"So why me? Why not you?" Ruby asked.

"Because you fit several criteria, Moral: your cheerful personality can keep anyone together, Strategy: who was the one who came up with the idea to kill the giant Nevermore, you. And lastly, you would grow the most from the leadership position, not to mention you have a dedication to your friends, something Weiss has probably never had." I said

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you know how the White Fang target the Schnee's?" I asked, getting a nod from Ruby, "I doubt Weiss was let out of her house too often, she was likely privately tutored, and the only people she'd of likely had contact with are her family and the families servant's." I said.

"Wow… So, Weiss is just adjusted too much into a high end lifestyle of intense dedication?" Ruby asked.

'And fan's think she's not that smart sometimes.' I thought, "That's what I think too, so just try to pay attention in class and remember to take your school work seriously. That may be enough for her to lighten up on you." I said.

Through my peripheral vision I could see Ozpin nod at me with a smile on his face.

[]

After all the classes ended I was in the dorm with Ruby and Blake, Yang was in the gym training and Weiss was lord knows where.

I had also managed to pick up 3 more INT points.

I had also poured in my free point's into INT and DEX, giving me 23 DEX and 30 INT

I was looking at my titles, more specifically…

 **[Heiress's Lover- (Effect Locked)- Enter a relationship with Weiss]**

 **[Pollinator- (Effect Locked)- Enter a relationship with all of Team RWBY]**

 **[Devil May Cry- (Effect Locked)- Defeat 15 opponent's in the most stylish way you can (3/15)]**

'Okay, first off, FUCK YOU GAMER! Don't keep giving me titles that make me feel like I should be in some kind of dating simulator! Second of all, I got three stylish kills?' I thought, then I shrugged and pulled out my two 30 INT required skill books and used them.

I had learned how to create Illusions, and Golems.

I'll check those out later, right now I'm going to use that black book.

 **[You've learned a new Skill]**

 **[Summon Bound Grimm: Fenrir]**

'Holy shit.' I thought, 'Skills'

I ignored the skills I already had and looked up my new skills

 **[Illusion Lvl 1]**

 **[The power to create illusions that warp perception, the most powerful illusions even inflict actual physical injuries.]**

 **[Current illusion's available]**

 **[Alter coloration- Activating this illusion simply makes others see you with a different color, basically a cheap disguise trick, but still has it's uses.]**

'Well that sucks.' I thought

 **[Create Golem Lvl 1]**

 **[Create artificial life from stone, or whatever's on hand really. A Golem's resistances, weaknesses and abilities stem from what is used to create them.]**

 **[Golems can be reduced to a Golem Core for easy storage.]**

'Note to self, buy some clay or stone.' I thought.

 **[Summon Bound Grimm: Fenrir Lvl 1]**

 **[Summon upon the ancient Alpha Fenrir to fight by the side of you and your allies, Fenrir grows stronger as you fight with him.]**

'Okay, that pushes it, I better tell the team.' I thought.

"Ruby, Blake, I need to tell the team something, Ruby you call your sister, I'll call Weiss and Blake," I said pausing for effect, "I need a small stack of paper that you're not gonna be using."

"Sure." Blake said sliding off her bunk and moving to her bag.

Ruby gave me a thumb's up as she texted Yang.

I pulled out my scroll and began texting.

 _Wes- Weiss are you there?_

 _Weiss- Yes, what do you want?_

 _Wes- I assume Blake has told you how I gain abilities through Skill books, I've just learned a couple new skill that I think it'd be best to tell you all about_

 _Weiss- As much as I have a hard time believing you can do that, I'll be right there, I need to apologize to Ruby_

 _Wes- See you soon._

I sat there for a few minute before Yang and Weiss stepped into the dorm, "So what are these new abilities Weiss told me about?" Yang asked.

"First I'd like to do this in private for now so Party time." I said sending out the invites, which were all accepted.

"Create I.D. Empty" I said, I had noticed I had new I.D.'s to enter, but I'll look at those later. 'Illusion.' I thought thinking about turning my hair bright green, I wonder if it worked.

"What just happened? And why is your hair bright green?" Weiss exclaimed, it did work.

"First off, I simply created a… pocket dimension of sorts, if I wanted to I could fill it with Grimm, as for my hair that is the first ability I got, Illusion." I said

"So you simply altered our perception?" Blake asked.

"Yeah pretty much, Blake do you have the paper I asked for?" I asked, Blake nodded and put the stack of paper on Yang's bed.

"Create Golem." I said holding my palm toward the stack, the stack of paper began to tremble and soon began to fold an knit itself into humanoid shape the size of Ruby.

"Whoa." Ruby said walking up to the Paper Golem.

'Observe.' I thought.

 **[Paper Golem Lvl 1]**

 **[HP 500/500]**

 **[This Golem is made of paper and does not have many strengths, however they recover from damage rather quickly making them hard to keep down.]**

 **[Paper Golems can easily fold down into simple origami to hide in plain sight.]**

'Not bad,' I thought, then I smirked evilly, 'Hello network of informants' I thought

"So… you made a man out of paper?" Yang asked.

"Correction, I've created a Golem, I can make a Golem on whatever I've had on hand."

"Is it possible to make a Golem out of Dust?" Ruby asked.

"Possible yes, though I'm not gonna try it. I'd rather not have my Golem's explode after one hit or exposure to Aura." I said, flicking my wrist, and the Paper Golem folded into a small ball the size of my hand. I took the Golem Core and put it in my inventory.

"So what's your third trick?" Yang asked.

"Whatever you do, don't panic." I warned turning around and putting my palm forward, 'Summon Bound Grimm Fenrir' I thought.

A Black hole formed in front of me and from that hole Fenrir rose with blackness sliding off him like a thick liquid of some kind, then his chains burst out and wrapped themselves around him. Fenrir gave out a roar that pretty much said, 'Bring it on.', however one thing different about this Fenrir and the one I fought was that this one had Blue eye's and marking's instead of red ones

"Holy shit." I breathed.

"D-did you just summon a Grimm?" Blake asked as everyone took a step back.

"I did." I replied as Fenrir stood there.

"The Schnee Glyphs can summon foe's we've felled but… at least it's easy to tell the Grimm summoned by Glyphs are on our side, I can barely tell the difference between this one and a regular Grimm." Weiss said.

"Yeah, this is something I'm not too sure about to be honest." I said, "Fenrir, you're dismissed." I said.

Fenrir gave a small growl of acknowledgement as he faded away.

[]

The night came rather soon after that, Weiss had given her apology to Ruby and I sat at my desk with Xcom 2 opened.

"What are you playing?" Yang asked, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

"Xcom 2, a game from home. It's a strategy game. The plot of the previous game, Xcom Enemy Unknown/ Enemy Within, is that there is an Alien invasion going on, you are the commander of the extraterrestrial defense force known as XCOM and have to fight back against the invaders. Xcom 2 takes place in a take of an ending in Xcom where Xcom failed to defeat the aliens, the commander was captured and imprisoned, forced to live simulations of the first game, and the aliens, now known as ADVENT would use the commanders choices of those simulation against the remaining resistance to ADVENT, which is mainly the surviving Xcom this game is pretty much the rescued commander now fights against ADVENT trying to break their control on Earth." I said, looking back on the screen, "Oh crap, that's a MECH, and a Viper."

"So why are you playing it right now?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much to boost my Wisdom, this game is fun, but frighteningly brutal." I said.

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Well on Impossible difficulty, one small mistake, one misplaced troop, one step too far, or even the simple factor of the RNG can and likely will kill your soldier." I said as my Ranger killed the MECH with his shotgun.

"Wow, can I play?" Ruby asked.

"I'd recommend Enemy Unknown or Within first, they're not as brutal to the play with the RNG. Plus you need to know how to play as basically as possible first, plus you get more options on your squads in Enemy Within." I said.

[]

When I finished the mission I pulled up Enemy Within for Ruby and gave her a walkthrough of the tutorial mission and some tips and tricks as she completed three mission on Normal difficulty without incident.

Ruby started in South America for instant Interrogation and Autopsies

"So, Meld will give you the ability to create genetically modified soldiers or cyborgs in giant mech suits." Yang asked as she watched Ruby play.

"Yep, you can't have both on the same person. Gene Mod's can be attached to any soldier and they'll keep their class. While Mech's lose the ability to take cover, they're kinda hard to take down sometimes." I said.

Ruby played rather well, when a new enemy appeared she asked if there was anything she needed to watch out for.

[]

After a while Ruby decided to put the game down and get back to studying, I also decided to leave the game alone and decided to continue my research on finding a way to make a powerful Anti-Grimm bullet.

Explosive Rounds? Eh, those are anti-everything, plus they might be difficult to make.

I gripped my hair in frustration, man this is hard, I yell out in frustration, but the girls are asleep.

That's when I noticed a Scroll number taped to the bottom of my I-Pad, so I hesitantly punched in the number to my scroll and began texting

 _Wes- Hello?_

 _?- Good evening night owl, what happened to make you call the doctor so late?_

 _Welp, it's the doc number_

 _Wes- I could ask you the Same thing Doc._

 _Crow Doctor- Oh I was just sampling a pussies pussy earlier today, woke up a minute ago, girl already left half an hour ago, left a cute little note too._

God dammit

 _Wes- Dammit Doc, I thought we talked about your little Neko fetish?_

 _Crow Doctor- Oh we did, but I'm not gonna skip out on any chance to hook up with a cat girl. Speaking of which, you're friends with Blake Belladonna right?_

 _Wes- Not gonna happen Doc. I'm not going to feed that fetish of yours. Anyway I didn't keep up this conversation to hear about your sex life. I need some help._

 _Crow Doctor- Oh you're finally asking for my help, I'm flattered. What do you need?_

 _Wes- I'm trying to come up with a way to create a bullet that devastates Grimm when they're hit by it, but I'm at a loss_

 _Crow Doctor- On Friday I'd like to meet you at Chocola's Cafe at 6, I'll have you a solution by then, or we could brainstorm together. Now get some sleep, Doctor's orders_

I rolled my eye's, I'm gonna have to tell the Doc about my new ability on Friday, I'm also gonna have to warn Blake about the Doc as well.

Eh that's a problem for later, for now I'm just gonna make a lot of ammo types for me and the team.

* * *

 **Well there you go everybody, that's another chapter done.**

 **Lloyd: If I didn't already know who the Crow Doctor was I'd be strangling you, you gave very little about who the Doctor was.**

 **PC: I know, I'm so cruel XD**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you next week!**


	10. Upgrading and Ass Kicking

**And Chapter 10 is here.**

 **And I feel like an asshole**

 **Lloyd: Why?**

 **PC: I've been so worked up about Pyrrha and Yang I completely forgot Penny died as well**

 **Maire: You're terrible**

 **Lloyd: What about Torchwick?**

 **PC: Oh yeah he got eaten, I doubt he's gone just yet, he can't die off in such an anticlimactic way.**

 **Anyway you're probably wondering why I have uploaded a chapter on Friday, well the reason is that I went on a writing binge and decided to send out one of my surplus chapters a little early.**

 **Well anyway it's time for another day at Beacon.**

* * *

*Upgrading and Ass kicking*

I got up out of bed and saw Blake and Weiss had already beaten me to waking up, Blake I could understand but… why was Weiss up so early?

"Weiss what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I'd rather avoid Ruby's whistle again thank you very much." Weiss said.

"Fair enough." I said getting up, "Hey Weiss can I ask you for some help on something?" I was so busy lately on bullet's I forgot about Serpent Fang, it's only an above normal snake sword, I need an extra effect in it.

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked.

"I've got more Dust than I'd ever think I can use in just Dust Spellwork, so I was wondering if you could help me upgrade Serpent Fang to use Dust in combat." I said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow in interest, "You've got two pistols in your knives, shotguns in gauntlets, and a criminal's weapon of choice and you want to make Serpent Fang a Dust Action weapon?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, deception is something I rather enjoy, thus I can never have enough weapons, meaning the more I have the more unpredictable I can be." I said.

Weiss was silent for a moment, "Well so long as you can provide your own Dust for the weapon I suppose I could help you modify the weapon." She finally said.

"Great, just… Don't tell Ruby." I said.

"Sure, we'll work on it during lunch." Weiss said.

Once the rest of the girls woke up I noticed Ruby was quietly eating a… cookie.

'Okay I need to find her cookie stash.' I thought, I was not gonna let this go on too much more

 **[A New quest has been added]**

 **[[Ruby's Cookie Stash]]**

 **[Figure out where the hell Ruby is stashing away her cookies]**

 **[Main Objective- Find Ruby's secret cookie stash]**

 **[Reward- +50 EXP, +5 Levels in all Stealing/Stealth Skills]**

 **[Bonus Objective- Tell Yang: +Trust Yang]**

Well isn't that something, right I should probably start up a stealing skill now.

So while everyone was distracted by one another I slipped into the bathroom and swiped Weiss's personal hair conditioner.

 **[You've acquired a new skill]**

 **[Stealing]**

 **[You little thief]**

'Right, now it's time for finding Ruby's stash.' I thought pulling out the Paper Golem Core and tossing it, causing the Paper Golem to form.

"Origami form." I whispered. The Paper Golem nodded and folded up into a tiny paper crane.

I picked up the paper crane and slipped it onto my bed, viewing the whole room, waiting for Ruby to reach for her stash.

[]

Well Port's class went by really slowly, and I… got nothing new from him, not even an INT point

Oobleck's class went by really fast, and I… think I got a headache from that, and an INT point thankfully so the headache was worth it.

Finally lunch came and I snuck away with Weiss and brought my Stealth skill up to Lvl 4, mainly just trying to avoid Ruby.

[]

"Okay how many Dust types do you plan to use?" Weiss asked.

"Well… I have Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Earth, Energy and Black Dust's so that's… Seven different Dust types." I said.

"Okay, then if you can make the revolving Cylinder and the connection for it in the middle of Serpent Fang I can create the Dust chambers so the Dust can be used safely when in such constant proximity to an activated Aura, and can be jostled around in a much more violent manner without getting set off." Weiss said.

Okay I should have figured that would be the help I'd get from Weiss.

"I've brought Myrtenaster to help you deduce how the revolving chamber should be designed, minus the size difference though." Weiss said pulling out her rapier, though the Dust had been unloaded from the revolving chamber.

"Thanks" I said heading over to the forge.

The process went surprisingly fast considering the rather low Level of my Metal Working skill, which only now reached Lvl 5.

Anyway I installed the Upgrade to Serpent Fang and loaded it with each of the different Dust type's I had, wonder what kind of effect Dark Dust would have on the blade.

"She's Upgraded." I said taking a couple of test swings without activating the Dust.

"I'm not sure why I agreed to help with this. Then again you can get an infinite supply of Dust to use so I guess there wouldn't be a reason not to." Weiss said.

"I'm hoping I get to fight in Ms. Goodwitch's class today, I want to test her out." I said.

[]

I sat next to Weiss in Goodwitch's class waiting for her to call out a match for today.

"Hello class, today our first match will be…" Goodwitch said looking down to her scroll while we looked up to the top screen to see…

"Wes Verdant." Goodwitch announced.

'Oh yes! Come on, who am I fighting!' I thought with excitement.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

I swear I could hear a record scratch as my smile faded instantly, 'Oh shit.' I thought.

Everything I use is metal.

A few minute later I had Serpent Fang out and ready as I stood off against Pyrrha.

And according to Blake, Ruby blabbed about my ability to Jaune… while he was with the rest of his team at lunch today.

I'm probably going to have to tell Yang about her cookies as punishment, or steal them all.

"I won't be using the Elementals during this match, otherwise it would be three on one and I just wouldn't find that fair." I said.

Let's see Pyrrha has… 1000 AP, and the tournament regulation says you lose if your Aura reaches 20% so… I need to deal 800 AP damage.

That'd be well and easy...If it weren't for Pyrrha's Polarity throwing the wrench in the works.

Not to mention I only have 530 AP meaning I'll lose if I take… 477 AP Damage

"Begin!" Goodwitch shouted

 **[BGM Begin: Tournament match- Radiata Stories Struggle III]**

Pulled out Luna and fired off shots at Pyrrha randomly to give me time to think of a plan.

Pyrrha raised and lowered her shield to block the bullet's shot by me.

'Think, think, she uses magnetism to give herself an edge, what can I do to turn that edge against her.' I thought, then Luna's clip ran dry, so I stashed the gun/knife in my inventory and charged head on sending Serpent Fang into Whip form and lashed out.

My current strategy was just keep the heat on her until I thought of a good plan.

Pyrrha slapped aside my first whip strike with her shield, then the next with Spear form Milo, then Milo again.

'Wait, Pyrrha uses metal herself, and metal is usually a good conductor of electricity so…' I thought.

I wound up for another swing and set Lightning Dust and just before she hit Serpent Fang away with Akouo, I activated the Dust chamber, sending lightning throughout the whip blade, and into the un-insulated shield.

"Ahh!" Pyrrha shouted in pain and shock as she was electrocuted, losing 120 Aura.

I cracked the whip form Serpent Fang, sending out sparks of electricity into the air.

Pyrrha switch Milo to rifle form and began firing at me. I ducked down and used Quick Step to avoid most of her shot's, I still got grazed by a few and lost 27 AP.

I dashed up and swung Serpent Fang down at Pyrrha, however she used her Semblance to push the blades aside slightly to dodge the attack, she did the same thing with three other attacks.

She's learned to not let Serpent Fang touch her.

I quietly slid out some Lightning Dust into my hand, a small Gram of it, add Aura and…

'Volt!' I thought, hoping this would work.

It did, the lightning Dust flew out of my hand, Pyrrha's eye's widened as she saw it, and my Aura catalysed it, sending a bolt of lightning at her.

Pyrrha was caught off guard as lightning coursed through her, the metal armor only aiding the electricity, dealing a good 200 AP Damage.

'Thank goodness for Lightning Dust.' I thought, then I remembered I had some Volt Bullets and Soak Bullets when I was making ammo last night. I pulled out Luna and reloaded her with a clip marked by water droplet.

I deactivated the Dust charge on Serpent Fang and quickly opened fire on Pyrrha as she did the same, a few of our bullets cancelled each other out, but I still managed to hit her shield with a few rounds while a few of her bullets tore off 100 AP.

When Luna ran dry I loaded up a clip marked by a Lightning Bolt and fired.

A couple shot's missed but when the first Volt Bullet hit Pyrrha she received a shock of electricity that dealt 80 AP damage to her and brought her to a kneel.

'Whip Bind' I thought lashing Serpent Fang out and binding Pyrrha, her eye's bulged out as she realized my plan, and I activated the Electricity Dust, and cast Volt on her.

"Aargh!" Pyrrha called out in pain as she took 546 AP Damage in one burst, I quickly removed the bind before I could do anymore damage to her as the buzzer went off. A little overkill actually.

 **[BGM end]**

'Now's not the time Gamer ability!' I thought as I ran over to Pyrrha to help her up, "Sorry about that, I guess I went a little overboard." I said.

"It's alright, you found a weakness to exploit and used it to your advantage as much as possible." Pyrrha said.

"It appears Mr. Verdant is the victor in this match, which is not small feat." Professor Goodwitch said, "Mr. Verdant used Dust to his fullest capabilities in his weapon, his bullet's and Dust Manipulation to take advantage of the fact that metal is just a good a conductor of electricity as water." Goodwitch said.

"I better see if I can get my weapons and armor insulated against Dust, I'd rather not lose like that again." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, and I need to find a depolarized weapon." I whispered, getting a look of shock from Pyrrha.

"How did you figure out my Semblance?" Pyrrha asked in a whisper.

Shit I fucked up… okay I can get an easy lie in to cover it up.

"My Gamer ability told me that an unusual force redirected my attacks, multiple times even" I lied, "It doesn't take too much intelligence to figure out you have Polarity as your Semblance. If I didn't put that much together I'd be worried and start jamming point into my INT."

Pyrrha nodded.

[]

After classes ended I went back to the dorm room and seeing as I was alone I went over to check on my Paper Crane Golem… After returning Weisses hair conditioner of course.

"Has Ruby come in here to grab from her cookie stash yet?" I asked, the head of the crane shook left and right, meaning no.

The door opened up and I stepped away from my crane and saw Blake enter the room, "Hey Blake." I said.

"Hello Wes." Blake said.

After that… riveting… conversation I pulled up my I.D. list to see what kind of Dungeons I could create.

 **[Instant Dungeons available]**

 **[Empty Dungeon]**

 **[Standard Dungeon]**

 **[Beowolf Dungeon]**

 **[Boarbatusk Dungeon]**

 **[Ursa Dungeon]**

 **[Nevermore Dungeon]**

 **[Deathstalker Dungeon]**

 **[Taijitu Dungeon]**

'Hmm, a good supply of different dungeons I could take on.' I thought looking at the Dungeon list, then I looked up at Blake, 'Maybe I could invite her to join me on an excursion through one.'

Nah, I want to get up to their level at least before I start trying to out class them.

"Blake, I'm heading to an I.D. to train, you got the room to yourself." I said.

"Alright." Blake said grabbing her Ninjas of Love book.

"Create Instant Dungeon: Taijitu Dungeon" I said.

With the Dungeon Created I threw a cabinet in front of the door to buy me a little time.

"Summon Spectre! Summon Undine! Summon Bound Grimm Fenrir!" I called out.

The three beings formed, and almost immediately Spectre glared at Fenrir, before he noticed the blue markings that signified Fenrir was under my jurisdiction.

You could be blind and still tell Spectre was against working with a Grimm.

And of course a black Taijitu burst down the door, damn thing was as big as a Black Mamba.

Before I could even observe it Fenrir was practically on top of it and clawing at it at a speed that made it impossible to see the numbers he was dealing, all I could see was a jumble in the one's place and 2's or 3' in the ten place.

The Black Taijitu died relatively fast, leaving behind a small amount of Lien, and a Fang.

"Observe." I said picking up the Fang.

 **[Taijitu Fang]**

 **[The ivory fang of a Taijitu, incredibly sharp and filled with a poison that even Grimm are affected by.]**

 **[Material]**

 **[New Ammo type available: Poison ammo]**

"Huh, new loot, new ammo." I said flipped the fang once before putting it in my inventory.

That's when a White Taijitu slithered in, this one I observed

 **[White Taijitu Lvl 17]**

 **[HP 500/500]**

I raised Serpent Fang before deciding to lower it, and instead slipped a gram of Black Dust into my hand and held my hand out to use it, I didn't know a name for the Dark Spell so I didn't think of calling a name out.

The Dust reacted to my Aura a sent out a small bolt of shadows that impacted the White Taijitu in the head, dealing a good 90 damage..

 **[You've created a new skill]**

 **[Shadow Shot]**

I smiled at my new spell as Spectre sucker punched the Taijitu into Fenrir who slammed his claws down on the head and let Undine impale its head with a water lance.

"Okay I need to learn that water lance spell." I said picking up the Black Dust left behind.

[]

The four of us exterminated Taijitu until we entered the courtyard.

I had gone up a level, and because I made my form of travel cartwheels I gained the following.

The Ability, Cartwheel, here let me show you the skill

 **[Cartwheel Lvl 3]**

 **[A one handed cartwheel that is quick, has a fair evasive distance, and can be fluently chained into an attack without repercussion. This attack can also cause minor damage to anyone in the way of your feet.]**

 **[This is an evasive skill and does not require a command to use.]**

Pretty useful eh? Now my only evasive move doesn't involve a dash.

I also received 6 points in Dexterity doing all those Cartwheels.

I also picked up several more grams of Black Dust, Grimm Blood, Taijitu Fangs, and a boat load of Lien.

I'm actually getting worried Ruby and Yang are gonna start mooching off me.

Anyway back to the courtyard.

Lying in the courtyard was a two headed King Taijitu, hissing venomously at us, though I think it was mostly toward Fenrir, seeing as a lot of Grimm seem to go after him.

They must have pegged him as a traitor to Salem… I think that's one subject I don't want to bring up with Spectre if how he reacted to Weiss about the Grimm was any indication.

The two heads of the Taijitu leered at us, and I Observed.

 **[King Taijitu (Black) Lvl 20]**

 **[HP 550/550]**

 **[King Taijitu (White) Lvl 20]**

 **[HP 550/550]**

'Oh great this thing has TWO HP bars.' I thought with annoyance.

 **[By learning King Taijitu have separate HP bars your INT has grown by 1]**

Still annoying.

 **[[BGM- Boss Grimm - Castlevania DoS: into the dark night]]**

"Undine, you and I take the white head, Fenrir and Spectre you two take the black head" I said as we split up.

I ran to the left with Undine drawing the White head's attention away from the other two, Undine fired off a water lance at the head dealing a solid 70 damage.

I followed that shot with a spastic firing of Soak Bullets from both Luna and Sol, dealing 80 damage.

As you can tell water isn't the most offensive, especially seeing as Taijitu have a ridiculous defense stat against anything other than blunt force.

However my aim wasn't to kill it with water, no it was just to completely soak it in water, then… well I've been using that element a lot today.

Undine sent up a column of water under the head, battering it with blunt water force in the strength of concrete to the face, dealing 120 damage and completely drenching the head.

"Volt!" I shouted sending a blast of lightning at the white head, hitting with enough lightning to not only deal 300 damage, but 150 of that damaged channeled into the other head, and both heads exploded

"Ew." I said

 **[[BGM end]]**

I gathered up the Taijitu Fangs and Lien dropped as well as a worn black leather book, which I Observed.

 **[Grimoire]**

 **[An ancient book of spells written in a forgotten language, though most people can't read it the Gamer ability will allow this book to teach you a random spell, not including spells that come from enemy exclusive dropped Skill Books]**

 **[This is a Skill Book, if you couldn't tell]**

When did my Gamer ability get snarky?

[]

I returned to the team RWBY dorm and dispelled my summons and the I.D. to see Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all asleep and Yang stepping out of the bathroom in a towel.

'OH!' I thought widening my eye's and turning around, "Sorry about that Yang." I said.

"No problem, you can't exactly tell who's where when they're not inside an I.D… can you?" Yang asked.

"No." I said, that's when I noticed my Paper Crane Golem fluttering its wings spastically, the sound of a door closing indicated that Yang went back into the bathroom.

"Did you find it?" I asked the Golem, the Crane head nodded and it fluttered over to Ruby's surprisingly large toolbox.

'I should have guessed' I said pulling out the cardboard box that was the Doc's package, and opened the toolbox quietly, I moved a few tools around until I saw a surprisingly well concealed metal tin at the bottom, I opened the tin to see an impressive amount of cookies stuffed in the tin.

"I can't believe this is where she kept them, why didn't I check here first." Yang said coming up to me in her pajamas, "How'd you find them?" Yang asked.

I gestured to the paper crane, "Paper Golems can fold into origami, they make the perfect spies." I smiled as Yang emptied out the tin, and left a note in it that said 'I found them sis -Yang'

"Well when I learned Ruby spilled the beans about my ability to Jaune and the other I figured I ought to get back at her somehow." I said.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[[Ruby's cookie stash]]**

 **[Reward: +50 EXP, + 5 Lvl's Stealth, +5 Lvl's Steal]**

 **[Bonus objective complete: +Trust Yang]**

"Well, thanks again Wes, I'm gonna go find someplace Ruby can't get to them." Yang said walking off.

I had my Paper Golem shift into a Golem Core and put the guy into my inventory before I went over to my little ammo station and began making some Poison Ammo for my weapons.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this Chapter and next chapter we will see who the Crow Doctor is and we'll also see what spell the Grimoire will give Wes.**

 **Anyway whenever I get a surplus of chapters I'll release them on Fridays.**

 **Reigner: Until next time readers.**


	11. The Crow Doctor

**Hello guys and now it's time for another chapter of The Verdant Gamer and now to answer the question a lot of you have been wondering (And I successfully distracted you from).**

 **Who the fuck is the Crow Doctor!?**

 **Lloyd: Probably not the exact wording but still the same general idea.**

 **Marie: I wonder how many of you were actually right in your assumptions about the doc?**

 **PC: Well let's not dawdle any more let's get the chapter going.**

* * *

*The Crow Doctor*

"Nooooooo!"

That was the cry that woke me after my ammo frenzy last night.

"Ruby! What is the-" Weiss snapped, she's clearly not a morning person.

"Yang found my cookie stash!" Ruby cried out. Oh yeah I found that last night.

"You can't eat cookies all the time Ruby." Yang said giving me a wink, which I responded to with a roll of my eyes.

A few minutes later we all stepped out for breakfast… after I stole Weiss's hair conditioner again.

During breakfast while everyone was talking with one another I stole small bits of everyone's breakfast.

Yes, I stole some of Nora's pancakes and put them in my inventory, she noticed some of her pancakes were missing and she practically put all of us on trial for stealing her pancakes.

I got off the hook because even though I had syrup on my hands, I was eating some waffles with syrup.

I even leveled up my steal skill

[]

Classes were the same as always, boring and I didn't get too much out of it really.

Anyway we had returned to the dorm where Ruby spoke up right as I stepped inside.

"Alright team we're heading to Vale!" Ruby cheered, well this'll work out just fine.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well I need to pick up some ammo for Crescent Rose because unlike Wes, we actually need to keep our ammo stocked." Ruby said.

'More like you need to refill your cookie stash.' I thought.

"I could use some ammo too." Yang said.

"I've got a few things I need to do at Vale anyway." I said, "Actually before I do that I need to do this." I said pulling out my Grimoire and used it.

 **You've learned a Skill from the Grimoire**

 **Summon Salamander**

"Yes! Another summon!" I shouted, this caused Jaune to knock on the door to our room.

"Is everything okay in there?" Jaune asked as Ruby opened the door, the rest of team JNPR peeked in.

"Everything's fine guys, I just got a new skill, in fact everyone, clear the center of the room!" I said.

Everyone did just that as I pulled out a sheet of wood from the storage closet, seriously I'm amazed at all that's in there, anyway I laid out the sheet of wood and pulled out red chalk and a few metal bowls from my inventory, (Seriously I think Ozpin hid that stuff in here for me).

"Yang I need you to use some red Dust to light some fires in these bowls." I said as I drew the usual seal for summoning.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"He's preparing a contract with an Elemental." Ruby squealed, "Oh I wonder what it's going to be!"

I kneeled down in front of the symbol as it began to glow, "I, Wes Verdant, Now summon thee by the ancient contract. I wish for thy arrival wholeheartedly. Come forth Fire Spirit Salamander!" I chanted.

There was a red flash as the flames in the bowls surrounding the symbol began culminate in the center of the symbol then pillared up into a human sized spire, then flames shed off to form a vague humanoid shape before the flames died out almost completely to reveal Salamander

Salamander stood about as tall as Yang, with suntanned skin, her eyes literally looked like there were flames in them due to the flickering color, her hair was made of flames and draped down her shoulders, she wore a red vest that had no arm covering and had flames coming off the edges around her shoulders, she also wore a combat skirt that reached her knees that was made completely of fire, she had on red high heeled boots and long red gloves that reached her elbows with small flames on her elbows.

"Hot lady." Yang said, causing several groans

' _I am here.'_ Salamander said, her voice sounded carefree and held only a little elegance, ' _Why have you summoned me?'_

"Here is the word by the immemorial contract, My true name is Wes Verdant, I give my true name to you, please give me yours." I said.

Salamander smirked and closed her eyes, replacing my vision with a large bonfire, constantly reaching out into the darkness around, seeking to extend it reach, beating back shadows and that which lurk within.

' _My name is Salamander, I am Salamander. Are you Wes Verdant?'_ Salamander chanted.

"Yes, I am Wes Verdant." I said.

 _'We are one by the immemorial contract.'_ Salamander said

"We share our souls as one." I continued.

 _'I'm Salamander.'_

"I'm Wes."

 _'Till our souls meet the end,'_

"We will be together forever." I finished.

There was a sudden flash of light as the contract was sealed.

' _Jeez I hate those stuffy contracts, makes everything so much more complicated.'_ Salamander said taking me by surprise a little, then again I should have figured a fire spirit wouldn't want to be restricted to have to follow what must be stated in a contract.

' _Well, anyway. You there, blonde bombshell, loved that pun.'_ Salamander said giving Yang a thumbs up.

' _Anyway call me up as often as you can, I haven't be summoned in ages. Even as far a spirits go, so many people just don't like to play with fire.'_ Salamander said as she burst into flames to vanish.

"Are all spirits like that?" Jaune asked.

"No, Undine was more calm about it and Spectre was… I can't really describe how he was." Yang said.

"The spirits probably take after the element they hold dominion over, Water is calm, and Fire doesn't like to be restrained." I said.

"That's probably the best explanation." Weiss said, "So… what elementals are left?"

"Well there's the Light Elemental, whose name I have no hint about, the Wind Spirit Sylph, and the Earth Spirit Gnome." I said, 'Actually now that I think about it, am I going to be contracting with The Gamer's Version of Gnome, or an actual Gnome?' I thought.

[]

After the airship docked our team split up to do their individual things, I looked up the address of Chocola's Cafe and made my way there.

I stepped inside and looked around, and soon enough I spotted the familiar figure of the Crow Doctor sitting at one of the outside table.

The Crow Doctor wore a plague doctor's attire, complete with black coat, black hat and white long beaked mask, there was an elevation in the chest area that showed the Crow Doctor was female.

She wa sipping from a cup of tea waiting for my arrival, how she didn't draw attention to herself was beyond me.

I walked over to her and at opposite of her.

"Nice to see you again Wes." She said.

"Take that mask off, no one here knows the Crow Doctor Vie." I said yanking the mask off my sister's face, revealing a pair of green eyes on a face similar to mine, only more feminine.

"Oh you're no fun little brother." Vie said with a chuckle.

"Vie, how the hell did you even get to Remnant? I'm not gonna ask how you figured out I made it to Beacon knowing you're intel gathering tricks." I said.

"Eddie did all the brainwork and Manual labor." Vie said sitting back.

"Eddie?" I asked, "We're talking about the same Eddie here right? Crazy Eddie?"

"Yep." Vie said.

"Crazy Eddie? The guy who turned the Public swimming pool into blue jello? The guy who spent a month trying to create a kaiju sized robot before he got bored and quit? The guy who shoots himself out of the cannon just to visit us? The guy who slathered his junk in honey and pissed off a bear on purpose? The guy who came up with the pig prank?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I asked him about how he created a teleporter capable of jumping through dimensions he said, and I quote, 'I had a week off, didn't know it could cut through the dimension barrier until last tuesday.' Apparently he designed the thing to teleport someone within a 30 mile radius to the DNA inserted. He said it would help me get to my target easier." Vie said.

I stared at her for a few minutes, "So when Eddie told you it could jump dimensions you just grabbed my things and jumped in?" I asked.

"Not exactly…" Vie said pulling out an issue on my old homes newspaper, the headline hit me like a truck.

*Infamous Assassin Unmasked*

"You were caught?" I asked in an unbelieving tone.

"How was I supposed to know there was a camera on that owl?" Vie asked incredulously.

"Vie, we raised up the world's most dangerous squirrel and give him coffee on a daily basis and we have a pet lion...ness." I deadpanned, "Speaking of which, where is Chester and how's Mimi doing?"

The was a series of squeaks from under Vie's hat as she lifted it up, revealing a slightly larger than average brown squirrel.

"Hey Chester how ya doing?" I asked with a smile.

Chester ran down Vie's arm and up mine and when he was on my arm he slapped me before running back under Vie's hat.

"I deserved that one." I said.

"You think? You just up and vanished and ended up in Remnant! How'd you even get into Beacon anyway?" Vie asked.

"You remember that Web Comic 'The Gamer' right?" I asked.

Vie's eye's widened in shock, "No fucking way, you?" Vie asked.

"Yep, I'm a bona fide Gamer." I said pulling Serpent Fang out of my inventory.

"Oh, nice sword." Vie said, "A shortsword that is capable of using Dust." Vie said, accidentally hitting the switch to let it fall into whip form, "Correction, A Snakesword."

"I've got more thing's." I said.

"Oh, tell me." Vie said.

"Well I've got Luna and Sol, A pair of Kukri Pistols, Raven Talons, a pair of shotgun gauntlets." I said.

"Designed by Yang most likely." Vie said.

"And I stole Melodic Cudgel." I said.

"Wait, Melodic Cudgel, Roman Torchwick's cane." Vie said, then she reached across the table and crushed me in a hug, "Oh I'm so proud of my little brother."

"Vie, let go, please." I said.

Vie let go and sat back in her seat, "So, how have you been mister Gamer." Vie teased.

"Oh you know, casual RWBY stuff, joined Beacon, became part of Team RWBY, learned how to summon three different elementals, and I've had an illusion on my hair for two whole days now." I said. Yeah that illusion took so little concentration I ended up bringing it to Lvl 9 without me noticing.

"Nice little bro, what elementals are they?" Vie asked taking a sip from her cup, only to notice it was empty.

"Undine, Spectre, and as of today Salamander." I said.

"Water, Darkness, and Fire." Vie said with a smirk.

"So how has your time here been, minus your sexual exploits with the local cat faunus." I said glaring at her on the last part.

"Oh come on Wes, I can't help it, those kitty ears are just so irresistible. Well I do have a small house of my own and I run a little infirmary to the underground of Vale." Vie said, then I saw that lusted glint in her eyes again, "Wes about Blake-".

"Vie, no. If I do end up bringing Blake to visit you it will be mainly either a medical visit because you're closer or just a visit, Blake is most likely not going to end up being 'a Friend with benefits' Vie." I said.

"You're no fun Wes." Vie huffed, "Anyway you've wanted to talk about creating an anti-Grimm bullet during this conversation right?"

"Yeah, you got an idea?" I asked.

"Follow me back to my place." Vie said getting up and putting her mask back on.

[]

We arrived at Vie's home and when we opened the door there was a Leopard Faunus about to leave.

"Oh, Hey Vie, thank for the great time last night." The Leopard faunus said leaving.

"Vie…" I said, only to get a small nervous chuckle from my sister

I shook my head and stepped inside the building as Vie led me to an ammo press.

"So. Aura is effectively the polar opposite of the Grimm correct?" Vie said.

"Yeah, My Grimmtox ammo, made from Grimm blood, or bone fragments in the case of shotgun shells, tears through Aura like no one's business." I said.

"Then that makes things much easier." Vie said pulling out an empty syringe and began drawing blood from herself.

"Vie, what are you doing?" I asked as Vie moved the blood from the syringe into a small vial and handed it to me.

"I'm thinking you can create anti-Grimm Bullet using donated blood." Vie said.

"Okay then." I said observing the Vial

 **Vial of Auraless Human Blood**

 **A vial of Blood, without any Aura in it.**

 **Really only of use when you need to play dead, or if you're a vampire**

"I don't think this will work Vie, it doesn't have an Aura in it." I said, then I saw a clean syringe on the table, "I think I'll use my own blood." I said taking the Syringe and stabbing it into my arm.

I pulled out a small amount of my blood and lost 5 HP from it before moving the blood into and empty vial, then observed the new vial and giving Vie the Vial of her blood.

 **Vial of Human Blood**

 **A vial of human blood with a lingering Aura in it.**

 **Material**

I then moved over to the ammo press and pulled up the pistol bullets tab and found a new option.

 **Aura Bullet- Vial of blood (Aura required), 5 AP damage is taken making this bullet**

"Yes! Now I have Anti-Aura and Anti-Grimm Ammo!" I cheered, then hugged my sister, "Thank's for the help sis, what can I do to thank you for this, minus Blake."

Vie thought for a moment, "Could you lend me a few vials of Grimm Blood and Grimm Bone fragments?" Vie asked.

"Sure." I said pulling out five of each and setting them out on the table, I even placed five Nevermore Plumes and five Taijitu Fangs, "Careful the fangs are venomous." I warned.

"Thanks little bro." Vie said, there there was an animalistic yawn, followed by an adult lioness walking out of Vie's bedroom.

"Mimi!" I called getting the lioness's attention, said lioness in turn pounced on me and began nuzzling me, "I missed you too girl." I said giving the lioness a hug.

Mimi got off of me after a few minutes to let me up, that when I saw Vie was putting together a gun, a .44 Magnum, modified for an eight round chamber and had a longer barrel than usual with a snake image wrapping around it.

"Is that Bleeding Viper?" I asked, the gun looked a bit different than it usually did.

"Duh, I wouldn't dare leave this baby back home." Vie said holstering the weapon under her coat, "I just needed to modify it a little for Dust ammunition. Actually, could you make me a few Grimmtox rounds for her?" Vie asked handing me 24 empty .44 rounds.

"Sure, give me a minute." I said taking the casings and within a couple minutes handed her 24 Grimmtox rounds, while also slipping my Paper Crane Golem onto a shelf.

Don't judge me I need to keep an eye on my sister sometimes.

"Thanks again bro, hey, can I join you on a training excursion tomorrow?" Vie asked.

"Eh, sure why not, anyway I need to get going, I don't want to miss the teams flight back to Beacon." I said getting up and pet Mimi on the way out.

[]

I made a stop to buy several stacks of paper before I returned to the airship where everyone was waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, but my sister managed to find her way to Remnant and I paid her a visit." I said.

"Oh so Vie's in Vale?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." I said as everyone stepped into the airship, I straggled behind and grabbed Blake's attention while we were a good distance from the others.

"Blake I'd best warn you, Vie has ways of getting information and she knows you're a cat faunus." I whispered.

"Do I need to be careful of her?" Blake asked.

"Kinda, thing is my sister has a fetish for anything that is human looking with cat ears or tail. So if she meets you she'll be doubling her effort to try to get you into her bed." I warned.

Blake's eyes widened a little at that, "Thanks for the warning." Blake said.

* * *

 **Okay everyone that's all for this chapter, I really didn't have much for this chapter except revealing Vie Verdant AKA the Crow Doctor, Summoning Salamander, and the first Anti-Grimm Bullet.**

 **First I'd like to say I was actually stumped for a while on how to design Salamander as a base, but one thing led to another and here is our Fire Elemental.**

 **Second I'd like to thank 8asker for coming up with an idea for the Aura Bullets, I had been overlooking the main thing about creating one, and I will be getting to a way why that kind of bullet isn't mass produced.**

 **Lloyd: Thanks again for reading guys and we'll see you next week… or Friday if we hit another writing binge**


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Welp, another chapter has come along, and instead of pointless banter I have a bit of an announcement.**

 **I'm gonna be starting a new RWBY crossover to help me cope with the loss of Pyrrha.**

 **Lloyd: How the hell is writing another story about RWBY and some poor schmuck from another world joining in their adventures going to help you cope with the apparent death of Pyrrha?**

 **PC: Marie get the Bone Dragon over here!**

 ***Lloyd runs away screaming***

 **Now as I was saying before my companion rudely interrupted me, this story is going to be a bit… okay very f**king different from my other RWBY Crossovers.**

 **I won't spoil too much, but it's going to be a Rune Factory 3 crossover starring Pyrrha and… Micah, had to look up his name, that's all I'll say for now.**

 **Heck it might even be up by the time I post this chapter.**

 **But anyway now it's time to see how Vie Verdant fights.**

* * *

*Verdant siblings fight together*

I woke up to the feeling on one of my new Paper Crane Golems pecking me awake, I cracked one eye open and saw Ruby sneaking around the dorm as quietly as possible.

"Okay where is a good place to hide them." Ruby whispered, okay I'm starting to feel a little sorry for causing her to lose her cookie stash, but how can I help her without her knowing I'm awake just yet.

I got an idea and shifted in my bed, I could practically hear Ruby stiffen, now that I had her attention, "Vie… I told you it was a bad idea to keep all you magazines in one place, now you've been caught again." I grumbled, making it seem like I was just having a dream.

"Magazines?" Ruby asked herself, I cracked an eye open ever so slightly to see Ruby had just perked up with an idea, "Oh Vie was caught because she hid them all in one place, kinda like what happened with me. So that means I need to hid them in multiple places. Thanks Wes, even though you'll never know you helped me." Ruby whispered.

"Vie gimme back my Game Informer." I grumbled, causing Ruby to chuckle.

 **Your Stealth skill has leveled up**

I smiled slightly at that before I rolled out of the bed with a thud, and kept completely motionless.

[]

I waited another hour before I 'woke up' to someone poking me in the side, "Wake up Wes, please?" Ruby asked.

I groaned and got up from my position, "Why am I on the floor?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"You fell out of bed dummy." Ruby said with cheer.

I got up and stretched a bit before looking to see everyone else was still asleep, "You got any plans today?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be spending some time catching up with my sister." I said.

"Oh, I understand. So when will you be leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Not for a while, because odds are my sisters currently sleeping with some feline Faunus chick." I deadpanned.

"Eww." Ruby said grimacing.

"Yeah, sorry I put that image in your head." I said as Weiss was waking up.

"Put what image in whose head?" Weiss asked with a yawn.

"Ruby cover your ears." I whispered, "My sister is most likely sleeping with a feline Faunus girl right now, a one night stand most likely." I deadpanned.

"Oh my- Does your sister have ANY-" Weiss started.

"No." I said cutting her off, "Though I will admit she is a rather good doctor."

[]

After an hour passed I left for Vale and soon arrived at Vie house.

Where I saw a girl with tiger ears stumble out of Vie house, with Vie leaning out after her, "Bye! Have a wonderful day!" Vie called out in her black leather catsuit and Plague Doctor coat.

"God dammit Vie control your urges, for one day at least." I said conking my older sister on the head.

"Ow. Come on Wes, I gotta take advantage of this when I can, especially if you're banning Blake." Vie said as she reached inside and grabbed a cane, her hat, her mask and Bleeding Viper.

"Ready?" I asked sending her the Party invite, titled Verdant Siblings

"Sure am." Vie said clicking the 'Accept' Button, "So what are we hunting?"

"I'm thinking… hmm." I said, I honestly didn't think that far ahead.

"I vote Deathstalker, I've got a bit of an urge to fight scorpions." Vie said.

"Well if we're gonna be fighting Deathstalkers you'll need a bit more than normal Dust bullets." I said grabbing my sister by the collar and dragged her back inside.

"Hey! Easy! Isn't the older sibling supposed to be doing this kind of thing!?" Vie shouted.

[]

A few minutes passed and Vie now had 160 AP .44 rounds and I had about 100 Pistol AP rounds for Luna and Sol.

"Okay, now we have bullets to get past Deathstalker armor, anything else you want to give me?" Vie asked loading Bleeding Viper.

"Not that I can think of." I said, "Oh but let me introduce who we're gonna be working with." I said tossing out a Paper Golem core to create a Paper Golem. "This is a Paper golem, the only one I'll ever have as a combat Paper Golem, the rest will be my eyes and ears across Beacon." I said.

The Paper Golem bowed before it's left arm turned into a paper sword and stood in a knightly pose.

"Glad to meet you." Vie said tipping her hat.

"Now I'll only summon two elementals seeing as I don't want this party to get too large. First up, come Undine!" I called out, summoning the water Elemental.

' _Greetings.'_ Undine said to Vie.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Undine." Vie said taking a bow.

"Next, come Salamander!" I called, causing the fire Elemental to appear in a burst of flames.

' _Finally, time for some action, Grimm cooking, ass kicking and- Oh my god what is Fin-face doing here?'_ Salamander said getting a little irritated at Undine's presence.

"Didn't expect that." I said.

' _Keep your comments to yourself Hothead, Wes has summoned the two of us, and the two of us will assist him in his endeavours.'_ Undine said.

' _Why you little-'_ Salamander started.

"Undine! Salamander! Quit it, I know you two are polar opposites and all but quit acting like children, seriously this is something I'd expect from Weiss and Yang, not two beings as old as time itself." I scolded the two.

' _Sorry, old habits are hard to break.'_ Salamander said, Undine nodded.

I rolled my eyes and created the Deathstalker I.D.

"Oh an Instant Dungeon." Vie said pulling out Bleeding Viper,

I gave her a quick observation and saw this

 **Vie Verdant lvl 22**

 **The Crow Doctor**

 **HP 700/700 AP 0/0 MP 500/500**

"You don't have an Aura unlocked!?" I shouted as a Deathstalker burst into the house, it wasn't that big, well at least compared to the one in the Emerald Forest anyway, about the size of a Grizzly Bear, as was armored to all hell, like I figured.

 **Deathstalker Lvl 20**

 **HP 500/500**

"Less talky more killy." Vie said firing a shot at the scorpion Grimm, which sounded more like a shot from a sniper rifle than a .44 Magnum, hitting it in an eye, causing the words 'Vital Shot' to pop up followed by.

"You just did 1000 Damage to that thing!?" I practically shouted, then looked at Bleeding Viper and observed it.

 **Bleeding Viper**

 **The weapon of choice of Vie Verdant, The Crow Doctor, hand made by her and is a lethal assassin tool.**

 **Effect- Critical hits and Vital Shots deal x2 damage of normal Critical hits and Vital Shots.**

"Holy shit Vie, that thing is a monster with correct knowledge." I said backing away.

"Huh? Why exactly?" Vie asked.

"That thing deals twice the normal amount of Critical Hit slash Vital Shot damage when those conditions are met." I said.

"My little baby." Vie said kissing the barrel of the gun in a proud tone.

"Vie, we don't need another Ruby." I said looking at the loot dropped.

A large piece of bone, a stinger, and some Lien, naturally I observed the two items that are not the money.

 **Deathstalker shell**

 **The shell of a Deathstalker, this thing is surprisingly thick and makes a good piece of armor.**

 **Armor (Chest)**

 **Deathstalker Stinger**

 **The glowing stinger of a Deathstalker, contains some potent toxins and has been used to lure numbers of people to their deaths.**

 **Material**

"Well, time for an armor update." I said switching out my current chest piece for the new Deathstalker Shell, "Huh, pretty comfy."

Then two more similar Deathstalkers scuttled in, the Elementals charged one and the Paper golem ran toward the other.

' _Burn!'_ Salamander yelled hurling a fireball at the Deathstalker, dealing 200 damage, and setting the arachnid on fire.

Undine followed up by jutting up a water lance to flip the Grimm over, and dealt 150 damage.

' _Thanks Fin-Face!'_ Salamander shouted before slamming a flaming fist into the armorless belly of the Grimm, killing it. With that done I shifted my attention to the golem

The Paper charged the Grimm and made a quick slash at the shell, dealing only 20 damage, but it then slashed that same spot four more times until it finally cracked the armor.

The Deathstalker recoiled when it felt it's armor crack and snapped at the Paper golem, dealing a surprising 300 damage and cutting the sword arm off.

However when I looked again at the Paper Golem's HP, it was recovering, very fast, I was seeing green 1's pop up above the HP bar so fast it looked like a green line, plus the HP bar was refilling visibly fast.

Hell the damn thing _regrew_ its arm.

Okay, Wes, keep your mind AWAY from what's gonna happen to Yang if you fail to change the future.

Anyway the Paper Golem stabbed the Grimm in the eye three times, effectively killing the Grimm.

"Are you trying not to think about it?" Vie asked.

"Yes." I said closing my eyes, then the two of us hugged in an attempt to avoid crying.

[]

"Shoryuken!" I shouted uppercutting a Deathstalker into the air with Raven Talons, with me following it into the air.

And seeing as I'm trying to get Devil May Cry right now I fired the shotguns downward to boost me even higher, with a spin, before I fired both gauntlets upward to propel me directly into the Grimm, forcing my foot into it's shell, killing it.

 **You've created a New Skill**

 **Jump**

'Jump? This better be a Final Fantasy type jump because I've been jumping all day.' I thought examining the Skill

 **Jump Lvl 1**

 **A high jump followed by crashing into the target foot first to deal massive damage, increasing Levels increase jump height.**

"Okay a good Dragoon style move." I said, "I may just invest in a lance type weapon now."

"Wes quit talking to yourself about new abilities and just help kill these things!" Vie shouted, followed by the loud shot from Bleeding Viper that killed another Deathstalker.

I looked at the last of my Deathstalkers and charged it.

The stinger came at me and I Cartwheeled to the side, and grabbed the stinger before lifting it up and flipping the creature onto its back, then I started to swing the Scorpion in circles, just as it's tail broke off, sending the creature into a nearby wall then I ran over and plunged the stinger into the Deathstalker to finish it off.

I then sat down with my back to Vie, who did the same, heck even Salamander and Undine joined the pile up.

' _Area cleared.'_ Undine said.

' _For now at least.'_ Salamander agreed.

"Hey, it looks like you two finally agree on something." Vie said.

' _Shut up.'_ Salamander and Undine said at the same time.

Three Deathstalkers scuttled by, but they just ran right by us, heck one of them even stumbled over the other.

"What the hell?" Vie said getting up and reloading Bleeding Viper.

' _Something's coming.'_ Undine said

' _Something big and scary.'_ Salamander said.

That's when the big and scary something appeared.

It looked like it was slightly smaller than the giant Deathstalker at initiation, except instead of eyes there was a female humanoid body extending upwards with its hands being pincers, the humanoid body was fully armored, but there was a bulge around the chest area to give it the feminine look, the head wasn't armored and wore only a Grimm mask of a Deathstalker.

'Observe'

 **Bound Deathstalker**

 **Serqet Lvl 35**

 **HP 3500/3500**

"Oh crap." I said switching Raven Talons for Serpent Fang.

"What the fuck is that!?" Vie said pointing Bleeding Viper at Serqet.

"That sis, is a bound Grimm." I said.

 **[BGM begin- Grimm boss- Castlevania DoS: Into the dark night]**

Serqet started the fight off by stabbing her stinger at us, Vie dove left, Salamander burst into flames and teleported, Undine melted into a puddle, The Paper Golem took it head on and regenerated, while I used Jump to leap over the stinger then crashed into Serqet head to deal a solid 450 damage.

Vie didn't bother to get up before firing Bleeding Serpent at three different places, the first two shots penetrated the armor of the humanoid body and dealt 300 damage total, and the third shot was a headshot, Vital Shot, dealing 1000 damage.

'1750 HP left' I thought making note of the Grimms health.

Serqet swung her claw with intense force and knocked Undine and Salamander a fair distance away and getting the two Elementals tangled up.

And cutting the Paper Golem nearly in half, fortunately the Golem quickly began repairing itself and made a quick stab at a leg joint where there was no armor, dealing 150 damage.

Serqet roared in anger before it grabbed Vie in it's claws and threw her into the Paper Golem, knocking the two over and tangling them together

"Wes catch!" Vie shouted throwing me Bleeding Viper, which I caught.

I stared down Serqet and ran forward, Serqet lashed its stinger out at me, however I dodged the attack and then latched onto its stinger.

Serqet hissed before it began to swing its stinger around wildly, soon enough it tried to snap at me with its pincer while I was overhead, so I let go of the stinger, causing Serqet to cut her stinger off, which dealt 400 damage.

Serqet squealed in pain as I stabbed Serpent Fang into its face, dealing 150 damage, plus an extra 50 when I activated the Lightning Dust.

I put Bleeding Viper to its face, "Bang!" I shouted firing point blank between all six eyes, killing Serqet.

 **[BGM end]**

 **You've reached Lvl 20**

'Goodie.' I thought dismissing Salamander and Undine, and returned my Paper Golem into a Golem Core before I helped Vie up and returned Bleeding Viper.

"You alright sis?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, let's go see your loot." Vie said.

Aside from the usual Lien and Deathstalker drops there were two books.

Serqets Reign, which I assumed would teach me to summon Bound Grimm Serqet.

The other book was simply titled 'Codex', so I observed it.

 **Codex**

 **Every Gamer needs a guide to the enemies you've defeated, this is yours.**

 **This Codex contains information on every opponent defeated by the Gamer, including a basic description and list of skills, Vital Shot points and weaknesses, it even updates itself as the enemy changes (Human only)**

 **The Codex can be accessed in the menu or it can be read as a physical copy.**

"My enemy guide!" I shouted holding the book in the air.

[]

We returned to Vie house where I destroyed my I.D. and disbanded the party… and put my luck point in.

"That was really fun Wes, next time though, bring a human slash faunus ally, as much as I like the elementals I think I prefer human or faunus company." Vie said.

"Sure thing Vie." I said, then I thought of something, I'm trying to grind up a stealing skill so I can steal enemy weapons, and Vie's a damn good thief so…

"Vie, can you teach me to be a better thief?" I asked.

"Trying to get that stealing skill up little brother? I must not have been that good an influence on you." Vie said teasingly, "Take a seat, now first, when it comes to being a shoplifter it helps to-"

[]

 **Vie's lesson in stealing has boosted your Steal Skill to Lvl 10**

 **Vie's lesson in stealing has earned you a new Skill**

 **Pickpocket**

Naturally I analyzed the pickpocket skill

 **Pickpocket Lvl 10** (Huh?)

 **Stealing from around the area is all well and good, but something you need to take straight from your target, without them noticing.**

 **This skill is the same level as Steal**

Oh.

"Thanks Vie, this is gonna come in handy soon." I said getting up to leave.

"Don't be a stranger little bro!" Vie called.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter**

 **See you on either Friday or Monday, depending on how much I end up writing.**

 **Oh and seeing as how some of you are starting to get a little confused on Wes's stats I'll put them here for you on this chapter**

 **Name: Wes Verdant**

 **Race: Human  
Title: Summoner**

 **Lvl: 20  
Max HP: 635  
Max MP: 520  
Max AP: 550 (Aura Lvl 6)**

 **Exp: 1,328/20,000**

 **Points free: 7**

 **STR: 29**

 **VIT: 29  
DEX: 29  
INT: 32  
WIS: 26  
LUK: 30**

 **Now just so you people know I have battery life on my laptop, but I won't be able to use it often so I've had Yoshtar upload this chapter for me, I have no idea if it's monday or tuesday seeing as we've been on to different time zones.**

 **Now don't worry, just because I lack a computer doesn't mean I'm going to stop this story, I will be continuing this story on paper, then for every week I miss an update I will post chapters daily until I've caught up.**

 **And thank you for all the people who have supported this story and I will be back soon, I have a friend who is going to make a rudimentary way I can charge this laptop and I will be back.**

 **Also I've been lacking in Titles so feel free to PM me Title suggestions**

 **And I've been working on Events so just PM the Event with the following traits (Minimum)**

 **Event Name/ Event Boss/ Enemies (Don't have to be Grimm, but can't be genetically human or faunus, looking human or faunus is fair game though), Reward (Has to be a Costume or special weapon)**

 **I will reply to your PMs and tell you if I'll accept it or reject and give reasons for rejecting it (And offer the chance to fix any error on why I can't accept)**


	13. Team meets Family

**Hello my dear readers I am back, and using the Wii U to write to you.**

 **First of all I'd like to thank everyone who didn't lose hope of me not updating any more, and I'd also like to thank the people who voted for the double update Mondays on the poll, makes things so much easier for me.**

 **So lets cut the chatter and get reading!**

[[]]

Team meets family

I was woken up by shrill sound of Ruby's whistle which caused me to jump out of my bed and land on the floor harder than I'd like. "Gah, Ruby!" I shouted in annoyance, "It's Sunday I should be waking up on my own accord, not like this!"

"Sorry Wes, but while you were out with your sister yesterday we took a vote and decided that we wanted to meet your sister today." Ruby said with a smile.

"Weiss was against it." Blake said coming out of the bathroom.

"It was majority vote." Ruby corrected.

I sighed and got up, I'm not gonna try to fight this, "Okay then, just remember, if she offers you coffee, say no." I warned.

"Why?" Weiss asked seeing as she didn't hear my half truths about Vie.

"It is nightmarishly horrible coffee, has resulted in more than one case of food poisoning." I said. I pulled out my Scroll and texted Vie

-Vie, me and Team RWBY are coming over, whoever you slept with last night ask them to leave-

[]

About 40 minutes later we reached Vie's house and before we even reached the door it opened to let out a woman with tan cat ears and a lioness tail with a drunken smile on her face.

"Dammit Vie." I muttered before catching the door before it closed.

Vie stood just inside wearing a tank top and jeans, "Morning Bro, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake. Come in I made breakfast." Vie said guiding us to a table with six seats.

"For Yang." Vie said sliding a plate of Bacon, Sausage, and Sunny side up eggs in front of her.

"Thanks." Yang said taking a bite of her sausage.

"For Weiss." Vie said placing an omelette with a side of bacon in front of her.

"This seems kinda... fatty." Weiss said.

"Oh please, you need a bit of fat in your body, flatty." Vie said placing a cup of tea in front of Weiss and OJ in front of Yang.

"For Blake." Vie said sending a Tuna sandwich toward Blake, who drooled at the sight of it.

"And Ruby." Vie said putting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her, folloed by a glass of milk for the two recently served.

"It's beautiful, like a giant cookie." Ruby whispered.

"And for my dear little brother Wes." Vie said placing a stack of syrup drowned waffles in front of me, along with a mug of coffee. I paled.

"Surly you didn't forget about our bet from two weeks ago." Vie teased.

"No, no I didn't." I said grabbing the mug and downing it all in one gulp.

 **[By ingesting this vile substance just now you've gained a new ability]**

 **[You've gained the ability- Poison Resistance]**

I put the mug down fiercely, "Vie... that stuff is so bad I just developed a poison Resistance!" I choked out.

"So Vie, tell us about yourself." Yang said.

"Well, I'm a good doctor, a good sister, a cat lover, and assassin." Vie said as casually as one would talk about the weather, causing everyone but me to choke on their food.

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"Oh don't worry Miss Schnee, I've got my standards, Your family, along with the Rose-Xiao Long's and Branwen's are off my hit list." Vie said, but her eyes also said something else, 'Old Man Schnee however is not so lucky.'

"How do you know about the name Branwen, We never mentioned it to Wes." Yang asked.

"Let me show you." Vie said pulling out her scroll and tapping a button, causing a holographic screen to open on the table, displayed was all the team names in Beacon, along with staff listings.

"What is this?" Blake asked worried.

"This, Miss Belladonna, is the 'secured' profiles of every student and teacher in Beacon, including background information. I know everything about everyone in Beacon." Vie said, 'But Ozpin didn't put his information in, nor the Vaults' Her eyes said.

"What." Ruby said paling.

"I have access to everything at Beacon that isn't only on paper, I even saw your match with Pyrrha Wes." Vie said.

"How did you hack into Beacon!?" Weiss demanded.

"With this long session of peace everyone, even Atlas, has gotten lax with their security measures." Vie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked worried.

Vie smirked and pulled up a hologram of an AK-200, "The Atlesian Knight 200, not publicly known outside of Atlas and I have 5 infected with my personal virus that will slowly spread at my order and will shift their control to me when I see fit." Vie said.

Mimi then padded into the foom with a three-foot orange cylinder in her mouth and Chester on her head.

"Thanks Mimi." Vie said taking the cylinder, "This is my Hack Relay, which sends out a signal separate from the CCT and works as an easy hacking tool for me to hack into anything nearby." Vie then held out her hand, "May I see your scrolls for a minute?"

I was the only one not hesitant to pass my scroll to Vie, "Just give them to her, otherwise she'll just steal them off you." I said.

"Hmph, I'd like to see her try." Weiss said.

Vie plugged my scroll into a slot on the Relay and pulled out a third scroll, "Was that a challenge Miss Schnee?" Vie asked.

Weiss immediately patted where she kept her scroll, "Wha- How-?" Weiss stammered.

"Told ya." I said as Chester scurried up my arm and gave me a high five.

Ruby, Yang and Blake quickly fished out their scrolls and passed them to Vie.

Ten minutes later we had all our scrolls back, "There, now your scrolls are not only unhackable, except by me, they can also use my relays as mid-long range signal relays for scroll communication in case the CCT goes down." Vie said.

"Do you really think the CCT could go down?" Blake asked.

"Hey, a nightclub has better security than Beacon right now. If someone is planning sabotage now would be the perfect time to do so." Vie said grimly, "Now if only I could get these all across Remnant."

I passed Vie five Paper Golem cores, "They have orders to follow your orders." I said.

"Thanks bro." Vie said with a smile.

 **[[]]**

 **Welp thats the first of the double update, next one will be out in a few minutes.**

 **I'll see you then.**


	14. The Gamers Treasurebox

**Well people, it's a double update so you might want to go back in case you missed the actual Chapter 13**

 **Don't have much to say other than enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

The Gamers Treasurebox

"You know, it's been a while since I made a mask." I said aloud as me and the rest of the team reentered our dorm.

"So I take it you're gonna make a mask." Blake asked.

"Yep, right now." I said pulling out the materials I needed.

"What kind of mask are you gonna make?" Ruby asked.

"No clue, The Gamer ability just puts me into autopilot." I said

*2 Hours later*

 **Your Crafting skill has increased by** 1

"Done! Ladies I present, the Falcon mask, which will give me falcon eyesight when worn. When it's dry." I said backing away from the mask.

"Hey Wes? Something just popped up on your laptop." Ruby said as she was about to play X-Com again.

I leaned over to see what she was talking about, "Oh an E-mail. Wait, huh?" I said taking a seat and clicking the E-mail, I knew I had internet (From watching RWBY Chibi while everyone was asleep) But who would send me an E-mail.

-To The Gamer-

All that the E-mail contained was a link, which I clicked out of curiosity.

-Hello Gamer. Welcome to The Gamers Treasurebox. An online supply store to anyone who has become a Gamer like yourself. please enter your names and your worlds name.-

I raised an eyebrow and typed the information in.

-Welcome Wes Verdant of Remnant to the Gamers Treasurebox. Purchased items are sent directly to your inventory and the money removed from your inventory, and sold items will do the same. You are free to buy and sell all you want. Inventory changes every 24 hours and items divided into categories for your convenience.-

It wasn't kinding, things were divided into main categories and sub-categories

Weapon: Melee, Ranged, Special

Armor: Light, Mid, Heavy

Skill Books: Physical, Magical, Passive

Materials: Metal, Wood, Creature parts.

Apparel: Clothing, Accessories, Costumes

"Let's check out special weapons." I said clicking the tab, pulling up a list of weapons complete with pictures, name, price, and sometimes world of origin.

Naturally I gravitated to the most OP I could find.

The Fucking Gun 9000

"Whoa... that's a big gun..." Ruby said drooling as she read the description.

I was reading the price tag.

"Ten Million Lien!?" I shouted.

"Thats insane!" Weiss shouted.

"Considering how easily Wes can get money it's not that bad really." Blake said.

"I think I'll just make a new weapon." I said just going into general materials.

"Wow, so much to choose from." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it's hard to choose, Iron and Steel are too simple." I said.

"And Dragon Scales are way too hard for us to work with." Ruby said.

That was true, but I wanted to make my weapon have a draconic theme.

"Wait, stop." Weiss said, "Those are conductive Dust crystals." Weiss pointed to a nearly clear crystal

"Uhh... what's that?" Ruby asked.

"A rare type of Dust that minimizes Dust consumption while also making it more powerful." Weiss explained, "Too bad I couldn't get one for Myrtenaster."

There were six for sale and I bought 'em all. Not that it dented my wallet.

"Did you just..." Weiss said.

I tossed her a crystal, "Happy early birthday." I said.

Soon I found a decent material, Monster Hunter Series Dragonite Ore, which I bought dozens of chunks of.

I closed my laptop and quickly drew up a plan before grabbing Ruby and Weiss and sprinted to the forge

[]

I was in the training room with my new weapon.

A 7 foot spear. the pole was 6 feet long and bright green with a belt of shotgun shells strapped below a half circle that connected to a foot long triangular spear head in a dragon head shape, it had eyes and nostrils hammered in and divided in half by a jagged zigzag of 'teeth'.

"Come on Wes test it out!" Ruby pleaded.

I thrust the spear forward before pulling it back and spun it in my left hand, stopping with the head pointing down, I flicked a switch and the jaws of the spear head popped open to reveal a spearhead shaped Conductive Dust crystal that caught ablaze due to the Fire Dust crystal (Given by Weiss) placed in the pole. I spun the spear over head before pointing it forward with one arm wrapped around it. I then fired the shotgun mechanism and sent out a flaming spray of shotgun.

"This will be good, I dub thee, Dragonbreath." I said

[]

We returned to our dorm and before I could even sit down Ruby made an announcement.

"Alright team, time we go to one of Wes's Instant Dungeons to train!"

 **[[]]**

 **Well thats those two chapters for this week, see you next week, I'm gonna go play Hyrule Warriors.**


	15. The Train of Spirits

**Hello everybody, I'm sorry to say but there might not be a double update this week because my internet is being a little fritzy, but I will attempt to have two chapters up by the end of Tuesday, so without further ado let's get this one started.**

 **[[]]**

 **Event I.D.- Train of Spirits**

"May I ask why?" Weiss asked, more insisted, and I'm inclined to agree with her on this.

"Team, We have spent very little time together as a team during our stay a Beacon so far. I figured one of Wes's Instant Dungeons would prove a good team bonding session.

"Good Point, Invite sent." I said sending the invite then opened up my I.D. list, "An Event I.D.?" I asked looking at the new tab for my instant dungeons.

"What's the Event called?" Yang asked.

"Train of Spirits." I said.

"We should do that one, we have no idea how long these Event I.D.'s will stick around." Blake said.

"All in favor of Train of Spirits say Aye." I said.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Sure." Blake said with a hint of cheer.

"Fine." Weiss said.

"Aye!" Ruby cheered and I opened the I.D.

This time we were covered by a black bubble that quickly faded to reveal we had been placed in a train caboose. An old, dusty, web filled,rotting wooden caboose.

"Creepy." Ruby said.

Yang naturally went to the wooden door to the next train car, but when she tested the knob, "Ugh, locked." Yang groaned, she then attempted to punch the door down, but to no avail.

"Yang, remember my ability, therefore these Event I.D.'s, run on video game logic. Ergo the only doors that can reasonably be broken down are broken doors, we'll have to find a key in this room. Check the desk and the cardboard boxes." I said. I then knelt down and opened the nearest box.

Yang, Blake and Ruby did the same to other boxes while Weiss searched a desk, "This makes no sense, why would the key be in here?" Weiss mumbled.

"Weiss we really need to get you to play some RPG's, keys are either located in accessible rooms or there are alternate routes to a location." I said pulling a human skull out of my box, " Gah!" I shouted dropping the skull, "Not in there..."

"I found it." Weiss said holding up a rusted, old fashion key. Ruby sped past Weiss, taking the key in the process and unlocked the door.

"Ready?" Ruby asked, we all nodded and she kicked the door open, Crescent Rose in rifle form pointing ahead, "Cargo." Ruby announced.

I held Dragonbreath ahead, I pushed the lance shaft inward so I could use it's shotgun more effectively, and stepped next to Ruby.

The moment Weiss, who was in the very back of the group, entered the Cargo, the caboose door slammed shut, followed by a clunk from the caboose.

"What the-!?" Weiss shouted,

Blake backed up and looked out the small window of the door, "The caboose is gone, we aren't backtracking." Blake said.

I looked back ahead to see. "Whoa!" I shouted, in front of me were two walking skeletons in conducters uniforms.

Ruby and I pulled the triggers on our weapons instinctively, blasting the skeletons to dust.

"W-was that skeleton walking?" Ruby asked.

"Not anymore." I said picking up the 20 Lien it dropped.

We moved around several crates, occasionally one of us would see a skeleton, though not always a living one, and struck/shot it until we reached a locked door.

"Great, the key's in a crate, pop them open and begin searching." I said prying a crate open and began digging through the packing peanuts.

Ruby popped open a large one and climbed all the way in, Blake opened a small box and shifted through some paper, Yang punched a box open and threw off the remains of the lid before searching it.

Weiss's box however, "Ahh!" Weiss yelped as two mannequins tumbled out of the box she opened.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked popping out of her box with a conducters hat on her head.

"I- I'm fine, just startled." Weiss said.

"Yo Wes, check these out!" Yang said tossing me a pair of black gloves with white lines heading from the wrist to the fingers, I naturally observed the gloves

 **[Puppet Gloves: Thes special gloves attach mana strings to anything that could be used as a puppet and allows them to move and fight based on the users movements]**

"A new weapon... Weiss toss me those mannequins!" I called.

[] Eventually Blake found the key and we entered the sleeping coach, where we destroyed a few more skeletons.

"Check the five rooms here, we might find something useful." I said entering one of the cabins.

I really only found a side table worth searching and Found a Skill Book for Mechanics, which I promptly used.

I'ma build me a mech suit, one thats _not_ remotely operated save for 'Come to me' and is far more durable that the Paladins.

The full models were tough, but I don't want to risk using them as a template.

We quickly regrouped and shared our finds.

"I found an oil lamp." Yang said handing me said lamp.

"I got a lead pipe." Ruby said, I took it because you never know when one could find its uses.

"Another Key." Weiss said holding up said key.

"Black Dust Crystal." Blake said handing me the Dust while Weiss looked amazed.

We unlocked the passenger car, but all there was in there were skeletons that soon became powder, However the door out of the passenger car stood out.

It was metal and had a skull imprinted on it.

"Boss time." I said pushing the door open.

This car was twice the size of the previous car and held only one thing, a smaller train that had three piloted turret guns, a piloted cannon and instead of a usual console at the front of the train, there was just a stick with three settingd, stop, slow and fast.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to be how trains operate." I said.

Suddenly the car we were in started to fall apart, "Into the train!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all jumped into the turret seat, I hopped into the cannon seat while Weiss manned the train control.

Soon enough our car crumbled to reveal the Train of Spirits had moved beside us.

Large and metal with a single car remaining, full of cannons, and the very front of the train looked like a skull.

 **[Event OST: Spirit Tracks: Demon Train]**

"Weiss keep an eye on those cannons, if they fire at us, speed up or slow down to avoid it. And try to get us to it's face, that's probably the weak point!" I shouted as the Spirit Trains cannons began firing.

"Girls try to shoot those cannonballs down, I'll try to destroy the cannons!" I shouted.

Ruby, Yang and Blake quickly shot down the cannonballs, despite the slow fire rate of the turrets as I fired my cannon and destroyed 1/7 cannons.

This kept up until I destroyed all 7 Cannons.

"Alright!" Ruby shouted as the Spirit train slowed down.

However it quickly moved right behind us, meaning only Ruby could safely shoot at missiles that would likely come from the two side mounted cannons.

Ruby and I began firing at the Train, Yang and Blake used their normal weapons to shoot incoming projectiles.

Finally the Train Of Spirit roared and derailed and crashed into the dark forest around us.

 **[BGM end]**

The five of us were teleported back into the Train of Spirits, where a gold chest faded into view.

I opened thr chest and pulled out a Bastard sword, A large triangular blade with two more triangles pionting the same way at the guardless hilt

 **[Azos the Cursed Blade- This blade will coat itself in cursed flames and will always return to it's wielder when lost]**

[]

When we got back to the dorm everyone fell asleep except for me.

I was mixing 1 Gram of every Dust type into Paper Mache.

[[]]

 **Sorry guys, I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter, but my internet has gone kaput so I'm going on another (Hopefully MUCH shorter) hiatus for my little hobby on this site.  
**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **Also please remember I'd like to see some possible submissions for titles and Events.**

 **Hope to see you all soon.**


	16. The Faceless Mask

**Hey everybody good news, my mother is allowing me to use her computer to Fanfic when she isn't using the computer for Kingdoms of Camelot (God I hate just saying it) so you all will be getting chapters again, hopefully at a consistent rate until I get my computer fixed/Internet recovers.**

 **So here's that second Verdant Gamer chapter I owe you all.**

 **[[]]**

*The Faceless Mask*

Another day, another set of classes that I effectively zoned through...

Well I slept through Port's class, thought I'm pretty sure he was trying to tell us Deathstalkers lack good armor under them, failed to keep up with Doctor Oobleck's class, and went off into my own little world in Glynda's class while Yang beat the shit out of Cardin.

Once classes were over I went over to a sparring hall that I had signed up to use and began to practice using Azos.

Seeing as it was a Bastard Sword I alternated one-handed and two-handed swings, and with each swing the sword became coated in blue flames. eventually I decided to throw Azos at the dummy, seeing as may accuracy was derived from my Firearm skill, I missed, bbut then Azos was coated in flames again and started coming right back to me like a boomerang, knocking the dummy down in the process.

Right as I caught the sword a sudden flash caught my attention, I turned to the stands and saw Velvet Scarlatina with her camera in hand. "If you wanted a picture all you had to do as ask!" I called up in a joking tone. I put away Azos and walked up to the stands to meet her and held out my had to the currently nervous member of team CFVY, "I'm Wes Verdant, fifth member of Team RWBY,who might you be?" I asked, just to keep up my little charade.

Velvet blinked at my kindness before shaking my hand slowly, "V-Velvet Scarlatina, of Team CFVY." Velvet said.

"Nice to meet you Velvet, mind if I take a look at the picture you took?" I asked.

"U-uh sure." Velvet said moving her camera so I could see the picture, "Sorry, but I'm not that good yet."

I looked at the picture, it had barely captured me, but Azos was completely center frame, even still had some of the flames on it, "I beg to differ, that picture perfectly caught Azos, in motion no less. If I had to guess I'd say you're either a weapons nut like Ruby, or your weapon relies on these pictures." I said.

"T-true. But I'm also skilled in unarmed combat because the weapons I take pictures of can only last so long." Velvet said, she seemed to be calming down a little around me.

And a plan was beginning to form in my mind. "Hey Velvet, I've reserved this room for two hours, mind if I have a spar with you?" I asked.

Velvet looked shocked, "But I'm a year ahead of you, plus I need to conserve the uses of my weapon for when I really need them." Velvet said.

"Well for the first one, you can't get stronger without fighting opponents stronger than you. As for the second one, we can just limit ourselves to no weapons." I said.

"Wes, rabbit Faunus like me have stronger legs than other Faunus and humans, Huntsman or not." Velvet warned.

"Then how about I use one of my Dust masks to balance things out, the ones I've made really don't make things too broken for me right now anyway." I offered.

Velvet sunk into thought for a moment, "I guess, but can I have the rest of my team supervise, just in case?" Velvet asked.

"Sure, I was gonna bring my team over anyway, I need them to know what my new toys can do, mainly so Ruby can adjust her strategies as necessary." I said.

 **[Ruby P.O.V]**

"I can believe Wes would challenge a second year student to a sparring match." Weiss complained.

"He's power leveling, or at least he's gonna try to." Yang said.

"I'm just worried he's gotten in over his head, rabbit Faunus are famous for having powerful kicks." Blake said as we entered the arena.

Within moments, Coco Adel, someone I new from my Weapon Maintenance class, walked up to me, "Didn't know Wes was on your team Ruby, I hope his Dust Mask can balance things out or he's gonna be in a lot of pain." Coco said.

"I hope so too, problem is I don't know what mask he'll use." I admitted.

"Same here, I've noticed his hand-to-hand is lacking so I hope he knows what he's doing." Coco said heading over to referee the fight. "Are you two ready?" She called out to Wes and Velvet.

Velvet nodded and took a stance that would allow her to bring her legs up faster. Wes pulled out his mask from his trenchcoat and put it on before copying Velvet's stance.

This mask was completely _blank_. I mean there were no designs, no color, no indentations, no mouth, no nose, no eye holes, nothing! It was completely blank.

"I'm ready." Wes said.

Coco raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "If you say so... Tournament Rules, Begin!" Coco shouted.

Velvet rushed forward and attempted to dropkick Wes, only for him to cartwheel out of the way and countered with a swift punch to the side, boosted by his Quickstep. Velvet wasn't knocked far, and she planted her foot right into Wes's gut, causing him to stumble back and double over. Velvet then attempted an Axe Kick, but Wes turned his slump into a quick roll and tripped up Velvet.

Wes got some distance and he and Velvet stood back up, then Velvet catapulted forward using her leg strength while Wes did the same with his Quickstep, the two collided kicks with enough force to kick up a cloud of dust that covered both of them.

Fortunately the dust cleared quickly to reveal...

"Wait, what the-!?" Yang shouted in surprise while I was speechless.

"How are there two Velvet!?" Weiss shouted.

Yeah, when the dust settled there were two Velvets with one foot collided with the other, and Wes wasn't there, the Velvet in his position looked just like the real Velvet except facial expression. Velvet was shocked while 'Velvet' had a smug look on her/his face.

The two Velvet's unlocked heels before kicking twice more and back flipped away.

'Velvet' Winked before dashing forward and kicked Velvet in the stomach, causing her to double over. 'Velvet' pressed his/her (I don't know!) attack with a flurry of kicks that Velvet managed to match, blow for blow.

"This is like watching someone fight a mirror." Blake said.

Pretty soon both Velvet started adding in side kicks and axe kicks to the flurry, causing the two to shift position so much that I lost track of which Velvet was the real one. Finally one of the Velvet's made a feint, causing the other to overshoot their attack and allowing the feinter to launch a powerful side kick that launched the overshooter out of the ring.

"Ring out!" Coco shouted, "The winner of this fight is... whoever the Velvet still in the ring really is."

The Velvet who was flung out of the ring stood up and grabbed her chin, causing her to ripple as if she were made of water before revealing them self as Wes holding his mask in his hand.

 **[Wes P.O.V.]**

"Good match Velvet." I said putting my new Doppelganger Mask away.

 **[By using the Doppelganger Mask to copy Velvet you have received the following lingering bonuses]**

 **[+2 Levels Hand-To-Hand, +1 STR, +Enhanced Senses]**

Oh yeah, I'm gonna spam this mask. But for now I'm gonna congratulate Velvet on her victory.

 **[[]]**

 **Behold, Wes's game breaker, The Doppelganger Mask, allowing him to take the form of anyone he has seen, physically or otherwise.**

 **I'll see you (For this story) on Monday... Hopefully.**

 **Also on September 5th there might not be an update because I'll be at the nerd convention known as Dragon*Con**


	17. The Doppelganging of Yang

**Welp, time for another chapter of Verdant Gamer.**

 **You know, I'm a little disappointed in myself for these hand written chapters, I guess that's why I stopped wrtting them by hand and went straight to typing them.**

 **Oh well, live and learn, enjoy people.**

 **[[]]**

*The Doppelganging of Yang*

As I thought when I used the mask with Velvet, I've been using the Doppelganger mask a lot lately while I'm grinding in my I.D.'s, I also learned of a couple of limitations to the Mask.

1- They have to exist in Remnant, so as much as I want to Doppelgang Master Chief or Batman, I couldn't.

2- They cannot be too high levelled, I learned that one trying to Doppelgang Ozpin, I'm assuming it's a ten level gap because Velvet was Level 29, and because I was level 20, I'm assuming it's a ten level limit because hey, it easy to remember.

3- I could not Doppelgang anything without a soul, I tried to pose as an AK-200 to test it out. I could probably Doppelgang Penny though.

So with that in mind I spent today after class Doppelganging Yang for 3 hours and got all this from it.

 **[+5 STR, +3 Lvl Hand-to-Hand, +Punmaster skill (Yes, she actually makes that a skill), +7 lvl Punmaster, +Power conversion Semblance]**

Yeah that's right, I leeched off her strength, skill, love of puns, and her Semblance.

Give me a reason not to use this freaking mask.

As of right now I'm on the Gamer's Treasure box looking for any good deals on armor, seeing as I already bought the newest set of 5 Conductive Dust crystals. After all, a Deathstalker chest piece can only defend me from so much.

"Too weak, too weak, too expensive, impractical... okay that's just detrimental." I groaned looking through the armor, "Maybe next time, for now maybe I'll just Doppelgang Ruby and make my own." I said picking up my Doppelganger mask and stepping out the door, bumping into Yang right after I crossed the threshold.

"Hey Wes, where you heading?" Yang asked cheerfully.

"I'm heading down to the forge to make myself some armor, maybe even upgrade a few weapon. And I'll be 'borrowing' Ruby for that." I replied holding up my mask.

"You might want to put that plan on hold, the forge closed forty minutes ago." Yang said holding up her scroll with the time on it.

I blinked, "I spent two and a half hours browsing through shitty or overly expensive armor?" I asked, "I'm not normally a drinking man, but I could use some poison resistance right about now."

Faster than I could process Yang was hanging off of me, "Well, I know a place that's still open, plus I'm friends with the owner." Yang said, I had a pretty good idea of where she was talking about.

"Define friend." I said smirking.

"Ah heh heh... Come on gameboy." Yang said dragging me off.

[]

My left ey was twitching erratically the whole ride, why?

Titles.

 **[Bunny love- Enter a relationship with Velvet]**

 **[Fashion & Guns- Enter a relationship with Coco]**

One's like that I had gotten fairly used to, but these are just 'NOPE' Title next.

 **[Crosshare Gunner- Enter a relationship with Coco and Velvet]**

 **[White Rose Gardener- Enter a relationship with Ruby and Weiss]**

 **[Bumblebee Keeper- Enter a relationship with Blake and Yang]**

 **[Ladybug Lover- Enter a relationship with Blake and Ruby]**

 **[Freezerburner- Enter a relationship with Weiss and Yang]**

 **[Monochrome Scheme- Enter a relationship with Weiss and Blake]**

 **[Enabler- Enter a relationship with Ruby and Yang]**

'Okay Gamer, I get that you want me in a relationship, but enough with the romance titles already, what's next an incestuous title with Vie!?' I thought in irritation.

I double checked my title's to see if one popped up, which it didn't. Thank Oum.

[]

When we reached Junior club, I was in need of a good laugh. "Hey Yang, I can assume that the owner is scared of you, right?" I asked.

Yang sighed, "Okay, you got me. But he won't turn us down." She insisted.

"Okay, but I wonder how he'll react when he learns you have an 'identical twin sister'?" I hinted holding up my mask.

"Do it." Yang said, and I put on the mask and became a second Yang, "Better than looking in a mirror. Let's go make some friends sister." Yang said smirking, and with that we walked to the door.

"OUM THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" One of the bouncers shouted in fear as he and his buddy ran inside, one of them dropped their fedora, which my hoarding nature naturally told me to grab.

"Let's start the party with a Yang." I said as I deployed my doppelganged Ember Celica.

Yeah, my mask even doppelganged weapons. Fuck yes.

Yang and I punched the doors wide open. "Guess who's back!?" We called out in sync.

All the thugs dropped their guns in fear, "Fuck this I'm outta here!" I heard one of them say and then I saw him dive out the window.

When Junior recovered from his stupor he only had one thing to say. "Please don't tell me your twin is planning on destroying my club." Junior said.

"Oh no, I'm not her twin, just a guy with one hell of a Semblance I said sending my mask directly to my inventory, only my friends are going to know the Doppelganger Mask exists.

"Beside's you still owe me a drink Junior." Yang said walking up to the bar with me following.

I idly noted Vie flirting with a feline Faunus girl at a table.

[]

We really only made small talk during our time there, I gained two levels of Poison Resistance before Yang devolved into drunken babble. I decided it was best to carry her back to Beacon while I had a Paper Golem take Bumblebee back to Beacon. I don't know about you, but I'm not driving a motorcycle with a drunk in tow.

"Hey Wes *Hic* what do you *Hic* WHat do you think about Blake?" Yang asked, granted it wasn't that clear, hell her words were so slurred The Gamer ability decided I needed freaking subtitles to understand her, which I did.

"She's nice." I said, if there's anything I learned from a drunk Vie, it's keep drunk talk short. Your brain will thank you.

"She reminds me soooooooo much of a cat. *Hic* You know, I'm actually *Hic* Bi for her. *Hic*" Yang slurred.

"Hwha-?" I gaped, looks like Bumblebee in canon in this Remnant.

"Yep *Hic*, especially because of that Bella-booty..." Yang said before falling asleep.

"Maybe I should buy a sleep spell. Get to this part faster in case she goes into detail of hat she wants to do to Blake." I said to myself.

[]

"What happened to her?" Weiss asked as I entered the dorm with Yang draped over my shoulder.

"She got drunk." I said.

"That explains the smell." Blake mumbled, maybe those enhanced senses I got from Velvet were better than I thought because no one seemed to respond to that.

"Oh boy, Dad won't be happy in he hears about this." RUby said.

"I'm just glad she passed out before our talk got weird." I said dumping Yang on her bed.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah, this is all I got for this chapter, just a bit of title checking, time with Yang, and he limits on the doppelganger mask**

 **Yeah expect a couple more chapters like this.**


	18. History of the Crow Doctor

**Well, I got myself a new phone and Pokemon Go.**

 **Now if only the servers would stay p long enough for me to actually play the damn thing.**

 **Why don't you guys just enjoy the new chapter.**

 **[[]]**

*History of the Crow Doctor*

Welp, the forge was closed today because apparently some genius tried to forge a Fire Dust crystal straight into his battle axe/cannon so they have to repair the place. Seeing as my next big project is going to require a lot of Dust crystals I decided to pose as Weiss in one of my I.D.'s and here's what I got from it.

 **[+4 INT, +3 WIS, +2 Blade, +5 All Dust based abilities and spells, +Schnee Glyphs]**

I exited my I.D. n the dorm and took of my mask, "Ho long have you been doppelganging me!?" Weiss demanded rather lodly, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Three hours, all in an I.D. so don't worry, your reputation is safe Ice Queen." I said.

"Will you people please stop calling me that?" Weiss demanded.

"Once that icy personality of your thaws." I said looking around the rather empty dorm, "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Yang to Ruby to the nearest weapon shop, Ruby needs some new part to replace the ones damaged by the explosion in the forge. What kind of idiot tries to forge Dust straight into their weapon, you have to go through a careful-" Weiss ranted.

"Weiss, focus." I said snapping my fingers.

"What? Oh. And Blake went to the library to read that ninja book of hers." Weiss finished.

"Well seeing as everyone is out why don't we go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Weiss accused.

"No, it's more of a business meeting over lunch. I got a new project that I'll need a Schnee's help with, mainly because it involves a lot of Dust." I said.

[]

"Okay with the size I'm planning compared to the size of the average crystal I'm thinking I'd need at least thirty crystals for it to work." I said tapping a number on the edge of my blueprint.

"You're right about the quantity, but I'd go thirty five so you'd have some wiggle room. The process you're thinking of is possible, but you'd need a large amount of Aura control, forging skill and Dust know how to pull it off." Weiss said.

"Well, you have the Dust know how, my ability gives me damn near perfect Aura control, and Ruby has the forging skill." I said tapping my mask.

"That's true, let me know when you have the materials and we'll try it." Weiss said.

"Great." I said rolling up my blueprint and returned to my BLT.

"Hey Wes..." Weiss said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know she's your sister and all... and I know she said my family is off her hit list...BUt I just can't bring myself to see Vie in a trusting light." Weiss admitted.

"And you're well off like that, you can never fully trust an assassin. But she is perhaps one of the few you can moderately trust, because she has her own rules and I'll admit, she tends to get creative in her kills." I said.

"I'm going to regret this, but how so?" Weiss asked.

"Well you can see her favoritism toward females in her kills. Women die pleasurably, men painfully." I said. "Men have die from rocket firework in a turkey,starting a bar fight to kill one guy and got half the bar arrested, murder by toothpick, killed a man with chocolate, wood chipper, scared a man to death with a ventriloquist dummy, and finally, The teddy bear time bomb. And women literally fucked to death with a store-bought dildo, and smothered by her tits." I explained.

"There is something wrong with your sister." Wiess said horrified.

"Ain't that the truth." I said taking a sip of water.

"Please tell me she doesn't condone torture." Weiss asked.

"She doesn't, under normal circumstances." I said.

"Huh?" Weiss said with a blink.

"I once saw her concocting a poison that, judging by her notes, is slow and painful. Which is a far cry from her fast painless poisons that she keeps far from the medicine cabinet." I said, "She put that concoction in a case labelled Lady Killer."

"Why on Remnant does your sister do this stuff?" Weiss asked.

"Well, her targets are actually the worst of humanity she can find." I said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Angela Heartly, smothered by tits, reward was 1500 dollars. She used to run an orphanage, and upon her death was convicted of being a child abuser by her subservient co-workers." I said.

"What!?" Weiss shouted in shock.

"Carl Fatman, death by toothpick, reward was 1600, he rigged every door, locker, toilet, and water fountain to be coin operated for 25 cent each. The average day at his school cost five dollars, before lunch." I said.

"Okay I get it, he methods are undesirable, but she has good reasons for her actions." Weiss said, "So are we working on your project tomorrow?"

"Assuming the forge is fixed by then." I said.

[]

I spent the next three hours doppelganging Blake and got the following from her.

 **[+4 DEX, +5 Stealth, +4 Steal, +Enhanced senses, +3 Dual wielding, +3 Blade, +3 Gunslinging, +Shadow clones]**

Yeah I might end up doppelganging Blake the most for my long term plan.

 **[[]]**

 **Well, I got some pokemon go to do, see ya.**


	19. Forging and duel

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again for more Verdant Gamer.**

 **Now I'd like to make a shout out to a... *Checks notebook* ghost83, who has contributed many ideas for future Event Dungeons, one of which will be appearing before the beginning of the Vol 2 arc.**

 **People please, feel free to send me event idea's, costumes and titles, but lets not leave it all to one man... or woman, I have no idea of your gender ghost83.**

 **Anyway time for the first of the two chapter update.**

 **[[]]**

"It's done." Weiss panted, the two of us were in the forge, which was thankfully repaired, and I was doppelganging Ruby for her skills in the forging department for this project and Weiss was helping me as it called for a large amount of Dust know-how.

I lifted up the new weapon, a six foot triangular blade attached to a ten pointed star shaped guard the size of my hand that had a gap in it for me to lock a Dust crystal of my choice into. And every single inch of the blade was made of conductive Dust crystals.

This was my new greatsword, The Dust Blade.

I gave the weapon a test swing "Whoa careful!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry." I said putting the weapon into my inventory, "Weiss why don't you head back to the dorm, I want to upgrade Raven Talon a bit." I said.

"Sure, I need a bit or rest, that project took up a large amount of my Aura." Weiss said leaving.

"It took up all of mine, but you don't see me complaining." I said to myself as I brought out some more materials and got to work

[]

It took a bit of time and a lot of measurements, but I created a pair of boots to go with Raven Talon.

They were black and covered in Nevermore feathers just like Raven Talon, they had shotguns on the heels, but just so I didn't feel like I was ripping of robo-legs, I added spinning propellent wheels to the ankles, meaning I can fire them in any direction to boost the impact strength of my kicks.

Prepare for the ultimate dick-shot Merc. You'll never have babies again.

I opened the door to leave the forge and not two seconds later Ruby was standing right in front of me, "Let me see it." Ruby said.

Well that was fast. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ruby." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Wes, you've spent four hours in the forge, to of which were with Weiss meaning it was Dust related." Ruby said, then she jumped onto me, planting her feet on my hips and grabbed my coats collar and causing me to lean back, but not fall over from the weight as she got right into my face, "You have a new weapon. Show me!" Ruby shouted.

'Note to self, see if Yang and I can stage an intervention because this is starting to go a little far.' I thought gently pushing Ruby off. "Sorry Rubes, but this weapon is top secret, how can I trust you not to tell everyone about it if you couldn't keep your lips shut about my ability to Team JNPR.

Ruby then attempted her ultimate weapon, the Puppy Dog eyes.

However I was prepared and pulled up my menu to impair my vision.

[]

Eventually Ruby gave up on trying to figure out my new weapon and we just ended u walking around campus.

"So... what's it like living with Vie? It feels a little off knowing that your sister is an assassin." Ruby said.

"It was interesting to say the least, the only two people who knew who she was before she came to Remnant was me and our friend Crazy Eddie." I said.

"How did you and... Crazy Eddie find out, actually who is Crazy Eddie?" Ruby asked.

"Well I found out who Vie was just by comparing the times of her sudden vanishing and Crow Doctor kills, plus I saw her changing out of the attire once." I said, sadly I also got a view of her in the nude, "Crazy Eddie however, I don't know, I was there helping him with some heavy lifting when the Crow Doctor came in and he just called her by her name after glancing at her." I said.

"Who is Crazy Eddie? And what kind of a name is that?" Ruby asked.

"Eddie is... well take a bizarre mix of Nora without the pancake addiction, a mad scientist, some random sci-fi nerd, and about 20 gallons of carbonated sugar. That's about what you'd get. He honestly prefers to be called Crazy Eddie and no one knows why." I explained.

Ruby blanked, "What kind of people are in your town?" she asked.

"My town was full of crazy, a single tribal guy, a greased up deaf guy, a girl with way too big an attraction to tentacles, and of course the ever popular mime that seems to be everywhere at once." I said.

"So... life with Vie?" Ruby asked hoping to get back on track.

"It as never boring. I wasn't kidding when I said she was a prankster, she was always coming up with something new to humiliate people that scorned her. For example, we had a cranky next door neighbor lady always yelling at Vie whenever she passed by with Mimi, so as revenge Vie planted green food coloring into her facial cream, and applied super glue to her broom. about ten minutes after Vie left to do this word got out that apparently I was living next door to a cranky witch lady." I said.

Ruby snorted a bit, "I'm beginning to wonder if it's safe to be around your sister." Ruby admitted.

"Oh it's perfectly safe to be around her, just so long as you don't scorn her, she'll get revenge. And seeing as she's hacked all of your profiles she'll know just how to strike." I said.

"So... theoretically if we anger her, what could we expect?" Ruby asked.

"Well... for you Ruby she'd probably deliver you some laxative spike cookies, a large baskets worth, chocolate chip most likely." I said.

"Evil..." Ruby hissed.

"For Weiss, which I am expecting, she'd probably tamper with her clothes so they'd fall apart in a public place." I said.

Ruby went red as the thought of that, "That's just wrong." Ruby said.

"Blake she'd probably trap one of her more personal books to lock open while an audio plays what's written out loud." I said, 'Actually she'd probably just fill the whole room with catnip.' I thought.

"What like her diary? Does Blake even have a diary?" Ruby asked, I shrugged.

"And Yang... pink hair dye in her shampoo, then to calm her down she'd offer Yang a drink, one she'd fail to resist, get drunk from what is very likly to be a spiked drink and become so disoriented VIe could probably convince her to shave."

"Remind me not to start a prank war with you... Wait, what would she do to you, you're family?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I don't worry about that anymore, we called a truce on our prank war long ago when Mimi, who was just a cub at the time, fell into one of Vie's pitfall traps lined with honey and feathers. Took us a week to clean the poor cub." I said, just then my scroll vibrated.

-If I recall you were the one who glued a mustache to my face in my sleep, -Vie-

"Please Vie, you started it by dumping that bucket of slime on me during Halloween." I said aloud.

Wait, how did Vie know what we were talking about?

Ruby and I slowly turned around to see the Crow Doctor herself standing there, mask and all.

"How long have you been there sis?" I asked.

"Ten minutes." Vie said.

"Why are you here anyway? Making a delivery?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that." Vie said lifting her cane up to point it at my face, "I just wanted a little spar."

"Vie, you don't have an Aura." I said looking at her stats.

Lvl 35, HP 850/850, MP 850/850, AP 0/0

"Oh don't worry about that little brother." Vie said patting me on the head.

[]

"Can somebody tell me why the whole of teams RWBY and JNPR are here, along with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch?" Vie asked pointing her cane at everyone.

"Ruby is a little loose lipped." Yang said, causing Ruby to pout.

"Miss, may I know who is challenging one of my students?" Ozpin asked.

Vie did a dramatic bow to Ozpin, "I am the Crow Doctor, Vie Verdant." She said.

"I've heard of you, the assassin that only kills the lowest among people, choosing targets of her on will, payment is just a bonus." Ozpin said.

Vie straightened up, "Oh what so you know, I'm getting a reputation." Vie said walking to the other side of the arena and with a click, she removed a thin sword from her can and hooked the cane to her belt, "Now may I please spar with my little brother?"

I pulled out Serpent Fang as the Aura boards activated, My bar a full green with Vie's completely empty.

"Hmm, that won't do." Vie said tapping something one her scroll, then she slapped a hexagonal device on her hip, creating a blue shell similar to an Aura around her. The Aura boards frizzed out before showing Vie with a full blue bar. "Begin." he said.

 **[Begin OST: Vie battle- Tales of Symphonia: Fatalize]**

Vie came running at me with her sword pointed downward, I ran at her just the same and we clashed blades.

We began to slash at angles that caused our blades to slide past each other without harming one another several times. Normally I would have fired up some electric Dust, but unfortunately I knew Vie's outfit would make that useless.

Her gloves and boots are insulated with rubber and had ceramic knuckles built in to her gloves, making her rather resistant to electricity while also packing a painful punch.

Soon enough Vie ducked a slash and leapt pretty far back before pulling out Bleeding Viper, but now it's chambers were made from Grimm bones.

I quickly switched to Azos as it had a bigger blade to block bullets, but the force of the bullet from Bleeding Viper, knocked Azos out of my hand, but it soon floated back to may hand.

"So that's how you want to play." I said making a finger gun, "Shadow bullet."

From my fingers a bolt of blackness fired at Vie, who leaned out of the way. I kept up the Shadow Bullets, causing Vie to duck and dodge like crazy until she tried to block a shot, which resulted in her blade being knocked away.

"Not bad baby brother, I was hoping to keep this little weapon a secret, but seeing as I'm disarmed..." Vie trailed off and pulled out a metal device that looked like a scimitar grip and guard, but with only a few inches of visibly hollowed metal jutting out where the blade should be. Which a quick yet large flourish to the side a black goo like substance burst from the gap in the blade-like metal protrusion to form a full scimitar blade.

"Behold, the proto-Grimm Blade." Vie said and ran at me again.

This time I switched to Dragon Breath and stabbed at Vie, who pushed the spear aside. She slashed again but I opened Dragon Breath's mouth, carching her blade then fired the shotgun feature to knock her back.

'Jump.' I thought, leaping into the air, then plummetted down to dropkick Vie and send her flying.

She recovered in a backflip and took a moment of respite, as did I.

'Let's try this.' I thought switching to Azos.

I ran up to Vie and threw my sword into the air, then I used Jump to catch it and slammed back down on Vie, causing her weapon to explode in a splatter of goo, and the blue shield around her to shatter like glass.

 **[End BGM]**

 **[You've created a new skill- Aether]**

"Did you just pull an Aether on me?" Vie asked standing up.

 **[[]]**

 **And that's this chapter, be ready because this next chapter will be different.**


	20. Crow Doctors day

**Alright next chapter of the day.**

 **Onward!**

 **[[]]**

*Vie's P.O.V.*

(Yes, e have a chapter all about Vie)

'Beaten by my own little brother, I don't know whether I should be upset or proud.' I thought as I made my way to the place I usually find a new feline friend, 'Well this little faux Aura generator is still into the prototype phase.' I thought as I arrived at Junior club on my motorcycle, essentially a pure black version of Yang's Bumblebee.

I switched my helmet for my mask and hat before stepping inside.

"Hey there Red, evening Malachites, Junior how are you." I called walking inside to the doorman, the bouncers, and Junior himself.

Then I saw who was sitting at the bar and scowlled under my pull up scarf.

Roman Torchwick with a shiny new cane, Cinder Fall, Emerald, Mercury, Neopolitan, and oddly enough Adam Taurus, who unlike the other had a whole bottle of booze in his hands.

'Oh how I wish to kill them now, but no, Cinder has too many people at her side' I thought as Junior noticed me.

"Oh thank Oum, someone I actually look forward to seeing." Junior called out, "How are you Doc?"

"It'll be better with a drink Junior." I sighed.

"Bad day?" Junior asked sliding me a Strawberry Sunrise.

"I just got beaten by my baby brother in a sparing match." I said.

"That's gotta be embarrassing." Junior said.

"I don't know, your whole bar getting beaten up by one girl who had your junk in a vice grip sounds hard to top." I said, this caused Roman to burst out in laughter.

After a few minutes I took of my coat and drapped it on my chair, from the corner of my eye I saw Mercury open his mouth. "Sorry bud, I don't swing that way." I said, causing Mercury to sputter and Roman to burst out laughing again.

"I'm starting to like this chick." Roman said.

"Fair warning to the men here, don't flirt with her. The last three guys who didn't let up are still in the hospital with no testicles." Junior warned.

"I'll be back in a moment." I said, idly noting Cinder and Adam eyeing my cane, Bleeding Viper, the proto grimm blade, and my two dozen vials of poison.

When I got to the bathroom I turned on a device in my ear to let me listen from my bugged coat.

"Junior, who is this 'Doc'?" Cinder asked.

"Not really sure, she calls herself the Crow Doctor, she showed up a day after jack-o'-lantern here got my boys arrested, got a drink, and began flirting with Ebony over there, left with her, the next day Ebony wouldn't shut up about her sexual encounterwith the Doc." Junior said.

"And who is this Ebony?" Emerald asked.

"The black panther Faunus over there." Junior said.

"The human is just using her." Adam hissed.

"Not too sure about that, I asked Ebony, along with the other twenty Faunus and they all said roughly the same thing. An agreed one-night stand, the best night of their life, and some even decided never to go back to boys again." Junior said.

"What of the humans opinion?" Adam asked.

"I've tried to ask her, but when ever I try to ask some joker tries to harass one of my Faunus customers and she ends up paralyzing him, breaking his leg and, if they're really unlucky, get shot in the balls." Junior said.

I decided to stop listening and returned to the bar, Roman even scooted away from me, even though there wasn't much room to do that on a bar stool.

"Let me go you pig!" The familiar voice of Ebony shouted, I turned to see her arm in the grip of a rather tubby guy. I quickly pulled up his profile.

"Doc I'm not gonna stop you but-" Junior started.

"Convicted rapist." I growled putting my coat on and drawing the blade from my cane. "Hold this." I said shoving the cane into Juniors hands.

"Ah shit, Red get the clean up crew, this one is gonna be messy!" I heard Junior shout.

I also noticed Cinder and her crew watching me.

I walked up to the man and pulled him off of Eb, threw him to the ground and impaled his hand.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The man shouted.

I withdrew my blade and lifted him by the hair, "Listen here you rapist pig, if I see you try something like that again my mask will be the last thing you see." I hissed, then I dropped him to the ground and turned to Eb.

"You bitch!" The man shouted getting up, I quickly spun around and smashed a vial of Taijitu Venom in his face. "Ahhh! It burns! It-" I cut him off by pulling out Bleeding Viper and shooting him in the head, causing it to explode.

"Nice to see you again Eb." I said wiping the venom on my glove onto the dead mans shirt.

"Same to you doc... How can I ever reward you..." Ebony teased.

"You head on ahead, I seem to have more work." I said giving her a nice smack on the rear as Cinder, Emerald, and Roman approached.

"Nice job there miss." Cinder said.

I took a moment to examine the bitch, oh I can't wait for the chance to use Ladykiller on her. "Whatever it is you want, forget it, I may be an assassin, but I only accept jobs of my own time and will. So unless you'd like to schedule a medical appointment without the risk of being convicted, I've got a cat that I need to bed." I said taking my cane from a passing Red coming to clean up my kill.

Emerald spoke up, "Cinder, we still need physicals and medical documents to get in." she said.

"Do you have an opening for four?" Cinder asked.

"My clinic at twelve tomorrow, Junior has the address." I said leaving.

[]

So I woke up the next morning, had a quicky with Eb, fed Chester and Mimi, drove to the other side of town to my clinic and readied four beds.

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo arrived right on the nose at twelve, so I directed them to their beds and began the examination.

No I didn't kill them then and there, I wanted information on them, and seeing as I'm not a legal doctor, so would Wes.

"Well miss Fall you seem perfectly healthy, though your internal body temperature seems higher than the average person I'll just assume that's a fire based semblance, wouldn't be the first." I lied, it was the Fall Maidens power heating her up, I also found traces of the Grimm glove, parasite thing, I left that out of the printed records she was getting.

"Emerald you seem well enough, but I'd recommend a little more protein in your diet." I said truthfully.

"Mercury you are the first cyborg I've treated so I'll just write the unusual blood circulation off as that, but I've altered the record to hide your cybernetics, I believe you'd want that." I said.

"And finally Neo. You have been without a doubt the healthiest person I've ever met, whatever you're doing, keep it up." I said.

However I was unsettled by her blood test results, her puncture wound healed faster than the others, and her white blood cells seem to have memorized every know disease, but shows no signs of ever getting sick.

Strange.

"Thank you, this has made things much easier on us." Cinder said taking her copies of her factions records and left.

"Check the building for bugs." I ordered the Paper Golems hiding as origami. I then looked at the un-doctored documents, specifically Neo's.

"Wes is going to want to see this."

 **[[]]**

 **That's your two chapters this week I hope you all enjoyed them.**

 **See you next week.**


	21. Jaundice

**Hello everyone Phoenix Champion here with more Verdant Gamer.**

 **And now we get into the Jaundice episode, with Wes playing meddler in Cardin's plans.**

 **So let's get cracking.**

 **[[]]**

*Jaundice*

I looked away in agony as Jaune was trounced completely by Cardin, yeah, I'm gonna have to fix-

Wait...

'Oh crap this is the Jaundice episode!' I thought in alarm, time was running out faster than I had thought.

"Now, we have enough time for another match, Cardin would you like to fight again?" Glynda asked.

"Sure." Cardin said smugly.

So naturally I threw up my hand, "Mind if I fight, I haven't fought anyone since the first day of class." I said, what? I want to at least sound professional in wanting to completely kick Cardin's ass.

"I suppose so, it has been too long since you last had a match. Just try not to drag it out too much." Glynda said.

 **[New Quest added]**

 **[Jaundice]**

 **-It's time to start the next chapter if the RWBY story, let's start things off with some ass kicking.**

 **Mission: Divert Cardin's attention to you**

 **[] Defeat Cardin in sparring**

 **[] Support Velvet Scarlatina**

 **[] Help boost Jaune's confidence**

 **[] Defeat the second Ursa**

 **Reward: 15,000 EXP, +JNPR relation**

I nodded and quickly jumped into the arena using, well, Jump and pulled out Raven Talon.

"Show me what you got." I said switching my title to Nutcracker, yeah I'm gonna go that low if I can.

Without wasting a minute, Glynda started the match

 **[BGM: Sparring (random pwople/CRDL) battle- Radiata stories: Struggle 2]**

Cardin ran straight at me and my first action was to use jump to leap over and drop kick his back with my propelled boots, sending Cardin sliding face first across the ground.

"I hope this floor was mopped recently,who knows how many germs are crawling on it." I said.

Cardin got up and ran at me again, this time I sweeped his legs from under him, then grabbed him out of the air, and slammed him into the ground head first. This got a lot of 'Ooh' from the crowd.

I made a propelled leap back and triggered my Illusion ability, and seeing as I've been training it so subtly I actually fell asleep with one up, I was able to make Cardin's vision blurry. It's not to effective a trick against Grimm, but it sure does make humans and Faunus think I hit them harder than I really did.

With Cardin disoriented he stumbled toward me and made a clumsy sing that I ducked under, then countered with a quick punch to the face, followed by three more that left him seeing stars.

'Shoryuken!' I thought performing the powerful uppercut that sent Cardin flying, and causing him to crash on his head again, thankfully (for him) he still had his Aura up so no he didn't receive a concussion.

But he was below tournament regulation.

"That's the match!" Glynda called

 **[End BGM]**

"Wes Verdant is the winner of this match. As you may have noted, Wes was using hand-to-hand style this time, and aimed for the head to deliver concussive blows to disorient his opponent. Once his vision was impaired Cardin began to lose balance, thus making his already predictable combat style clumsy." Glynda called out, "Mr. Winchester, next time your vision is impaired I recommend fighting defensively until you're vision returns."

I walked back up to the stands and took my seat between Yang and Blake.

[]

"So there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said beginning the story.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora said.

"They were Beowolves." Ren said.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted for no apparent reason.

"Two of them." Ren said.

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and we made a boat-load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs," Nora said proudly.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed.

"It could be some kind of premonition." I said, "Note to self, develop a Mug skill." I said a little too loud.

"I Mug skill? Why would you want a skill that gives you an infinite amount of mugs?" Ruby asked, I looked over to her.

"You never tried to build a thief class in JRPG's have you?" I asked.

"Nope." Ruby said popping the 'P'.

"Well a Mug skill in JRPG's is pretty much a skill that replaces the basic attack command with Mug, which allows you to steal items off of enemies while hurting them, meaning you don't have to waste a chance to deal damage just for an uncommon item." I said.

"Oooh." Ruby said nodding, "That does sound kind of useful, maybe I should add a thief character to my party next time I play Dust Fantasy." Ruby said.

"I'd recommend it, it really saves time on item grinds." I said.

"Name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said, whoops, I missed that conversation.

"He knocked your books out of your arms in the hall." Yang said.

"Activated your shield, thus jamming you in a door frame." Weiss said.

"Fired you off in your rocket locker." I said, "Which Spectre managed to catch before you went too far." I said.

"Remind me to thank him next time you summon him." Jaune said.

"Jaune you know if you ever need any help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, We'll break his legs!" Nora declared standing up.

"Guy's it's fine really, it's not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk t everyone." Jaune said.

At that moment I remembered Velvet was being picked on by Cardin by her sudden shout of pain. "Excuse me a moment." I said standing up and walking over to team CRDL and slipped my Doppelganger mask and doppelganged the biggest guy in Beacon.

Good ole' Yatsuhashi.

So posing as the big guy I walked up behind Cardin and cleared my throat.

"Yeah what do you..." Cardin started, his words dying in his throat as he saw 'Yatsu'

He then just ran away.

"Thanks Yatsu I-" Velvet started before I sent my mask to my inventory, causing Velvet's eye's to widen in surprise, "Wes! W-why-" Velvet started.

"Did I help you, you're a friend, why wouldn't I help you?" I asked with a smile, "Come on, you can sit with my team and JNPR's if you want." I offered.

"Thanks." Velvet said.

[]

Oobleck class went like I remembered, so I basically blocked out all sound until I heard one phrase, "- And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had.

I watched as Cardin flicked the paper ball at Jaune, however with my Illusion abilities I managed to disguise my Gust spell and send the paper ball flying at the worst possible target for Cardin.

Doctor Oobleck, eh sorry about that Doctor.

Oobleck's head snapped to Cardin with such speed I'm amazed I didn't hear a crack, "Mr. Winchester!" Oobleck shouted, causing Jaune to snap awake, "I'm assuming that paper ball was your way of getting my attention because you have the answer, so, what is it."

Cardin blinked, no doubt trying to figure out how his paper ball went so far off course before he decided to give his answer.

"Well it's a lot easier to train an animal than a person." Cardin said.

"That is both racist and wrong Cardin, in more ways that one, trust me, as a Guy who grew up raising a lioness, animals are very hard to train." I said getting Cardin to growl, "The answer Doctor Oobleck, is the Faunus have enhanced senses and Night Vision. General Lagoon attacked at night, meaning his forces were impaired by low light conditions while the Faunus thrived in the dark, giving them a distinct advantage. A more appropiate time to attack would have been at the crack of dawn, when not only would the bright light have blinded them, but night shift soldiers would have been just as tried and groggy as anyone just waking up." I said.

"Very good Mr. Verdant, I couldn't have said it any better myself." Oobleck said proudly. "As for you Mr. Winchester, speak to me after class for extra readings."

[]

After classes ended I snuck up onto the roof and eavesdropped on Pyrrha and Jaune's conversation, then waited out Cardin's blackmail before stepping into veiw, but not as myself.

I may not be able to use the Doppelganger Mask to pose a Ozpin, but a simple Illusion should be good enough to fool Jaune.

"Good evening Mr. Arc." I said posing as Ozpin.

"P-Professor Ozpin!" Jaune stuttered, "H-how long were you standing there."

"Long enough to hear you turn down training from your partner and for Cardin to hear about how you forged your way into Beacon." I said.

"Oh... I guess I'll go pack my things now." Jaune said.

"Why?" I asked.

"B-because I lied my way into Beacon, and that means you're going to kick me out." Jaune said.

"Really now? Even though I let you into Beacon despite the fact I knew your transcripts were false." I said.

"Y-you knew?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, I'm not an easy man to fool Mr. Arc." I said walking up to the railing, "You're probably wondering why I let you enter Beacon in the first place."

"Y-yes sir." Jaune stuttered.

"Because Mr. Arc, you show potential. Tell me, how would you, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha combat a nevermore the same size Team RWBY did?" I asked.

"Well, I'd have Nora use her weapon to keep the Grimm disoriented, and according to Blake the Nevermore's feathers were like the armor plating on other Grimm, meaning the only places vulnerable would be the eye's and mouth, so I'd focus on blinding the bird with help from Pyrrha is stabbing the eye's after Nora brought it close enough for us to climb up on. And with the Nevermore blinded that would give us ample time to find or make a much large weak spot for us to attack." Jaune said.

"Very good Jaune, do you realize what you just showed?" I asked.

"Uhhhh..." Jaune gaped.

"You've shown me what I believed that makes you a leader, not strength, but tactics. You used knowledge from your friends, what you learned during Cardin and Wes's fight in Glynda's class, along with what you read for Peter Port's class to create a strategy to combat a powerful Grimm." I said.

"I... I did didn't I." Jaune said under his breath.

"Jaune, you may not have physical strength to match Cardin, but remember Wes's ability, The Gamer, as he called it. Instead of fighting with brute force he uses tactics in his fights. Do you remember his battle with Pyrrha?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, he couldn't fight her head on so he looked for a weakness to exploit, which was Pyrrha's armor and how conductive it was to electricity." Jaune said, "So when Wes found that out he exploited it like crazy."

"Correct, he didn't have the raw strength or skill to match Pyrrha or her Semblance, so he fought the only other way he knew how. Smartly." I said.

"But now that Pyrrha's insulated her armor, Wes can't use electricity to defeat her." Jaune said.

'Thanks for the tip.' I thought, "True, but Wes would also expect this, and because he knows what Pyrrha's Semblance is he has likely begun to find a way to even the playing field as much as he can." I said, "The reason I chose to make Ruby the leadr of Team RWBY instead of Wes was because Ruby has more potential than Wes as a leader." I said making my way to leave.

"Professor, you've given me a lot to think about." Jaune said, "I'm... gonna stay here for a while to think about it."

"Very well Jaune, and here's something I head Wes say once." I said causing Jaune to look at me, "Even the worst of situations can have an advantage." I said.

Jaune looked away as I could see the gears in his head turning.

I made it just down one flight of stairs before dispelling my Illusion, "I must say, you pose rather well as someone else." I heard Ozpin say.

"Well Professor, Jaune really needed a little push in the right direction to end his self-doubt, I figured what better way than from the man himself." I said.

"I had planned to stay out of it. Let Jaune follow his own path." Ozpin said.

"True, Jaune is smart, but remember is his kind of oblivious to a surprising amount of things." I said.

"Such as Ms. Nikos's interest in him." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Bingo." I said, "Now, no offense Professor, I'd like to get some sleep, I've got scheming to do."

"Very well." Ozpin said

[]

Well the Forever Falls trip went right as expected, except Jaune retaliated to Cardin a lot sooner, but the who scene with Jaune Vs. Ursa remained the same.

However now a second Ursa had appeared and was coming after an unprepared Jaune.

"Jaune look out!" I shouted pulling out Melodic Cudgel and launching the grapple at the Ursa, hooking the arm and diverting the attack.

 **[BGM: Grimm Battle- Soul Calibur Legends: Like a Glint of Light]**

"Jaune, leave this to me!" I shouted as the Ursa charged at me, I slipped on the Raven Talons and gave the Ursa a propelled nut check, sending the whimpering Grimm into the air, I fired Melodic Cudgel at it twice to keep the Ursa higher in the air before using Jump to leap up to it and slammed Roman's Cane onto the Grimm's head, sending it crashing back down.

I switched to Luna and Sol and began firing downward at the Ursa, while adding a stylish spin while I was shooting.

 **[End BGM]**

Admittedly, I reacted so fast I didn't bother checking the Ursa's level of HP. so I didn't expect to kill it so fast, but I did like the results

 **[You unlocked the Title Devil May Cry]**

 **[Devil May Cry- +50% weapon swing speed,+50% firing speed +Inifite handgun clip.]**

 **[You unlocked the Title Trigger Happy]**

 **[Trigger Happy- X2 Firing speed]**

 **[Quest Complete- Jaundice]**

 **[You've reached Level 21**

I smirked as I added a point to Luck, two to DEX, and two to VIT.

'Now I've got a lot of work to do.' I thought.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright, one half of this update done, see you next chapter.**


	22. Training and Summoning

**Alright, second part of this update, enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

*Summoning lessons*

Apparently I need to remember to check my scroll messages a bit more often because Vie sent me undoctored health reports for Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo, and she seemed rather concerned about Neo's apparently perfect health throughout her life.

Even I have to admit that's worrisome, no one can go five years without getting sick, no matter how big a health nut they are, much less... however old Neo is.

Nonetheless the moment I got this I really woke up to the fact that I know next to nothing about my enemies.

Cinder is half a Fall Maiden with ties to Salem.

Emerald is a pickpocket with an Illusion Semblance that seems to not truly be evil, just misguided.

Mercury is a cyborg assassin.

And Neo... uses more physical illusions that shatter like glass and can disguise herself with them, but I feel like this Neo is different from Canon Neo.

So until Rooster Teeth comes out with Vol 4 so I can learn more about Remnant and it's secrets, and about my enemies I chose to comensate the best way I knew how.

Immediate training frenzy,.

So the moment I got back from Forever Falls I began training all of my skills, Right now it was Sunday, four days after the Forever Falls trip, and I was using a little trick to get out of my classes so I could train all day in an I.D., but more on that later. Right now I'm wailing on a training Dummy that is tough as all hell. Seriously this dummy not only had 1,000,000 HP, it also had defense so high every attack I threw at it only did 1 Damage, and right now from all I was throwing at it there was only 550 HP left. I had also created a new mask, The Illusion Mask.

This Mask, which I made to look like the Mask of Truth form Ocarina of Time/ Majora's Mask for irony's sake, not only doubled the speed at which I gain EXP for my Illusion skill, it also allowed me to use Illusions I wasn't a high enough level for and, according to Yang, the eye on the mask would even blink on occasion when an opponent looks at it.

And because I have the Devil May Cry title I could fire Luna and Sol infinitely, which resulted in me power leveling my Firearm skill.

Pretty soon I had knocked the Dummy's HP down to 100, and onto it's back, so I flipped Azos into a reverse grip, jumped up and stabbed Azos into the dummy, dealing a shocking 9,999 damage, causing the Dummy's limbs to burst apart.

 **You've created a Finisher!**

 **Finishers are instant death moves that can only e used when the enemy is at low enough HP, enemy HP bars will begin flashing white when you can preform a Finisher on them**

 **You've created the Finisher- Finishing Blow**

With a smile I sat down next to the still impaled dummy and pulled up my stats.

 **Wes Verdant**

 **Devil May Cry**

 **Lvl 21**

 **EXP: 3252/21,000**

 **HP: 620/620**

 **MP: 610/610**

 **AP: 1010/1010**

 **STR: 44**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 49**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUCK:49** (Thank you, and screw you Mario Party)

 **Free Points: 0**

Now I pulled up my skills

 **Blade: 41**

 **Blunt: 31**

 **Firearms: 49**

 **Polearm: 40**

 **Hand-to-hand: 40**

 **Aura: 40**

 **Illusion: 35**

 **Stealth: 40**

 **Steal (+Pickpocket): 49**

 **Golem: 66**

 **Dust Mastery: 40**

 **Crafting: 50**

 **Metal working: 45**

Now, next were the elemental skills, now once I hit level 20 with each of the skills they altered. My level with the spell became my level with using sells of that element, (I.E. Gust became Wind) and I gained a new spell of that element.

 **Fire: 30 (Fireball, Blaze)**

 **Ice: 24 (Freeze, Icicle)**

 **Wind: 25 (Gust, Cyclone)**

 **Earth: 21 (Earth spike, Stalagmite)**

 **Electricity: 28 (Volt, Shock)**

 **Dark: 30 (Shadow Bullet, Void)**

Yeah I probably could have spent more time leveling my spells, but my Dust supply isn't infinite, plus they take a long time to level up.

"I must admit, I haven't seen a student actually destroy one of these dummies before." Ozpin said entering the training room.

"Well, the one million HP and ungodly defensive stat didn't help." I said getting up and putting Azos away.

"Hm, I suppose it wouldn't, also I received a package for you." Ozpin said holding up a box.

"Thanks professor." I said taking the box and reading who the sender was, "Come on sis, why can't you just slip the box into the dorm, you've got the skills, why do you insist on doing things like a normal person?" I muttered as I went back to my dorm.

[]

"How was your training session?" Blake asked as I entered the dorm room.

"He's been training for twelve hours! Same as yesterday, and that's the first thing you asked?" Weiss snapped.

I ignored her and chose to answer Blake, "Well, the school is down one training dummy." I said making my way to my bed, getting a look of shock from everyone.

"How!? Those things could take a full hour of my strongest punches!" Yang called.

"Twelve hours of slashing, stabbing, bludgeoning, shooting, punching, shocking, burning, freezing and crushing it until I had hit it one million times." I said dropping onto my bed and sending my Clay Golem and Gargoyle cores flying off my bed.

My new Clay Golem's make great, but not perfect stunt doubles, able to shape-shift into anyone and even copying their name and title meaning even I could get fooled into thinking it was the real person, but they need time to study the person they are going to shape-shift into, and they never seem to mimic their fighting style, opting to instead shed their disguise and fight with clay axes that their arms change into.

Gargoyles on the other hand are stone, aerial golems that can actually fragment themselves to become living armor on someone, even letting the wearer fly, although the flight path is controlled by the golem. In battle they tend to dive bomb their enemies, and rip them to shreds with their claws.

"What's in the box?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno yet, my sis just sent it to me." I said tearing the package open to reveal... books.

Skill Books

"It's a bunch of books." Yang said, I ignored that comment and read the titles of the books and the skills they gave.

Herbs: What heals and what kills **[Skill: Herbalism]**

Hand Grenades: Build and blast **[Adds Grenades to ammo crafting]**

Speeding the body's healing process **[Skill: Regen]**

Sylph: Guardian of Wind **[Summon Sylph]**

Naturally I used all of them and made my way to the windiest place I know with team RWBY right behind me.

[]

The five of us were on the rooftop of Ozpin's tower (With his permission of course) where the wind was roaring, I already had the circle drawn and then kneeled inside of it.

"I, Wes Verdant, now summon thee by the ancient contract. I wish for thy arrival wholeheartedly. Come forth Wind Spirit Sylph!" I chanted.

the wind suddenly shifted until it became a swirling mass in front of me that was filled with white feathers, said mass soon burst open to reveal Sylph. A small girl, one the size of Neo, wearing a white feather shirt the didn't reach her belly but did cover her nearly non-existent chest (But she was still bigger than Weiss) and a white feather skirt that _almost_ reached her knee's with nothing covering her feet, her long green hair seemed to constantly bellow slightly as is there was a slight breeze was blowing it back, despite the gale going on up here.

 _'I am here.'_ A remarkably cheerful voice said in my head, _'Why have you summoned me?'_

"Here is the word by the immemorial contract. My true name is Wes Verdant, I give my true name to you, please give me yours." I chanted.

Sylph closed her eyes and my vision was blasted, I saw everything around me at the same time, including an unfortunate up-skirt shot of the girls. But I could not see where the wind was blocked, be it by pillars or what not. What was not blocked from the wind I could see.

 _'My name is Sylph, I am Sylph, Are you Wes Verdant?'_ Sylph asked.

"Yes, I am Wes Verdant." I said.

 _'We are one by the Immemorial contract.'_ Sylph said.

"We share our souls as one."

 _'I'm Sylph.'_

"I'm Wes."

 _'Till our souls meet the end.'_

"We will be together forever." I finished.

A flash of light signified the binding of our contract, then Sylph did something I really should have expected.

 _'YYYYYEEEESSSSS!'_ Sylph shouted causing the wind to sharply shift direction, _'Yes, yes, yes, yes! I've finally been summoned to another contract after so long! Oh I love visiting this world in a solid form! To touch something with actual hands!'_ Sylph gushed, the wind shifting around as she floated around with each statement, poor Ruby was getting blown around. _'Wes buddy please summon me as much as humanly possible. I don't care if it just for someone to hang around with, I want to visit this world as often as possible!'_ Sylph said before vanishing in a burst of feathers, causing the wind to die down instantly.

"Well... that just happened." Yang said.

[]

"So what now?" I asked as we sat beck down in our room.

"We need to train as a team." Ruby accused, "Along with the Elemental's because they are as much a part of this team as you Wes, so we need to pick an I.D. and not an event one this time." Ruby demanded. I made no attempt to oppose her and we quickly decided on the Taijitu dungeon.

I opened that dungeon and immediately tossed out a Gargoyle core and ordered it to block the door.

"Wes, why the Golem, I said we needed the Elementals out." Ruby said.

"I know, but I think it would be best if you all learned to summon them." I said pulling out a piece of paper.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Are you being serious? Awesome!" Yang cheered.

"Yep, all you need it the proper chant, which you have all heard. to create the contract, a link to said element, and the proper location. Four sided die to see who goes first, pick a number." I said tossing the die into the air.

"1" Ruby said.

"2" Weiss said.

"3" Blake said getting a little excited at the prospect.

"4." Yang said dejectedly as the die landed...

On 4.

[]

Yang was bound with Salamander, Weiss was bound with Undine, Blake with Spectre (Who seemed rather happy that he has another contract to uphold.) and Ruby with Sylph.

"Now unlike me you all have to repeat a chant to summon your Elemental." I said passing out a slip of paper each.

Everyone took a moment to recover from the tiring effect of the summoning before reading the slip.

Weiss was the first, "I call upon the lady of the reflection water. I summon thee, come Undine." Weiss chanted, causing Undine to form.

Ruby was next, "I call upon the maiden of the restless wind. I summon thee, come Sylph." Ruby chanted, causing Sylph to appear in a cocoon of feathers.

Yang was next, "I call upon the maiden of the eternal flame. I summon thee, come Salamander." Yang chanted, causing Salamander to appear in a burst of flames.

Blake finally began, "I call upon the lord of the endless abyss. I summon thee, come Spectre." Blake chanted causing Spectre to form.

[]

I cartwheeled out of the bite from a King Tajitu's white head, allowing Salamander to chuck a massive fireball down it's gullet, killing the Grimm.

 **Your Dexterity has increased by 1**

 **Your Dexterity has reached 50, you gained the ability Free Run**

 **Free Run- Passive**

 **Running though and over obstacles no longer slow you down, allowing you to keep up your speed and momentum.**

'Nice.' I thought.

"Well that was easy." Yang said giving Salamander a high five.

Naturally Fate decided to come knocking...

With an eight headed King Taijitu, with four black heads and four white head.

 _'You just had to say it didn't you.'_ Sylph said re-conjuring her wind bow as I observed it.

 **Bound King Taijitu**

 **Orochi**

 **Lvl 30**

 **HP: 3000 (Per head)**

"Oh great each head has a separate health bar, everyone pick a head and attack, Sylph your attack's aren't that powerful so stick with Ruby." I said.

"Good idea, we can take it out much faster that way, come on Sylph!" Ruby called as I rushed one of the heads, a White one.

 **[Begin BGM: Grimm Boss- Castlevania DoS: Into the Dark Night]**

I switched my weapon to Dragonbreath and dodged a bite, "Jump I shouted leaping up, and slamming back down on the head for 536 damage. The Orochi head threw me off and I pulled out Azos, with Devil May Cry still on it would swing much faster, "Aether!" I shouted throwing Azos into the air, jumping up to grab it, and slammed back down for 127 damage.

Now if you only know Ike's Aether from Super Smash bros then you don't know what it can really do, half of that 127 restored my slightly damaged Aura as I continued into a full Aether by bringing the blade back up with enough force to drive me into a backflip, dealing another 223 Damage, half of which would have healed me if I wasn't at full Aura and Health.

Orochi spat a glob of venom at me, which I cartwheeled away from before running back up and made three slashed in a 'Z' shape, dealing 204, 212, and 201 damage (617 total.) "Icicle!" I shouted launching a javelin of Ice at the head, dealing 157 damage. "Stalagmite!" I shouted causing a spike of earth to burst out under the heads chin, dealing 200 damage.

I switched to Luna and Sol and began firing my infinite clip at the head until I dealt 697 damage in total.

The head fell to the ground in exhaustion as I pulled out Serpent Fang, "Finishing Blow!" I shouted leaping u and driving my blade into the skull to deal 9,999 damage, finishing the Grimm head.

 **[End BGM]**

By that notification I assume everyone had finished their heads, and also by the dissolving body.

It left behind the Summoning book, a lot of Lien (Which was split evenly between my team) and a pair of Gauntlets.

 **Grimm Gauntlets: Part of the Grimm Armor Set**

I used the book to summon Orochi as I thought on that armor. What could I do with the whole set, and what are the drawbacks?

 **[[]]**

 **Alright, I'm done with these to chapters, and that's another Bound Grimm down and another Piece of the Grimm armor found.**

 **It's going to be a long time before the full set is acquired.**

 **Also Team RWBY being able to Summon the Elementals will play an important factor in the story, just you wait.**


	23. A Familiar Battle

**Hello everybody I have an announcement to make.**

 **In the review section I noticed a lot of people complaining about the fact that I'm choosing to stay close to Canon so here are my reasons.**

 **1) Cause and effect, I (and Wes) are unsure of what would happen should Cinder be eliminated early, this could result in a much bigger threat being sent in to fill Cinder's place, one far more ruthless.**

 **2) If I end up splitting from Canon I would probably end up making this series way too short, probably having the series end after a Vol 4 Arc, and nobody wants that.**

 **3) Wes needs to train, if Salem is the Queen of Grimm then I'd expect her to be Lvl 900 or more (Yes, there is not a 99 Lvl limit for this), so Lvl 21 Wes would get creamed if killing Cinder prompted Salem to follow the saying 'If you want something done right do it yourself.'**

 **So in short in case your common sense hasn't kicked into gear yet let me give you something simple to think about.**

 **This is my story. I will write it how I want to. If you don't like the ay I'm writing it. FEEL FREE TO WRITE YOUR OWN! STOP TELLING ME HOW TO WRITE MY STORY!**

 **Now for your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **[[]]**

*The Familiar*

I was seated in Professor Goodwitch's class for the first time in days, I've had my clay golem's pose as me for my classes and take notes/videos so technically I'm not missing anything. And no-one is aware that I did so, I love these golem's so much.

So while Blake and Jaune were sparring (Sorry Jaune, you're not winning this one), I was going through my inventory for the first time since the Jaundice events and boy I feel like a derp for not checking sooner, because there was something in my new Costume's tab.

A present.

I opened it and boy was I smiling. Okay so apparently earning the Devil May Cry title wasn't badass enough (Seriously, bottomless pistol clips, enough said) it also decided to give me a Costume, Dante's DMC4 outfit.

 **You've obtained you're first costume!**

 **Costumes are special pieces of attire that have their own slot, it visually overwrites what you are currently wearing while still letting you keep any boost that what you're wearing still has, while giving you a bonus ability for the costume.**

 **Plus certain costumes will even change your BGM so collect as many as you can, whether it's for the BGM or the extra effect.**

 **Dante's outfit (DMC4)**

 **The attire of one of the most badass, manly and downright stylish devil hunters.**

 **Effect: Take 0 Damage from Impalement.**

'I love this ability sometimes.' I thought as the match ended, with poor Jaune face first on the floor.

"Next up, Pyrrha Nikos and Wes Verdant." Glynda called.

'RNG god's and Oum, I thank theefor the chance to freely test this costume out.' I thought.

I quickly put the Dante costume on, making sure Devil May Cry was my title, then conjured Luna and Sol into the holsters on the costume and leapt out to meet Pyrrha in battle. "Are you ready for round two Pyrrha?" I asked.

"Yes, and this time I've gotten my armor and weapons insulated from your electricity." Pyrrha said taking her stance.

"Well that's one less advantage I can use, guess I'll have to make my own." I said pulling out my Dust Blade for the first time since me and Weiss forged it.

"You can beat him this time Nikos!" a man called from the crowd.

"Nice sword man!" a woman shouted.

"Nikos! Nikos! Nikos!" Effectively the rest of the crowd was shouting.

'Fans, more of a distraction than a support against someone who can hold their own against who they're cheering for.' I thought, I have nothing against fans, they just need to know a time and place for their actions.

"Begin!" Glynda called.

 **[Soundtrack overwrite- Dante Costume Battle- DMC1: Lock and Load]**

'Awesome.' I thought running toward Pyrrha with the Dust Blade pointed behind me. Pyrrha shifted Milo to rifle form and shot at me, but I blocked her bullets with the large flat of the blade. Then I used Ruby's Semblance to dash right up to Pyrrha, who was taken aback and barely managed o dodge my attack.

We began to exchange several slashes, we got a few good hit's in on each other as we constantly knock our weapon off course. Eventually we slashed past each other and I spun to face her with my eye's narrowed, I've honestly stopped paying attention to my Aura meter because I need to keep focus in battle, a quick glance every now and again just to see the size of the bar really and I was still in the green.

"Time to kick it up a notch." I said slapping a red Dust Crystal into the Dust Blade, setting the whole weapon (save for the hilt and handle thankfully) ablaze.

I then swung my weapon in a large upward arc, sending out a wave of fire in the shape of the attack.

 **Your Dust proficiency has increased by 1**

 **You've created the skill Dust Wave.**

Ignoring those messages I watched as Pyrrha dove out of the way of the attack and threw her shield at me, I dodged at and ran forward, the swung upard with enough force to pull myself into the air with her. Ten Pyrrha gave me a quick kick to the gut then drop-kicked me to push me back.

We both regained our footing and glanced at the Aura boards, we had both been brought millimeters to red.

Pyrrha called Akouo back to her and set it on her back and gripped Milo with both hands, our eye's locked as we came to an understanding.

One final strike.

We charged right past each other and gave our strongest strike, and I felt my Aura shatter.

 **[End BGM]**

"Enough, both fighters have completely drained their Aura, this match is a draw." Glynda called. Okay so it wasn't as big a hit to my pride as before. But at least I knew I had the skill to duel Pyrrha to a draw without cheap tactics or spamming weaknesses.

[]

After class I spent a long time examining a skill I've been contemplating on using for a while.

Summon Familiar, at the cost of twenty of my levels and getting free point to upgrade my stats until I reach level 22 I could create a new companion that would not only be permanent and grow at their own rate, but I'd also have someone to scheme with.

"Wes you've been thinking really hard about something." Yang pointed out.

"She right you know, you've only been so focused on something when you're on one of your crafting sessions." Blake added.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should use this certain summoning skill." I said.

"Which one is it?" Ruby asked nibbling a cookie.

"Summon Familiar, at the cost of twenty levels and all stat boosts from leveling up for the next twenty levels I can split off a fragment of my soul to create a new, permanent companion, who would create their own skill set to aide us." I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Weiss asked concerned.

"Well so far the only drawback I've seen is I get set back to level 1 temporarily." I said, "And with a good instant dungeon and about 50 golems that can be rectified because any experience golems get go directly to me since they only level up when my Golem skill does." I said, seriously these things can break a game really fast because I don't have a limit to how many I can have out.

"I say do it, it'll be great to have a new friend around." Ruby said.

"Ruby, most familiar take the form of animals, not people." Blake said.

"So it'd be like a pet, just one that can rip Grimm apart." Yang said smiling.

'Like Zwei?' I thought.

"Well, it will have human intelligence Yang." I warned, "And access to all my memories so..."

"Even better." Yang said with a smile.

"Fine, someone catch me if I faint." I said, 'Summon Familiar.' I then thought.

The green glow of my Aura appeared and encased me, eventually a small bit split off like a water droplet falling off and made a green sphere that began to glow fiercely just above the floor, taking the shape of an animal.

The light then puffed of into spores as the animal fell to the floor with a yip. Naturally we all leaned in to examine the Familiar as it examined us.

It looked like the average Red Fox, but the normally black area's that are the back of the ears, and the lower legs and feet were a very dark shade of green.

"Aww it's so cute." Weiss cooed picking the fox up and coddled it, causing everyone to stare.

'Looks like Weiss just has a general weakness to fluffy animals.' I thought.

"You do know that you're technically coddling Wes right?" Yang asked.

" _Technically_ it is it's own being, it's just sharing a fragment of Wes's Aura." Weiss retorted, then she suddenly stopped, "Uh Wes... I know I just said that's it is it's own being now but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"Why is this fox female?" Weiss asked.

The Gamer ability literally played a record scratch when she said that, "Say what now?" I asked.

 **[[]]**

 **And cliffhanger... for about ten seconds.**


	24. Fight along the Familiar

**Alright here's part two of the update today.**

 **[[]]**

"Okay, this is just a kick to my pride as a man." I muttered.

"I wonder if something went wrong with the spell?" Ruby whispered to Yang while petting the fox familiar.

"Oh no the spell went perfectly." I said beckoning the familiar over, and she leapt from Ruby's arms onto my shoulder, "The Red Fox is considered a cunning animal, capable of learning from experience, a reflection of how I fight, I cover my weaknesses when I find them and exploit enemy weaknesses when I find them. And foxes are often considered tricksters, especially in Japanese culture where multi-tailed foxes known as kitsune are capable of taking human form for their tricks." I explained.

"Wow." Ruby said.

"Yeah, wow. Now I don't mean to rip on the Japanese culture, but the Kitsune are rather tame compared to everything else in Japanese myths because they are... out there." I said.

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Well...There are Kappa, turtle like river demons that drown their victims and rip their souls out where the sun don't shine." I said, causing the girls to shift slightly, most likely clenching.

"Nekomata, split tailed cat demons that were reborn after they died living an abused life." I said, causing Blake to purse her lips and slightly pale.

"Raiden, the god of thunder who devours the stomachs of children." I said causing Weiss to go green.

"Yuki-Onna the Snow spirit, once a woman who froze to death in a blizzard and now uses her beauty to attract men and freeze them to death. Some legends even say she even married some men and even had children with them." I said getting a confused look from Yang.

"Wait, how can a ghost have children?" Yang asked, I just shrugged, even I don't know that one.

"Gashadokuro, the 90 foot skeleton of a starved man which bites off your head and drinks your blood." I said, I'm pretty sure Weiss is on the verge of puking.

"Kuchisake-Onna, the spirit of a woman wearing a medical mask asking you if she's pretty, say no you die, say yes and she reveals her face which has he lips cut open to her jaws and asks again if she's pretty, say yes again and you will receive a split mouth like hers. This one was so prominent that Japanese schools actually escorted children to their homes." I said, causing Ruby to curl up in her cloak in fear.

"And then there are over half a dozen toilet monsters that make me think I might want to just take a shit in the woods." I said, causing all four of them to look toward the bathroom. "I think I'll stop there." I said.

"Please do." Weiss said.

"Oh wait I got one more. Segata Sanshiro, the Japanese martial arts master who will beat you into an inch of your life... If you aren't playing a Sega Saturn." I said with a smirk.

"I get what you're saying." Blake said, "So why is your familiar female." Blake asked wanting to get back on the subject.

"Probably because the part of my soul the familiar was formed from consisted of the parts of my personality that could arguably be called, 'Feminine', which includes my fondness of cooking and sewing." I said.

"Wait are you the reason all our clothes are fixed?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, did wonders for my crafting skill too." I said as Ruby dashed up behind me and picked the Fox Familiar up again and began to nuzzle her.

"So what are you gonna call her?" Ruby asked as the fox licked her.

'That's a good question, I could call her Vulpes, seeing as the scientific name of the Red Fox is Vulpes Vulpes, but that just seems lazy. And right now my mind is on Japanese myth's so...' "Tamamo." I said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"When I think about Kitsune like I am right now, the first one that comes to Mind is Tamamo-No-Mae, now I can't remember her legend to be perfectly honest, but I think I'll be honoring the Japanese Mythos by calling my Familiar that." I said petting the Fox.

Tamamo yipped happily at her new name before suddenly batting Ruby with her tail, causing the huntress in training to fall over, dropping Tamamo, who sprinted into my bed and yipped twice. "I agree with Tamamo, time for bed." Yang said, I shrugged and go into bed, letting Tamamo jump onto my chest and fall asleep.

[]

"Wes, Wes." Blake whispered into my ear.

"What is it Blake?" I asked still with my eyes shut, not wanting to wake up really.

"Open your eyes and look on your chest." Blake whispered.

I cracked one eye open and saw that on my chest was a fox Faunus my age with red hair, fox ears, and a fox tail wearing a green kimono sleeping on top of me, "It's just a fox girl Blake go back to-" I said groggily until my brain processed what I just saw and my eye's snapped open as I looked again, "I swear I went to sleep with just Tamamo on my chest." I said.

The Fox Faunus's ear twitched when I said Tamamo, causing her to wake up and look at me, "You call my name Wes?" The Fox asked.

"Oh now I get it." I said as my brain finally powered on completely, "This is Tamamo, she's just not a Red Fox, but a Kitsune." I said smiling, Tamamo read my mind and smirked evilly.

"We are going to have a lot of fun messing with people." She said.

"Oh yeah, but first the forge, you need a weapon of your own." I said.

[]

After a bit of talking we decided that Tamamo would, by her own choice oddly enough, stick to using weapon of Japanese theme, such as her new one she's holding now.

It was a large hand fan made of Elder Scrolls Ebony, when opened it had nine blades visible and the pattern of a nine tailed fox on it. when it was closed it looked like the Japanese legendary sword, Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi, literally Grass-Cutter, and no I'm not saying it looks like a katana, look it looks more like that actual Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi, a two edged sword, now to be honest never have I found a myth or image that explains just how long Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi was, so due to the fact this was also a throwable fan for projectile damage we made this weapon, which we called just Kusanagi, a blade that is three feet long and slides down to 1 1/2 feet long when shifting to fan form.

"I like this." Tamamo said giving the sword a few test swings before sheathing it on the back of her waist just above the base of her tail at a slight angle, "Let's test it in an I.D."

"Yeah, I need to get back up to level 21, then to 22." I said heading outside to create a random I.D.

[]

"I just had to pick the Nevermore Dungeon." I groaned firing Melodic Cudgel at one of the Flying Grimm

 **You've reached Lvl 10**

 **Tamamo has reached Lvl 10.**

"At least we're getting levels." Tamamo said as she caught her Kusanagi as it flew back into her hand, then switched it to sword form to cut a mid sized Nevermore in half.

"Well it's been hours, why haven't giant Nevermore's shown up yet?" I asked firing the cane into a cluster of birds.

At that moment a massive six winged Nevermore flew overhead with a cloud of mid sized Nevermores flying behind it. "You just had to say something didn't you?" Tamamo asked.

"Please we have identical thought patterns, you were thinking it too." I said tossing out twenty Gargoyle cores, nineteen of them flew off to attack the Nevermore's, but one stayed behind and fragmented into sections that attached themselves to me, covering all but my face and joints. I love these Gargoyles sometimes. "After the six winged Nevermore!" I commanded and was then pulled into the air.

 **Aerial Combat tutorial**

 **Sometimes you have to fly with your opponents to defeat them, during moments like this your normal combat system will be changed and a Time limit, Enemy count, Boss health meter, a distance gauge, or even a combination of the aforementioned gauges will appear.**

 **Your objective when these gauges appear is based on which gauge is displayed.**

 **All accumulated EXP is awarded after the battle concludes.**

 **Objective- Chase the six winged Nevermore and slay it**

 **BGM- Gackt: Longing**

A long red bar appeared at the top of my vision, on the left was my head, slowly moving closer to the right, which had the Nevermore's head on it

I pulled out Serpent fang to take out anything that got close and began firing into the cloud of Nevermore's, problem was I wasn't making much of a dent in the massive cloud of Nevermore's even with the explosive effect of Melodic Cudgel.

Fortunatly about ten Gargoyles then plowed through the cloud, making a gap large enough to fly through, "Void!" I called, creating a small sphere of darkness that quickly exploded outwards, destroying a few Nevermores.

Not too long, and a couple hundred Nevermore's later, I burst throught the cloud to see the Six Winged Nevermore

 **Bound Nevermore**

 **Ruhk**

A Large Red bar with Ruhk's head at the left end appeared as I smirked, "This will be useful on my list." I said and switched my weapons to Luna and Sol and began to fire as my Gargoyle began to strafe the Nevermore, each shot did double digits of damage, but I was too far away to see how much, but it was enough to make the red bar shrink from each shot at a fair rate.

Ruhk squawked and sent a massive wave of feathers at me that the Gargoyle pulled me out of, then he flew onto the Nevermore's back, I switched to Azos and Serpent Fang and slashed the back as fast as my DEX would allow me to. When the Gargoyle ran out of space for me to run it began to fly again, leaving Ruhk at half health.

I switched to the Dust Blade and slotted in a Wind Dust crystal, "Dust Wave!" I shouted sending out slashed of Wind, which did enough damage to take out chunks of Ruhk's health.

Pretty soon Ruhk's health began to flash, "Fly me to the head!" I commanded. The Gargoyle did just that, "Finishing Blow!" I shouted stabbing the blade into the Nevermore's head, finishing it off.

 **End BGM**

I kept my blade impaled into the Grimm as it crashed into the I.D. Version of Beacon. "Oops." I said.

"Nice landing pal." Tamamo said leaping up to me.

 **You've rached Lvl 22**

 **Tamamo has reached Lvl 22**

"There's that EXP burst." I said.

"Whoo-ho-ho!" Tamamo shouted as her tail began to glow and split into two tails.

"Whoa." We said in sync as the Nevermore's head dissolved, causing us to fall to the ground, "Augh, I think I landed on my keys!" I shouted.

"I landed on some Grimm Armor." Tamamo said pulling a pair of Greaves out from under her.

I took them, the money, and used the book to learn the skill to summon Ruhk.

"Hey, how much money do we have?" Tamamo asked.

"I dunno." I asked checking my Wallet, Tamamo looked over so I assume she saw what I did. We paled at what we saw.

 **You have 1,596,540 Lien**

"Holy shit." Tamamo and I said.

 **[[]]**

 **That's it for this update, I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I'm in a rush right now so bye!**


	25. To the Arcade!

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, this marks my 13th paper written chapter during my unwanted 13 week haitus, and as such next week we're going back to 1 chapter per week, however I've got a special coming right after this chapter so stay tuned.**

 **[[]]**

After exiting the I.D. Tamamo and I went back to the dorm, and made a bit of an agreement. We are not telling Yang about my financial status, we'd quickly become her personal wallet.

The moment I opened the door to the dorm however both my shirt and Tamamo's were grabbed and pulled in.

"Wes Salvador Verdant what is the meaning of this!?" Vie shouted holding up a series of documents. Let me explain, before I hit the forge I sent a paper golem with a blood sample of Tamamo's with a request for documents I needed. Apparently Vie was ticked enough that she decided to come to yell in my face personally.

"This woman, hello by the way, has an Aura signature that _perfectly_ matches your, plus has a DNA signature that would effectively mark her as you if you were female and a Faunus! Care to explain!?" Vie demanded.

"This is Tamamo, a Familiar, my Familiar." I said simply.

Vie stared at us for a moment, "Oh that explains it, Well Tamamo it's nice to meet you. Here are your hard copies of legal documents that prove you are a real person and our half sister, documents to allow you to attend Beacon as a Transfer from a private academy, and of course your, slightly altered, DNA tests." Vie said handing over a stack of papers before climbing out the window.

[]

"So... Your ability has given you a skill that let you split off a fragment of your soul, said fragment has become a familiar, which is that fox faunus sitting next to you, named Tamamo Verdant, and you want her to be enrolled as a transfer student here in Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"You got any other way for her to blend in around here?" I asked sarcastically.

"And thanks to our sister I have the documents necessary." Tamamo said pulling the required documents out from... her rather sizable breasts, bigger than Yang's to be honest, I guess that kimono of hers does more than cover the nudity.

"I see..." Ozpin said taking the documents and began skimming them through, "Well miss Verdant allow me to welcome you to Beacon academy, You shall be placed with Team RWBY because it happens to be the most spacious room in the academy." Ozpin said.

[]

"That was surprisingly easy." Tamamo said fanning herself with Kusanagi.

"We should just be glad Professor Goodwitch wasn't around, then we'd be up there a while." I said browsing The Gamer's Treasurebox for special weapons for Tamamo.

*Wham*

I look up and turn to Tamamo to see... Nora clinging to her two twisted together fox tails, "It's so soft and fluffy!" Nora cheered.

"Nora please, a little warning before you leap on my-" I start then I notice Cardin walking over, "-Sister's tail, it's just common curtsey." I said.

Cardin finally reached us, and clearly he heard me, "This animal's your sister? Wow that has got to suck." Cardin said, "I mean look at-" Cardin said reaching for Tamamo's ears, only for her to quickly place the blades of the Kusanagi fan at his neck, trapping it between two of them.

"Finish that action Winchester and I'll personally see your time at Beacon will be a living hell." Tamamo threatened.

"It does suck Cardin, because she's twice as temperamental as my full blooded sister." I answered, "And has an Aura." I added as Tamamo closed the fan slightly, bringing the blades closer to Cardin's neck.

Cardin took off like a bat outta hell.

Tamamo then looked back at Nora, who was staring while still clinging to her tails, Tamamo quickly untwisted them, causing Nora to spin and fall off before Tamamo re-twisted them, "Next time Nora could you please ask, I may just be a Familiar but I have feeling too." Tamamo said.

"Alright..." Nora groaned dizzy.

'How about we spend some time with JNPR today?' Tamamo asked Telepathically.

'Sure, I feel bad for talking so little with them anyway.' I told Tamamo.

"Tell you what Nora, how about I spend the rest of the day with you guys today?" I said.

"OKAY!" Nora declared leaping up, "Let's go Wes and... uh...who are you?" Nora asked.

"Tamamo Verdant, Familiar of Wes." Tamamo said.

"Got it. LET'S GO!" Nora declared.

[]

"Wow, I never knew fox fir was so soft." Jaune said gently rubbing one of Tamamo's tails with permission.

"Thanks Jaune." Tamamo said with a smile.

"So what do you guy's want to do?" I asked.

"Well we were planning to head to the arcade today, Nora was really excited about the idea." Pyrrha said.

"Sounds good to me, let's just try to keep Nora from breaking the Whack-a-mole." I joked.

"Hey I didn't break the last one!" Nora defended, "It's not my fault the mallet was cracked when I picked it up."

[]

First place I found myself at was the air hockey table with Pyrrha, "Hello Dexterity training." I whispered as I put in a token.

"So how are things going for your Pyrrha?" I asked starting the match.

"Pretty well Wes, it feels nice to just be treated like a normal person for once, not Mistral's champion." Pyrrha admitted, "How are they for you?"

"Not too bad, I honestly think I'm trying to do too much at once sometimes." I said, "At least I can hold my own against most of the student's at Beacon now."

"I can tell, you did pretty well against me in both our fights." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, except the first time I felt like I was being cheap and the second time all I did was take away your advantage really, so I honestly feel I still have a lot more work to do before I feel truly prepared to the Vytal Festival." I said, "Speaking of which hows your training with Jaune doing?" I asked.

"Rather well, Jaune is a really fast learner. I don't think we'll have to worry too much about him when the Vytal festival comes along." Pyrrha said.

"Are you ever gonna confess your love for him?" I asked out of the blue.

"W-what!?" Pyrrha stammered causing her to miss the puck.

"Pyrrha, it's about as obvious as Tamamo being a Faunus that you are in love with Jaune." I said, "So please, tell him before the tournament, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Pyrrha said. "Match point."

[]

The rest of the arcade day was pretty fun, until Nora broke the Whack-a-Grimm, which I paid for so we wouldn't be banned, afterwards we returned to Beacon.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright guys hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in a bit for my special chapter coming up next.**


	26. Special: Verdant Chibi!

**Hello again dear readers and welcome to my little special as thanks for sticking with me throughout this story... save for the people who stopped reading because they didn't like Vie.**

 **Whatever. Anyway here are ten skits (And an opening) based in the Verdant Gamer story, as a note these are slightly canon to the story, meaning they happened, but there really isn't much that would be imperative to the story in the long run.**

 **Read this, or skip this, I don't care, but enjoy.**

 **Also time place wise these will all take place after the battle at Vale docks, just so I don't have to limit myself at hiding Blake's faunus heritage.**

 **[[]]**

A white spcae covers the screen, then the giant yellow word 'Chibi' falls into the screen, followed by Ruby's rose symbol next to it, then 'RWBY' on top of 'Chibi'.

The cast then pops out from behind the words, Ruby slides out from beside her symbol, standing left of it. Weiss climbs on top of the symbol. Blake climbs up on top of where the 'W' and 'B' in 'RWBY' are. Yangs jumps out from behind the 'I' in 'Chibi' and stands next to it.

Next Vie in her Crow Doctor outfit slides through the gap between the 'W' and 'B', trying to get a look up Blake's outfit.

Tamamo falls out of nowhere and lands on the 'Y', her tails blocking Vie's view of Blake.

Finally Wes slides in from Ruby's side and stops between the Symbol and the 'C' of 'Chibi'

"RWBY CHIBI"

[Tag with Wes, Blake, and Yang]

A Chibi Blake is seen standing in the middle of the sidewalk at Beacon.

"You're it!" Yangs leaping at Blake, only for her to dodge using her semblance. "Okay Blake we aren't going to be doing this again so..." Yang looks around and soon see Wes crouching by a lamp post, "You're it Wes!" Yang shouts leaping at Wes.

Only to go right through him.

"What the? Oh come on Wes, you too? Ugh I can't tag anyone at this game... next time we invite Team JNPR too." Yang grumbled and stomped off.

The camera pans up and over to the left a bit to show Wes sitting in a tree with Blake and a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Darn, I was hoping that'd last a bit longer." Wes said snapping his fingers, causing the ground level illusions of him and Blake to disappear.

Moment's later a line of rose petal follow a red blur that runs by, "That's in, next time, no Semblances people!" Yang shouts.

[Vie Vs. Blake]

A casually dressed Chibi Vie walks toward Blake with a book in her hands, "Hey Blake I got something for ya." Vie said holding out the book.

Blake's face lightens up as she grabs the book, "Ninja's of Love volume... oh, I... already have volume 3." Blake said giving the book back to Vie, "I appreciate the thought though.

"That's okay, now I don't have to worry about buying a copy of my own." Vie said happily as Blake walked off.

As soon as Blake was gone Vie angrily slammed the book don on the ground, causing it to open and let out a small cloud of powered catnip, Vie then picks the book back up and reads it as she heads off.

A random cat faunus walks by and quickly becomes intoxicated by the powered catnip in the air.

*Later*

Vie walks up to Blake holding out a plate of sushi, "Hello Blake, I've just started making Sushi and you're the nearest friend around." Vie said.

Blake looks down at the plate, then back up at Vie, "That's looks nice and all, but I think you mixed up some of your flavoring with some of your drugs, sorry but I don't want to risk it." Blake said and walked off, pulling out a book as she did.

Vie looked don at her sushi and snapped her fingers in irritation, "Forgot about the Faunus sense of smell." She mumbled and walked off, dumping the sushi as she passed a trashcan.

*later*

Vie is sitting in a tree with a fishing rod in hand, she opens up the nearby tackle box and pulls out a fresh tuna and ties it to the string before dropping it down with a smile on her face.

A large cartoon-ish chomp is heard and Vie immediately begin's to reel it in, pulling up a Blake that is viciously biting the tuna on the end. Vie smiles widely and sways her shoulders in a little victory dance before a fan flies by and cuts the string, dropping Blake back to the ground while Vie's Chibi eye's go white in disbelief.

The camera pans over to another tree where Tamamo is seen giggling and catches Kusanagi as it returns to her.

The camera dashes back to Vie, who groans and falls out of the tree she's in.

[Verdant Family initiation]

A Chibi Vie, Wes, and Tamamo are seen standing in front of Beacon academy with Team RWBY off to the side.

"So Tamamo is a new Verdant right?" Vie asked.

"Yep." Wes said.

"Has she undergone the family initiation?" Vie asked, causing Tamamo to pale.

"Nope." Wes said, the two then drag off Tamamo, who is giving of a cartoon-ish amount of sweat.

"I gotta see this." Yang said as she began to follow the Verdant trio.

*Later*

Tamamo is seen standing if front of Mimi and Chester in nothing but a bra and skirt. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tamamo asked.

"It'll be fine, Mimi's trained, and I survived her father when I came of age to do this." Wes said.

Just then Mimi pounced on Tamamo, who shrieked as she tried to push the lion off.

"What's the goal of this?" Weiss asked.

"To actually get the lion off, Chester isn't gonna help Tamamo at all though." Wes said as Chester scurried around Tamamo's ears.

[Vie and the Cameraman]

A single light illuminates a manilla folder sitting on the table, the camera pans closer to the folder until it is directly above it.

The folder is label 'Plans and schematics', and the folder slowly begins to open.

Until a bang is heard and the camera lens gets scratched by a bullet, "Hey!" The voice of Vie is heard.

The camera spins to see Vie in her Crow Doctor attire stomping forward with Bleeding Viper in hand, "Hey buddy what's the big idea snooping around my things huh?" Vie shouts and fires again, this time the camera is dropped, hitting the ground cracking, angled to see Vie's Chibi'fied feet as a door is heard opening and slamming shut.

"Fucking cameramen, always thinking just because they hold a camera for a scene means they can snoop." Vie says kicking the camera lens.

[Reading interrupted]

Blake is seen on he bed reading Ninja's of Love after a long day and was actually getting rather deep into it her the squirming of her legs was anything to go by.

Blake suddenly looked up and around to see if anyone was watching, then she reached her hand into her pants when Wes walked into the room and the two locked eyes.

After a full minute Wes speaks, "Blake can't you do that in the bathroom like a normal person?" Wes asked backing up and closing the door.

Blake had turned beet red the whole time.

[Chesters nuts]

Chester the squirrel is seen running through the park, scratching up patches of dirt until he runs to an oak tree, where an acorn falls right in front of him.

Chester chips out in victory at his luck.

Until another squirrel takes the acorn right from him.

Chester blinks and stares down the squirrel that stole the nut from him,then he chips out in anger and from out of nowhere pulls out a pair of boxing gloves.

The other squirrel looks at him in confusion until Chester delivers a mighty uppercut, the sound of a cartoon's 'Ding Ding' is heard at the other squirrel is sent airborne.

Chester puts away the boxing gloves and takes the acorn before marching away, just as the other squirrel falls back to the ground spread eagle.

The camera swings to show Velvet and Coco staring at the scene.

[Dust Blade testing]

Wes is seen with Weiss and Ruby outside of Beacon.

"Fire!" Wes called, Ruby tossed him a Fire Dust Crystal the Wes slots into his Dust Blade, setting it ablaze.

"Ice!" Wes called, Weiss passed him an Ice Dust Crystal that Wes swaps out, coating his weapon in frost.

"Electricity!" Wes called pulling out a Electric Dust Crystal and swapped it out, sending streams of electricity across his weapon.

"Gravityyy!" Ruby shouted slotting in a crystal of that kind into the weapon.

Wes braced for whatever would happen, but nothing did, "Huh, that's weird." Wes said lifting the blade upward a bit, but the weapon wouldn't stop rising, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wes shouted as he was being risen into the air with his weapon.

[Talk of the future]

Wes, Vie, and Tamamo are sitting at in the Team RWBY dorm drinking cola, "So Wes anyone of the group caught your love interest yet?" Vie asked.

"No not really, and Tamamo's definitely won't." Wes said.

"Yeah, because I'm a part of you and that'd be self-cest essentially." Tamamo joked.

"True to that. But if I do marry someone... well I'll cross parenthood as soon as it comes." Wes said holding up his glass.

*Several years later*

Wes, Vie and Tamamo stand in front of a door watching two children roll around on the ground in another one of their disagreements.

"Well, parenthood came faster than I thought." Wes said as he looked at the only parts of their titles and names that he could make out with the two children rolling about.

'- Daughter of the Gamer'

[Dust Mod]

Wes, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Tamamo are looking at their computers intently on their beds.

"Can! Can! Can!" Wes shouted.

"Nonononononononono!" Ruby shouted frantically.

"Gotcha!" Yang shouted.

-CookieLover7 was shotgunned by PunDragon4-

"NO!" Ruby cried out.

"Do-do do d-do do." Tamamo hummed, apparently trying to imitate the Mario theme

"She platforming!" Yang shouted.

"No I'm not!" Tamamo defended.

"Fire in the hole!" Wes shouted.

-KitsuneX9 was blown up by TricksterGamer777-

"OW!" Tamamo shouted.

"You'll never find me." Weiss said smugly.

"Hi Weiss." Blake said.

"AHH!" Weiss shouted.

-HeiressSnow2 was shotgunned by BlackBow6-

"Ugh so close, We'll win next round, because we're seeking this time." Ruby said.

*Later*

"Okay has anybody found them yet?" Ruby asked.

"I think I have." Weiss said.

-HeiressSnow2 died of mysterious causes-

"Maybe not." Weiss said.

"I saw your body go flying Weiss. That was freaking hilarious." Wes said.

"Not much of a hint really, you went sky high Weiss." Tamamo said.

"Uh oh gotta go." Yang said.

"What!" Ruby and Tamamo said quickly.

"Hey Yang!" Wes said.

"Where are- oh that is such a cheesy hiding spot." Yang said with a laugh.

"Cheese, Wes is cheese." Tamamo said.

"Not enough time..." Ruby cried out.

-BlackBow6 was shotgunned by CookieLover7-

"Okay I feel batter it wasn't a total loss." Ruby said

[Tower up]

Wes is seen reaching up for something.

The camera pans out to show him on top of Ruby's shoulders.

The camera pans out more to show Ruby on Weiss's shoulders.

The camera pans out a bit more to show Weiss on Yang's shoulders.

The camera pans out even more to show Yang on Tamamo's shoulders.

"Somebody call Nora we're almost there." Wes said.

The camera pans out one last time to show Blake hugging a tree branch as if it's her only lifeline and trembling fiercely.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay that is my little special chapter to say thank you for sticking with me, the next chapter will be focusing on Wes and Tamamo spending time with Jaune and Pyrrha to do...**

 **A Reader submitted Event I.D.**


	27. The second Event

**Hello everyone one and if you've been reading a story I'm working on for a friend then you might have noticed this little one around.**

 ***Reaches down to lift up a deep red haired little girl with eyes that swirl red and amber*This is Blaze, sort of a... well to put it bluntly the child of me and an unwilling Cinder (This Cinder was sent over by Swift as a torture victim).**

 ***Blaze babbles incoherently* And if you've been reading the story Reading THOR then you'll also know that Marie the Nekomata had kittens, fourteen, ten girls, three boys, and one hermaphrodite.**

 **Anyway you probably want the chapter right now so here you go.**

 **[[]]**

I woke up soundly the next day, Tamamo did so as ell at the same time at the bunk above me, one I set up with the spare bed in the closet and some wood and nails I bought on the Gamer's Treasurebox. I'd rather not let the rest of the team make another bunkbed thank you very much.

"So what's on the to-do list today after classes?" Tamamo asked.

"We'll be teaming up with Jaune and Pyrrha to do this little event." I said opening my I.D. list and showing her the event.

"Oh... yes." Tamamo said.

"Yep, oh and last night I bought you this." I said handing Tamamo a cardboard box.

"Wes you shouldn't have." Tamamo said opening the box, "Oh sweet merciful lord you really shouldn't have." Tamamo grew an evil grin

[]

Glynda's class was going fine, Pyrrha beat some random guy into next Tuesday, Blake pummeled Russel, and Nora broke some poor guy's legs. Just like normal.

"Last match of the day is... Tamamo Verdant against Cardin Winchester." Glynda called.

"I find this rather fitting." Tamamo said leaping onto the field with a flip, causing a few people to clap at her agility, and Tamamo pulled Kusanagi from her cleavage in fan form and removed the safety cap and began to fan herself, the most notable new accessory on her was a small black jar secured on her hip with a small stick protruding from a gap in the lid, the design of the jar ensured not a drop of any liquid inside of it would never fall out.

Cardin simply growled and march down toward her and readied his mace.

"Begin." Glynda called.

"You're going down animal!" Cardin shouted running up to Tamamo and swing down, only for his mace to go right through her as if she were made of air, "What!?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, keep a level head Cardin~" Tamamo chastised waggling her fan in a 'no-no' fashion as she appeared in front of Glynda.

Cardin growled and fired a blast from his Mace at Tamamo, only for her to fade into smoke, and appear behind Cardin and smack him the the back with Kusanagi in sword mode.

"How is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Kitsune have a natural talent for illusions, and Tamamo just seems to love using them to toy with Cardin." I said.

"Quit toying with me!" Cardin shouted slamming his mace down with enough force to crack the ground.

Tamamo appeared one last time with an angered expression on her face, "If you insist." Tamamo said drawing the stick from the jar, revealing it to be...

"A paint brush?" Weiss asked.

"An ink brush Weiss, feudal Japan painted with colored ink instead of standard paints if I recall correctly." I said, "And that one has 13 very special, and often dangerous techniques within."

*Tamamo P.O.V.*

I took the Okami Brush and as I held it up in preparation to draw the world turned into a canvas with thin ink markings to show the world in a time frozen state, "Eenie meanie minine mo~" I sung as I drew a circle followed by a small line sticking out off-center, pointing to the right.

*Wes P.O.V.*

One moment Tamamo's arm was to the left where she drew the brush, then in an instant it was to the right and the ink brush was dry.

Of course the action was over by Cardin, as a supersized cherry bomb appeared right in front of him, "OH SH-!" Cardin shout was cut off when the bomb exploded into fireworks.

"Oh man that was good." Yang said.

"What just happened?" Blake asked.

"That would be the Okami brush I bought, it allows her to use the 13 brush techniques of Okami Amaterasu and her children the 13 brush gods. That one was Cherry Bomb." I said, 'Note to self: Buy another for myself.' I thought.

Cardin got back up and charged forward with his mace high, only for with another sudden shift in Tamamo's brush arm to cause the head of the mace to suddenly fall of the grip and land on Cardin's head.

"Power Slash." I said.

"That is awesome, I just hope she doesn't use it on Crescent Rose." Ruby said.

"How is this happening, her arm is just teleporting." Weiss asked.

"Look closely Weiss." I said, just then a sudden flame exploded in front of Cardin.

"Ink fell just before the fire burst forth." Weiss said.

"The Okami Brush uses the Celestial Brush technique to freeze time and turn the world into their canvas for the user, allowing them to use their Brush Techniques in their own time." I said.

"Enough!" Glynda called out as Cardin got sent flying by another Cherry Bomb.

"Miss Verdant I'd like to ask you to refrain from toying with students during class as I'd like to get in as many spars as possible each day." Glynda said, "Other than that please try not to blow up your opponent... twice."

"Of course Ma'am." Tamamo said reverting Kusanagi to fan form and stowing it away into her breasts, which is just her way of sending small, logical things into her inventory, and of course grabbed the attention of most guys in the room, even the racist one's if Sky's eye angle was to be believed.

"And Mister Winchester please, how many times have we been over this, you _cannot_ rush recklessly into battle, this battle has shown you, once again, that anybody can come through with surprise attacks and styles." Glynda said.

"She got lucky that's all." Cardin said getting up with a groan.

"Cardin there is a fine line between getting a lucky shot in and being completely out maneuvered." Glynda said with a sigh.

[]

"Tamamo that was plain awesome." Jaune said, "I wish I could do some of that stuff."

"Don't worry Jaune, with enough training you'll get there." Pyrrha consoled.

Okay maybe I should explain, right now I was on the roof with Pyrrha and Jaune at night during their training session. Tamamo had joined me and had actually offered to teach Jaune a few techniques, although it was mainly just way's to parry light weapons with his sword, heavier weapon would require him to use his shield or flat out dodge.

So naturally to show what she meant Tamamo asked me to fight her with the Dust blade and when she tried to parry my attack I knocked Kusanagi away, followed with her preforming a rather athletic backflip into the air to catch the blade just before it hit the ground.

I also got flashed when she did that.

"Well, I do know a way Jaune could get Physically stronger." I said, "Party up, and hit an Event I.D."

"Is it safe?" Jaune asked.

"Oh sure, I've got dozens of healing potions and have a regeneration skill to cast on you, you'll be fine." I said.

"I guess, okay let's do it." Jaune said.

I sent out the invite and took a look at everyone's level.

 **Jaune Lvl 8** (Better than first day but still pretty bad.)

 **Pyrrha Lvl 23**

"Okay, Create Event I.D. Hyrule's finest." I said, and a flash consumed the area.

[]

"Okay, this is a nice field." Jaune said drawing Crocea Mors, "So what are we gonna have to fight?"

"Why did you say that?" Tamamo said pulling Kusanagi from her breast's.

"Why do you keep that there?" Pyrrha asked, only to receive a shrug as the enemies spawned.

Legend of Zelda Stalchildren with a few Stalfos in the mix, "Skeletons... okay let's get them." Jaune said running in shield first.

"Ugh, at least he's knows not to run in sword first." Tamamo said throwing Kusanagi.

The Stalchildren had 50 HP each so they usually went down in one hit, and the Stalfos didn't do much better with 100 HP, so some of them could take a hit.

With a combination of Jaune taking down the horde as it approached, giving him most of the experience. Pyrrha, Tamamo, and I each took out the Stalfos with ranged attacks (Me using Luna) soon enough new enemies appeared, the Hyrule Warriors versions of Dinolfos and Lizalfos.

"Okay walking lizards with swords, shouldn't be too hard." Jaune said.

"They breathe fire so watch out." I said,as if on cue one of the Lizalfos blew out a stream of fire toward Jaune, who stumbled out of the way of the flames and slashed the legs out from under it as he recovered.

"Not the way I would have done it." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, they lower their guard when they're blowing flames, that's our chance to hit them!" Jaune called.

So for the next group of reptiles we did just that.

Pretty soon we cleared out the last of the monsters, causing a small fortresses gate's to swing open.

"This I.D. didn't have all that much dungeoning." Tamamo said.

"No but it has a boss and a lot of enemies to compensate." I said looking over to see Jaune had gone up to level 15 from all the enemies.

The four of us entered the keep to see our opponent.

The Legendary Hero of Hyrule himself, Link.

"Carfeul, this is a tough opponent." I said eyeing Links 4000 HP

"So let's just think tactically." Jaune said.

"Boomerang!" Tamamo shouted as said object flew toward us, Jaune quickly raised his shield to block the projectile, sending back toward Link who caught it and ran toward us shield first.

"Pyrrha hold him back, Wes, Tamamo wittle him down with ranged attacks when you can, I'll strike when Pyrrha makes an opening." Jaune ordered.

The three of us nodded and Pyrrha quickly clashed with Link, Tamamo threw Kusanagi and I began to fire Luna, forcing Link to keep his attention split between opponents.

Jaune quickly an in for a quick slash to Link's side when he raised his shield to block Kusanagi.

'Let's see at this rate... we're gonna be here a while, okay plan B.' I thought, I need a reason to try using other Semblances anyway, so let's start with Weiss's

Okay Weiss's Glyphs are rather unique an ability for me, seeing as, for me anyway, the skill is divided into segments that draw inspiration for what Weiss does in the Anime and little from RWBY Grimm Eclipse, here let me show you.

 **Schnee Glyphs**

 **Platforms Lvl 1 of 3**

 **Time dilation Lvl 1 of 3**

 **Summoning Lvl 1 of 3**

 **Barrage Lvl 1 of 3**

 **Propel Lvl 1 of 3**

Those are all that are available to me right now sadly, perhaps as more knowledge of the Schnee Glyphs become relevant I might learn more, but for now

I focused my mind, copied Semblances don't require a command thankfully, and added a Time dilation to me and my party, speeding us up, and Link just had a much harder time taking us on. I put away Luna and created another Glyph to start up a Barrage, as the Glyph spun only one bolt of energy fired out with a trio of them firing out every third shot, at a rate of one firing per second, 'I hope this gets faster as I progress it.

Pretty soon it got too much for Link and Jaune got in the final slash, causing the figure of Link to fade into smoke as he fell.

"Whoa, imagine if it was just one on one." Jaune said as a chest appeared behind him, Tamamo was already at it.

 **[You've reached Lvl 23]**

 **[Tamamo has reached Lvl 23]**

'Add that Luck point now and see what Tamamo's got.' I thought doing as such.

 **[Your Luck stat has reached 50, You've gained the Skill Fortuna's Favor]**

 **[Fortuna's Favor- Enemies Drop more Loot and the chance of Rare Loot to be dropped has increased]**

"That is so useful." I said as Tamamo came up to me with something behind her back.

"Whatcha got there." I asked.

Tamamo smirked, "Da da da daaa~" Tamamo sang, the item get from Zelda, as she handed me...

The Hylian Shield.

"Finally something to defend myself with!" I shouted, then glanced to Jaune and Pyrrha

 **Jaune: Lvl 19**

 **Pyrrha: Lvl 24**

 **[[]]**

 **Alright that's everything for this chapter people.**

 **The Event, Hyrule's finest, was submitted by Swift56, who's I'm doing a reading for on his story Twin Heroes of Remnant, a really good story I have to admit.**

 **Also one thing I have to ask is when you do go read it, please remember to check the Authors Note at the top and bottom of each of his chapters, please it means you're asking a lot less questions about 'What events are gonna happen in the story' Seriously it's kind of annoying to all us writer when we've stated something on an Author's Note yet someone is still asking the question.**

 **Although asking for clarification on something you don;t fully understand is anther story...**

 **Now I feel like I'm forgetting to say something but I can't remember what... Oh well see you all next chapter.**


	28. Reunion of the Elements

**Hello everyone, I have a bit of an announcement, Wednesday I'm heading out for Atlanta Georgia for Dragon*Con and I won't be returning until late on Monday, like around midnight late.**

 **As such there might not be an update on Monday, unless of course I finish writing the chapter beforehand and Swift is willing to update this for me.**

 **Anyway at Dragon*Con if you want to meet me just look for a Pokemon trainer with a Meowth on his shoulder and a Team Mystic pin on him or a Sableye, those are going to be my two primary costumes.**

 **Anyway I can't afford to yackety yack anymore, here's the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

I was standing on top of Beacon's tower yet again to form a contract. I was midday, the sun was directly over head, which means this is te perfect time to contract with the Light Elemental, whose name I learned from Spectre.

The Light Elemental Lumos.

Tamamo was off doing who knows what right now so I'm by myself as I finished the summoning symbol.

"I, Wes Verdant now summon thee by the ancient contract. I wish for thy arrival wholeheartedly. Come forth, Light Spirit Lumos!" I chanted.

The light of the day became much brighter and in a flash Lumos was floating in front of me.

Lumos was... inserting, it was just a head, a floating cloak and hands. The head was a white glowing crystal orb, the cloak was a lot like Ruby's when fully draped in front of her, except Lumos's was pure white and glowing slightly, Lumos's hands were glowing white gloves. It's kinda hard to look at this guy.

 _'I am here.'_ Lumos said, the voice rather male, though not nearly as deep as Spectre's, _'Why have you summoned me?'_

"Here is the word by the immemorial contract. My true name is Wes Verdant, I give you my true name to you, please give me yours." I chanted.

Lumos... did absolutely nothing, yet my vision was replaced, I saw everything the light touched, yet where ever the shadows were I saw pure blackness.

 _'My name is Lumos, I am Lumos, are you Wes Verdant.'_ Lumos asked.

"Yes, I am Wes Verdant." I said.

 _'We are one by the immemorial contract.'_

"We share our souls as one."

 _'I'm Lumos'_

"I'm Wes."

 _'Till our souls meet the end.'_

"We will be together forever." I finished.

The flash of light went of and Lumos stretched his non-existant arms.

 _'Hnnngggghhh-aahhh, it's been far to long since I was summoned. One ould think in a world plagued by dark abominations encroaching on Spectre's territory that I would be summoned more often.'_ Lumos said.

"Yeah, one would think that, you're the polar opposite of the dark." I said.

 _'Indeed. I can sense you've formed a contract with almost everyone else, when you form a contract with Gnome, can you call all of us out. It's been so long since I've spoken to the others.' Lumos asked._

"Sure, I was going to finish making contracts with everyone today anyway." I said.

Lumos seemed to jump in surprise, _'Truly? Then please hurry and form the contract, I wish to see all my friends again.'_ Lumos pleaded.

"Sure thing buddy." I said and jumped off the tower. What? I don't take fall damage so there's my excuse to take the badass way down like I do in Borderlands 2... all the time.

[]

The contract with Gnome went rather well, and I actually noticed a pattern.

First of all Gnome was a young girl in a deep brown tube top and short shorts, her hair was the color of rich soil her eyes a bright green ,and she as the same size as Sylph.

The pattern I noticed was this. Undine and Salamander looked like adults, Sylph and Gnome looked like lolita sized girls, and Spectre and Lumos looked barely humanoid.

Either way I held up my promise to Lumos and summoned all six Elementals.

 _'Alright who needs- Everyone!'_ Salamander said enthusiastically as she same the other five Elements.

 _'Still as hot headed as ever Salamander.'_ Lumos said.

 _'Lumos turn the lights down your blinding me!'_ Sylph cried.

 _'Sorry Sylph. Though I still wonder why you and Gnome prefer to take such childlike forms.'_ Lumos said.

 _'Great... See... Everyone...'_ Spectre said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

 _'Spectre it's you! Oh I missed you so much buddy!'_ Gnome said in joy.

 _'Still having a hard time with language huh night man?'_ Salamander asked, Spectre's response to Salamander was a middle finger.

 _'Hmhmhm, It seems like Spectre's been picking up on rude gestures instead of words huh hothead.'_ Undine said.

 _'I've missed that subtle sense of humor you have Spectre.'_ Lumos said with a chuckle.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I take this reunion to learn a little more about you all?" I asked.

 _'Of course Wes, I'll start if no-one minds.'_ Undine said, _'First of all I am rather fond of the Faunus, such an intresting race of being, so much more in tune with their instincts. In fact each of us actually gave humanity a gift.'_ Undine said.

"Really?" I asked.

 _'Oh Yes, my gift to humanity was the rains, bringing water from the heavens to form lakes and eventually rivers.'_ Undine said.

 _'I may not have given humanity fire, but I sure as hell showed humanity to good fire can do... though they discovered the evil they can do with it themselves.'_ Salamander said.

 _'I calmed the raging winds of the world, giving humanity the gentle breeze so many people enjoy... granted the wind does get a little rough sometimes, but that's wind for you, impossible to completely control even for me.'_ Sylph said.

 _'I made sure the earth was fertile so humanity can grow food and other such life.'_ Gnome said sitting atop of Spectre's shoulders.

 _'I granted the world it's moon, to reveal all that was hidden in the darkness.'_ Spectre said sadly, If the Grimm were responsible for that too then no wonder Spectre loathes them so much.

 _'My gift to the humans was the first Silver Eyed warrior.'_ Lumos said.

"Say what!?" I shouted, Ruby's bloodline is a direct result of a gift of an Elemental. Holy crap.

 _'Indeed, granted this was a late gift seeing as there wasn't all too much I could give to humanity based upon my powers of light, and I only created this gift upon the appearance of the first Grimm. In fact, Spectre actually thanked me for giving humanity the power to cause Grimm to fear them.'_ Lumos said.

"I think Ruby would like to meet you." I said, "She has your gift."

 _'Ruby... you know one of the last of my Silver eyed warriors. That's wonderful! I must ask that when she awakens her power you teach her to summon me. I wish to see the power of my warriors in action.'_ Lumos said.

"I'll probably teach her to summon you before the Vytal festival." I said.

 _'Thank you.'_ Lumos said before he turned to the others, _'My fellow Elementals, I believe it is time we began to convene to the Elemental Sanctuary, we have much to talk about.'_

And with that they all vanished, "Well that was something." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **That's all for this chapter people, sorry if it feels a little too short but I'm kinda rushing, I've got a lot to do right now and I want to have everything ready for when I go to Dragon*Con**

 **Anyway I'll see you Tuesday when I return.**


	29. The Stray

**Hey guys nice to see you again... or about as close as I can get to seeing you through a typed up story chapter.**

 **Anyway if you are reading this around posting time that means either**

 **A). My friend has posted this for me (Thanks buddy)**

 **B). It's somewhere around midnight for us Americans in which case I recommend getting some sleep buddy, this isn't helping.**

 **C). It's Tuesday in which case, sorry for the delay.**

 **Anyway it's time for me to get this chapter started as I relax from my return from Dragon*Con, enjoy people!**

 **[[]]**

I was with the whole team as we made our way through Vale, with Weiss leading, that meant only one thing.

'Vol 1 is coming to a close real quick.' I thought.

'It sure is.' Tamamo replied through my thoughts.

"The Vytal festival, Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said cheerily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said.

"The only time I've ever seen you smile so much before hand was..." I said, "... Actually Ruby's right."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament-" Tamamo and I flinched at the word 'Tournament' "-Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Next time Weiss, do not include 'The amount of planning and organizing' when you describe the Vytal festival." Tamamo said.

"Quiet you two." Weiss said.

"Remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said covering her nose.

"Ruby's the ocean is right over there, plus those guys over there are unloading fish from their boat." I said pointing at a boat.

"Oh..." Ruby said, I also noticed a bit of drool dripping from the corner of Blake's mouth.

"I've heard that student's from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it is solem duty to welcome them to this fine Kingdom." Weiss said.

"She want's to spy on them so she'll have the upperhand in the tournament." Blake said.

"Ugh you can't prove that." Weiss retorted.

"Weiss, I got a text from Vie saying that you asked her if she could hack you some records of all the teams coming into Vale from the other three Kingdoms." I deadpanned holding up my scroll.

"Uhhh..." Weiss gaped.

"Whoa." Ruby said looking toward what I knew was the Dust shop robbery.

As my team approached the crime scene I stayed slightly behind to talk with Tamamo, 'Okay so we try our best to stop Weiss from scaring off Blake.' I started my though conversation.

'But the odds of that are high considering Weiss's current personality, so I'll go follow Blake and keep an eye on her.' Tamamo said.

'Meanwhile I will practically tear Weiss's ears of with the lecture I have prepared.' I finished.

"Hmp, The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said.

Blake was about to speak up but I cut her off. "Weiss The White Fang aren't a group of psychopaths, granted there might be one or two psycho's in there, but mainly The White Fang have simply gotten desperate for equality to the point they are doing so through misguided means." I said.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss shouted.

"I never said how misguided, for all I know their new leader is a psychopath." I said, "Beside's why in the world would the White Fang rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale? It's not because they want to hurt the SDC's income rate, attacking one shop wouldn't do all that much, they would aim for shipments of Dust if they want to do that." I said.

"Maybe it was that Torchwick guy, the police haven't caught him yet." Ruby said.

"True, plus he was robbing a Dust store when you fought him so odds are it's him." Blake said remembering my story.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man shouted.

We all looked over to see the Monkey Faunus Sun Wukong being chased by a pair of crew members across the docks.

'Dammit Sun, did yo really have to time your reveal just perfectly to illustrate Weiss's point.' I thought as Sun ran past us, winking at Blake as he did.

"Nice timing jackass!" Tamamo shouted.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted running off with Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

"This isn't going to end well." Tamamo said.

"You know she could have just asked me to use a few paper golems to spy on them." I said as I started after the rest of my team.

"True, but we both know you wouldn't have." Tamamo said as we caught up with our team just in time to see Weiss crash into Penny.

I took this little moment to observe Penny.

 **Penny Poledina**

 **Puppet with a Soul**

 **Lvl 41**

'Damn she's tough.' I thought as I noticed everyone was introducing themselves, "Wess Verdant, pleased to meet you Penny."

"Tamamo Verdant, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tamamo said with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

Penny paused for a moment, "So I did." Penny said.

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said as our team turned away.

"Take care friend." Ruby said.

"Try not it get run into again pal." I said, knowing what I was getting into.

We turned a corner rather soon, "She was weird." Yang said.

"Not any weirder than Crazy Eddie though." I said

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked, only to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized while Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us so fast.

"No not you." Penny said pushing past everyone and stepped in front if me and Ruby, "You two."

"U-Us?" Ruby stammered and began trying to collect your thoughts.

"You called me friend and pal, am I really your friend and pal?" Penny asked.

"Umm..." Ruby said looking toward the rest of our team, who was waving their hands in various 'no' fashion's while Tamamo was giving two thumbs up. "Yeah sure why not?" Ruby said, causing the others to fall over, save for Tamamo.

"Of course, My sister keeps sleeping with Cat Faunus every night, my half-sister is a Fox Faunus, and one of my best friends back home called himself Crazy Eddie. I can make friends with just about anyone." I said.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys Ruby. And Wes we can hang out and have so much fun!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

I kinda zoned out the whole 'Reason for being at the tournament' thing with Penny to prepare my retorts to Weiss's racist comments.

"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"That filthy Faunus from the boat?" Weiss demanded as she held up a crud drawing of Sun.

"Weiss this is exactly why the White Fang hate humans so much!" I said.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake added.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to stop reffering to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss asked.

"You wanna go Schnee? Two can play at this game!" Tamamo growled flicking out the Okami brush, with a speedy brush stroke I never saw, a sudden burst of wind pushed Weiss's combat skirt up.

"AHH!" Weiss shrieked.

"Stop it Weiss!" Blake shouted.

Weiss quickly got her skirt back under control, "Stop what? He clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

This argument kept up and to be honest, because I was here in person I'm genuinely getting pissed off at Weiss.

[]

The argument was, not surprisingly, still going the dorm.

"I don't see why this is such a problem!" Weiss shouted

"That IS the problem!" Blake snapped.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss shouted.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake shouted, "It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that forces the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me!?" Weiss shouted.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted on it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen, and every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a difficult childhood." Weiss said.

"Weiss I-" Ruby started.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted, only to realize what she just said.

Blake ran out the door as fast as she could, "Blake wait! Come back!" Ruby cried.

"Tamamo." I said.

"On it!" Tamamo said turning into a fox and rushing faster than a fox should after Blake.

"Good riddance." Weiss said.

Faster than anyone could have seen I grabbed Weiss by the neck and dragged her into an empty I.D.

"W-what are doing Wes?" Weiss cried out in panic.

"We need to talk about your attitude." I said letting go of her

"What's there to talk about? You heard what she said, she's White Fang!" Weiss shouted.

"And what in the name of Oum thinks she still is?" I asked, "If she really was still White Fang why would she hide her Faunus traits? The White Fang look down on things like that. Why woulnd't she leave the room every night? I'm the last person to fall asleep in this place and she's sound asleep by the time I'm asleep. If Blake were still White Fang, what was stopping her from killing you midway through the semester!?" I shouted.

"Why are you defending her!?" Weiss demanded.

"Why? My sister Vie has dozens of connections in the underground, one of which is a member of the White Fang who has a bad habit of getting drunk very often, and when he's drunk Vie can easily pull a lot of information from him, including a list of White Fang deserters." I said holding up my scroll to show the list, Weiss took it and began scrolling through.

"Blake's on this list." Weiss said.

"Exactly. The White Fang has lost at least a third of it's members due to desertion." I said.

"But this still doesn't justify what the White Fang is doing, or what it's done to my family." Weiss said.

"I'll get to that, but first we need to talk about you reaction to... hold on can I see my scroll for a second?" I asked, Weiss nodded and handed it back, "Let's see... ah Sun Wukong, the Monkey Faunus from the boat." I finished.

"Yeah what about him?" Weiss asked.

"You said he is likely to join up with the White Fang just because he's a stowaway, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Well according to these notes here Sun Wukong goes to a Huntsman academy, even the leader of his team there, S-S-S-N. or Team Sun as it's pronounced. He's also got a bit of a record across both the campus and the locals as a bit of a prankster, always getting into trouble, yet never once did he ever go to a White Fang rally as a child." I said, "In fact there is even a report that he was once offered a position in the White Fang, but turned it down respectfully."

"Oh..." Weiss said.

"Further more on the White Fang, the reason they loathe the SDC so much is because of all that it's done to Faunus under your fathers control." I said holding out my scroll

Weiss took it and began to read it, "Where did you get these? These documents are for the C.E.O.'s eyes only!" Weiss snapped in shock.

"Again, my sister Vie. Snap at her." I said.

Weiss was silent for ten minutes as she read the documents, "My Oum..." Weiss said.

"Now do you see why the White Fang hate's the SDC so much?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Weiss said returning my scroll.

"Now let's get some sleep, we'll start looking for Blake tomorrow." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright people that's it for this chapter.**

 **Next one I'll finish off Volume 1, an right after that will be a Verdant Chibi special.**

 **And Next chapter will be mostly from Tamamo's P.O.V. until she and Wes meet's again.**


	30. Black and white

***Phoenix walks in carrying Blaze***

 **Well everyone I'd like to officially say that I'm back!**

 **Let me tell you Dragon*Con was awesome.**

 **There was a RWBY panel where you ask Cosplayers who acted in character to the RWBY Cast (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Cinder and Roman) and it was hilarious, heck there was even a cosplayer of a Grimm.**

 **I'm happy to say I have a picture of Nora riding a Grimm XD.**

 **Words of advice though.**

 **1) Arrive on Wednesday, saves trouble getting to your hotel room.**

 **2) Leave on Tuesday, saves trouble getting out of your hotel room.**

 **3) Don't stay at the Westin, I had to wait 30 minutes just to get an elevator to the 15th floor, and the stairs were a no go because all staircases that lead to floors 14 and up are alarmed. Plus the doors to the rooms have a doorstop exactly the length of the handle so you have to be careful no to bash the wall opening it, which is hard when the door is really f*cking light and leads into a narrow entrance way.**

 **4) Be in shape, walking from most of the host hotels to the Westin is literally an uphill battle.**

 **5) 10 PM is when the perverse happens, all panel rise up to M-rated content and so do the cosplayers. And I don't mean Slave Leia, I saw at least ten of those in broad daylight, I mean I went down the elevator at 10 and when the door open the first thing I saw was a fat man in nothing but tighy-whitys and a red cape, I just went back to the room at that point.**

 **6) On Saturday before the 9 AM parade, arrive at least an hour early, you'll be more likely to get a good spot.**

 **7) Actually if there is anything you want to go to during Dragon*Con arrive an hour early. I'm not kidding when I say the RWBY panel had a line forming not 5 minutes before the 7:00 panel started.**

 **8) Bring your own food, if you go to the Peachtree center Food court at almost any time of the day if gonna be full, and never go at lunch/dinner time, you'll never find a seat. I had to sit with my back to the wall.**

 **Is that everything? I think that's everything.**

 **Well anyway enjoy the chapter, I'll enjoy being back home.**

 **[[]]**

[Tamamo P.O.V.]

I was watching Blake and Sun from a slight distance all weekend, I'm kinda glad Wes's Gamer ability extends to me, plus I think Wes has been training because I hit Lvl 24 while eyeing Blake while she was sleeping.

Yeah Wes called me a creep for doing that but I wasn't gonna nod off and lose the early rising cat.

Anyway Wes told me he put in his 8 extra skill points (this is after he put in his mandatory Luck point) in the following.

6 to STR and 2 VIT.

This put Wes's STR at 50, giving him the ability Monkey Grip, which allowed him to wield two-handed weapons with just one hands. Well within reason of course, after all a Bow and Arrow requires two hands regardless, well I guess you could use your feet and make yourself a human crossbow but that isn't all to effective a tactic against Grimm.

Anyway back to Sun and Blake at the coffee shop.

"So what do you want to know?" Blake asked.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun exclaimed, "For two days all you've given me is small talk and weird looks." Blake glared at him for that remark, "Yeah like that."

"Sun are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

This was basically the same conversation as in canon so I let my mind wander to a thought that's been on my mind, and probably Wes's ever since Vie told us about it.

Neo.

I don't care what Aura does, if can't prevent sickness, the RWBY Chibi episode shows that, and also makes me wonder how strong an immune system Ruby and Yang have developed.

So in other words this makes Neo a paradox to the natural order of the world... well as natural as it could get what with the Grimm around.

"No... and now they probably hate me, especially with the way I inadvertently revealed it." I heard Blake say snapping me from my thoughts before I could further my mental investigation of Neo.

"Well next time you see them explain, from what I can guess somebody has to understand, I mean there was that fox girl that called me an asshole, and she seemed to be doing fine." Sun said.

"Tamamo is a bit of a... special case." Blake said.

"Well whatever, why did she call me an asshole anyway?" Sun asked.

"You kinda made yourself known at the exact point of time that just proved Weiss's rather racist opinion of Faunus." Blake deadpanned.

"Oh..." Sun said sheepishly, then he looked right at me. "Uh Blake does anyone on your team have a pet fox?" Sun asked.

Blake tensed up, "Why are you asking?" Blake asked, her arms ready to grab Gambol Shroud in an instant.

"Because there's been a fox giving me a death stare ever since Beacon, and it just got intensified" Sun said.

Blake spun around at an incredible speed and looked right into my eyes, "Tamamo." Blake gasped.

"Uh what?" Sun asked, "I thought Tamamo was a Faunus?"

"Like Blake said Sun, I'm a bit of a special case." I said trotting forward and leaping into an open seat at their table, then transforming into my Faunus form.

"That is awesome." Sun said.

"Well thank you Sun." I said pulling a thermos out of my breasts, I.E. my inventory, along with a teacup and poured myself a cup of hot tea, "Eye's up monkey man." I teased.

"You've been following us ever since I ran away?" Blake asked cautiously sitting back down.

"Yep." I said sipping my tea, "Wes was worried things would get out of hand with your argument with Weiss and something would cause you to run away. Granted we weren't expecting you to be former White Fang, but details details." I said.

"Why would Wes think she'd run away?" Sun asked.

"Semblance is a manifestation of the soul based on personality, sometimes it's easy to read, like with Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Sometimes it's hard to read, like Pyrrha's polarity." I said, "By analyzing Blake's shadow clones as a base you can tell one of her traits is the fact that she may tend to run away when scared." I said.

"Tamamo, have you spoken with Wes at all?" Blake asked.

"Why yes I have." I said, "And let me tall you he gave Weiss one hell of a tongue lashing." I then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sun asked.

"You mean where are we going?" I corrected, "You see, according to Vie there is an SDC freighter docking a Vale tonight." I said.

"Meaning we can find out if the White Fang really did steal all that Dust." Sun finished.

"Not quite." I said getting a weird look from Blake and Sun, "Blake, when the White Fang stole SDC shipments, just how big were they on average?"

Blake thought for a moment, "Rather large, most of the time they were in quantities large enough to fill train cars, airships and freighters." Blake said.

"And this is freighter so odds are the White Fang is gonna attack it for one reason or another." I said, "But let's see this as an opportunity, we can easily capture several members, one of which we can interrogate for answers... well Vie can anyway."

"Do I even want to know Vie's interrogation methods?" Blake asked a little nervously.

"No, you don' for best results try to knock out a female cat Faunus." I said.

"Oh Oum, she is sick." Blake said.

"Yep, she needs some help that our home unfortunately lacked." I said.

"Uh... I'm missing something here aren't I?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Blake and I said.

[]

We had been sitting on a crate at the docks for hours, I managed to stop Sun from running off and stealing food by pulling out my own, a banana and some sushi for the two.

"Anything yet?" Sun asked lying on his back.

"Nope." Blake said.

Right as she said that a Bullhead flew overhead.

"You stand corrected." I said.

 **A new Quest has been created.**

 **Black and White**

 **Repel the White Fang**

 **Reward: 10,000 EXP, 5,000 Lien**

 **Bonus objective: Capture a White Fang member.**

 **Bonus objective: Capture a female, feline, White Fang member.**

Soon enough Torchwick stepped out, with his new cane in hand, and Blake ran up to interrogate him, once he fired his cane to set off the cloud of Dust I jumped down and cut Blake off from Torchwick, letting my tails uncurl and pulling Kusanagi from my breasts.

"What do we have here?" Torchwick asked, "A freak among Faunus? Huh, you know the green reminds me of someone, the same punkin green that caused me to lose my original Melodic Cudgel."

"Oh you mean my half brother Wes?" I teased, "Wow, it must be pretty sad to have your stuff stolen, mister master thief." I taunted.

It worked be cause I swear I saw an anime tic mark appear on his forehead, "Kill her and bring me her head and tails." Torchwick said as he saw Blake coming toward him.

 **[White Fang battle- .hack GU: Battle theme]**

I looked at the dozen White Fang in front of me, all level 20 with an AP of around 800.

I raised an eyebrow, these guys are decently tough, "Well come on, you aren't afraid of losing to a girl are you?" I taunted.

"Actually we don't feel right hurting a fellow faunus!" one of them called out.

I leaned over to identify the speaker, a woman, with bright red cat ears under her hood, "Then let me give you a reason." I said holding my hand out, "Let illusion become reality." I whispered.

Suddenly the woman who spoke found herself bound by several dozen green ribbons visible and felt by only her. To everyone else she just stiffened, and fell over with a shout of surprise and pain.

"How do you feel about attacking me now?" I asked.

In response they charged me.

I smirked as flicked Kusanagi to sword form and kicked a guy in the nuts before slashing away another guy. I jumped off the nut shotted guy, sending him into another of his friends and when I came down I landed on a third guy's shoulders, causing him to fall backwards, which I continued into a flip that knocked him straight out.

I looked at the ten still standing, "Well this doesn't seem right." I said, then I smirked, "I'm shocked."

With that I drew the Okami Brush and painted a lightning bolt, causing a burst of lighting to strike and send the remaining White Fang flying.

Two managed to stand up, albeit shakily.

"I give." one of them said and just let gravity bring him back down.

I walked up to the last one and gave him a strong kick to the face, knocking him out.

 **[End BGM]**

"Well hello Red isn't it past your bedtime?" I heard Roman ask.

"Well that took longer than I thought looking back at the WF I knocked out.

Then I heard Wes through Voice Chat.

"Tamamo have you captured one yet?" Wes asked.

"Yep, and I think Vie will like it." I said picking up the girl caught in my illusion.

"Take her to Vie then, I'll finish up here." Wes said as I saw the blast hit what it was aimed at, but definitely not it's target.

Wes's Hylian shield, plus he was wearing Dante's outfit.

[Wes P.O.V.]

"Thanks Wes." Ruby said.

"No problem, now you two get going you two, I got Torchwick." I said jumping down.

I landed right in front of Torchwick, "Hello again Roman, I see you've got a new cane." I said.

"Oh great, you again Greenie, what's with the red coat and wig? coming back from a costume party?" Roman scoffed.

"Yeah actually." I said pulling out my Melodic Cudgel, "I'm thinking we have time to finish what we started a couple months ago don't you think?" I asked.

Roman glared at me, but then smirked, "Maybe, but you'll have to ask my companion for her opinion." Roman said.

 **[Bloodlust detected]**

I reacted by quick stepping to the side and turning to see.

The Ice-Cream bitch Neopolitan herself, a blade sticking out of the end of her parasol and driven into the ground where I was standing.

"A sneak attack huh? Well that wasn't very... nice..." I said drifting off as I looked above Neo's head.

 **Neopolitan Lvl 25**

 **The Gamer**

 **HP:700/700 AP:1200/1200 MP:800/800**

"Take care of him Neo." Roman called as he ran off to fight the others.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

Neo gave me a quizzical look.

"I should have guessed there was a second player, it would have been too easy otherwise." I said switching my Title back to The Gamer.

Neo's eye's widened as she took a much more serious stance.

I switched my Title to Devil May Cry and pulled out Serpent Fang and the Dust Blade (Which I could use one handed now without drawback thank's to Monkey Grip) and took a stance with Serpent Fang high and the Dust Blade low, "Let's go!" I shouted.

 **[Neo Battle- Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World: Person who Conceives Frenzy]**

I ran a fair distance to Neo before swinging Serpent Fang into whip form, Neo quickly dodged the strike and ran in close, pulling her sword from the parasol and attempted to hit me in the side with the blade, only for me to retract Serpent Fang and block the attack.

I then got hit in the side by the parasol, it didn't hurt too much but it did do a surprising amount of Aura damage, actually making me do a check on my stats.

 **Wes Verdant Lvl 24**

 **Devil May Cry**

 **HP: 680/680 MP: 640/640 AP: 930/1060**

'Okay so just the parasol did 130 AP damage to me, pretty good for a blunt object.' I thought.

I kicked Neo back, only for her to shatter like glass, "Oh great." I groaned, then a text box appeared in front of me.

 _[How do you like my Decoy?- Neo]_

"Not an illusion per say then..." I muttered, "I have to ask though, how did you get the glass shatter effect?" I asked.

Neo just shrugged with a confused look on her face before running toward me again.

This time I used a Shadow Clone to leap behind her and slash with the Dust blade, the fact that I managed to use Blake's Semblance caught her off guard and I managed to deal a solid 113 AP damage to her.

 _[That was your friends Semblance, how did you use it?]_ Neo seemed to demand.

"Like I'd ever tell you." I said as she kicked toward me, I pushed that attack aside but Neo turned it into a spin to kick me in the head, knocking off 68 of my AP.

However I froze her foot to the ground by quickly fitting and Ice Dust crystal to the Dust Blade, causing Neo to glance down in surprise.

"Eat this!" I shouted switching to Raven Talon, "Shoryuken!" I shouted performing the uppercut that not only pulled me into the air, but also ripped Neo free of the ice and sent her flying backwards, dealing 178 damage to her.

"Not over yet!" I called doing a recoil boosted back flip at the midair Neo, dealing another 132 damage and sending her higher into the air, "Bon Voyage!" I called pulling out a Flame Grenade and hurled it at Neo, and right at it toughed Neo I fired a blast from my gauntlet causing to make a much more powerful explosion.

But instead of a damage number and Neo falling back down I saw glass shards fly from the explosion.

"Crap." I grumbled and pulled out the Hylian shield to block an incoming rear attack from Neo, which I blocked the parasol, but not the blade and lost another 99 AP, the she headbutted me, taking off another 65 AP.

"Void." I said lowly, causing the spell to appear and detonate right in Neo's face before she could react, dealing 185 damage to her.

Neo stumbled back holding a hand to her face and wiping the black smoke from it, I took this chance to chuck a Volt Grenade at her an shot it, causing a large blast of electricity that did 468 damage to her.

I then switched to Dragon Breath and used Jump to get high into the air, and the slam back down on Neo with a dropkick.

Yet a bright flash caught my eye and I was the one that felt my attack, losing 486 AP and tumbling back.

 _[Like my Counter Barrier? I try not to use it too often because of the MP cost]_ Neo teased.

'Note to self, do not use devastating attacks against Neo until her MP is out.' I thought pulling out Serpent Fang and Melodic Cudgel.

 _[I'll be sure to give that back to Roman after I kill you.]_

"Come and try Ice Cream Bitch." I growled standing back up.

Neo glanced to the side, checking a screen of hers, then scowled.

 _[The first Title I unlock and it's what you just called me, you're really gonna get it now.]_

Neo they dashed forward and faster than I could have reacted kneed me in the gut, doing 59 AP damage, then slammed her parasol into my chin, straightening me and doing 73 AP damage.

However I turned that hit into a flip kick that took off 59 of her AP.

Unfortunately this left me open the blade now sticking from her parasol and took a sharp stab that knocked me back and did exactly 80 AP damage.

Shattering my Aura.

 _[Vital Impalement]_

Next thing I know the sword Neo drew from her parasol was running through my heart.

 _[Instant death attacks, always so fun to use.]_ Neo was smirking as she sent this last message, she let go of the blade and stepped back.

But that's when her smirk faded and mine appeared.

Faster than she could recover I pulled out Dragon Breath and blasted her with a flaming buckshot, dealing 65 AP damage and bleed into an extra 56 HP damage to her.

Neo was kicked back with enough force she dropped her parasol and did a backflip that landed her face first into the ground.

 _[How? Vital Impalement is instant death to all opponents but you didn't take any damage?]_

"My secret skill." I lied picking up her parasol.

Unfortunately our battle was cut off when half a bullhead crashed in front of me, "Next time Ice Cream Bitch!" I called

 **[BGM end]**

"Well at least I got some things out of this fight." I said looking at the parasol in my left hand, the sword stuck in my chest.

And the Grimm Armor Boots.

[Neo P.O.V.]

After bandaging the area I took that buckshot from Wes, as to hide the true nature of my ability, I was still pissed off, enough that Roman decided he wanted to fly the Bullhead himself and no-one wanted to get near me.

'I left my weapon on that ground and stuck in my opponent, how did he even survive that attack in the first place?' I thought to myself, 'Looks like I'll just have to finish collecting the-'

but when I opened my inventory a message popped up.

 **You have been pickpocketed, the following items were stolen.**

 **Grimm Armor Boots**

I saw red and slammed my fist into the metal wall of the bullhead.

And promptly brought my hand back and cradled it, I forgot Wes took out my Aura.

[Wes P.O.V.]

I smiled happily as I collected my rewards for the quest, getting an extra 5,000 EXP for capturing a female White Fang for Vie to interrogate.

"Uh Wes when are you gonna do something about that sword stuck in your chest?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? Oh, right I never took it out." I mumbled.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright people that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Now before you all start yelling at me that once again I'm ripping off Yoshtar, let me say I have told him this idea and once again, he's okay with it.**

 **Once again this is an idea that came to me before I read Gaming for Glory, the fact I wanted an Enemy Gamer, I even went down the list.**

 **An OC? Nah that's mess with my plans too much.**

 **Roman? No, then he would be far better than he should be.**

 **Cinder? F*ck no she's mad with enough power already.**

 **Emerald or Mercury? Nah, doesn't fit.**

 **Adam? F*ck no, end of story.**

 **That just left Neo, and to be honest, looking at it from a perspective of Canon only, Neo's abilities seem to be quite similar to how The Gamer works, after all how can Neo use Glass illusions AND the flash that she used against Yang on the train. She's an enigma, which I can take advantage of.**

 **Now then, later today or possibly tommorow I will post the next Verdant Chibi. So for now... Bye!**


	31. Verdant Chibi 2

**Hello everyone, now that I've ended the Vol 1 arc it's time for more Verdant Chibi, and yes, all of these are canon to the story but unlikely to be mentioned.**

 ***Blaze babbles something akin to 'enjoy'***

 **[[]]**

A white spcae covers the screen, then the giant yellow word 'Chibi' falls into the screen, followed by Ruby's rose symbol next to it, then 'RWBY' on top of 'Chibi'.

The cast then pops out from behind the words, Ruby slides out from beside her symbol, standing left of it. Weiss climbs on top of the symbol. Blake climbs up on top of where the 'W' and 'B' in 'RWBY' are. Yangs jumps out from behind the 'I' in 'Chibi' and stands next to it.

Next Vie in her Crow Doctor outfit slides through the gap between the 'W' and 'B', trying to get a look up Blake's outfit.

Tamamo falls out of nowhere and lands on the 'Y', her tails blocking Vie's view of Blake.

Finally Wes slides in from Ruby's side and stops between the Symbol and the 'C' of 'Chibi'

"RWBY CHIBI"

 _[Vie researches Kitsune]_

A chibi Vie is seen opening books before tossing them behind her into a comically sized pile as Blake walks up.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

Vie tosses another book behind her, forcing Blake to duck, "Looking for anything about Kitsune, you'd think with how common they are in legends there would be more information on them."

Blake ducked as another book flew over head, "Do you... need any help?"

"No thanks Blake, I'm good." Vie said grabbing a high up book.

"Okay then." Blake said walking away, grabbing a book from the pile as she did.

Vie tosses the book she had behind her before freezing, "Wait... Blake?" Vie asked turning around to see Blake is already gone,"Damn, I had the perfect chance for an upskirt shot."

 _[Tamamo and Syrup]_

Tamamo is seen walking up to Wes, Team RWBY and Team JNPR as they eat their breakfast with a plate of waffles in her hands.

Tamamo sit's down and looks around, "Can someone pass the syrup?" Tamamo asked.

"Nora took it all." Ren said gesturing to Nora with her mouth covered in Syrup.

"Darn. Oh well, I have my own at least." Tamamo said reaching into her cleavage to pull out a syrup bottle, causing everyone to stare.

When Tamamo has finished drowning her waffles in syrup she looks up to see everyone but Wes staring, "What?" she asked.

Almost immediately Nora reaches her arm down in between Tamamo's breast's and begins pulling things out.

Kushanagi, Tamamo's scroll, A soda can, a hot dog, a pillow shaped like a corgi's face, and finally a candelabra.

Despite what she pulled out Nora reached back in and dug around, "You enjoying yourself there?" Tamamo asked.

Jaune's eye's rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards.

 _[Vie Vs. Blake part II]_

Blake is seen walking through Beacon academy reading a book. Jaune is soon seen walking by, "Hi Blake!" Jaune called.

"Hey Jaune." Blake replied, accidentally dropping her scroll, "Oops."

As Blake bent down to pick up her scroll a comically sized dart appeared on Jaune's shoulder with a loud "GAK!" From Jaune.

Blake stiffens back up straight with her scroll in hand and quickly runs away dragging Jaune be his ankle.

The camera speeds over to show Vie sitting in a tree with a sniper rifle in her hands, "Damn it, I missed." Vie grumbled.

*Later*

Blake is seen walking out of Beacon reading one of her books with Weiss just behind her checking her scroll.

"According to the forecast it's going to rain later today so try not to stay out too long okay?" Weiss said.

"Sure Weiss." Blake replied, moment's later her bow twitches and she looks up from her book and her eye's widen.

Vie is seen leaping headfirst toward Blake, who uses a shadow clone to dodge last minute and sending Vie crashing into Weiss.

A Cartoony kissing sound is heard from Vie and Weiss before a fierce slap is heard.

"Get off of me you shameless woman!" Weiss shouts, causing Vie to leap off of Weiss before running away as fast as she can.

*Later*

A cardboard box is seen in the middle of an alley way, propped open by a stick with a fish inside the box, attached to the stick is a string.

Following the string the Camera shows Vie hidden poorly behind a dumpster.

A shadow moves around Vie and she quickly pulls on the string, trapping whatever went to the fish.

Vie chuckles gleefully as she approaches the box and lift's it up...

To reveal a Chibi Ebony chomping on the fish.

Vie blinks twice before shrugging and crawling under the box.

Moment's later the box is seen shuddering with moans coming from it.

 _[Chester's Nut's part II]_

Chester is seen in the park once again digging up the acorn he got from before and begins to eat it.

Pretty soon Tamamo in her fox form walks up to Chester and tries to steal his acorn, swallowing it as she did so.

Chester turn red with rage and begins chattering angrily.

Tamamo sticks her tongue out at Chester before slowly turning around.

Only for Chester to whip out his boxing gloves and punch Tamamo in the stomach, sending her upwards slightly and onto her back.

Chester clambers onto her belly and begin stomping on it repeatedly until the acorn flies out of Tamamo's mouth in the same condition it went in.

Chester catches the acorn and marches away.

Tamamo rolls back onto her stomach before taking her faunus form again, "What just happened?" She groaned.

 _[No RYNO's. Ever]_

Wes is seen sitting at his laptop browsing on Gamers Treasurebox.

"Oh a RYNO V!" Wes said excited, "Wait a minute."

A thought bubble appears over Wes's head, in it Wes is seen putting the RYNO V down to go off screen to do something.

Ruby is then seen walking past the weapon before freezing and speeding back over to the weapon.

"I wonder what this does." Ruby said picking the RYNO V up, and ever so slightly pulls the trigger.

This causes missles to fly out all over the place, causing mass destruction to the room all while playing Tchekovsky's 1812 overture.

The thought bubble pops before Wes shakes his head, "Nope."

 _[Dust Mod- Modded hide and seek]_

Once again the six members of team RWBY are seen at their computers.

"Okay this is modded hide and seek, the people who are it are normal sized with giant heads" Wes explained.

"And everyone who isn't it is child sized with a normal character sized head." Tamamo finished.

"Alright the round's started." Yang said.

"Okay I know a good spot, follow me." Ruby said.

"I've found a good spot right here!" Wes shouted.

"What where are you?" Blake asked.

"Over here, I don't think it's big enough to hide us all though." Tamamo said.

"I'll go to my spot." Ruby said.

"Here I come!" Weiss called.

"Oh no." Yang said.

"I see you Yang..." Weiss said.

"Crap crap crap crapcrapcrapcrap!" Yang panicked

-4 hider's left-

"Crap!" Yang shouted.

"Blake Tamamo, run away! She knows where we are!" Wes shouted.

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"I'm already gone." Wes replied.

"Hi Ruby." Yang said.

"AHH!" Ruby shrieked.

-3 Hiders left-

"All I did was turn the corner..." Ruby cried.

"Whoa where am I?" Wes asked.

"Hey everybody look up." Tamamo said.

"Tamamo you found the catapult!" Ruby squeal, "And I know where it lands."

"Uh oh." Tamamo said.

-2 Hiders left-

"This isn't good." Blake said.

"Oh hey Blake welcome to the party." Wes said.

"Party, there's a birthday party in one of these houses." Weiss said, "I was in there a moment ago."

"Ten seconds!" Tamamo called.

"You'll never find us." Wes said.

-Hider's win-

"Drat." Weiss said glumly.

"Whoa I didn't know there was a sewer." Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby!" Wes said.

"Oh there you are Wes, Hi Blake!" Ruby said.

 _[Vie Vs the heat]_

Vie is seen sneaking out of her house, but an arm reaches back in a grabs her.

"Where are you going? I'm ready to keep going." A girl says.

"I shouldn't have flirted with a cat in heat." Vie cried before getting pulled back inside.

*Later*

Vie is seen running into a room and slamming the door shut, Vie then turns around and the camera zooms out to reveal she is in Team RWBY's dorm and all six team members are there.

"Uh... Hi." Ruby said.

"Hi Ruby." Vie said, then she looked over to Blake.

"So Blake..." Vie started

The camera shifts to the outside of the building right next to the window, which suddenly shatters and Vie is sent flying out of it.

A thump is heard soon after, followed by the same woman voice as before, "Ooh there you are Vie, come on I'm almost over it."

"That's what you said eight rounds ago..." Vie groaned.

 _[Yang Watches Chuggaaconroy]_

The door to RWBY's dorm swings open revealing Yang.

"Wes!? You in here?" Yang called out, "Guess not."

The camera pans over to reveal Wes's laptop, which is open and glowing.

"Helloooo. What's this?" Yang asked herself, she then reached out to press a key on the laptop.

A voice then comes from the speakers on the laptop.

"Hey everybody it's Chuggaaconroy and welcome to let's play Kid Icarus Uprising." The voice said.

*Later*

Wes walked into the room with a pleased look on his face, that looks shattered with the sound of glass behind him as he hears Yang laughing her heart out.

Wes stares in horror as he see's Yang watch Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Kid Icarus.

"Why did I leave that open..." Wes groaned.

"This guy is a riot." Yang said.

"Lord save us." Wes mumbled.

 _[Neo's recovery operation]_

Neo is seen in her Beacon disguise hugging the wall with her back as she looks around.

The Camera pans over to Wes who is holding the Grimm Boots in his hands examining them.

"Hey Wes look at this!" Nora is heard shouting.

Wes places the boots on a table and looks away.

Neo then runs up and grabs the boot with a gleeful look on her face and quickly stuffs them in her inventory.

"Heads up!" Yang is heard shouting.

A can of soda beans Wes in the head, knocking him into Neo.

"Sorry about that miss." Wes said getting up and holding a hand out to Neo, "My friends are a little wild."

Neo takes his hand and gets p, nodding in understanding before another can flies overhead, prompting Neo to run away.

Wes reaches into his inventory to pull out the Grimm Boot's, "Nice Try Ice Cream Bitch." Wes mumbled putting the boot's back in his inventory.

The Camera speeds to Neo who has a look of utter horror on it with her eye's enlarged and pure white as she looks at her inventory.

 _[Verdant Family Cure-All]_

Weiss is seen in bed shivering with a poster of Blake hanging from a rope above her head.

"Please... I need medicine..." Weiss groaned.

"Here." Wes said handing Weiss a cup of Green liquid.

Weiss immediatelydowned the drink and sighed in relief.

*Ten minutes later*

"I feel so much better. What was that?" Weiss asked.

"The Verdant Family Cure-all." Wes said, " Mixture of Basil, Chamomile, Echinacea, Feverfew, Johnny-Jump-Up, Lavender, Lemon Balm, Marigold, Parsley, Peppermint, Rosemary, Sage, Thyme, Hawk feathers, Snake skin, Fish scales, Badger claw trimmings, Mantis exoskeleton, Slug slime, and Honey."

As Wes went on after the Hawk feathers Weiss started turning green before barfing.

"And that there is why the cure-all works so well." Wes said.

"Never... again..." Weiss gasped.

 **[[]]**

 **Right, that's all for this session of Verdant Chibi.**

 **I'm sick as of now so good night.**


	32. The True Spectre, and love blooms

***Phoenix is seen sitting with Blaze on his lap***

 **Hey guys, it's time for more Verdant Gamer.**

 **I'll be honest I'm actually writing this one a little too close to my deadline than I feel comfortable with, so if this seems rushed, sorry, I couldn't think of ideas fast enough.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Tamamo P.O.V.]

I sat on my bed and just woke up from a nap with a yawn. Blake was the only one in the room besides me and she seemed... distracted by something.

'I wonder what's going on with you.' I thought, before deciding to check on Wes with Text chat.

I also noticed he had Summoned Spectre.

[Hey Wes what's up?] I said to him.

[Nothing much, just demolishing some Ursai with Spectre, trying to get the bound Grimm to show up.] Wes said.

[Ah, okay then, let me know if something comes up.] I said, then I heard the door open and Yang walked in.

Yang smirked and walked p to Blake and slapped her hand down on Blake shoulder, "What's up kitty cat?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Blake jumped at the sudden contact, "Yang? When did you get here?" Blake asked.

"Just now, I wasn't even trying to be quiet." Yang said, "So hat's got you so out of it?" Yang asked.

"I-It's nothing you should be concerning yourself with Yang." Blake said, "It's something personal."

"Is it the White Fang?" Yang asked seriously.

'Great she's hung up about the-' I thought.

"No actually, it's about... Never mind." Blake said.

'Helloooo..." I thought growing interested.

"Blake, tell me what's up or I'll show Weiss you little collection of Ninja's of Love." Yang threatened.

"... Fine." Blake relented.

'Yang could keep that a secret, but Weiss would throw those books out the window and into the fire.' I thought.

"It's Wes..." Blake said.

"Is it because he got stabbed?" Yang asked.

"No Yang." Blake said, "I'm...I-I..." Blake stuttered.

"Spit it out Bla-" Yang started.

"I'minlovewithhim." Blake said quickly, hoping Yang wouldn't catch it.

Unfortunately Yang lives with Ruby, speed chatting is something she learned how to translate, "You're in love with Wes huh?" Yang asked, "I guess that makes two of us." Yang said.

'Oh this is golden.' I thought mischievously.

"W-what?" Blake asked.

"He's such a nice guy, how couldn't I fall for the guy?" Yang asked, "Plus I can't help but think he looks hot, I've seen him shirtless when he goes swimming. Plus he's pretty funny when he's not all serious about his level grinding." Yang then got in Blake's face, "How'd he catch your eye?"

"Well for one he knew I was a Faunus since the day we met, and he couldn't care less, plus he doesn't care about my choice of reading, he defended me when I ran away and he keeps me safe from his sisters advances... at least when he's around to warn me that is." Blake said.

"Well listen Blakey, no offense, but I'm gunning for Wes so you might want to lay off this race." Yang said, "I don't want to hurt you by beating you in it."

"Yang I doubt Wes would simply get in a relationship with you because of your breasts." Blake said punching Yang's boob lightly, "I given Wes's character I think he'd rather show the world that a Human-Faunus relationship is possible and stable."

'Actually his titles drive him nuts with all the option they give him.' I thought.

"Well listen Blake, I'm gonna get his attention and before you know it we'll be on a date." Yang said smugly.

"Yang I'm telling you, Wes would rather be with someone that he can connect with, not someone who flaunts to try to get attention." Blake retorted.

I smirked and hopped down and stood between the two.

"Oh Tamamo, settle this for us? Who would Wes rather date?" Yang asked.

"Hmm..." I said, "I can't figure it out, maybe if you two can sort things out in any manner you to could help me figure it out."

"Alright then. Blake, you me, arena, now." Yang said, "I'm pretty sure Wes would like a strong girlfriend he wouldn't need to worry about."

"Please Yang, with someone as volatile as you he'll need to worry about what you get yourself into." Blake countered.

While they made those arguments I stole their scrolls and set the Ringer to off and no vibrate and put them back before the marched out of the room.

[Tamamo my Steal skill just went up, what are you doing?] Wes asked.

[Nothing you need to worry about] I said.

[Wes's P.O.V.]

I looked over at Spectre who had crushed an Ursa's head in his claws, "You know whenever someone say's not to worry, I worry even more considering the people I know." I said stabbing an Ursa with Neo's Parasol and the blade extended form the tip.

 _"Then... We hurry..."_ Spectre wheezed.

"You're getting better at talking." I noted pulling the sword from the parasol and beheading the Ursa.

 **Through your continued combination of robbery and battle you've been granted a new skill.**

 **Mug (Passive)**

 **Mug allows you a chance to steal items from enemies just by attacking them, although you may get unique items from Grimm, you still have to pickpocket humans/faunus on order to get rarer items like weapons or armor.**

"Oh now that is helpful." I said to myself as I slashed an Ursa.

 **You stole Ursa Fur [1]**

"Oh that is so going to be useful." I said slashing it down.

 _"It... Comes..."_ Spectre said.

 **[Begin Grimm Boss- Castlevaina: Into the Dark Night]**

"I really should change that music, it's starting to feel a little too upbeat." I muttered as the Bound Grimm approached.

I'll say this right now, it was massive.

Remember that Elder Deathstalker Team JNPR fought? Yeah it's only a little bigger than that.

It still looked like an average Ursa, aside from the arms of bulging muscles and the two horns on the head that is, and it had three rows of spines on it's back.

 **Bound Ursa**

 **Behemoth**

 **HP 10,000/10,000**

"Oh crap." I said looking at that HP stat.

 _"Begone..."_ Spectre growled rushing up to Behemoth.

The Behemoth simply stood on it's hind legs and roared, sending out a shockwave powerful enough to send Spectre flying into a tree.

"That's not good." I said looking at Spectre, then back to the Behemoth, "I don't think getting close to this thing would be a good idea, and that armor looks pretty damn thick so bullets are out." I said to myself putting the parasol away and pulling out the Hylian shield, "I guess I'll have to rely on Magic."

The Behemoth charged right at me, intending on goring me with it's horns, "Cyclone!" I shouted, conjuring a small whirlwind that dealt 257 damage and pushed it off to the side, causing it to crash into the I.D. version of Beacon.

The Behemoth shook of it's minor headache before roaring at me again, "Shock!" I called sending a bolt of lightning into the Grimms mouth, dealing 299 damage to the Grimm and stunning it.

"Void!" I called, creating the small dark orb and causing it to explode and deal 234 damage.

The Behemoth recovered before leaping high into the air in an attempt to body slam me, my reaction was natural.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted diving out of the way of the attack, I do NOT want to know the possible damage it could do, but before I made the dive I left a Frag grenade behind and-

*BOOM*

There goes another 546 Behemoth HP.

"This is taking forever." I said, "Blaze!" I called, causing a burst of flames to appear on the Grimm, dealing 273 damage.

Then the Behemoth bounced back up and attempted to crush me with it's paw, but I managed to mostly dodge the attack, only getting scraped by the claw and losing 102 AP

"Stalagmite!" I called, causing a spike of stone to burst out under the Behemoth, dealing 279 damage.

The Behemoth collapsed due to the unexpected strike and lay there with it's mouth open.

"Bon appetite." I said throwing a Frag Grenade, Flame Grenade, Volt Grenade, and a Shrapnel Grenade (Made from metal shards I picked up after the battle at the docks) into it's mouth.

The following explosion actually puffed up the Behemoth's gut as it took a whopping 2,697 damage.

And because it was still stunned by the blast I pulled out Dragonbreath and used Jump, leaping into the air and crashing in the Behemoth's back before blasting off using the Shotgun, dealing 685 damage.

 _"Now... I am angered."_ Spectre said floating back into the battle, _"Wes Verdant, you shall be the first mortal to gaze upon my true form."_

"What?" I asked, that isn't the true form of Spectre?

A large hole of pure blackness formed under Spectre as he sunk into it laughing.

And the _it_ burst out of the hole.

 **[OST Change- True Elemental- Fire Emblem Awakening: Monstrosity]**

A towering two story tall black beast with a Draconic head that had six horns that were curled into 3 sets of two and had three rows of of jagged teeth in it's mouth, I saw it had seven fierce, yellow, pupil-less eyes. It had two arms with four clawed finger and two clawed thumbs on each hand, and instead of legs it had three tails that were twisted together into one.

[Wes what the hell happened to Spectre, his icon is terrifying!] Tamamo shouted over text chat.

[That is Spectre's true form apparently.] I replied.

[Holy fucking shit.] Tamamo said.

 _"Wes Verdant, what you summon are merely offshoots of our true selves, we ourselves stay within our realm, only leaving to visit the Elemental Sanctuary, or to fight an opponent that truly pisses us off."_ Spectre said looking at me, _"Now let me show you the true power of the darkness!"_

Spectre lifted his massive clawwed hand and curled it into a fist, before punching down on the Behemoth, I was mortified by the damage it did.

9,999,999,999

[Tamamo, the True Spectre did almost ten billion damage with a single punch.] I said.

[It's a new moon so he probably got a severe power boost in the intense darkness, but still...] Tamamo replied.

I didn't bother looking or grabbing the Bound Grimm summon book and whatever else loot there was, I just sent a paper golem to do that while I stared at Spectre, who turned to me.

 _"Amazed at my true power summoner?"_ Spectre asked.

I nodded dumbly.

 _"I should not have expected any less, most summoners are amazed at the true power we hold, yet we cannot last long in your world so few ever see it."_ Spectre said as his icon faded from my Party HUD.

 _"I will see you next time you summon me, but let me give you a small gift."_ Spectre said holding out his hand, a small cloud of darkness puffed from his hand and smashed into me

 **You have gained a new ability**

 **You have gained Spectre's Favor [Passive]**

 **The Element of Darkness now cost's less Dust and MP, and deals more damage.**

"Whoa." I said as Spectre sunk away into the darkness.

 **[End BGM]**

[]

I stepped back into the room to see a sight I was not expecting.

Yang and Blake, both sweaty, in their undergarments, and covered in cuts and brusies.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked casting Regen on the two.

"Well you see..." Yang started, "Blake and I got into a small argument but..."

"Tamamo managed to talk us into escalating it into a full on fight." Blake said.

"I see... Yang, Blake, shower and wait for me in the cafeteria, I need to punish Tamamo." I said.

Yang and Blake nodded as I approached the Faunus form Tamamo. "Do your worst Wes." Tamamo said smirking.

[]

After thirty minutes of punishing Tamamo I met up with Yang and Blake at the cafeteria, "So, what was the argument about?" I asked.

"Well..." Yang started.

"You see..." Blake said.

"After our fight we kinda had a discussion about it..." Yang said.

"And if it's okay with you..." Blake said turning red.

"Wait, what is this about?" I asked getting worried I might know what it was.

"We're both... kinda..." Yang said turning red herself.

"In love with you." Blake admitted.

"And if it's okay with you..." Yang continued.

"We want to date you." Blake said.

"Both of us." Yang added.

My mind went blank, if I say yes I'm not only dating half my team, but I end up getting to keep the Bumblebee ship together and get three titles.

Problem is I'm dating the half of the team that gets hit possibly the hardest during the battle of Beacon.

I guess that means I'm putting in double effort to protect them now.

"Sure, why not. It'd be impossible to decide between you two anyway." I said pulling the two into a hug.

 **[You've unlocked the title Lover of the Dragon]**

 **[You've unlocked the title Feline Romantic]**

 **[You've unlocked the title Bumblebee Keeper]**

"Question. How did you punish Tamamo?" Yang asked.

[Third P.O.V.]

Weiss and Ruby returned from their shopping spree only to see Tamamo face first on the ground, twitching sporadically.

"Are you okay Tamamo?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, maybe you'll feel better if I give you a scratch behind the ear." Ruby said walking up to her with her hand out.

'NOOOO!' Tamamo cried out mentally, her body too convulsed in pleasure from 30 minutes of ear scratches to actually reply.

 **[[]]**

 **Well that's this weeks chapter.**

 **And yes, we will see the other Elemental's true forms eventually.**

 **Until then enjoy yourselves people and wait a whole week to see the next chapter, but this is fanfiction you're sure to find something to keep yourself occupied until then.**


	33. Double Date

**Hello People, Phoenix Champion (And Blaze) here with more for Verdant Gamer.**

 **Now last chapter Wes got two girlfriends so guess what that means for this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

Okay so now that Blake and Yang are my girlfriends I have something very important I need to do.

I.E. Plan a date for the three of us.

"Okay Tam, I need a plan for this." I said.

Tamamo nodded in her fox form and hopped into my bed, she and I were the only ones here right now because Ruby declared a shopping spree while Tamamo and I were hiding from her plan. She left without us thankfully.

"Well, for a place to eat nothing too fancy, Blake and Yang don't seem like those type of people. Plus we don't want Yang to know you're loaded." Tamamo said.

"Yep, and I want a Faunus friendly place to eat, as a show of goodwill toward Blake." I said.

"Alright, I can look that kind of thing up, but Yang will be there as well so we need someplace to take them that both Yang and Blake would like in general." Tamamo said.

"So that cut's off clubs and arcades because those are really loud, and I don't think Yang would like going to a bookstore." I said.

"Oh right we need to send out Tukson's protection." Tamamo said.

"Did that this morning." I said.

"Good, cross that off the list then." Tamamo said pulling a notepad from her breasts and crossing a section off.

"So... any ideas?" I asked.

[No P.O.V.]

"Wes we're back!" Yang called entering the room, only to see Tamamo holding a note in her mouth.

Blake took the note and showed it to Yang.

'Dear Yang and Blake, meet me at the airships, if you two passed by me and are with me right now and Ruby/Weiss are reading this.

Ruby, Weiss, ignore this note then.'

"Ruby, Weiss. Me and Blake are going to go spend time with Wes." Yang said dragging Blake out.

"Wait!" Ruby called, but it was too late, "So...Weiss you wanna do something?" Ruby asked.

"Yes actually." Weiss said with a cold grin, "Grab your textbooks, we're studying."

[Wes P.O.V.]

While Blake and Yang were (Hopefully) making their way to me I examined the new titles I got by getting in a relationship with them.

And they were almost like an excuse to get me laid.

With 'Lover of the Dragon' and 'Feline Romantic' I get a 1.5X Exp boost if Yang or Blake are in my party with the respective titles equipped.

And with 'Bumblebee Keeper' on I get a 2X Exp boost if both of them are in my party.

So useful, but I'm not getting in a Pollination harem just to a 4X Exp boost, I won't go that low ever.

"Yo Wes!" Yang called waving at me, I smiled and waved back.

Soon enough my two Girlfriends (Still gotta get used to that) came over with smiles on their faces, "What's this about Wes?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, a fox with a note saying 'come here' doesn't give much to work with." Yang said.

"Well, I figured that seeing as the three of us are dating now we could go on an actual date." I said.

"Well I'm game." Yang said.

Blake simply smiled, "Let's go Wes, you've got a plan for this right?" Blake asked.

"Yes kitty, I've got a plan. Now get in the airship before I steal Yang's laser pointer." I teased.

Blake rolled her eyes and took my hand and pulled me into the airship.

"How'd you know I have a laser pointer?" Yang asked.

"I stole it yesterday, then gave it back." I said.

"Oh you little thief, you already stole my heart." Yang teased.

[]

"So how'd you find this place?" Blake asked as we sat at the outdoor noodle shop known as, 'A Simple Wok'.

"The guy who works here also runs that Dust Shop Ruby and I fought Torchwick in, he told me about it." I said as said man came around.

"Give me a regular." I said, and was soon greeted by a rather large bowl of noodles, the bowl almost the size of my chest, "I hate to see what a large is."

"I'll take a large then." Yang said, and was quickly greeted by a bowl twice the size of mine, "Oh boy." Yang whispered just realizing what she's getting into.

"The Tuna special." Blake said, soon to be greeted by a bowl as big as mine filled mostly with Tuna, and Blake began to salivate.

"The spicy one with extra chili juice in mine." Vie said.

Wait Vie?

The three of us turned to see Vie sitting in a seat next to us, said woman simply smirked, "Hello Yang, Brother, Kitten." Vie said.

"Vie, get your food to go, I'm on a date here." I said already annoyed.

"Really?" Vie asked intrigued, "With Yang?"

"With me and Blakey." Yang said pulling my and Blake into a hug, quite a feat considering she was a good distance from Blake.

Vie's smirk slowly fell as her eye twitched, "You're dating... Blake?" Vie asked sounding hurt.

"And Yang." I said.

Vie quickly dug into her bowl and began crying, no doubt trying to hide her tears of losing any chance to get in bed with Blake under the spiciness of the noodles.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Blake asked.

"Ah she'll be fine." I said digging into my bowl.

"Oh Wes..." Vie sniffed, "Oum I ate that too fast. Wes I just thought I should tell you, I've gotten my hands on something and am adding my own personal touch to it."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"A little something that I stole from the White Fang, which was already stolen by them." Vie said, causing my eyebrow to go up.

Vie stole an Atlesian Paladin...Prototype.

"And how's it look?" I asked.

"I swear it's abysmal is design." Vie groaned, "It's so clunky, the thing has decent weaponry, but it's remarkably fragile. It could probably take on a group of small Grimm but when something big comes around it'll get totaled. I swear I'm almost rebuilding it from the ground up it's got so many weaknesses. What's worse is that it looks like, once the software is installed, it can be operated remotely, which nullifies the whole point of giving it a pilot's seat."

"So what's your plan for it?" I asked.

"I'm pretty much rebuilding it to fight other robots designed like it, while also making sure it has good long ranged weaponry that can do good damage to anything in it's way, making sure it can put up a good close quarters fight, and ensuring that I can limit the number of possible pilots by a password that you'd never think. Come here so I can tell you it Wes." Vie said.

I got out of my seat and Vie put her lips to my ear.

"The Password is... Bayonetta" Vie whispered.

"Don't fuck with a witch." I replied.

"Damn straight, unless you're Dante." Vie said.

I returned to my seat between my two girlfriends as Vie held out your hand, "Can I see your scroll for a second?"

I nodded as passed her my scroll, she then pulled out her scroll and proceeded to transfer something onto mine before sliding it back to me.

"There, the furthest the AI I'm planning on putting this thing has will be get up and race to the summoning beacon on your scroll and mine." Vie said.

"Alright then, Let me know when it's done." I said.

I can't wait to pilot the new mech, whatever she'll call it.

"Hey where's Tamamo?" Vie asked.

[No P.O.V.]

Tamamo sat on her bed in Faunus form as Weiss and Ruby studied.

"Weeeeeeiissss, can we take a break?" Ruby groaned.

Weiss checked her scroll, "I don't see why not." she said standing up.

"Freedom!" Ruby cheered jumping up to rush out the door as soon as Weiss said that.

However Ruby went too fast and crashed into Weiss, knocking both onto the ground, and when I used my enhanced eyesight to look closer I pulled out my scroll, zoomed in, and took a picture of their faces.

'Cause they were kissing each other on the lips.

'Heh heh heh, I think I'll make sure Whiterose happens.' I thought as Weiss threw Ruby off her and the two had a gross out moment.

[Wes P.O.V.]

"So." Blake said after she finished her bowl, "What happened to the White Fang we brought you?"

Vie sighed at that, "I'll admit it, I didn't get as much as I would have hoped from her." Vie said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Tamamo somehow managed to capture a girl with a fucking rape fetish." Vie groaned.

"What the...?" Yang asked appalled.

"I swear people have weird turn on's." I grumbled.

"Moving away from that. Wes how does it feel to know there is another Gamer?" Vie asked.

"Unnerving." I said, "Especially because she can collect the Grimm armor too."

"What does that stuff do anyway?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, and I probably won't know until I collect the whole set, which means I need to find the Hauberk." I said.

"Wonder how the Ice Cream Bitch is doing right now?" Vie said to herself.

[Neo P.O.V.]

I swear the Wes guy has made me so livid with everything he's done in such a short time.

That is what constantly goes through my head every time I look at my titles.

 **Ice Cream Bitch**

 **25% EXP boost for the day after eating a bowl of ice cream**

I will admit at least now I know Titles can be useful so maybe I'll try to unlock a few in my spare time.

Of course this ability feels like troll at times.

 **Co-op Mode (Locked)**

 **-Effect locked-**

 **-Enter a Relationship with Wes Verdant.**

Like that is ever going to happen, what else is there?

[Wes P.O.V.]

We left the place soon after that and simply made a walk around town, eventually finding a fair.

"Was this part of your date plan Wes?" Blake asked.

"No, but I can afford it if you all want to go." I said.

"Sure thing, lets go!" Yang cheered dragging me and Blake along.

[]

"Aww maaaan, the Ferris Wheel is broken down." Yang pouted.

"Yang." I deadpanned, "I wasn't planning on going on the Ferris Wheel in the first place because A, it's a two seater not a three seater, and B, it's too cliche."

"He's got you there." Blake said.

First place we found ourselves was a simple ball toss, and the game was rigged.

I could tell because the boy put a decent amount of strength into his throw and yet the bottle didn't even wobble when he hit the dead center of them with his baseball.

"I can't believe somebody would rig this game." Blake said.

"Well then, let's win this then." Yang said with a smirk.

"Ladies please." I said, "Allow me, distract him for a moment." And whit that I used my illusions to fade from sight.

"Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you?" The booth runner asked.

"I'm just looking through the prizes right now, I want to find something to get my boyfriend to win for me." Yang said.

"Mind if I ask how durable these bottles are?" Blake asked, "I don't want to break them because our friend is a Huntsman in training."

While the runner was explaining how the bottles were built to withstand an Aura attack, I was planting some of Vie Speedy Glue Dissolvant on the bottles, almost instantly weakening the glue on the bottles. The only reason I have the stuff on me is because Nora and Ruby keep getting messy with the glue, they even got stuck back to back one time.

I quickly returned to Yang and Blake after I did that, "There you two are, so what prizes were you looking for?" I asked.

"I want that black kitty there." Yang said pointing at the stuffed toy.

"I was hoping for the little red fox." Blake said.

"All right, so how much?" I asked, knowing I had two sets of bottles to knock down.

"5 Lien for three balls." The runner said, "Tell you what, knock down one set and I'll give you both prizes, deal?" he said.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand, exchanging the Lien at the same time.

"Here you go, good luck." The man said.

I grabbed one of the balls and gave it a quick toss and catch, it was a normal ball, I guess he really didn't go all out on his rigging.

Deciding to give the man some hope before knocking him down, I intentionally missed twice.

Of course the third ball I threw with perfect accuracy, knocking the three bottles down.

"Well I'll be damned." The man said to himself shocked, he quickly shrugged it off before pulling down the two stuffed animals and giving them to us, I thanked him before the three of us left.

"So what's stopping him from just reapplying the glue?" Blake asked.

"Vie's Dissolvant is some powerful stuff, as long as the bottles don't get washed the dissolvant will keep eating away at any glue put on." I said.

Yang burst out laughing.

[]

We returned to the dorm sometime later to see Weiss at her desk studying, Ruby in her bed with the curtains closed, and Tamamo under my bed trying to cover her laughter as much as possible.

[Tamamo what happened?] I text chatted her.

[Wes, I have proof that WhiteRose is gonna happen, even if I make it so.] Tamamo replied.

I then got a message on my scroll.

Tamamo sent me a picture of Ruby and Weiss kissing each other, that bought a smile to my face.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright ladies and Gentlemen that's it for this weeks chapter, see you again next week for another chapter.**


	34. Food Fight!

**Hello everyone, welcome back to Verdant Gamer, and...**

 **Well...**

 **Yeah I got nothing to say really.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Wake your ass up Wes, todays the day of the food fight.] Tamamo said through text chat.

[Yeah yeah, gimme a sec] I replied before opening my eyes.

And saw a familiar face sleeping in front of me.

[Tamamo, when did Blake get into my bed last night?] I asked.

[What?] Tamamo asked, out of the corner of my eye I saw her head look down at me and Blake, [Wes it's not just Blake in your bed, Yang's behind you right now.]

[What?] I asked as I felt a pair of arms pull be closer to someone behind me.

[Yeah, remember? Yang and Blake climbed into your bed just before you fell asleep, and you were okay with it.] Tamamo said.

[Oh yeah...] I replied remembering, then I closed my eyes and brought Blake closer to me, I'd bring Yang closer as well, but I couldn't shift myself to her.

[]

I waited.

I waited through Ruby slamming the binder down.

I waited through her speech.

I sent Tamamo to talk with Vie when she messaged me she had something to give me.

I waited through Weiss's accusations.

And then the pie hit Weiss's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yang, Ruby, Nora and I all shouted at once.

Within moments Team JNPR's fort was built (After Jaune recovered from getting thrown into the window by Yang) "Ah ha ha!" Nora gloated, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby then planted her foot on the table, "Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Ruby shouted crushing a milk carton in her hand.

"Yeah!" Me and the remaining RWBY Members shouted

"Off with their heads!" Nora declared and launched a table of Watermelons at us.

"Yang, Turkey!" Ruby called, Yang got the idea and flipped onto a pair of turkeys and rolling back into a fighting position and began punching the melons away.

Blake leapt in front of Yang to grab a pair of baguettes and joined Yang in taking care of the flying melons before Yang launched her turkeys.

Both of which nailed Jaune as Pyrrha grabbed a baguette herself and engaged Blake in a bread fight and they stood at a stand still until Blake trew one of her loafs at Pyrrha.

"I won't let that happened." I said as I grabbed a link of sausages and whipped them at Pyrrha, catching her by the legs and allowed Blake to retreat.

"Thanks Wes." Blake said as Pyrrha began throwing baguettes like spears, and with Blake not inded she jumped in to aide Yang in defending against the flying bread.

Ruby then dove in tray surfing to hold off Pyrrha, and had managed to plant the tray in Pyrrha's face, then backed off as Ren and Nora jumped in, though Ren was quickly taken out by Weiss's ketchup trap.

Weiss quickly grabbed a swordfish and began to duel Nora, only to get slammed toward a pillar.

Not wanting Weiss to get hit too hard, and to avoid damaging the stability of the building, I whiped out my sausages at her and pulled her toward Ruby, who caught her.

"Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me." Ruby cried, pretty damn good acting too, "NOOOOOOOoooooo..."

Yang then jumped back into the fight, re-equipped her turkeys and got into a duel with Ren, "Ren you better not be looking up my Girlfriends skirt!"I shouted when he blocked Yangs kick.

Yeah Ruby kinda spilled the beans that I was dating Blake and Yang.

While Yang fought Ren I looked around for a way to stop Nora from sending Yang into terminal velocity, then I spotted it.

Nora had slammed her melon hammer on he ground at Yang when I reached the table I had saw.

"I don't think so!" I shouted axe kicking the the table before giving a powerful straight kick at what was on it

Oranges.

I kicked the first orange and I swear I heard the sound of a pool cue hitting a pool ball as the one orange I hit collided with the rest of them.

The oranges bounced around, colliding with still flying furniture and each other until one destroyed Nora's melon, and the rest smacked Nora in the face.

Stunning her just long enough for Yang to uppercut Nora with enough force to send her flying out through the roof.

"Thanks Wes!" Yang called.

That's when Pyrrha recovered and used her semblance to send hundreds of Soda cans flying at us.

"Yang, Blake, stay behind me." I said gripping my Sausage whip, "Whiplash!" I shouted

I then began swinging my whip of sausages at high speeds, knocking the cans aside as they got close.

"Ruby!" Yang called, "A little help!"

Ruby nodded and used her Semblance to dash forward, kicking up enough of a tailwind that she dragged everything that wasn't nailed down, including my sausage whip, and dashed past the remaining members of Team JNPR, causing them to slam into the back wall with the food following right behind them.

I took a quick picture of the food plasted wall before Team JNPR (Minus Nora) fell off.

"That was awesome." I said pulling Yang and Blake into a hug.

That's when Goodwitch barged into the room, I ignored her chasiting and fixing of the room as an idle thought came to my head.

'I wonder how things are going at Tuksons.'

[Tukson's book trade]

[No P.O.V.]

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun, how can I..." Tukson said, his voice dying off as he saw Emerald and Mercury in his store, "How can I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury said.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald asked.

"We do." Tukson said.

"That's great." Emerald said.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked.

"No just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury snapped a book shut.

"Oh oh, what about Violet Garden, in paperback." Emerald asked.

"He's got it, hardback too." Mercury said.

"Ohh, options are nice." Emerald said.

"Ehh, no pictures. Hey do you have any comics?" Mercury asked.

"Near the front." Tukson said.

"Oh no wait, what about The Third Crusade?" Emerald asked.

"Umm... I... Don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said.

"Oh." Mercury said slamming a book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's book trade." Tukson said.

"And you're Tukson." Emerald said.

"That's right." Tukson said.

"So I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase." Emerald said.

"And what was it again?" Emerald asked.

"Home to every book under the sun." Tukson said.

"Except The Third Crusade." Emerald added.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said.

"It's false advertising!" Emerald shouted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Emerald said as Mercury closed the blinds, "I hear you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson said.

"And you know why we are here." Emerald said.

"Yes." Tukson growled.

Mercury walked up to the counter, "So are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked.

"Yes!" Tukson shouted leaping at the two, only to be shot in the head by Mercury's boot.

"Well, that was easy." Mercury said as Tukson's body slumped across the counter back first.

Emerald however bent down to touch a substance that flew out of the bullet hole Mercury made, "Hey Merc, people aren't supposed to bleed clay right?"

"What?" Mercury asked.

That's when Tukson's body lifted itself off the counter before standing up and slumping forward slightly and straightened out again, Tukson's features melting away until all that was left was a humanoid creature made of clay.

One of Wes's Clay Golems.

"What the hell is that?" Emerald asked.

"And where is Tukson?" Mercury continued.

The Clay Golem before both of it's hands reformed into double headed axes, and lurched at them.

"Whoa!" Mercury shouted flipping back and shooting the Golem, yet the creature barely flinched.

Emerald jumped in and stabbed the golem in the back with her sickles, only to get knocked away by a backhanded swing, Mercury followed up with a kick to the back of the head, discharging his weapon at the same time. But despite the hole in the back of it's head the Golem fought on.

Eventually Emerald sliced off the clay constructs head, causing it to melt into a puddle of wet clay.

"What the hell?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know, but we should let Cinder know. Somebody was expecting us." Emerald said as she and Mercury ran out the store.

Too bad they left so fast they didn't see the Golem begin to reform.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone that's this weeks chapter.**

 **Next week we'll have fight with a special traveler of dimensions, (And no it's not a Kingdom Hearts Character)**

 **Here's a hint**

 **"Now you face the greatest Swordsman in all of... what's this place called?"**


	35. Dimension Travelling Challenger

**Alright ladies and Gentlemen. Humans, Faunus, Grimm-Hybrids, Aliens, Kamui (Talking to you Swift), Elves, Orcs, Dwarves, and other assorted races that happen to be reading this story.**

 **It's finally time to see who this mystery challenger is going to be. Now I've received a lot of comment's and even a few PM's taking guesses at who it would be.**

 **Tatewaki Kuno, Gilgamesh, Zoro, Sephiroth, Mihawk, Kamen Rider Decade, Hatachi.**

 **Tell you what, pick one of these characters and when the opponent appears see if you were right. If you were, throw yourself a party. If not better luck next time [Upgrade your Luck stat too :)]**

 **Welp, time to start the show.**

 **Also for those who read Terror of Death yesterday and could not read Reading THOR, I'm sorry for lying and taking it down right after I posted the chapter, I had a hunch the CU would report me before I could take it down of my own volition.**

 **Now I've said it twice and I'll say it once again, Reading THOR will come back as soon as the CU is gone, I just needed to get them off my ass before my other stories took a hit from those bullies.**

 **[[]]**

Welp, look's like Nora wasn't exactly too happy about me getting her knocked sky high.

So she challenged me, in front of all the Beacon students and visiting student's no less, to fight her and Ren to a match in Miss Goodwitch's class (Jaune was still recovering and Pyrrha didn't want to leave him alone).

She as okay with me having Tamamo and Blake assist me in the fight to keep things fair.

Speaking of Tamamo she had just returned from Vie with a few new prizes for us.

First off was a Grimm Blade, without the metal and wires on it I could see it had the same basic design as the prototype, only made completely of Grimm Bones.

Second was a Naginata, it had a simple design, made from a Dust infused metal pole for incredible durability, and a short, thin blade at the end. The pole is telescoping, allowing it to be easily collapsible and the blade to be flipped into the collapsed pole. furthermore the blade could even be partially folded and has a built in Dust infused ribbon so it can be used as a kusarigama.

I need to really get Tamamo a long range weapon sooner or later.

I quickly took the Grimm Blade and went to the arena with Nora. Along the way I noticed a crowd following us.

That crown included RWBY, Jaune, Pyrrha, Sun, Neptune, Team's NDGO, ABRN, CFVY, Flint and Neon from FNKI.

As well as Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neo.

[Tamamo, keep a lid on most of your abilities, Cinder's watching us.] I warned.

[Got it, I won't use The Okami Brush then, or my illusions.] Tamamo replied.

[]

"Okay." Professor Ozpin announce, apparently he felt like attending this, as well as Glynda, Port, Oobleck, even Ironwood showed up to watch, "You four will be fighting under standard tornament rules."

"Okie Dokie." Nora said getting Magnhild ready.

"Of course." Ren said.

"Naturally." Tamamo said pulling Kusanagi from her breasts.

"Let's try not to show our full hand here, we don't want other teams to figure out something they don't need to know." I said drawing my Dust Blade (Still one handing it), plus Team BRNZ isn't here so they can't watch and learn about team JNPR.

"That goes without saying." Ozpin said, "Now then, let's the battle begin in three, two, on-"

Ozpin was cut off by a black and purple sparking portal appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Incredible." Said a rather rough voice from the portal, "I can sense so many powerful warriors here!"

From out of the portal on the floor someone big and wearing red leapt out and landed on the ground.

'Oh shit.'I thought as the figure stood up.

It was male. He wore a large red cloak, his hair (At least I always thought it was his hair) was bound and pointed upward with a single white tuft popping free, his skin was cracked and seemed to be coated in white war paint, although that could always be his skin color, his his eyes and nose were visible from his cloak and the face around those areas to reveal, he wore a feudal themed samurai chestpiece that match his cloak and was twice the size of a normal man. But what stood out the most.

Was his six arms.

 **Gilgamesh- Lvl ?**

 **Void Bound Swordsman.**

 **HP ?, Mp ?**

[Tamamo, it's Gilgamesh.] I warned in slight panic.

[Yeah, I see that.] Tamamo said.

"Hey we were just about to have a spar!" Nora whined.

Gilgamesh looked over to Nora, "A spar you say?" Gilgamesh said, then he turned to me and Tamamo, "Hmm, those two do seem like good opponents however."

Right then and there Gilgamesh pulled out six weapons from the void.

Four Assault rifles and two rocket launchers.

"I'd rather fight all of you myself!" Gilgamesh shouted firing his assault rifles into the ceiling.

"You'll have to talk with our headmaster about that." Ren said.

You could practically hear the record scratch when Ren said that as Gilgamesh ceased fire, "What?" He asked.

Ozpin then cleared his throat, "I would allow you to fight them under one condition." Ozpin said, "These are still my students, so do not go too hard on them. Once their Aura is depleted I'll have Glynda pulled them out of the ring okay?"

"I do not know what this 'Aura' is, but I will not go too hard on them." Gilgamesh said as the four of us regrouped in front of Gilgamesh, "But now, LET US FIGHT!"

 **A new Quest has been created.**

 **The Greatest Swordsman**

 **Objective- Defeat Gilgamesh**

 **Reward- ?**

 **[Gilgamesh battle- Battle on the Big Bridge]** [AN: I don't care which version you listen to, pick your favorite.]

Gilgamesh immediately opened fire on us, with all four assault rifles. "Ren!" I called switching to the Title Devil May Cry and pulling out Luna and Sol and began firing.

"Right." Ren said opening fire with me, the two of us essentially blocking all the bullets.

"Nora, with me!" Tamamo said rushing up.

"Got it!" Nora called running up with her.

"Time for a Rocket Storm!" Gilgamesh shouted not letting up with the bullets, as his other two arms fired rockets at Nora and Tamamo.

"Nope!" Nora declared as she shifted Magnhild to it's grenade launcher form and fired a grenade from it, intercepting the rockets and blowing them up.

"Transforming weapons? Incredible!" Gilgamesh declared leaping away from Tamamo's slash, "I must have them!"

This shout left him open to a throw of Kusanagi that slashed past him once, then came back around for another slash. That in turn stunned him for a brief moment, and that meant he stopped firing, which meant he started taking a lot of Bullets.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" Gilgamesh declared. Right before Nora gave a massive upward swing, Gilgamesh managed to block it using his guns, but he still got sent back a few feet.

"No, no, no! This is all wrong!" Gilgamesh shouted.

"Just because you got hit doesn't-" Weiss shouted from the stands.

"Now I remember why I don't use these stupid firearms! They're no fun!" Gilgamesh continued as if Weiss never said anything as tossed the guns away, rift's into the void opening to take them away. Another rift opened at Gilgamesh's feet and he reached in.

"Close combat is way more fun! Swords are the way to really fight!" Gilgamesh declared as he pulled out six simple looking katana.

"You got that right!" Yang called from the stands.

"Now you face the greatest swordsman in all of... what's this place called?" Gilgamesh asked, his boast dying into a question.

"Remnant!" Ruby cried out.

"Thank you little lady warrior!" Gilgamesh called out, "Ahem. Now you face the greatest swordsman in all of Remnant! Me! Gilgamesh!"

With that Gilgamesh charged right at us with all six swords raised.

I put aside Luna and Sol and drew my Dust Blade again and leapt at Gilgamesh, which quickly turned into me blocking six different swords in ten seconds.

Nora dashed up from behind Gilgamesh and struck his back, causing the six armed man to jump and spin around at an inhuman speed, "A true warrior never stike's people in the back!" Gilgamesh declared.

"That's usually reserved for duels, not four against one." Ren said jumping over and weaved through Gilgamesh's slashes and taking potshots when he could.

"Fair point." Gilgamesh said, right before he kicked Ren in the chest, causing him to go flying back.

'Aether!' I thought throwing my sword in the air, slamming back down then flip slashing back up to do some good damage to Gilgamesh.

"Smash!" Nora shouted jumping up and slamming her hammer down on Gilgamesh, who raised a sword to block it, only for the katana to shatter.

Seeing the loss of one of his weapon Gilgamesh tossed the weapon aside and reached toward his back.

"Not back woman warrior, but I've fought worse!" Gilgamesh declared as he pulled another katana from his back, this one much longer than the others, and I realized what this was. Masamune.

"Your weapons are forfiet!" And with the Gilgamesh charged again, this time he slashed with Muramasa, and the extra range caught Nora and Tamamo off guard, sending the two flying at Ren and me respectively.

"Tam, see if you can pickpocket something off of him." I said.

"What? Why?" Tamamo asked getting off me.

"I want to see if you can steal anything good from him. All I'd ever mug would be potions." I said.

"Keep him busy then." Tamamo said, I nodded and charged forward at Gilgamesh.

I ducked under Masamune and slashed at his legs, before spinning around to block a set of swords, then quickly slotting in the Dark Dust crystal and slashing once again, the low lighting of the sparring hall boosted the damage of the element and left a trail of darkness with each slash.

Gilgamesh raised a katana to slash, only to get hit in the back of the head by a Familiar (Heh) Red fox, I could also see the small glint of her impact that signified a combat steal.

"Ow!" Gilgamesh said dropping one of his katana into the void and rubbing the back of his head. "A tricky move, however I've fought trickier." Gilgamesh said reaching onto his back a pulling out a simple looking longsword with a rather regal looking grip, the whole thing was blue.

It was either Excalibur or Excalipoor, I forget which was which sometimes, especially because sometimes the two have switched colors in the games, in FF8 Excalibur is blue, but in other games it's red, making things a little confusing.

"Feel the power of the Legendary Sword Excalibur!" Gilgamesh shouted dashing forward once again to slash at Fox form Tamamo.

Fortunately Tamamo leapt out of the way and reverted back to her faunus form and pulling Kusanagi back out and slashing at Gilgamesh's exposed arm.

"Eat this!" I shouted lunging at Gilgamesh and slashed once again, only for Gilgamesh to use three of his katana to catch the blade and strike me with Excalibur.

But it didn't feel like I got hit by a Legendary Sword, more like a wooden sword, I then took this chance to break free, shattering another Katana.

"What!?" Gilgamesh exclaimed looking at his blue sword, "Wait, this isn't Excalibur! This is that cheap rip off Excalipoor!" Gilgamesh opened a rift and hurled Excalipoor and his broken katana down it before reaching back in with his two free hands.

First he pulled out a sword almost identical to Excalipoor, but was red, this WAS Excalibur.

Next he pulled out a sword that had sudden sharp curve in it, that made it look like someone took an axe head and fused it into the the blade of a sword, this was Odin's Zantetsuken, the Final Fantasy 8 model it seems.

"Here we go! THIS is Excalibur!" Gilgamesh declared, and ran back into the battle.

"Whoa!' Nora shouted as she leaned back from a swing from both Excalibur and Zantetsuken, which caused her to fall over when Gilgamesh swung Masamune and a Katana.

Nora took a good hit from those two swords, and Ren pushed Nora out of the way and took the brunt of the last two Katana.

"Ren!" Nora shouted, then she turned to Gilgamesh with a fire in her eyes, "You'll pay for that!" Nora then shifted Magnhild to it's grenade launcher form and started firing repeatedly.

"Ooh, Ow, Hot!" Gilgamesh shouted as he got hit by grenade after grenade, "Enough!" And with that Gilgamesh swung Zantetsuken, creating a powerful gust that cleaved the rest of Nora's grenade's in half.

However Ren took this chance to land a kick to the side of Gilgamesh's head, knocking him to the side.

"That was a good hit, but now it's time for you to be shocked by one of my newest weapons!" Gilgamesh declared tossing aside a katana and reaching to his back and pulled out another sword. Now I was out of idea's of what t could be because his four signature swords have already been shown.

It was a yellow and silver sword in the shape of a lightning bolt, and I recognized it. A Levin Sword from Fire Emblem Awakening, and I could faintly see the electrical charge coming from it.

"Nora, see if you can get hit by that lighting bolt shaped sword a couple of times." I whispered.

"You got it." Nora said with a grin charging forward.

"I don't think so!" Gilgamesh shouted pointing the Levin Sword at Nora, sending out a bolt of lightning, which served to only charge Nora.

"Awwwwwwwww YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Nora shouted.

"What!?" Gilgamesh shouted, "Why isn't it working!?" He shouted again zapping Nora twice more.

"NORA SMASH!" Nora shouted leaping forward and swinging her hammer at out of control speeds, but had perfect control thanks to her boosted muscles.

"Whoa!" Gilgamesh shouted backing up as Nora swung her hammer at crazy angles.

"Nora I'll boost you!" I shouted, 'Volt!' I thought afterwards, sending out a bolt of lightning to Nora to keep her charged.

"So that's what happened." Gilgamesh muttered before giving Nora the boot back to us, knocking her into all of us, which really hurt.

"This is the first time I've fought someone who could get physically stronger after getting electrocuted." Gilgamesh said tossing aside yet another Katana and reaching back for a fifth sword.

"But it won't be enough!" Gilgamesh declared pulling out a new sword.

A large, slightly curved silver blade attached to a blue hilt with what looked the symbol of the Zelda Goron tribe on the guard. Needless to say it was the Biggoron Sword, Hyrule Warriors model it looks like.

Gilgamesh jump at us once again and slammed down all his swords at the spot we piled.

That is if I hadn't conjured a Stalagmite to block him, "This guy is durable." Ren said panting.

"He's gotta fall at some point." Nora said looking like she was actually starting to tire.

'I wish I could summon an Elemental, but I don't want to give anyone a hint of what I can really do, especially Cinder.' I thought.

We didn't get any more time to talk as Gilgamesh shattered the stalagmite with Zantetsuken, "A clever move to buy yourself time, but it shall be for nothing!" Gilgamesh declared.

I then decided to try a new trick, I focused my mana into my muscles as best I could.

 **You've created a new skill!**

 **Limit Break**

 **At the cost of 500 MP Your Dexterity, Strength, and Defense are tripled for a short time. Continued you increases duration.**

 **Current Duration 1 Minute**

There was the effect of glass shattering from around my body as Limit Break took hold, I felt faster and stronger than I had before and I dashed over to Gilgamesh and let loose a wild flurry of slashes that not only deflected all his sword swings, but even landed a good number of slashes on him, and shattering his last katana

"This is why I fight!" Gilgamesh shouted pulling one last sword from his back.

A dark colored sword that had a circular gap near the tip at the front, and had the back halt of the tip missing that had a gold crown design above the Y-Shaped hilt and once again I recognized it.

Maelstrom from Fable 2, a weapon that you have to sacrifice a spouse to get, a very evil weapon that is used by Spire Captains and actually does more damage to lawful opponents. And me, Tamamo, Nora, and Ren definitely qualify as Lawful.

"I worked hard for this blade!" Gilgamesh shouted jumping at me once again.

Nora jumped in once more to block the slash from Maelstrom as Tamamo jumped in to keep Gilgamesh distracted from suing Masamune and Zantetsuken.

"Ren, let's go!" I shouted rushing in before Limit Break could wear off.

Ren and I alternated attack and defense as the four of us started to push Gilgamesh back step by step because of the pure ruthlessness of our onslaught.

All of a sudden Gilgamesh made a powerful slash with Zantetsuken that forced us all back, "That's enough!" He declared stabbing his weapon into the ground, "I concede."

 **[Music End]**

 **Quest complete!**

 **The Greatest Swordsman**

 **Objective- Defeat Gilgamesh (Completed)  
**

 **Reward- Gilgamesh Costume, +700,000 EXP**

 **You've reached level 44**

 **Tamamo has reached level 44**

 **[Bonus] Tamamo has stolen Genji Armor x1**

Tamamo shifted in between me, Nora and Ren as her third and fourth tails formed.

"What why? We're winning." Nora whined.

"Correction, you four have won." Gilgamesh said as his weapons sank into the Void, "The four of you are powerful warriors indeed, but you still have a lot to learn before you are truly great warriors!" as he said that he made his way to the door.

"Were are you going?" I asked.

"To find my next opponent." Gilgamesh said stopping then turning around to face us, "I hope to face you all again! That was a fun fight!"

With that he turned around again and continued his walk, but thanks to tapping into Tamamo's hearing I would hear him talk to himself.

"That is unless I fall back into a virtual limbo because no one is writing me into a good fight anymore." Gilgamesh muttered.

And he just broke the fourth wall, well I don't care, I've got 100 stat point's I need to figure out what to do with.

 **[[]]**

 **Holy crap, I really had fun writing that.**

 **3000+ Words, and the whole chapter was designated to fighting Gilgamesh.**

 **I hope I did the guy some justice here.**

 **Also because I haven't dug my way into a corner with my updates I can do a Halloween special ON Halloween!**

 **And one more thing, I've got a new poll up on my page, go check it out when you have the time.**

 **Anyway guys I'll see you next week, bye!**


	36. Making the plan over a game

**Well everyone, time for the next chapter of Verdant Gamer.**

 **No I have something I'd like to say that will make quite a few of you happy about this story.**

 **Gilgamesh will be coming back!**

 **He'll return in- Wait why am I saying anything this is supposed to be top secret information that only me and one other person know about.**

 **Sheesh, I'm a bit of a motormouth right now huh?**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Verdant Gamer.**

 **[[]]**

Well, after the battle with Gilgamesh Team's RWBY and JNPR went to the library, and while I made my decision about what to do with my stat points and replaceing my Deathstalker Plate with the Genji Armor Ruby Brought out her board game.

It took a bit of thinking but here are my new stats

 **STR: 60**

 **DEX: 61**

 **VIT: 61**

 **WIS: 60**

 **INT: 60**

 **LUCK: 71**

This also resulted in a few new abilities to sure forth.

 **By reaching 50 VIT you've gained the skill Resilient.**

 **Resilient: Passive: All physical damage taken is reduced by 50%**

 **By reaching 50 WIS you've gained the skill Warding**

 **Warding: Passive: A Magical/Dust Damage taken is reduced by 50%**

 **By reaching 50 INT you've gained the skill Magic Muscles.**

 **Magic Muscles: Passive: You're Magic damage now add's to your Physical Damage output.**

'Heh heh, come on a fight me now Neo! I can take ya!' I mentally gloated.

'You do realize she's going to be looking for Gilgamesh to fight him right?' Tamamo said.

'Yeah, but let's be honest here, Neo's probably not going to bring back up if she doesn't want anybody to know her ability, so that means she probably won't be able to take on Gilgamesh.' I replied.

"Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.

"Bring it on!" Yang replied.

"I deploy the Atlesian air Fleet!" Ruby declared causing Yang to gasp, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby said., followed by a few airplane sound effects.

"It's amazing that we consider this normal now." I said to Tamamo.

"Well our little family never really understood normal to begin with." Tamamo said.

"Fair enough." I said with a shrug.

"You fiend!" Yang declared.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my prepare time only lasts, one turn." Ruby said.

Yang then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.

"What!?" Ruby cried.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby said hopefully.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said.

I looked over to see team JNPR at the other table, Ren was trying to studying due to his exhaustion from fighting Gilgamesh, Nora was sleeping on the book Ren was studying from, Jaune was reading a comic book, and Pyrrha took Jaune's comic and replaced it with a book, and that's when I noticed game pieces were flying from the table.

I looked back and saw that Yang's gamble paid off as Ruby was slumped over on the table, "Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said flatly, Yang then leaned over to Weiss.

"Look it's easy, you're playing as Vacuo which means all of Vacuo based cards come with a bonus." Yang said.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said.

"Home turf advantage Weiss." I said.

"It can get really unfair sometimes." Tamamo added

Yang then started picking through Weiss's card, "See you got sandstorm, desert scavenge, oh oh, resourceful raider, see now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet," Yang said getting Ruby to cry some more, "And put it in your hands." Yang said.

"Okay." Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards you can use sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom. Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said.

"And that means…" Weiss said.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant." Ruby cried.

Weiss then stiffened as an evil laugh forced it's way from her, "Yes, fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and leave as they take your children from your very arms." Weiss said.

"Weiss you do know that Yang would only help you with that strategy if she had a counter for it." I warned.

"What?" Weiss asked blinking.

"Trap card." Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss said as Yang rearranged the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.

"Saw that one coming." Tamamo said.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried.

I went around over to her and pat her on the back slowly, "There there Weiss." I said as Ruby ran up and hugged her.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." Ruby cried.

"Shut up don't touch me." Weiss cried as she hugged Ruby back.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang said, Blake seemed a little distant until she noticed someone said her name.

"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said.

"And Yang's already made the half of the team I'm not dating right now cry." I added hiking a thumb to Ruby and Weiss.

"Hey can I play?" Jaune asked wandering over to the table.

"Sorry Jaune we've already got four people, plus Wes and Tamamo are taking over the first two people that give." Ruby said.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss said.

"This is coming from the girl that attacked her own naval fleet to turns ago." I pointed out, getting a glare from Weiss.

"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune said.

"By who, your mother?" Weiss said.

"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune said.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss said.

"Weiss I honestly think the good citizens of Vacuo are better off in other hands at the rate you're killing them off." Tamamo said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that-" Jaune said.

"Jaune." I said loud enough to stop his lips as Pyrrha was rushing up to cover his mouth.

"Oh right, Ladies, and Wes, enjoy your battle." Jaune said bowing and stepping back.

"Sup losers." Sun said as he showed up at lasr

"Hey Sun." Ruby said.

"Hello dumbass." Tamamo said

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Wes, Tamamo, Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss called.

"You don't exactly give a compelling counter to that name Weiss." I said.

"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at Neptune.

"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you." Ren groaned, I guess Gilgamesh really took a lot out of him seeing as he didn't shout.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual, okay?" Neptune insisted. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said.

'Oh here we go.' I thought.

"Um I'm Weiss." Weiss said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune asked.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

'Yeah, I don't ship it, Neptune just feels like he was just forced in to be honest.' I thought.

'Agreed.' Tamamo said.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later, take over for me Wes." Blake said getting up, I grabbed her and gave her quick kiss as we stepped past each other.

"Alrighty, who to target first." I said to myself.

"Wes you wouldn't target your second girlfriend right?" Yang pleaded, causing Sun and Neptune to blink.

"I don't know Yang... you made your little sister cry." Tamamo said turning into a fox and jumping onto my shoulder, "That kind of thing can't be forgiven so easily."

"Eep." Yang squeaked.

[]

We then opened the door to our room, Yang sulking. "You made a ploy of attack Weiss and then completely destroyed me when I ran out of traps to protect myself." Yang cried.

"You're just mad you lost." Ruby said as Blake started leaving the room, "You shouldn't have completely trusted Wes like that, we know he's a deceptive guy."

"Why thank you Ruby." I said with a bow, almost causing Tamamo to fall.

"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake, who did stop,"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody."

"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, but this is more so than usual." I said.

"Which I get is kinda your thing, but like Wes said you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something's wrong. So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" She shouted jumping up and landing on a chair front of Blake and jabbed a finger at her.

"I swear this team just get's more random everyday." I said to myself.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." Ruby said.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, A Second Gamer, all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.

"Plus Neo shouldn't be too much of a danger, from what I've noticed she hasn't been taking full advantage of the Gamer ability." I said.

"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do, and while Neo may not be a danger to you, she's a danger to everyone else." Blake snapped.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom, and jumping into pocket dimensions to fight all sorts of enemies, I'm sure the five of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.

"Uh who?" Ruby said.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but-" Ruby said.

"We're not ready." Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not." Blake cried out.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say aye." Ruby said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"Hell yeah!" Tamamo shouted.

"Aye." I said to humor Ruby, who gave me a powerful hug as thanks.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

Ruby then gasped, "I left my board game in the library." Ruby said.

"We're doomed." Weiss said pinching her nose.

"I'll come with you Ruby." I said.

The two of us ran out the door, only for Ruby to run into Emerald.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" Ruby asked looking up at the mint haired girl she bumped into, next to her was a gray haired man.

I reached out my hand to help Ruby up, "I'm fine, just watch where you're going." Emerald said.

"Oh right sorry." Ruby said standing up with my help, "Um I'm Ruby, are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." A black haired woman said coming up from behind the other two, Cinder Fall.

"Ah, that makes sense." I said taking over the conversation, "Wes Verdant. Mind if I get your names?" I asked.

"Cinder Fall." Cinder said, "These are Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black."

"Nice to meet the two of you." I said shaking Cinder's hand. Holy shit it's really fucking painful being _this_ nice to the evil bitch.

That's when Tamamo jumped off of my shoulder to tackle Emerald, knocking the woman over, "Waah!" Emerald shouted in surprise.

"Sis!" I scolded as the Fox licked Emerald and jumped back to me, "Sorry about my sister, sometimes when she takes her fox form her instincts are brought to the surface a bit more." I said.

"I... can see that." Emerald said getting up.

After that Ruby gave the trio directions to the Haven dorms, meanwhile I had a mental chat with Tamamo.

'Tamamo I know you resent those three, so do I, but was that really necessary?' I asked.

 **Tamamo has given you an Item.**

 **You obtained Emeralds Weapons.**

'Yes.' Tamamo said.

[Later]

[Cinder's P.O.V.]

"Emerald what's got you so upset?" I asked looking at this new emotion Emerald is showing.

"Someone stole my weapons." Emerald said irked.

"Really? You got robbed" Mercury joked.

"Yeah, I when I robbed that Wes guy all I found was this." Emerald said tossing a paper crane onto the table.

Why would someone carry a paper crane in his pocket's in the first place?

"When Neo get's back you'll have to ask her for replacements." I said.

"No, I'm heading to the forge and making the replacement right now, then I'm going to find the guy who stole my weapons and rob him of everything, even the clothes off his back." Emerald said marching out of the room.

"I guess she doesn't like getting out robbed by someone she doesn't even know." Mercury said.

'But who? Emerald had her weapons hidden under her shirt, and nobody made a move to reach behind her.' I thought, 'Could it be the same guy behind that clay creature that was at Tukson's?'

 **[[]]**

 **Well everyone, that's the chapter for today, hope you all enjoyed.**


	37. Painting the town

**Hello people, guess what?**

 **It's time for some more Verdant Gamer! Yay!**

 **Also, it seems everyone who supports Rooster Teeth to get access to RWBY Vol 4 just got evicted from Denial Land.**

 **Anyone who doesn't pay Rooster Teeth (If the release schedue mimic's RBY Chibi), or just can't get the site to work on their mobile device get's another week's tenure while waiting for it to come out on Youtube will be enjoying one last RWBY Chibi while waiting. (I'm prewriting this so if something is different from what I said just remember that.)**

 **Anyway onto the Chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V]

If you were to ask me if I skipped Professor Port's class I'd have one thing to say.

How, I was in the class wasn't I? True, but that was just another of my Clay Golems posing for me, which actually worked out rather well because once again, no-one noticed.

Pretty soon The rest of Team RWBY returned only to be briefly confused by the fact I was next to them, and on my bed.

After a minute of being blindfolded to everyone could change, the blindfold was removed.

 **[Quest created]**

 **Painting the town**

 **-Objective, defeat the Paladin at the end of the day.**

 **Bonus Ojective- ?**

 **Reward- White Fang uniform X2, 5,000 EXP**

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said, "And i would have been able to take it better if you were actually there Wes."

"Hey, come's with the territory of 'Trickster', you all should know this, and Yang know's I don't give my girlfriends special treatment."

"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation begins!" Ruby said cheerfully as she jumped down from her bunk.

"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.

"Hey we've got a plan that's moderately serious." Yang said.

"Right everyone remember their role?" Ruby asked.

"You, Wes, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"And if need be I can use the signal sent out by the CCT to hack into SDC records and grab what we need." I added

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Tamamo and I can get in we can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"You mean Junior." I said, getting a nod from Yang, "My sister might be there as well so see if you can get some help from her.", even though she's already helping.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" And there was Sun, hanging from the tree.

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said.

"You do what?" Weiss asked.

"Peep on girls?" Tamamo accused, wonder why she's being that way to Sun.

"N-no, I climb tree's all the time." Sun said waving his hands as he then swing into the room, "So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?"

"We, are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.

"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the six of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.

"Sup." Neptune said.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.

"Wuss." I said dragging the hydrophobic boy into the room.

The rest went just like in canon and we split up.

[]

"Wow, I forget how big the Transit tower looks up close!" Ruby squealed.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.

"The first one constructed, correct?" I asked.

"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know know facts, I'm rich." Ruby mocked before stifling a laugh.

"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.

"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." Ruby said fumbling to pull out her scroll and ended up dropping it.

The scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of Remnant's greatest (And only) android, Penny.

"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "You dropped this."

"Penny!?" Ruby said shocked.

A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized who dropped the scroll.

"Uhh." Penny said.

"Where have you been, we haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby said.

"Sorry, I think, you're confused." Penny said, then she hiccuped, causing the scroll to fly out of her hands, fortunately Ruby caught it.

"Uhh I got to go." Penny said turning around and walking away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"She's hiding something." I said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" Ruby called running after Penny.

I watched the two for a minute before looking at Weiss, "I'm only here as a contingency for getting those files, but you really shouldn't have a problem getting those files, so I'm going to keep an eye on Ruby." I said jogging over to them.

"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." Ruby asked.

"You didn't even tell us you were leaving." I added

"There seems to be a… misunderstanding." Penny said as she resumed walking.

"Yeaaaaah, no. Penny, you stand out like a sore thumb." I said.

"What?" Ruby asked sliding down the rail of the steps to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" she asked.

Penny just kept walking until Ruby and ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" Ruby cried, "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." she begged.

Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to us, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.

"Then let's find someplace that is." I said.

[]

We walked next to Penny, who seemed a bit nervous, and Ruby gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, Wes, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well what happen to you that night then, we were all together and you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked.

"I couldn't have been that serious Rubes." I said.

"Wes is right Ruby, it was nothing like that." Penny said.

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but…" Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."

"I know the feeling." Ruby said.

Penny looked uplifted a bit when Ruby said that, "But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asked.

"I… was asked, not to talk to you two, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, Or Tamamo, or anybody really." Penny said.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said.

"So who was it?" I asked.

We came to a bit of an abrupt stop when we heard an announcement coming from a stage, Ironwood's presentation.

A few minutes into the presentation showing of the AK-200 I just had to say something.

"Eh, my sister can build better." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Penny asked.

"Atlesian Knight are basically mass produced, meaning hacking them should be a piece of cake, but they don't look all that durable, a waste of resources if you ask me. My sister would build her robot's by hand to make sure hacking them is not only hard as hell, but also make sure they can take a good strong hit." I said.

That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.

"Penny? Wait where are you going?" Ruby asked, then we saw the two soldiers start running towards us.

Naturally we turned around and started to follow Penny.

We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where Ruby cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.

Ruby and I nodded, activating her Semblance and my copied Semblance we ran along the wall used and bounce off it and Ruby managed to catch Penny by wrapping her arm around her waist, "This way!" Ruby shouted, and with a bit of effort launched into a branching path.

However gravity did not seem to agree with us and the three of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, Ruby lost her grip on us and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit her when Penny shoved pushed me aside and shoved Ruby out of the way and stopped the truck with her iron hands.

"Penny?" Ruby asked extremely confused.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.

People were starting to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past Ruby, I saw the soldier's come to inspect the incident and we took off after her.

[]

We quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.

"Penny if you just tell us what's wrong we can help you." Ruby insisted.

"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.

"Let me try, you can trust me." Ruby pleaded.

"You're my friend, right? You two promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.

"I promise." Ruby said.

"Same here." I said.

"Ruby, Wes… I'm not a real girl." Penny said showing us her hands, which were scrapped to reveal metal underneath.

"Oh." Ruby said, "Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."

"Yeah right." I said, "Penny, if you got a soul you're real, it doens't matter it your made of metal or flesh." I said.

"Uhh... you two are taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.

"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." Ruby said poking Penny's chest.

"Plus before I came to Vale I had a crazy family and a crazy friend who's actually duped psychiatric hospitals before." I said.

Yeah Crazy Eddie's had gone into a mental asylum before, spent a year there and actually posed as sane before being let out and returning to his usual self as soon as he stepped back into his warehouse.

"Oh Ruby, Wes, you're the best friend's anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling Ruby into a rather tight hug.

"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby groaned.

"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" Ruby asked.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said.

'You will need it in the tournament.' I thought sadly.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

That's when we heard the soldier's voices.

"Incoming." I said moving to a corner and pulling out the multiverses best disguise.

A Cardboard box.

"Ruby you have to hide." Penny said picking her up.

"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" Ruby cried as Penny threw us into a dumpster.

"It's okay, they're not bad people, I just don't want you two to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.

"Promise." Ruby said.

I gave a small thumbs up that Penny could see before freezing, and activating an illusion to make myself invisible just in case.

Fortunately Penny managed to get the two officers to leave with her.

After the coast was clear I put the box back into my inventory only to hear Ruby jump from a raccoon living in the dumpster.

[Wes, problem.] Tamamo said over text chat.

[What?] I asked.

[We forgot Neo was here, I'm having to hide in the rafters to avoid being seen right now, I'm not sure if Neo know's who Sun and Blake are but my title of 'Familiar of Wes' will stand out a bit.] Tamamo said.

[Alright, keep me posted.] I said opening the dumpster to see Ruby wrestling a Raccoon.

"You having fun in there?" I asked in a joking manner.

[]

pulling Ruby out of the dumpster as well Ruby's scroll went off.

Ruby answered to get-

"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell for help from Sun.

"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun continued.

"Wes, Neo's piloting a second one and is gunning for me right now!" Tamamo shouted.

"We're on our way!" I said as Ruby hung up.

"Ruby you go on ahead, I need to call something from Vie's place." I said pulling out my scroll.

"Alright, I trust you Wes." Ruby said before dashing off.

I pushed a command on a my scroll and in a few minutes a mech the size of a paladin approached.

Now, I really can't describe it the best myself so here's what you should do, go onto Google right now, look up the Lost Planet 2 Triseed.

Done that? Good, now give the two hands fingers, make it deep green, and slap a stenciled on Plague Doctors mask on the from above the pilot's seat and that's basically the mech, with a minigun on the left shoulder and several mini-missile silos on the right.

Stenciled under the mask was the word 'UMBRA' on it.

"Thanks for reminding me of the password sis." I said as Umbra's pilot seat open for me to get it, once I was in I typed int the password, Bayonetta.

With the password set in four cylinders opened up, two for my legs and two for my hands, I set my limbs into each of them and locked them in, they would be released on the command, 'Release'

"Let's rock." I said.

[]

Umbra ran much more fluidly than the finished model of Paladin, and could make some incredible leaps from roof to roof.

Soon enough I reached the bridge where I saw to Paladin's running.

I locked onto the one that had Neo's name over it, and got a chuckle out of her Title being set to Ice Cream Bitch.

Leaping onto the bridge in front on Neo I grabbed her mech and threw her off the bridge before jumping down after her.

 **[Begin Mech Battle OST- FFXIV- Alexander Theme #2]**

 **WF Paladin**

 **HP 9,620/10,000**

I had Umbra put up it's fists and made 'Come at me' gesture before I settled it into a fighting stance.

Neo seemed to get the idea of what I had in mind as she shifted her Paladin's arms for guns to fists.

Her Paladin made the first move running straight at me and throwing a wide punch.

I took a step back before having two blades on the right hand of Umbra pop out and begin spinning like a buzzsaw and threw a punch at Neo's Paladin, dealing 574 damage to it.

Neo's Paladin stumbled back, firing it's missiles as it did, I smirked and firing Umbra's missiles as well, as well as shooting the Minigun, resulting in all of Neo's missiles getting destroyed, and having one of mine hit her for 612 damage.

While Nep's Paladin stepped beck from the recoil I flipped out the two blade on Umbra's left hand, which were in a claw form instead of being positioned for a spinning blade and slashed at Neo's Paladin to do another 598 damage.

Neo made a surprise punch from below that took 499 hp from Umbra's 10,000, however this left her open to a knee strike followed by a straight punch and an upper cut that dealt 588, 579, and 606, followed by an extra 209 from the impact of her fall.

Neo got her Paladin up and fired another salvo of missiles, as I did the same, yet she also charged my and landed a solid puch on the cockpit of Umbra, resulting in Umbra losing another 500 damage.

However seeing as Umbra has hands and not just fist I grabbed one of her fist as began firing the minigun pointblank at Neo's Paladin and managed to do a total of 967 damage before she shook me off.

While Neo backed up I had Umbra shift out it's minigun for a single barrel rocket launcher, and fired at Neo to deal a massive 1,463 Damage to the Paladin.

Problem is I only have one Rocket for that launcher so I switched back to the Minigun and Neo's now one armed Paladin stood up.

Then it's knee buckled.

I smirked as I rushed Umbra up to Neo's Paladin and grabbed it, I punched it twice for 569 and 555 damage, then sung the mech over Umbra, slamming it into the ground for another 715 damage, then stomped the mech once for 499 damage, and once more for another 537 damage.

I finally pulled the Paladin back onto it's feet before spinning it twoard Roman's Paladin, which was about to receive the Bumblebee combo attack, and let loose one final punch that dealt 549 damage and completely shattered the mech at the same time Roman's was shattered.

 **[End OST]**

Neo quickly got herself and Roman out of there as I looked at my quest complete.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Painting the Town**

 **-Destroyed a White Fang Paladin**

 **Bonus Objective- Destroyed the Paladin with a mech: Reward, +2,000 EXP**

 **Reward: White Fang uniform X2, +5,000 EXP**

I looked away from my Gamer Screen onto the screen for the outdoor camera after hearing a thump to see Ruby hugging Umbra's leg, "WHy didn't you ever tell me you had a mech!" Ruby shouted.

 **[[]]**

 **Well everybody, that's the chapter for the week, see you all next week.**


	38. Halloween Event

***Phoenix walks in dressed in costume as FF12's Vaan while carrying Blaze who is dressed as a Moggle. He is followed by a third, clearly female figure dressed as a Beowolf*  
**

 **Happy Halloween my dear readers.**

 **Today I've got a bit of a Halloween special ready for you!**

 **So while Me, Blaze and the woman in the Beowolf costume go trick or treating you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V.]

After I pried Ruby off of Umbra's leg, (And returning the Mech to Vie) we all returned to the dorm for the night.

"Well, that's over." I said hopping into my bed.

"This is just the beginning Wes." Blake said slightly irritated as she made her way to her bunk.

Not happening.

I used Ruby's Semblance to rush up and grab Blake by the waist, "Wes!" Blake cried out indignantly.

"Nope, I refuse to let my Blake go to bed all alone and grumpy." I said pulling Blake into my bed.

"Come one Wes, don't leave me out!" Yang said climbing into my bed as well.

"I'd never leave you out Yang, but I think Blake needs this hands down." I said.

"You means _paws_ down." Yang joked.

I chuckled, the puns are growing on me.

Of course The Gamer ability decided to ruin this moment.

 **[A new limited time Event Dungeon is open!]**

 **[All Hallows Eve: Time remaining- 4 hrs]**

 **[A new quest is available]**

 **All Hallows Eve**

 **It's Halloween time on Earth, and the most frightening creatures around have gathered. Take them out.**

 **-Objective: Defeat four Halloween Monsters**

 **-Reward: Title-Monster Slayer +10,000 EXP**

"Scratch the rest, who's up for an Event Dungeon." I said with a sigh.

"What!?" Weiss demanded.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Blake groaned.

"Nope, it ends at midnight." Tamamo called from her bed as she jumped down.

"What kind of Event is this?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently back on Earth it's Halloween, and this event needs me to fight four Halloween themed bosses... or something like that." I said.

"Let's go then." Yang said, with everyone else agreeing with her.

Thus I invited everyone and opened the I.D.

[]

When visibility from the I.D. dome returned to us we found ourselves standing in font of an old mansion, the door having a scarecrow hanging in front of it as if blocking the door.

"Well team, Let's do this." Ruby said unfolding Crescent Rose.

"Yeah, let's go." I said drawing Azos, just cause I fell like it would be fitting.

Our first boss was in fact the scarecrow on the door.

It's carved out face lit up to reveal it's creepy smile, then the head lifted up to look at us, then it pulled itself off the door and grabbed the farmers hat that was hung on a nail before it put the hat on it's head.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" The scarecrow laughed as it leapt off the porch and landed in front of us, then it's gloved hands burst into flames.

 **[Jack Scarecrow lvl 40]**

 **[HP 5000/5000 MP 4000/4000]**

 **[Begin OST- Luigi's mansion Dark Moon: Grouchy Possessor Appears]**

"Well this is kinda scary." I said running up to Jack, only for it to leap right over my head and throw down fireballs at me, I pulled out the Hylian shield to block the fireballs.

"Physical's aren't going to work easily." Tamamo said pulling out her Nagianta and slashed the area Jack landed.

Which caused the scarecrow to burst into a pile of clothes and hay.

"What the heck?" Yang asked.

"Ahahahahahaha!" The Jack O' Lantern head laughed as it began to bounce around.

"Kill it!" Ruby shouted running up to the pumpkin and stabbed at the, leaving a deep cut that dealt 320 damage.

Weiss followed after her and skewered the head on Myrtenaster before flinging it away dealing 299 and 104 damage.

"Icicle!" I called out, sending out a trio of ice shards that stabbed the still bouncing head, each one dealing 313 Damage.

Blake followed up soon after with a twin bladed cleave, dealing two counts of 307 damage.

The Jack O' Lantern head began laughing again as the hay and clothes began to float alongside the head. The clothes repositioned themselves and the hay flew back inside it to reform a scarecrow. And it's hands caught ablaze once more and it turned around and slapped Yang backhandedly with it's flaming hand.

"You did not just bitchslap my girl friend." I growled, "Come Undine!" I called, causing the water elemental to form.

 _"I do not require order's to know what I need to do here."_ Undine said with a giggle as she summoned her spear of water, _"Feel the power of the raging ocean, Tsunami!"_

A thin layer of water covered everyone's feet, which caused Jack to start hopping from foot to foot. After Undine deemed the area wet enough she put her fingers to her lips a whistled.

Which caused a massive tidal wave to surge over the mansion before crashing down on the battle field, completely drenching the area, but leaving us completely dry.

Jack on the hand, took it extremely badly, not only did The Gamer ability declare he got hit by a weakness, but the hay in his body got washed away, the clothes got shredded by the hay and the force, and the fire in Jack's head went out.

The water in the area soon faded, not evaporated just flat out vanished, and jack's head rolled over to Yang's foot, and she promptly smashed it under her foot.

 **[End OST]**

 **[You've Reached Level 45]**

 **[Tamamo's Reached Level 45]**

 **[Ruby's Reached Level 30]**

 **[Weiss's Reached Level 30]**

 **[Blake's Reached Level 30]**

 **[Yang's Reached Level 30]**

"One down three to go." Yang said nursing her cheek, to which I walked over to and kissed, "Aw thanks Wes."

"No problem." I said giving Blake a kiss so she didn't feel left out.

Tamamo lead us to the front door of the mansion, "Exterminators coming in!" Tamamo shouted attempting to kick the door open.

Only to kick the door down.

"I think you put a little too much force into it." Blake said.

"Eh, were inside right?" Tamamo said as we all stepped onto the mat on the inside...

Which promptly opened up into a trapdoor.

"CRAAAAPPP!" I shouted.

[]

We soon landed on a squishy surface at the bottom of the pit, sadly I was on the bottom of the pile, "Get off!" I called out.

"Sorry." Ruby said as everyone got off me.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked taking a step only to hear a squish at her feet, "And what are we standing on?"

"I'd say were in the basement, as for what we're on..." I said reaching into my inventory for my Owl's Mask.

"Oh Oum..." Blake said sounding appalled.

"This is sick." Tamamo said.

I put on the Owl's mask and almost immediately thanked Gamer's Mind for keeping my dinner in my gut.

We were standing on corpses, dozen's and dozen's of corpses. Human and Faunus corpses covering the entire floor.

"Weiss, Yang, Ruby, if the light's come on try to keep your dinner down." I said.

"Why?" Weiss asked nervously.

It was then the countless torches in the basement lit up, revealing the countless corpses to all.

"Oh my Oum." Yang gasped.

Weiss and Ruby hand put their hands on their mouth trying not to barf.

There was something odd about these corpses though, for one, they were naked, two they had no genitals or even asses, and three, here's what I got when I observed it.

 **[Replicated Corpse]**

"Girls, I don't think these are real corpses, just organic fabrications made to look like corpses." I said.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked gulped her bile down.

"Ninety nine point ninety nine percent sure." I said, no even remotely how sure I actually am, I just want to keep everyone calm right now

"What about the remaining point oh one percent?" Yang asked.

"Margin for error." I said waving the question off.

"Fair enough." Yang said.

"So why so many fake corpses?" Blake asked?

Then the pile moved, "I think we're about to find out." Tamamo said raising her Nagianta.

Four tendrils burst into the air, pulling up a fleshy orb with them, that orb let out a small pulse that caused several of the corpses to shudder, before they began floating and began piling onto the orb, creating a shell around the orb.

 _'We ArE LeGiOn FoR wE aRe MaNy.'_ The a chorus of voices sounded.

 **[Legion- Lvl 40]**

 **[HP ?/?]**

 **[OST: Castlevania SoTN: Death Ballad]**

"So... how are we gonna fight this thing?" Yang asked.

"Well seeing as I can't see how much HP it has..." I said pulling out Emerald's guns, and loading in flame rounds, "We just keep wearing it down to we kill it." I said.

"Sound's like a plan." Ruby said shifting Crescent Rose into it's rifle form and began to fire.

Now, Emerald's gun's may be classified as magnums to my ability, but it also classifies as a handgun so the Devil May Cry title's infinite clips still applies until I run out of fire ammo.

Four out of six of us fired at the collection of corpses, my bullet's burning away what it hits while the others simply cause the corpses to fall off.

Then we encountered a little trouble, the corpses that fell off stood up, and shambled toward us.

"Uh oh." Ruby said, "Weiss, Tamamo, take out the walking dead!"

Weiss and Tamamo nodded and began taking out the corpses in one hit, where I actually learned something kinda annoying about them.

They dropped nothing, not even experience.

Furthermore Legions tendrils lashed out and began grabbing the fallen corpses and pinning them back onto the shell.

"Okay this is gonna take forever." I growled ejecting the flame bullets from Emerald's guns, which fell right into my inventory, and loading in piercing rounds, which were slightly different from Armor Piercing rounds as the bullets I just loaded in are designed to go through several Grimm so long as I don't hit their bone plates.

So they should cut into the fleshy core quite easily.

"Yang, Ruby, Blake, go help take care of the corpses, I'm about to do something that should end this quicker." I said.

"Can't we just burn all these corpses?" Yang asked.

"We're standing ankle deep in them Yang, if you wanna burn them all knowing that be my guest." I said starting to fire.

Not only did each bullet knock a corpse off the shell, it knocked layers of the shell and even came out the back, making Legion shudder.

Continuing on the same rate it didn't take too long for all the corpses to suddenly sublimate like a grimm did upon death, but Legion even began to melt away before evaporating as it touched the ground.

"That takes care of that." Ruby said.

 **[End OST]**

Right after that we heard a ding, as a light turned on at the end of the room to reveal an elevator.

"Let's go, I don't want to be in this basement any longer." Weiss said.

'Huh... Legion, many being's making one... maybe I could apply that to my golems...' I thought.

[]

The Elevator dropped us off at the roof, where we saw our next opponent.

It was a suit of armor with a fur collar at the neck with a large sword stuck in the ground in front of it, however there was something peculiar about it.

It had no helmet or even a head.

"So... some kind of headless armor?" Blake asked.

"I think this is a Dullahan." Tamamo said.

That's when the armor moved, grabbing it's sword and pulling it from the roof and hefting it onto its shoulder.

 **[Dullahan- Lvl 40]**

 **[HP 3000/3000 MP 1000/1000]**

 **[OST- Luigi's mansion: Bogmire theme]**

The Dullahan charged forward almost immediately and slammed it's sword down at the area we were standing if we didn't decide to move.

Ruby was the first to act as she slashed wide at the armor's exposed side, dealing 100 damage solid.

"Oh boy." I said, "It's got a high physical resistance!"

"Then let's see how well it take this!" Weiss called sending out a wave of fire from Myrtenaster, which dealt a shocking 475 damage.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tamamo called pulling out a flame grenade and chucking it down the Dullahan's open neck, causing the armor to freeze.

"Looks like he's about to get a seriously bad case of heartburn." I said with a chuckle, getting a laugh from Yang.

Then the grenade went off, which sent a short gout of fire out of the Dullahan's neck, and dealing 1185 damage.

"Burn baby burn!" Tamamo shouted as her four tails unfurled and the tips caught fire.

"Blaze." I said snapping my fingers, causing a burst of fire to briefly consume the Dullahan, dealing 399 damage, "Blaze, Blaze, BLaze!" I chanted snapping my fingers three more times dealing enough damage to kill the armor.

 **[End OST]**

The Dullahan's sword fell to the ground as it's body stood there for a moment before falling apart.

"Okay that was easy, so where's the last one?" Blake asked.

As if on cue a swirling cloud of darkness formed over the center of the roof as the new monster formed. Then the darkness exploded away.

Floating there was a tall figure wrapped in darkness like a cloak, it had thin, boney hands covered in pure black skin, it had a head that had a skull covered face with glowing red eyes, in one of it's hands was a large scythe made completely of bones.

 **[Grimm Reaper- Lvl 50]**

 **[HP 6000/6000]**

 **[OST- Castlevania SotN: Enchanted Banquet]**

"Oh boy." I said as Yang charged ahead to punch the Grimm, knocking it to the side and dealing a fair 245 damage.

Blake dashed up next to it, only to have to dodge a wide swing of it's scythe, she quickly recovered from the dodge and slashed the hand, dealing 254 damage and disarming it.

I grabbed it's scythe as I ran up to it and made a trio of wild slashes, dealing 225, 263, and 239 damage.

Ruby followed after me and made a leaping slash that sent the Grimm flying backwards, dealing 284 damage, and sending it flying into Weiss's stab dealing another 264 damage.

The bone scythe in my hand puffed into a cloud of smoke before reforming into the Grimm Reaper's hand as it made a sweep at Weiss, knocking her to the side.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted activating her Semblance and dash slashing past the Grimm Reaper five times, eventually bringing it's health down to 2799.

"Nice one sis!" Yang called.

The Grimm Reaper roared into the air as there was a shimmering out air around it's smoke cloak.

Tamamo jumped up and at the Grimm and with a vertical spin slash dealing 132 damage, "Shit it's defense has been doubled!" Tamamo called.

"Okay, I'm calling in an elemental!" Yang said stamping her foot down, "I call upon the maiden of the eternal flames, I summon thee, come Salamander!" Yang chanted.

A pillar of flames burst in front of us as Salamander stepped forward, _"I'm here ladies and gentleman!"_ Salamander declared, then she eyed the Grimm Reaper.

 _"Oh you look like a toughie, and I really haven't had time to stretch my legs lately."_ Salamander said.

Then a large circle of fire filled the area under her feet as she sunk into it.

 **[OST change: True Elemental- Fire Emblem Awakening: Monstrosity]**

Soon a large scaly clawed hand reached out and stepped into solid ground, followed by another until the True Salamander pulled herself out.

If I were to call her a giant salamander I would technically be right, because even though her body was that of a giant salamander, she had red scales with black splotches on it every so often, and her entire body was aflame, her mouth filled with two rows of razor sharp teeth.

 _"Burn in hell!"_ Salamader hissed before roaring, completely engulfing the roof in flames and knocking us down to ground level.

We landed on our feet and saw Salamander didn't set just the roof on fire, she set the whole damn mansion aflame.

Which then quickly crumbled to ashes.

The flames were then sucked back into the mouth of Salamader, which quickly made her the only source of fire in the area.

And the Grimm Reaper was gone.

Salamander blew a smoke ring at Yang before vanishing in flames.

 **[End OST]**

"Holy shit." I said looking at the damage she caused.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **All Hallow's Eve**

 **-Reward:** **Title-Monster Slayer +10,000 EXP**

[]

We returned to the dorm and quickly everyone went to sleep, after that, Blake and Yang sleeping in my bed with me.

Then my scroll vibrated before I could get to sleep.

I groaned and grabbed it.

-Vie: Hey bro, get your ass up and go to Rooster Teeth's site.

-Wes: Why? I'm in bed with my girlfriends right now and it's comfortable.

-Vie: Volume 4 is OUT, first two episodes are up and members can watch the first two episode by now, so get up and watch!

As much as I hated it I put Yang and Blake under a mental illusion that they were still sleeping with me, got out of bed, grabbed Tamamo and my Laptop and stepping into an instant Dungeon and pulled up Rooster Teeth's site, "Alright Tamamo, let's see what we need to prepare for." I said.

 **[[]]**

 ***A note is seen in a chair in front of the camera***

 **-The Grimm Reaper is a submission from Ghost83, sorry if it wasn't exactly like you PM'ed but due to the lack of extra Halloween bosses for me to pick I ran low on time to make this chapter and had to unfortunately cut a few things out. Sorry.-**


	39. Plan for the future

**Hello readers, Phoenix Champion here with yet another chapter of Verdant Gamer.**

 **Okay I gotta admit, Volume 4 is really getting to me (Please note that at the time I'm writing this I haven't seen episode three yet so keep that in mind as you read the chapter)**

 **Now let me be honest with you people, I had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter until Saturday until I said f**k it and started typing up filler, because I don't want to rush myself into Vol 3 just yet.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V.]

Tamamo and I had a hard time getting back to sleep after watching the first two episodes of Vol 4, we then decided to make a plan regarding if we fail to stop Cinder here and now.

Seeing as Vie is as much apart of this plan as Tamamo and I am I needed to talk to her, so when I woke up I had to excuse myself from the team that morning because I 'Needed to tell Vie about a few kinks in Umbra that I noticed last night.'

Everyone understood thankfully and Tamamo and I made our way to Vie's house

[]

"So... who's going with who if push comes to shove and the team get's separated?" I finally asked after finishing the coffee I made myself.

"For me it will depend." Vie said wearing her Crow Doctor attire, minus the hat and mask, "If Yang ends up losing her arm I'm going to relocate around her to help with her rehabilitation, maybe even get her some cybernetics, Crazy Eddie's already sent me over documents pertaining to such a thing. If we save her arm I'm going with Ruby."

"I'm thinking about slipping in with Weiss." Tamamo said, "That Klein guy is awesome and all, but Weiss is gonna need more than one friend to keeps her sanity in that place. Seriously in the opening at one point it looked like Weiss snapped under the pressure, that isn't exactly a good sign."

"I'll agree with you on that one Tam, but I don't think Jacques Schnee would permit you to stay at his place, friend of Weiss or not." Vie pointed out.

"Remember Vie, Tamamo can turn into a fox, and if she keeps her tails curled she'll look like your average pet fox, Old fart Schnee would probably give her some leeway then." I reminded while petting Mimi.

"So if we fail to halt canon, what's your plan Wes?" Vie asked.

"I've created Golems made from Dust as an experiment, turns out these guys are like Resident Evil's Nemesis, once they have a mission they will just keep going to complete it." I said, "Seriously when their HP hit's zero they just pass out, then get back up soon after. Any I plan to train heavily because in truth, I plan to get Salem's eye's of the Maidens and Ruby, and get her attention turned to me."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Vie asked.

"Well first I'm chopping off Cinder's arm, make her feel the pain she caused Yang in canon, plus if I show a larger portion of my hand, but not the full thing it would show Cinder, and by extension Salem and her cronies, that I am a wild card in this battle and completely unpredictable, which hopefully take's priority in their minds." I said.

"And if you end up failing to do that?" Vie asked.

"I'll do what I do best, improvise." I said, "I'll keep around Vale so I can keep an eye on Blake because if you end up sticking around Yang I'll as least know she's safe. Although if those two people in the opening were her parent's I'm kinda screwed."

"Wes, you're dating two people at the same time, granted they know about each other, but that means you'll have to tell Taiyang that." Vie said.

"Tai I can honestly, he's not that much bigger than that average man." I said, "But if those were Blake's parents well... if that is her father then he's twice my size and has daddy instincts active, Aura or not I do _not_ want to deal with that in any way if I can avoid it... which I probably won't."

"You know... if Polygamy isn't all too well supported you're gonna have a marriage issue to deal with by marrying a human and a faunus." Tamamo said.

"No offense Tamamo, but Remnant has too much to worry about to be concerned with marriage laws." Vie said, "After Faunus were given equality by the law, though sadly not by the people, I have not seen marriage restrictions based on gender, race, or even how many people a person can be married to. The only thingthat holding stuff like that at bay is the common peoples personal view on the subject really, and it's extremely varied."

"So for my love life all I need to do is worry about Tai trying to beat me to a pulp, same with Blake's possible parents. And most likely Adam coming for my head." I said, "Good thing I spent a good chunk of my fortune buying this last night." I then handed her a picture that I didn't even look at myself.

Vie took the picture, then eye her eyebrows try to attempt to make orbit, "Did you seriously buy this Wes?" Vie asked.

"Yep." I said, "I spare no expense in wanting that man dead. If I fail to kill him at Beacon I will make damn sure he remembers me."

"Are you gonna chop off one of his horns or something?" Tamamo asked.

"Yes." I said flatly.

Vie suddenly began to chuckle, "Well, a sword this powerful is only one step you know." Vie said, "How do you plan on beefing up your stats? Your personal training can only take you so far."

"That's why I plan to ask someone to train me." I said.

"Who? Glynda, Ozpin, Port?" Vie asked.

"No, someone I know better, someone we know how to bribe." I said.

Tamamo and Vie suddenly looked more pale, "No way Wes, you'll never survive." Vie said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not your average human." I said.

[]

*Knock knock*

I had just knocked on Team JNPR's door.

"Wes... You are absolutely insane." Tamamo said.

"I know, but I need the help of the insane." I replied as the door opened to reveal my soon to be training instructor.

"Helloooooo Wes." Nora said happily.

"Nora." I greeted, "I need your assistance in training me." I said.

Nora blinked as I saw Jaune and Pyrrha peek over at me, both waving their hands an head in a 'No' fashion, "You really want my help?" Nora asked.

"Yes." I said pulling out a plate of Pancakes, "And I'm willing to pay in your language."

"Lets go going then!" Nora declared as Jaune and Pyrrha crashed, "By the end of the day you're gonna have a pair of thunder thighs!"

"Let's go then." I said as Nora dragged my off by the arm.

[No P.O.V.]

[Punch out Wii- Main theme]

"Alright Game-boy." Nora said, "Drop and gimmie two hundred push-ups."

Wes nodded before falling onto his hands and dropped closer to the ground to begins his push ups, only for Nora to quickly climb on his back, "Carrying me!"

Wes nodded and activated Limit Break, to train that as well.

[]

"Come on Wes! My Grandma's got more strength than that!" Nora shouted as Wes was benching Magnhild, with Nora standing on the weapon (Wearing a pair of pant's to keep Wes from looking up her skirt.

Wes grunted loudly before activating Limit Break again, speeding up the benching.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa." Nora said as she crouched down to grab Magnhild to keep on it because of the sharp change in speed Wes had done.

[]

"Keep running! Unless you wanna taste the hammer!" Nora shouted as she and Wes ran on a rather large treadmill, Nora holding Magnhild over her head.

"Why a treadmill and not a giant hamster wheel?" Wes asked, "This seems too normal for you."

"The hamster wheel broke yesterday." Nora said "NOW RUN!"

Wes activated Limit Break once again and sped up, and Nora actually had to lower her hammer to create less drag to run faster.

[]

Now Nora had braced herself against a punching bag that Wes was punching.

"Wes I wasn't kidding about how string my Grandma is, punch harder!" Nora shouted.

Once more Wes activated Limit Break and began punching the bag harder and faster.

[Wes P.O.V.]

"Alright Wes, it dark out, and we've gone through every one of my toughest training practices, how are your stats?" Nora asked.

I pulled up my stats and told her.

 **Wes Verdant**

 **Lvl: 45**

 **EXP: 2,350/46,000**

 **HP: 1,243/1,243**

 **MP: 1,050/1,050**

 **AP: 1,645/1,645**

 **STR: 77**

 **DEX: 70**

 **VIT: 80**

 **INT: 60**

 **WIS: 60**

 **LUCK: 73**

 **Free points: 4**

"Hmmm..." Nora hummed after I told her, "Not bad... but it could have been better. Maybe I need to up the routine's difficulty."

"Uh, Nora, I don't think your team will survive if you make your routine any harder." I said.

"Oh relax, they'll be fine... though Ren does have a hard time on occasion even though we've been friends so long." Nora said.

"If you make it any harder Ren might have to wear a cast on his arms." I said, "And then he wouldn't be able to make pancakes for you."

Nora froze at that, "You're right." She said and skipped off.

I then took another look at my stats, "Worth it." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright everyone that's this filler chapter, hopefully I can come up with a few idea's that won't take too long for next week's chapter.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in whatever I update next that you all read.**


	40. Vie's map

**Alright Everyone, time once again for more Verdant Gamer!**

 **Flarea: Also our little reading is back up! That is where I made my first appearance, so just go to it to learn what I look like right now. I'd show you myself, but we have some work to do right now so you all just enjoy the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Vie's P.O.V.]

Well, I've watched the first four episode's of RWBY Vol 4 and now I should probably start working on a more accurate contingency plan, as well as a bucket of notes for Wes and I to rely on.

I pulled out a large Cork Board and tacked a large map of Remnant on it, the map filling almost the whole board, there was a gap to the right of the board which I planned to use.

"Okay." I said to myself picking up some green tacks, "Team RNJR is somewhere on Anima, Mistral's continent, and are trying to get to Mistral." I said, sticking a tack on the board that showed a picture of Ruby, Ren, Jaune and Nora in the continent they were supposed to head to.

"Yang is still on Patch, however she has been given a Cybernetic arm, but doesn't seem to want it and is currently experiencing PSTD" I said sticking a tack with Yang's picture on Patch, "I knew I should have studied up on Therapy."

I shook my head before refocusing, "Weiss is in Atlas, right smack in the middle of her fathers mansion." I said to myself planting a tack with Weiss's picture there.

"And finally Blake and Sun are at Menagire." I said planting a tack there.

Next a reach over for some green tacks, "I'll be heading over to Patch to help Yang as best I can." I said placing a tack with my picture next to Yang's, "I'll also work on a second Cyber arm in case Ironwood has left a small catch on the arm he sent."

"Next Tamamo will be heading over to help Weiss." I said putting a tack there, "Poor girl is gonna need as much as she can get."

"And Finally Wes will be heading to Menagire with Blake." I said placing a tack there as well, "Wes will need a disguise to keep hidden from Blake because she might not take Wes's appearance too well, and hopefully the Faunus of Menagire aren't to hateful of humans."

Next I picked up a collection of Blue Tacks and on the Unnamed Continent I tacked on pictures of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Salem, Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian

"Salem's faction..." I said, "Cinder, Salem, Emerald and Mercury are still located somewhere he most likely, Hazel and Watts are not know where they are headed, but Tyrain is going after Ruby so we'll need to find her a good guardian."

Next I grabbed a green tack and on the corner of the Map I stuck it ther with a picture of Gilgamesh, "Gilgamesh is a temporary piece in this string of events, he's gonna get dragged back into the rift sooner or later but if he sticks around we might be able to get some help from him.

Next I picked up a white tack and stuck it in the middle of Vale, "Adam is currently in an unknown location, but shouldn't be too dangerous if he goes after Blake, Ruby or Yang on the other hand could prove to be a problem."

Then I grabbed a red tack and stuck it on Mountain Glenn with Raven's picture, "Raven Branwen, last seen at Mountain Glenn, but could possibly be following Yang, not enough information.

Then I grabbed three Clear tack and stuck them on an enpty corner of the map with the picutres of a snowflake, sun, and flower, "The Maidens of Winter, Summer, and Spring are in an unknown location, but Spring seems to be the next target... But why? Does Salem want Cinder to amass the powers of all four maidens? If so then why?" I asked myself, "Further more is the Maiden powers were to be gathered in one person then unless that person's last thoughts are of someone male or too old to be a Maiden then she would inherit all four Maiden powers..."

I shook my head before grabbing a Yellow tack and placing it on Beacon with Ozpin's picture, "Ozpin, may or may not be alive as of right now, Cinder claims to have killed him, but it seems that Salem does believe it."

Finally I grabbed a handful of Black tacks and next to the map I stuck them in next to pictures of all the known Grimm.

"Beowolf, Creep, Ursa, Deathstalker, Nevermore, Taijitu, Griffon, Gheist, Beringal, Dragon, Sea Dragon, and Seer." I said to myself, "So many Grimm, The Dragon is frozen on top of Beacon, but for how long? And the Sea Dragon doesn't seem to be nearly as powerful as the Dragon... But then again there wasn't anything big attacking the Dragon, where as the Sea Dragon got a cannon to the face."

I dropped to my seat with an irritated growl, "There's just too much information that isn't complete!" I shouted, "I can't make a proper plan for it all!"

I took a picture of the board and all the tacks in it before taking them all out and leaving the board bare again.

"Alright Vie..." I said to myself as Mimi rubbed her head against my leg, I reached down to pet her, "Let's focus on what I can do at the time."

I then went over to my bed and grabbed a notebook and began to rite things down.

"Okay, first of all I need to unlock my Aura." I said, "I won't be able to do much without it soon."

Then I turned the page to Umbra's plans, "Next I need to work on Upgrading Umbra's armor and weaponry, I want this thing to be able to take on the Dragon if push comes to shove."

Then I turned the page again,"Then there's the Schnee family, if worse comes to worse Jacques Schnee will have to be removed from the picture one way or another. I'll try the diplomatic approach first before attempting paralytics, last resort is that I kill him, and that is LAST resort."

I dropped the notebook and fell onto my bed back first, "Yeesh, how can Wes handle all this planning? Stupid Gamer ability."

[Wes P.O.V.]

'Why did I do this?' I asked myself, I was playing Civilization 6 on the hardest difficulty.

'Oh yeah, boost my INT and WIS.' I remembered, "Dammit!"

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah, short chapter, but I don't want to hit Vol 3 too soon alright? Can you really blame me?**


	41. Uninvited Invertebrate

**Okay guy's I'm going to be honest with you all.**

 **This idea I had stored away as a 'I don't want to push further into canon yet and I've hit the bottom of the barrel'**

 **So here we go, you might have an idea of what the central point of this chapter if you read the title of it.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V.]

Alright so note to self.

Remember to bring Yang and Blake on more date's, they were starting to feel left out of my life, plus I don't want to end up being like an actual Video Game character with my dating life, start it up before vanishing for a year before continuing the love progression.

So anyway, last night during my Civ 6 continuous play through of about five matches I had brought up my INT and WIS.

My INT was 71 while my WIS was 72.

This date went a lot like the last really, only now I took Yang and Blake to a place that served primarily fish, including sashimi...

Actually I should probably start learning how to cook, that way I can make some of this stuff myself and go on a picnic date.

"Well that filling." Yang said before belching as we walked through the town to reach Vie's, seeing as she's the only one I know who can get us to Beacon so late at night, which it kinda is right now.

"Yang." I accused jokingly.

"What? It's a compliment to the chef." Yang defended.

"Be glad Weiss isn't here." I said, just before Blake belched, although her's was a bit more closed off.

"Excuse me." Blake said.

"At least you have manners." I deadpanned, adjusting my Genji Armor a bit.

I looked over to find Yang staring at the armor, Blake did too, "Yang?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, it's just that I looked at that armor and it made me wonder what that Gilgamesh guy was up to right now." Yang said.

I stopped for a moment with the two, "Huh, you got a point there. I wonder what that fight loving sword collector is up to right now..."

[Somewhere on the continent of Anima]

[3rd P.O.V.]

Three bandits surrounded a large figure in red and a green wolf that was next to him.

"Who the hell is this nutjob?" one of the Bandit's asked.

"Nutjob? I am Gilgamesh! The mightiest warrior in Remnant!" Gilgamesh shouted drawing Masamune, Excalibur, Zantetsuken, The Biggoron Sword, The Levin Sword, and the Malestrom. "Now we fight, at my side Enkidu!"

[Back with Wes, in his P.O.V.]

"He's probably fought half of Remnant by now." Yang said.

"Wonder how many of those fight's he's actually won." Blake said.

"Who knows, he might have won a few times, unless he got ganged up on by a group of Huntsmen." I said.

Right then and there, there was a shift in the air.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Yang asked deploying Ember Celica

"Yes." Blake said drawing Gambol Shroud.

"Party up." I said pulling out Serpent Fang and Azos, while also sending out the Party Invites.

"Ugh I hate it when pretty girls put themselves so much on edge." A high pitched, flamboyant voice called through the night air.

'I feel like I recognize that voice from somewhere...' I thought as Yang, Blake and I put our backs together.

"But there's nothing I hate more than a muscle headed man hording the pretty girls to himself." The voice continued.

"Musclehead?" I asked, annoyed.

"Show yourself!" Yang shouted.

"Alright! If you insist!" The voice called as something big, purple, and slimy landed in front of us.

'Oh no fucking way.' I thought as I observed the figure.

 **Ultros Lvl 50**

 **Womanizing Octopus.**

"Yuck!" Yang grossed.

"Oh don't be like that~" Ultros said, "I'm a very fun Octopus be hang around with."

"Quit hitting on one of my girlfriends you undercooked calamari." I growled.

"Oh my so hostile." Ultros said, "This is why I hate muscle heads."

"That's it, I'm cooking me and octopus." I said setting Serpent Fang ablaze.

"I think I have room for seconds." Blake said a little too menacingly.

"I've got an _ink_ ling that this thing is gonna regret messing with us." Yang punned.

Blake, Ultros and I completely froze and turned to stare at Yang.

"Really? now of all times?" I asked.

"Oh come on, that one was good." Yang complained, she got no response, "Ah whatever, we'll talk about this more after we tear this Octopus a new one."

"Now you two are being hostile?" Ultros asked, "I'm so sorry, have I been a bad Octopus?"

"Fry him." I growled lunging forward.

 **[OST- FF6: The Decisive battle]**

I reached the Octopus first and stabbed with Serpent Fang, the blade extending to strike the octo.

"Yow!" Ultros shouted as he felt the burning blade.

I then jumped back as Blake and Yang began to open fire violently on the invertebrate.

"Ow, Oh, Aaahaa." Ultros whined as he was shot repeatedly.

Then he swung his tentacles at us, but they were rather slow and easy to dodge.

"Void, Blaze." I said, causing the Dark Spell and Fire Spell to harm Ultros.

"Oh great, there's nothing more annoying than a Muscle head with Magic." Ultros cried out as he burned.

I switched out Azos to The Dust Blade and set it ablaze too before I charged forward and slashed with both burning blades.

Ultros tried to smack me away with his tentacles yet again, and yet I dodged them.

This time Yang and Blake jumped in for a co-op attack, knocking the Octo back.

"Oh dear, I might actually lose this." Ultros said, like he didn't care he was losing, "Seems like I need to call in an old friend. Oh Mister Typhon! he then called.

A minute passed and yet nothing happened.

"O-oh dear." Ultros said sounding worried now, "Mr. Typhon hasn't arrived yet has he... Err Uhh, Ink Escape!" He shouted before blasting out a cloud of Ink.

"Coward!" Yang shouted running through the cloud, the rest of us following.

What we saw when we got through was Ultros absolutely booking it, hopping along to move himself faster than his tentacles could drag him.

"He's pretty fast for an Octopus out of water." Blake said idly.

The chase ended at the dock's when Ultros jumped into the water.

 **[End OST]**

"I don't think we're done with him yet." Yang said looking at the water.

'Looks like that something else to inform Vie about.' I thought, 'When I get back I better see if a new RWBY episode is out.'

 **[[]]**

 **Alright people, there your chapter.**

 **It's been a while since we had a fight and I figured I may as well draw from the emergency barrel now rather than later.**

 **Anyway see you next week for another chapter.**


	42. Battle of Fire and Ice

**Alright folks, seeing as you are getting tired of filler...**

 **Let's have some more filler XD!**

 **This will be the last one until the end of Vol 2 I swear.**

 **Anyway enough blabbity blab, Wes needs a new weapon or two right now.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V]

When we got back to the dorm Yang and Blake just went straight to bed, I chose to stay up all night in case Ultros decides to sneak up on us while we're sleeping.

Damn Octopus.

Anyway I decided it was time to do some shopping for throwables on Gamer's Treasurebox.

"Throwing Knives?" I muttered, "Eh it can't hurt to have a couple." I bought ten, just to keep things simple.

[How about some Holy Water?] Tamamo messaged from the window where she was being lookout.

'Now why didn't I think of that?' I wondered to myself, "Could you test the effect in an ID?" I asked.

"Buy me one." Tamamo said.

"Okay then." I said scrolling over to the item and purchasing one of the 50 that were available.

Tamamo stole the round glass bottle of Holy Water from my inventory and entered an ID, as I returned to my shopping.

"I wonder what costumes I could get." I said, right before facedesking, "Why did I not do that during Halloween?"

I went over to the costume section with a plan in mind. I needed a costume that I could use to disguise myself to follow Blake if I fail to stop Vol 3, plus any I find with good effects.

[]

After putting a shotgun to my wallet I had three new costumes I plan to use in the coming days, and my disguise.

Albert Wesker's outfit from Resident Evil 5 (The outfit with a trechcoat mind you), which tripled my DEX and doubled my Hand to Hand and Pistol damage. (And comes with nice sunglasses)

Lloyd Irving's outfit from Tales of Symphonia, which double the rate at which the Dual Wield skill leveled (That would be my disguise, even purchased a pair of katana I plan to modify for it)

And lastly, a Sly Cooper outfit, which tripled the growth rate of my stealing skills.

"I'm back." Tamamo said walking up to me with a smile in her face, "And boy, Holy Water really does a number on Grimm."

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Tamamo said, "I just chucked the bottle at a Beowolf and it took roughly 800 damage and flat out melted before dissolving."

No more words were needed, I bought all the other Holy Water bottles, then pushed myself (On my wheelie chair) over to my Ammo station, and just like I hoped I could use the holy water to make ammo.

Plus so long as I coughed up ten pistol shells for the creation, I could get ten Holy Bullets for just one bottle of Holy Water, so that's what I did.

 **[Holy Bullet]**

 **Deals extreme damage to Grimm**

 **Also deals severe damage to Dark Elemented targets.**

I couldn't help it, I had an evil laugh bubble out of me.

"Wes, could you keep it down?" Weiss grumbled.

"I kinda want to know why he's laughing and not in bed with me and Blake." Yang grumbled.

I simply gestured them over before writing down the Holy Bullet's effect.

"Whoa." Weiss and Yang said.

"Sorry for waking you two, but I got so excited by this." I said.

"I get that but now we're up an hour before the others." Weiss said.

"So how about we pass the time with one of Wes's Instant Dungeons, and I'd like to do an Event one this time." Yang said.

"Fine, let's just do this." Weiss said as the two left to go get their weapons, me adding them to the party as they left.

I already had a dungeon picked out that fit rather well in my opinion.

 **Event Dungeon: Rulers of Fire and Ice.**

[]

Weiss, Yang, and I entered the Instant Dungeon, (Tamamo staying behind to keep an eye out for Ultros) and saw that we were in an arena that looked like it was half in a magma cave, and half in a frozen cavern.

"Finally!" A male voice roared, "A Challenger arrives to do battle with us!"

The source of the voice soon showed itself.

A geyser of Magma erupted just outside of the heated half of the arena and from it leapt out a bipedal, bestial creature with deep brown fur, a lion-ish face, a fierce red mane, and a pair of black horns. It wore nothing but a pair of golden bracers on it's wrists.

 **[Ifrit Lvl ?]**

 **Lord of Fire**

 **HP? MP?**

Ifrit, The FF8 version.

Ifrit then roared in a way of challenge.

"Oh give it a rest you hothead." A softer, yet still strong, feminine voice said from the frozen half of the arena.

A pillar of ice spiked out of the frozen half of the arena, inside it was a woman with skin so cold it was pale blue, she wore nothing but a two piece swimsuit, and her hair was in three strands that were going backwards with two thinner strands going down her sides.

 **[Shiva Lvl ?]**

 **Empress of Ice**

 **HP? MP?**

Shiva, yet again the FF8 Version... Seeing that version a lot actually, is it because FF8 was my first Final Fantasy?

Anyway, Shiva shattered the ice pillar she was in and stood before us, a cold wind blowing in a light blue robe that she caught and put on, yet didn't close it.

"Why don't you come over here as say it to my face Popsicle!" Ifrit shouted at Shiva.

"I don't need to, clearly you aren't deaf if you can hear me." Shiva said.

"You wanna go Frosty!?" Ifrit shouted.

"Oh sure, just step over here and punch me in the face." Shiva taunted, "But, oh that's right, You can't take the cold."

Weiss, Yang and I stared as the to Iconic summon's continued to shout at each other.

"Is this what we're like when we argue?" Weiss asked.

"Sometimes." I said.

"You wanna grab their attention or grab some popcorn?" Yang joked.

"Ahem!" I called out, getting the attention of the two beings.

Both Shiva and Ifrit looked at us with a surprised expression on their faces, "Sorry you three had to see that." Shiva said.

"What? Your nudity?" Ifrit scoffed.

"No, I'm sure the boy found my form appealing." Shiva said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I said pulling Yang near me.

"AH HA HA HAH!" Ifrit bellowed.

Shiva just sighed, "Well, you three did come here for a challenge I suppose." Shiva said raising her hands, which radiated cold mist, "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered punching her fist together as Ember Celica deployed.

"That's a fiery spirit you got there kid!" Ifrit bellowed as he took a more open stance with his hands curled into fists.

"Weiss, you take Ifrit. Yang, you Shiva." I said.

"Why?" Weiss asked, quiet enough that we couldn't have been heard.

"Because Shiva is weak to fire while Ifrit is weak to Ice." I explained.

"No wonder they bicker so much." Yang said.

"Begin" Shiva and Ifrit shouted.

 **[Boss OST: FF8: Force your way]**

You know, I'm kinda glad I changed the boss BGM to the FF8 boss theme now.

I went with Weiss to combat Ifrit, seeing as Weiss is a little fragile and Ifrit can throw a mean punch.

"I am the lord of Fire" Ifrit bellowed as he charged toward us fist raised to punch.

I quickly equipped my Wesker outfit and pushed Weiss out of the way of the punch, equipped Raven Talons and threw a punch at Ifrit's fist, stopping it.

Ifrit then threw his other fist at me, but I lurched out of the way in a blur thanks to my tripled DEX.

Weiss then jumped in and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, freezing it solid, and trapping Ifrit by his foot.

"WHAT!?" Ifrit roared in shock.

I pulled out one of Emerald's revolvers, loaded it with Ice ammunition and shot Ifrit in the face three times, causing him to stumble back and roar in pain, and fall over because of his frozen foot.

 **[You've unlocked a new title]**

 **Elementalist: Elemental attacks deal x2 damage.**

That's helpful, and seeing as I'm not planing on using the effect of Devil May cry for a while I equipped the title Elementalist.

With the new title equipped I checked to see if Emerald's revolver needed to be reloaded not that I don't have an infinite clip.

While I did that Weiss formed several shards of ice with the Dust she had before propelling it at the downed Ifrit, severely harming him.

Ifrit roared as her burst free of the ice and lunged back onto his feet and roared.

"Shiva's right about one thing." I said aiming the revolver and firing it three times into Ifrit's mouth, "You need to give the roaring a rest."

Ifrit groaned in pain as he charged toward me, only for me to dodge with a Quick Step, and have him tumble to the ground at the divide of the arena.

"Let's go help Yang." Weiss said.

"Right." I said running over to Yang's battle.

Only to see that one of my girlfriends was frozen up to her hip in ice, with Shiva charging an ice spell in her hand.

"Hey, frosty!" I shouted, getting the attention of the Ice Empress, then fired a Fire bullet I loaded into Emeralds Revolver, hitting the Empress in the face.

Shiva's head lurched back and she took a step back, she recovered at a dramatically slow rate and glared at me. "Now you're going to get it." Shiva growled throwing the ice spell at me.

I Quick stepped to the side of the attack, good thing too because it created a massive ice crystal where it impacted, "Too slow." I said firing three more fire shots at the Empress.

Weiss had figured it would be best to thaw Yang. Smart girl.

I then pulled out a Flame grenade and threw it at Shiva's feet, who looked at it in recognition, but was too slow as I fired at the grenade.

The blaze it created flung Shiva over the the Arena divide, and onto her head, to which she soon rolled onto her back, knocked out.

 **[End OST]**

"That takes care of that." I said putting Emerald's Revolver away.

"Good, wish I could have done better against Shiva though." Yang muttered as she shivered.

What happen next surprised me, Shiva began to be covered in an icy mist as Ifrit was covered in a massive blaze.

"The hell?" I asked as the mist and fire died, leaving behind a pair of swords.

Where Ifrit once laid was a rough looking longsword that resembled one of the horns on Ifrit's head, only straighter and thicker, and light flames flickered on the edge of the blade, it had a golden hilt with a circular band-like guard.

Where Shiva once was laid a much more elegant looking blade with a slightly curved pale blue blade, a hilt that looked like an icicle, and a light mist came off the blade in it's eternal cold.

"Not bad you kids." Ifrit's voice called... from the burning sword, "I think it'd be fun to hang with you in a fight."

"If this beast is going with you, I'm going too, just to keep things balanced." Shiva said from the freezing sword.

I blinked twice before pulling the two swords free from the ground, "Alright but on one condition." I said.

"Name it." Shiva said.

"No talking in the middle of public." I said.

"That's fair." Ifrit said.

 **[A New Quest has been created]**

 **-The Esper Swords.**

 **Six Espers of the Final Fantasy Worlds will come to you in Event Dungeons. Fight them and collect the Blade's they become.**

 **Objectives-**

 **[x] Collect Ifrit**

 **[x] Collect Shiva**

 **[ ] Collect Titan**

 **[ ] Collect Ramuh**

 **[ ] Collect Leviathan**

 **[ ] Collect Alexander**

 **Reward: The King of Dragons [Event Dungeon]**

'Will isn't that an annoying reward.' I thought.

 **[[]]**

 **Well guy's, that's my chapter today.**

 **I've noticed I haven't been getting a lot of reviews to my stories lately... I wonder why.**

 **Edit: By that I mean my other stories people, not this one. This one I know why there are a lack of reviews.**


	43. Match with Mercury

**Alright everyone, it's time for another chapter of Verdant Gamer.**

 **Now I will apologize before hand about this, but I'm rushing the writing of this chapter a little because I'm writing this on Sunday, and I want to take care of the main part of this chapter before I go watch episode five and learn about Menagerie (Fucking finally too)**

 **Anyway let's roll.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

Glynda' class, the perfect time for me to test out Shiva and Ifrit, who I actually had out with me under an illusion so only me and Team RWBY could see them.

"This is just sad to watch." Ifrit said.

"Four human's are getting their ass handed to them be single human." Shiva said.

Yep, it was team CRDL vs Pyrrha right now, which means I need to time my intrusion Mercury today. Heck I was wearing no costume today, thus my green trench coat and Genji armor was on full display for the fight.

"Go Pyrrha!" Tamamo cheered.

"And down they go." Yang added.

"And that's the match." Glynda announced.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned falling over.

"Well done miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match, any volunteers?" Glynda asked looking around.

"Miss Belladonna." Glynda called causing the slumping Blake to suddenly straighten out, "You've been awfully docile for the past few classes why don't you-" Glynda said.

"I'll volunteer." Mercury said raising his hand standing up.

"Very well mister... Black, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said checking her scroll.

I stood up before Mercury could open his mouth, "I'll volunteer." I said.

"Mister Verdant?" Glynda asked, "You've been fighting a lot lately... Are you sure you want to keep going like this?"

"I'm sure Professor Goodwitch, plus I picked up a couple new weapon's yesterday and I want to test them out today." I said.

"Then why didn't you offer to help Miss Nikos?" Glynda asked.

"I knew she could handle Team CRDL, heck a team of monkey's could beat them." I said, "No offense to any Monkey Faunus in the room!" I called out.

"None taken!" I heard Sun shout from across the room.

"I'll give you that one." Glynda admitted, "Very well, you and mister Black meet in the arena with you weapons."

I pulled up Shiva and Ifrit from where I had them planted and walked down to the arena with them in hand, "Remember you two, no talking out loud." I reminded.

"Can we whisper into his ear?" Ifrit asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"Rats." Ifrit grumbled.

Soon enough I stood opposite of Mercury in the arena.

"You've got a lot of weapon's buddy." Mercury said.

"Yeah, I like to keep myself well armed." I said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Shiva!" I said lifting Shiva, "And Ifrit." I added lifting Ifrit.

"Fire and Ice?" Mercury said, "That's a classic combination."

"What can I say, you can't beat the classics." I said.

"Ready?" Glynda asked, "Begin!"

 **[Being OST- Mercury/Emerald- Tales of Symphonia, Dawn of a New World: With Courage]**

Mercury leaped at me and aimed a kick at me, causing me to smirk, there was a second reason I wanted to try out Shiva and Ifrit in this fight.

Ifrit's intense heat could in itself heat the metal of Mercury's leg, which would not only cause Merc to take burning damage from the heat of a hellfire heated prosthetic leg, but when Shiva hits them they will rapidly cool, resulting in one of to things if Mercury isn't properly protecting his legs.

Either the metals will have merged together slightly because of the heat and the rapid cooling will harden the metals locking up his legs.

Or they'll break.

'Here's to hoping Mercury has slept through his metal working classes... or hasn't taken any.' I thought swinging Ifrit at Mercury knocking him aside.

Mercury bounced off of the blade and leaped backwards to avoid another swing from the sword.

Mercury landed in front of me and began throwing kicks at me, firing the guns in his legs, the bullet's I slashed through with Shiva, freezing the bullet's by the time they've been cut in half, their frozen.

"Shit this swords colder than I thought." I said, feigning distraction, "Maybe I should be wearing gloves?"

I worked, Mercury ran up and tried to kick me in the head, yet I knew this was going to happen and slashed the leg the tried to roundhouse me with Ifrit, and I could faintly see the leg turn red.

'It's working.' I thought with an evil grin.

Continuing my retaliation I slashed both of Mercury's legs with Ifrit's leg in an 'attempt' to sweep him off his feet.

Well I did knock him onto his back, "Ah... Shit that's hot." Mercury said flipping back up, and now he had a hard time standing still from the heat.

[Ruby's asking why Merc's acting the way he is, Weiss is starting to think Mercury has a Prosthetic.] Tamamo told me.

'Perfect.' I thought with a grin.

I flipped Shiva into a reverse position and stabbed her into the ground, freezing the whole floor of the arena, and Mercury's legs by extension.

"Oh shit." Mercury said as his foot actually froze in the ice.

"Didn't expect that." I muttered, "Oh well, that's a bonus!" I shouted skating over before leaping up and drop kicking him across the floor.

What I didn't expect was that Mercury's pants had been caught in the ice as well and were torn off, revealing his prosthetic.

"You did that on purpose didn't you Shiva." I whispered.

My only response was a giggle from the freezing sword.

"Well shit." Mercury said getting up, only to slip and fall, "What the hell?" He then asked.

"Something wrong?" I asked feigning confusion.

"My ankles, your weapons have melded them into a fixed position." Mercury said.

"Seriously?" I asked in 'shock', "Well let me end this as least painfully as I can." and with that I ran up and kicked him out of the arena and onto non frozen ground.

"And that is the match!" Glynda called.

 **[End OST]**

I walked over to the Mercury and offered him a hand, "Need some help?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank's." Mercury growled.

"Mister Black, while you did nothing to fault yourself, I must remind you that superheated metal can result in your weapons getting damaged, in your case your legs.' Glynda said, "And Mister Verdant while I applaud your idea to disable an opponent's weapon I must ask that you refrain from intentionally damaging an opponent's weapon is such a manner during the Vytal Festival."

"Yes ma'am." I said, not that I'd actually do that, my plan today was let the school know Merc's got robo-legs so all in all my plan was successful.

"Class dismissed." Glynda said, "Mister Black do you have any spare legs?"

"Yeah, I've got spares." Mercury said slowly walking away.

Ankles go a long way in walking apparently.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright people, just like you wanted, story progression.**

 **plus plan smashing ;)**

 **Anyway I'll see you all next week, Blake's dilemma is something I want to tackle when I have confirmed if those two from the opening are her parents.**


	44. The Dance

**Alright folks, time for the next chapter of Verdant Gamer, and now we have a Dance, the question is, who will Wes ask out...**

 **Also, I just want to say this right now, Blake is in some serious trouble in Canon. I don't think Adam would leave her alone because she's with the former leader of the White Fang.**

 **And to add to that, Wes is kinda screwed when he heads to Menagerie.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"You want me to what?" Blake demanded.

After the match we had returned to our room fairly quickly, and as a result, Ruby asked Blake to go to the dance sooner.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said.

"I was going to ask you out myself actually." I said, "Sorry Yang."

"That's ridiculous." Blake said, "I'm not going to the dance."

"Blake we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering." Weiss said.

"Blake, the only reason I can stay up all night without repercussion is because of The Gamer ability." I said, "It's not healthy for you to be doing the same."

"You think I care about grades, people's lives are at stake." Blake argued.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said.

"Hell even Vie is working over time to help us." I added.

"Thanks to you, Tamamo and, Sun we know they're operating somewhere on the southeast side of Vale." Ruby said.

"And according to my maps, the most likely hideout would be Mountain Glenn." I added.

"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said.

"One Paladin stolen by Vie actually and remade into Umbra." I put in.

"But there are still unanswered questions." Blake argued.

"You're not the only one working on this issue Blake, don't act like you are." I said pulling Blake close.

"Besides you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." Ruby said.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said.

"It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.

"Yeah we're planning the whole event." Yang said.

"Excuse me?" Blake said.

"Team CFVY has been away longer than expected." Weiss said.

"So Weiss and I are going to pick up where they left off, and now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said getting up, "I'll be in the library." Blake added as she shut the door.

"So much for Plan A." I said.

We all perked our heads up as we heard a couple of thumps, followed by the sound of breaking wood from the other side of the door.

"My guitar!" We heard Jaune cry out.

"Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha of all people said.

[Tamamo.] I messaged.

[Just trying to make Arkos happen before it's too late.] Tamamo replied.

[]

The next day while Team RWBY (Minus Blake) was helping to set up the dance, I was out getting a tux for the dance.

"I always hated these penguin suits." I grumbled finally finding one in my size that had a green tint.

I returned to Beacon fairly soon after that and smiled when I saw Yang and Blake stepping out of an empty classroom, "So Blake." I said looking at the now much more relaxed Blake, "Would you care to come with me to the dance?"

Blake smiled, "Gladly." Blake said pulling me into a hug.

"Yang get in this hug." I said holding an arm out.

[Tamamo, you're gonna follow Ruby to combat Cinder right?] I messaged as Blake literally fell asleep in my arms.

[Yeah, I know.] Tamamo replied [You just keep your girlfriends happy at the dance.]

[Tamamo's P.O.V.]

I stood by the punchbowl for the entirety of the dance sipping punch.

I saw Ruby and Jaune hide over here with me, I saw Jaune come to the dance in a dress, I even saw Wes and Blake do the Tango, very nice.

Soon enough I noticed Ruby step out of the dance floor.

'Time to shine.' I said hiding myself in an illusion and stepped out of the ballroom.

As I followed Ruby I switched from my dress to a pure black kimono, and slipped on the Illusion Mask, as well as pulling out my Naginata.

I soon caught up with Ruby who had called in her locker and grabbed Crescent Rose from it, "Hey Rubes." I said stepping up to her.

"Tamamo? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Wes asked me to look out for suspicious activity." I said pulling out a pair of Ruby's boots from behind me, "I think seeing a figure jump across the rooftops counts as suspicious."

"Thanks." Ruby said putting her heels in the locker and putting the boots on.

[]

We stepped out of the elevator once we reached the top floor.

"Hello?" Ruby called out, "Anyone there?"

I put up an illusion and plugged my scroll in and started the counter virus to the CCT, "I smell you~" I cooed out, "Come out, come out, come out~"

Cinder finally stepped out from her hiding spot with an irritated scowl.

"Oh my, looks like I did dress for the occasion." I taunted with a smirk.

Cinder quickly pulled out a tube of sand, super heating it into her glass bow and firing arrows at us.

Ruby and I spun our pole arms around to block the arrows and Ruby quickly returned fire, while I returned _fire._

Cinder was clearly caught off guard the I was flinging Fireballs at her and quickly ran in to attack me, only to fall for an illusion and for me to strike her in the back, and well as reach into her back pocket and pull out her scroll.

I quickly checked it and much to my disappointment, this was just a dummy scroll with the only purpose of planting the virus. SHe must have another Scroll that receives the data.

"Thanks for the scroll thiefy~" I teased causing Cinder to glare at me and in turn take a bullet from Ruby.

Unfortunately Ironwood showed up right then and there, distracting Ruby, and letting Cinder shove past me and out the Window.

"Dammit." I said throwing off my mask, "Ah well, we aren't empty handed at least." I said with a smirk, holding up Cinder's dummy scroll while taking mine back under an illusion.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright, there's your chapter today people.**

 **Sorry if this was short and relatively unsatisfying, but I just haven't been feeling like writing this and as a result I'm actually writing this chapter last minute to keep up with my once a week schedule.**

 **My main issue is not because of the fact I have so many other stories to work on, no.**

 **It's because right now I'm playing Rune Factory 4, trying to start the third arc which requires me to trigger a RANDOM EVENT and as you can probably guess, it's not triggering. Seriously it's pissing me off right now and it's making it really hard for me to focus on writing sometimes.**


	45. The Ruler of the Sea's

**Okay guy's I'm sorry this came a little late in the day, but I've been having internet problems all week and whenever I tried to work on this the internet crashed and I lost all my work several times.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we have not exactly a continuation of the Canon Plot, but we take on another Esper of Final Fantasy.**

 **Who is it? You'll see.**

 **Anyway hopefully I can write this without problem today, so enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V.]

Well, I have to admit, I danced better than I had recalled with Yang and Blake.

Although Yang did have to go off and check on Ruby after Ozpin called her, I knew Tamamo was fine so I chose to stay with Blake.

"So, anything else you want to do before we call it a night?" I asked.

"Actually, Yang told me you went into an I.D. with her and Weiss a couple of days ago." Blake said, "It's part of a set right?"

"Yeah." I said raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Let me get dressed and let's take care of one of them together." Blake said stepping into the dorm, leaving me outside as she shut the door.

[]

About five to ten minutes later the door opened to Blake in her combat attire, Gambol Shroud on her back.

I invited her to a Party and chose the Event.

 **[The Ruler of the Waters]**

[]

We found ourselves on a small island of sand, surrounded by sea water on all sides, chucks of wood floating on the water scattered about.

"What are we about to fight?" Blake asked drawing Gambol Shroud.

"I think I know." I said drawing my Dust Blade and slotting in a Lighting Dust crystal to electrify the sword. "Leviathan."

As if waiting for me to say it, a massive figure burst out of the water, a massive sea serpent like figure with several fins on it's body and a long narrow head.

"Who is it that wishes to combat me." Leviathan said, in a feminine voice no less.

'Well that's unexpected.' I thought before I spoke up, "Down here!" I called.

Leviathans head tilted down before her whole body leaned down to become eye-level with us, "Ah, hello there." Leviathan said, "I'm rather surprised it's just two land dwellers, most of the time its about 5 or 6 people with the aide of mages."

"Nope, just me and one of my girlfriends." I said.

"One?" Leviathan asked, "I will not ask about your relationship status, but I must ask where are the others?"

"There's only one other, and she's currently checking on her sister right now." Blake said.

"I see." Leviathan said rearing back, "Now then, let this battle commence."

 **[Begin OST- FF8 Force Your way]**

Blake quickly shifted her Katana into it's pistol form and began firing at Leviathan, not doing much damage, but a little damage can build up fast.

Leviathan knew this and quickly shot a powerful jet of water from her mouth, forcing me and Blake to leap onto the floating wood to avoid the attack.

I pulled out one of Emeralds Revolvers and loading it with Shock Rounds and began to fire at Leviathan, causing much more damage than Blake's shots, halting only to leap onto other floatables as I made my way closer to Blake. "Blake! Ammo!" I shouted throwing a case filled with several Shock bullet clips toward her, which she caught and quickly loaded into her weapon.

Right as that happened Leviathan dove under the water, creating a large tsunami.

"Incoming!" I shouted dropping down and hugging my raft as did Blake, just in time to get sent skyward by the wave, looking over to Blake I could practically see Blake's panic, even from how far I was from her.

"I'm glad I didn't bring Jaune here." I muttered falling back to the water, sinking just a slight bit and accidentally swallowing a mouthful of salt water.

"You okay Wes!?" Blake called.

"Never better!" I shouted back getting back up and facing the re-emerged Leviathan.

I charged forward, leaping onto a raft that was right next to Leviathan, and while she was just out of slashing range I was still plenty close to stab the water with the sword sending arcs of lightning into the Leviathan from the short distance, causing her to roar out in pain and in turn smash me away with her tail.

"Ow." I mumbled getting back up, and finding myself on the small island of sand, and soon enough Blake landed on top of me.

"She's got a long tail." Blake groaned pushing up off me.

"Speaking of which, MOVE!" I shouted as said tail slammed down on where we were.

Blake left behind an Electrical Clone, as did I thanks to the fact I had copied her Semblance thanks to the lingering effect of the Doppleganger mask, which when Leviathan smashed, caused some serious pain to the sea ruler.

"That's... new." Leviathan groaned as she slunk back away from us, "I think we're done here..."

With that her head fell toward the island of sand, and crashed into it, creating a cloud of sand that blinded us.

 **[End OST]**

When the sand finally settled Leviathan was now a sword, just like Shiva and Ifrit.

This time, the sword was more of a pirates cutlass, with a deep blue blade and decorative guard that looked like the sea serpent herself.

I walked up to the sword and picked it up, "Say hi to Shiva and Ifrit for me okay?" I asked.

"Sure." Leviathan said, "Wait, Shiva _and_ Ifrit, no one else? Oh dear lord that can't be very tolerable, promise me you'll collect another one of us so I have someone to talk to peacefully.

"That's the plan Leviathan." I said as Blake and I left the Dungeon.

[]

I walked up the the sword rack I put next to my bed and set Leviathan next To Shiva.

"Leviathan? Oh my it's been far too long hasn't it?" Shiva said starting a conversation.

"Oh no." Ifrit groaned.

Just then Ruby, Yang and Tamamo stepped in and I went over to Tamamo, "Well?" I asked.

Tamamo smirked, "The counter Virus did it's job, Vie's almost as good a programmer as Eddie." Tamamo said.

"Good." I said softly as Yang and Ruby went over to check out Leviathan, "That means Penny's relatively safe now, Cinder might still make a public assassination attempt to attract the Grimm though."

"The other problem is the Flagship." Tamamo said.

"Yeah..." I said, "Gonna need a plan for that."

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah I know it's a little short, but to be honest I'm honestly expecting an internet crash again today and I don't want to be caught in it and losing a lot of work... again.**

 **Anyway, I've got a story idea that I plan to write once I've hit the wall of Canon with my other stories, in fact, you will even see a preview of it on my friend Swift's story tonight as a favor (And to pretty much lock it in that I'm gonna do this)**

 **After that hint is posted in his chapter I will post the first of eight... trailers of the story a few days after that, so it's there and I can see peoples opinion of the idea.**

 **Anyway I've got a poll open for my RWBY Dragoons story so if you are reader of that and haven't voted on it... do it now please.**


	46. To Mountain Glenn

**Okay folks, I hope you all have had some happy holidays. I know I did... up until I watched the RWBY Episode at 7 PM last night... I couldn't get to sleep until past midnight.**

 **Just as a note, I'm writing this chapter today instead of practically a week early because I was preparing for Christmas all week... and playing FF8 and Rune Factory 4.**

 **Anyway, let's get into this chapter because I have a lot I need to get written today according to my schedule.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

[I'm pretty sure that Gamer's Mind isn't helping with worry and anger anymore] I said to my chat group.

[Why do you say that?] Vie chatted back

[Because I really don't want Qrow to die right now, and I want to punch Jacques and Whitely in the nuts so hard their testicles fly out their mouths.] I replied.

[Find the rest of that Grimm armor and Limit Break while wearing it, that'll give some pretty fearful 'oomph' behind your punch.] Tamamo said.

[You're the one who's gonna be stuck there for 8 months remember?] Vie said.

[... Wes do you think we can learn the Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick?] Tamamo asked.

[... Why have I not tried that yet?] I asked, mostly to myself.

[Because you've got two girl friends that are in some deep shit in canon right now.] Vie said.

[I've come to dislike episodes that become free to watch during holidays, it's never satisfying.] Tamamo said, [I mean last season they kill off Arkos on Valentines Day. The fuck Rooster Teeth.]

[You two still haven't gotten over that have you?] Vie asked, [Well neither have I.]

Okay so maybe I should explain a bit, right now I am sitting on my bed with my laptop on my lap and earbuds in my ears and I just watched the latest RWBY episode while Tamamo was on her bunk.

Risky, but everyone here's knows I like to watch a lot of lets plays, so I have GaLm's beta playing of Friday the 13th the Game up on a different browser. I'm glad it's a beta because it's unbalanced like no tomorrow right now.

Not enough players and Jason always wins, a full team of players and Jason isn't gonna be able to kill everyone.

Either way Weiss did come over to see what I was watching, and Tamamo alerted me, so I could quickly pause the episode and switch to the let's play browser and run to the comments. Weiss backed away when I scrolled back up to the video in time to see Jason plant his axe in a woman's crotch.

[I'm really starting to wonder if I should tell the group about these episodes when we get back from the mission...] I asked.

[Yeah... it's kinda a tough question at this point in time.] Vie said, [You might be able to save Yang, but Weiss may very well snap faster knowing this.]

At that moment Ruby re-entered the dorm and the rest of the team raced up to her, "What happened?" Yang asked.

[Gotta go, Ruby's back.] I messaged Vie.

[I wanna meet Zwei when you get back.] Vie said before she left the party.

"That was a risky move." Weiss said.

"No, I think you I handed it well." Blake said.

"I hope so." Ruby said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. Oh I know what will cheer you up Ruby!" Yang said happily walking over to a table.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together." Yang said holding up a small tube.

"Oh something from home!" Ruby squealed then speed over to Yang and wrapped her legs around Yang while and tried to reach for the tube.

This lasted for a second until Yang gave the tube a shake and something fell out, a small cylinder of fur, the tube suddenly jumped, then a second time, then it popped out into the form of a familiar small brown a white Corgi. The four of them leaned in to inspect the dog as Tamamo and I walked over, which barked twice.

"AHHH!" The four of them screamed, two of joy, two of shock.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered picking up and cuddling the dog.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In the mail?" Weiss asked as Yang started to coddle Zwei.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked from atop Ruby's bed, I guess her cat instincts are screaming run right now.

"Does it matter?" Tamamo asked taking the corgi from Ruby and started to scratch his belly.

"Yes." Blake said.

"Are you telling me, that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us fowevea, oh yes he is." Weiss said as she began to play with Zwei.

'No-one can resist Zwei's unnatural cuteness.' I thought looking at Weiss

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said.

"We'll do our best Blake." I said.

Then the intercom came on, "Will all first year student please report to the amphitheater." the intercom announced.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Tamamo put Zwei down, Zwei quickly ran below where Blake was at in Ruby's bed.

"Look there's a letter." Yang said pulling out a piece of paper, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need, love you both, Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over.

Yang tipped the tube over and cans of dog food fell out on top of Zwei forming a small pile, "What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, Yang shook the tube once again and a can opener fell out.

"Welp that settles it, come on everybody, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she left, Weiss cooed Zwei a bit more as she left, Blake jumped off the table trying not to be near Zwei.

"I must learn how he does that. I said leaving the room.

[]

We all entered the amphitheatre while Ruby was wearing a backpack.

"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art a self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman of huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said

"This is perfect, all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." Ruby said.

"Yeah we'll follow him around by day and give him the slip at night." Yang said.

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss said as we went over to the message board.

"Here we go, quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Tamamo said stealing Ruby's line.

"Well it's in the southeast." Blake said.

"Sound's close enough." I said.

"Sounds perfect." Yang said as Ruby signed us up for the mission, only to be denied because it was unavailable to first years.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other idea's?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby said.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said walking up, "Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students, it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the six of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin said.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"I'm still curious as to how all found yourselves at the docks semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why, witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals at a dance club." Ozpin said

"What can we say? Chaos stalks us." I said jokingly, getting a hi five from Yang.

"I don't know if I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them, besides I believe a team your size can handle such a task." Ozpin said as he accessed his scroll to allow us to take the mission.

"We won't let you down, thank you professor." Ruby said.

"Do not thank me for this, teamwork persistence have carried you far, but you must understand the things that are away from the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said leaving, then he leaned back to us, "Good luck."

[]

I was zoned out going over my plan to deal with Neo because I don't want Yang near her at the moment, if Raven only plans to save Yang once I'm gonna make damn certain that the one time is with Adam, NOT the Ice Cream bitch.

"Why hello young girls and man, who's ready to fight for their lives?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary team seeing as you have opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now officially a reconnaissance mission, I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defensible locations we may stumble upon, I factored all our essentials myself plotted the air course and readied the airship. AND, it's Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck ranted. "Now according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule." Oobleck said before blasting away.

I decided to follow him with Tamamo so I could have a seat and check my stock of supplies.

[]

"I guess I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said to Dr. Oobleck after the Bullhead took off

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake said.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked.

"Those are brussels." Yang said.

'Wonder what caused Ruby to have that brain fart?' I asked myself

"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment." Oobleck stated.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.

"Mountain Glenn." I said deciding to steal Ruby's line, "Oh the materials I could salvage there.".

"That's right it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said, "And Wes reel in that hoarder you have in your head".

"Hey I don't hoard everything, just stuff that could be useful and could sell well." I defended.

"Correct and now Mountain Glenn stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

"Precisely." Oobleck said.

[]

The bullhead dropped us off and the middle of the ruined city, it looks creepier in person.

"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over at us, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!"

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby defended.

"She's not wrong." I said

I suppose that is true, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.

"But I wa-" Ruby started.

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring it with-" Oobleck started but cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag.

Silence filled the air for a good moment as we all looked at the Corgi, "Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered, Zwei simply barked once.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog." Oobleck said very seriously.

"I uh…" Ruby started.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from my bag, knocking me over in the process.

"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.

"I'm a genius." Ruby said.

"You just didn't want to leave Zwei behind." Tamamo said, getting a pout from Ruby

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said dropping Zwei, "As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being- Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said causing us to turn around.

"What?" Weiss asked seeing a single Beowulf and we readied our weapons, although I pulled out Shiva.

We've been talking, and I've got a nice trick I want to pull off.

"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness,Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"Who knows." I said.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.

"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"What?" Weiss asked again.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.

"Permission to engage?" I asked.

"Permission granted." Oobleck said.

"Thanks, girls could you stand back, I've got a nice little trick I want to try out." I said, the team nodded and stepped back as the Beowolves charged.

"Ready?" Shiva asked within her sword.

"Let's go." I said raising the sword, "Diamond Dust!"

The pale blue sword radiated a fog of cold air that covered the area around us, then I lashed downward with the blade to point at the Grimm, creatting a wave of icy wind that froze not only the ground, but even all the Beowolves in front of us. I the crossed my arm in front of me to point the sword behind my and swung, sending a wave of pale blue energy to shatter the ice and killed off the frozen Grimm.

"Whoa." Weiss said.

[]

Eventually we ended up setting up camp, and while Yang Weiss and Blake had their little talk I simply climbed into the rafters to prepare for tonight.

[]

The night came soon and Ruby very soon walked out after Zwei who had stepped out to go pee.

Eventually Ruby fell down the hole and I had two options, get the team, or follow her.

[Tamamo wake the team, I'm going to help Ruby.] I messaged picking up Crescent Rose and deploying it, may as well get some scythe practice in.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks that's the chapter.**

 **Now I've got a couple more things to write today so I'll see you in a later in one of those chapters.**


	47. The Train

**Okay guy's I'm writing this today seeing as I've been busy this week.**

 **Also I'm sorry if this chapter feels off, but after watching the newest RWBY Episode... yeah I'm feeling a little off today.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

After making the jump I soon landed in the same spot Ruby had, except Ruby had already been captured it seems.

'Well that's just great.' I thought.

That's when I heard the voices of some White Fang troops coming from the tunnel to my side, "I'm pretty sure I heard something over there again." someone said.

'Shit.' I thought putting Crescent Rose in my inventory, 'Change of plans, let's go stealth mode.' And with that I grabbed onto a ladder on the side of the old building I was on and swung down, getting out of sight.

I held my breath as I heard footsteps, "Must have been a rock, she did leave a pretty big hole up there." A man said.

"Wonder how she made that hole, she isn't very heavy." The other said.

"Whatever, let's just go back to patrolling." The first said and then footsteps were heard walking away again.

'Time to find Ruby.' I thought looking down the ladder, which was broken, 'Oh no, a ladder with a to step gap and is slightly pulled out.' I feigned horror.

I climbed down the ladder, carefully watching my step as I let myself hang so my feet could stand on the pulled out part of the ladder, then quickly let go and crouched down so it looked like I was perched on the ladder before continuing down.

'A ladder with that small a break won't stop me.' I thought as I ducked behind a slab of stone.

A single Fang walked by me at that moment and the moment he passed I picked up a 2x4 and jumped up to bean hi in the back of the head, knocking him out.

'Easy peasy.' I thought dragging him out of sight, then looked to my left, 'Oh perfect.' I thought stuffing the Cardboard box into my inventory, having a Solid Snake option is always nice to have.

I began to sneak along the tight corridors of the ruins and whenever I heard someone coming I quickly pulled out and hide under my new cardboard box. It's amazing how no one suspects the cardboard box, it's hilarious.

Pretty soon I found the train, just as Yang caused an explosion.

"Damn, I was really liking the stealth option." I muttered pulling out Crescent Rose used Ruby's Semblance to take out the White Fang member's attacking her, then sped to the rest of the team.

"Everyone!" Ruby called.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as she approached us and Ruby gave her sister a hug.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but listen, Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and Robots down there." Ruby said as I handed over Crescent Rose, "Thanks Wes."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Androids, mech's, their all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby said as she inspected Crescent Rose for damage.

"Ah that's ridiculous these tunnels are sealed, the track lead to a dead end." Oobleck said.

"And where did they used to end?" I asked.

"Oh no." Oobleck groaned once he realized that, right as Roman turned the intercom on.

"Get to your place's we are leaving now!" Roman announced, and then the train let loose steam and began to move.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang said.

"We need backup." Ruby said pulling out her scroll to call Jaune, but we had too low a signal again, "I can't get through!" Ruby said.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck said.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby said.

[And you and I are taking on Neo.] Tamamo said pulling Kusanagi from her breasts.

[Damn straight.] I replied pulling out Serpent Fang.

We got aboard the train rather easily seeing as it wasn't going too fast yet and climbed to the top of the car's. "Alright children we have to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck said.

"Uh professor," Weiss said.

"Doctor." Oobleck growled.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"A bomb." I said calmly, causing everyone but me, Oobleck, and Tamamo to step back.

"We got baddies!" Ruby called as several White Fang climbed onto the roof of the train.

"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started but stopped when we heard the bomb arm itself, "Easy on us." Oobleck finished.

"Let's move!" I shouted running to the next car.

"Blake detach the caboose, it will kill us all." Oobleck said.

"On it." Blake said jumping down to cut the car off, but it disconnected, before she could, "Huh, it decoupled itself." Blake called up.

"What!?" Oobleck called.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as the disconnected car exploded, shattering part of the tunnel.

"That's not good." Oobleck said.

"Uh neither is this." Ruby said opening a hatch to reveal another bomb.

"No, no, no." Oobleck said as he ran to the next car to check, "They all have bombs!" Oobleck shouted.

"I doubt the car's the Fang came out of have bombs." Tamamo said.

"That doesn't make sense." Yang called out over the wind, as the rest of the team attacked the fang.

I looked back to see that the decoupled train car exploded, breaking a hole in the tunnel and letting in Grimm.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck called.

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted, "You five go down into the train car to see if you can disable anymore of these bombs, Ruby and I will stay up here and stop this train!"

[]

I paid no attention to the team banter as I gripped Serpent Fang tighter in anticipation to battle Neo.

Who landed in front of us just a few minute's later.

"Yang, Blake, Weiss. Leave this one to me and Tamamo." I said cracking Serpent Fang into it's whip form.

"Good luck." Weiss said as those three ran past her, Neo ignoring them.

I smirked as I looked at Neo's current title, "How have you been doing, Ice Cream Bitch?" I taunted.

Neo glared at me as she pulled out her new parasol and began to attack me.

 **[Neo battle OST: Person who Conceives Frenzy]**

I quickly blocked Neo's thrust from the blade that stuck out from her parasol as Tamamo dove in for a slash of he own.

Neo backed up from the attack from Tamamo but gave me the opening to land a quick punch to her gut, dealing a small 132 damage to her Aura.

 **[You Stole Healing Potion]**

'I forgot about Mug for a second' I thought before swinging Serpent Fang out at her, sticking her in the leg and dealing 543 damage.

[Damn this Level Difference] Neo cursed to me and Tamamo, [I'm still 15 levels below you]

"Yeah, not a good idea to fight me like this." I said as Tamamo and I struck.

Neo's Aura was destroyed from the two strikes as she stumbled to the side.

Then Tamamo held up a pair of... panties?

A pair of Pink, White and brown panties.

"Tamamo? What the fuck?" I asked.

Neo's eye's however widened in shock as she looked down her pants before turning red, [You little bitch.] Neo swore.

"Oh please, this is my trophy in all this." Tamamo said.

'I think Tamamo was made from my sexual desires as well as my feminine traits.' I thought as Neo vanished.

 **[OST end]**

After that I climbed up to the top of the train to regroup with everyone, and Weiss soon created an ice cocoon to protect us from the train crash.

 **[[]]**

 **Sorry if this isn't as good as I usually do, but to be honest, I haven't been as motivated to write this as I usually am.**

 **If I don't post something next week then that means I wasn't motivated to write the next chapter and am taking a break from this story.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter I write.**


	48. The Breach

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, I am finally back to continue this story.**

 **Now I'll admit the last chapter was pretty shitty, anything I screwed up and forgot to do last chapter I will find a way to fix this chapter don't worry.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.**

 **[[]]**

"Okay, that hurt." I groaned getting up from the wreckage of the train crash.

"Agreed." Tamamo said getting up herself and switching Kusanagi for her Naginata.

I looked around and saw everyone else was recovering, giving me plenty of time to choose a weapon, with that thought in my head I dove into my inventory and began to search through my weapons.

'I have too many weapons...' I thought looking through my inventory, of course I forgot about that when I noticed something laying on the ground next to me.

 **[White Fang Lieutenant's Chainsaw]**

 **[A very big, heavy, and down right dangerous chainsaw. Obviously]**

'Well I'm not gonna use it right away so... yoink.' I thought putting the chainsaw in my inventory and instead pulled out Leviathan and Luna.

Fortunately I had chosen my equipment at just the right time because at that exact moment the King Taijitu broke through the wreckage of the wall.

"Well crap." I said, even though I knew this was gonna happen as Tamamo stood next to me.

"You girls get the other Grimm we got the snake!" Tamamo said spinning her Naginata so the weapon was behind her and seemed to be held in a reverse grip when it wasn't.

 **[Begin Boss OST: FF8- Force your way]**

A quick glance at the King Taijitu's head told me it was level 30 and had a fair 5,000 HP.

Nothing too difficult then.

I held Luna out sideways and made a 'Come at me' gesture, "Show me what ya got fangless." I taunted.

 **[You've created a new Skill.]**

 **[Taunt: Draws the enemy into attacking, this lowers their defensive stat while raising their offensive stat, they also temporarily act less tactically, resulting in a Higher chance to land Critical Hits.]**

"That's what I'm talking about." I said, just before the giant snake bit at me.

I Cartwheeled to the left to dodge the attack and quickly stabbed with Leviathan into the side of the giant snake Grimm's head, Tamamo doing the same on the other side, dealing a combined total of 859 damage.

The snake head rose up sharply, trying to throw us off, instead I employs some Monster Hunter 4 tactics and began to repeatedly stab the head of the snake with Luna, Tamamo pulling out Kusanagi and doing the same.

Pretty soon that 5,000 HP was gone and the head crashed to the ground just as Team JNPR arrived to assist us.

Of course what I wasn't expecting was for a Beringal to show up.

"Uh oh." I said, that guy wasn't around originally.

"Monkey see, monkey DIE!" the familiar voice of Vie called out as Umbra fell on top of the Beringal, crushing it and killing it instantly.

"Sup sis!" I called.

"Hey bro!" Vie called as the cockpit of Umbra opened, "Gotta present for you!" She shouted before throwing a weapon handle at me.

I put away Luna at catch it.

 **[Grimm Blade]**

 **[The final product of Vie's experiments and research with the Grimm materials you gave her. Deals more Damage the less Aura you have.]**

"Nice." I said looking at the handle I'm holding, a bone scimitar handle that completely protects the front of my hand.

"I also upgraded Umbra." Vie said as the cockpit closed.

At that moment the footing of Umbra shifted into needle like feet as vents in the legs opened up to reveal a pale glow that was letting out mist that froze the ground below the feet.

Umbra took of like a skater, the ground freezing as it skated along, then suddenly doing spins that sliced the Grimm apart with the feet.

Suddenly the feet returned to normal as a pair of lightning rods shot out of the shoulders and a line of electricity sparked into existence between the two.

Then the electricity shot out at the surrounding Grimm, frying them in an instant.

The lighting rods shot back into the body as panels on the arms opened up to reveal a red hot interior that quickly started to leak flames onto the arms and fists.

Umbra then slammed the hands together on an Ursa's head, causing it to explode in a splatter of black gunk.

It was then Glynda arrived to seal up the hole, signifying the end of this battle.

 **[OST End]**

 **[Quest complete- The Breach]**

Wait what? I quickly pulled up my quest menu before I claimed my rewards.

 **[Quest- The Breach]**

 **[It's time to investigate Mountain Glenn.]**

 **[Objectives]**

 **[Find the White Fang hideout- (x)]**

 **[Battle Neo instead of Yang- (x)]**

 **[Stop the invading Grimm- (x)]**

 **[Rewards: 40,000 Lien, 3,000 EXP, +Notoriety- White Fang ]**

'That last one doesn't seem like much of a reward.' I thought before shrugging and walking over to my two girlfriends.

"You two okay?" I asked pulling them into a hug.

"I feel better now that we've taken Torchwick down." Blake said.

"I'm glad no one got hurt." Yang said, "Well, no one important that's with the good guys anyway."

'And I plan to keep it that way.' I thought.

"Please let me drive it!" I heard Ruby cry.

The three of us turned to see Ruby had once again clung to the leg of Umbra.

[]

The day had come to an end nice and peacefully after all that.

Vie refused to let Ruby pilot Umbra, much to the young girls sorrow.

At that moment my scroll rung, it was Vie.

"What's up sis?" I asked quietly.

Vie smiled at me, not wearing her Crow Doctor's attire, "Guess who just became the newest nurse at Beacon?"

"No way." I said.

"Yes way." Vie said, "Stop by and pick up a few condoms soon." Vie said with a wink.

"Dammit sis." I grumbled putting my scroll away before making my to the Beacon Forge, which was now open over night for the month because of the surge of missions going on and the recent breach.

"Time to work my magic with this thing." I said lifting up the Lieutenants Chainsaw.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah I know this was kinda short, but I'm going to try to make longer chapters soon I promise.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all next week with something a little... different.  
**


	49. Phoenix Tournament: Opening

**Okay I'd just like to apologize in advance if this chapter comes up short.**

 **The reason being is that this is the beginning of a special arc of the story that I just felt like doing.**

 **Why? I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyway enjoy this and I'll see you all next time.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

It took me all night, but I managed to turn that simple Chainsaw into something else.

A Wrist Mounted Chainsaw, like the one used by Jack in Mad World. Heck I even named the weapon Ripper Jack.

"Ah the chainsaw, fun to use, and even more fun to modify and use in different varieties." I mused as the weapon split in half to fold backwards, making it pretty much look like a block on my arm.

I returned to the dorm just in time to see a few things.

One, everyone had already woken up and had gotten dressed (Thank goodness)

Two, Vie was in the room in her Crow Doctor's attire.

And Three, Tamamo was holding a letter.

"What's with the letter?" I asked putting Ripper Jack in my inventory.

"Dunno, but it's for you." Tamamo said handing my the letter.

I can tell it's not something ordinary, because the whole letter was red like a flame and the seal on it was shaped like that of a phoenix. Curious I opened the letter just as everyone clambered over my shoulders to read.

 _To Wes Verdant (Or whoever is reading this in his place)_

 _Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as the Phoenix Champion._

 _I wish to invite you to a Tournament that is taking place in my home, The Temple of the Phoenix._

 _You're probably wondering why I'm inviting you to this. Well I have several reasons, but I know you have the ability of The Gamer, so for you this is a chance to earn some EXP, come up with some new weapon idea's, Dopplegang some new abilities, get some new gear (So long as you're willing to pay for it all). And perhaps learn some information that can help you in the long run._

 _If you wish to come, please sign you're name below mine and someone will come and pick up you and your friends._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Phoenix Champion._

"Well that's interesting." I said looking at the letter.

"Should we go?" Weiss asked.

"Sounds like it could be fun." Yang said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Vie said shoving a pen into my open hand, "Sign bro."

"Go for it!" Ruby cheered.

"I suppose a chance to learn something about the Future can benifit us." Blake said.

"Isn't anyone a tad bit worried about how this Phoenix Champion guy knows Wes's abilities." Weiss asked.

"He's probably a writer and is currently writing up my adventures as a story and posting it on some kind of Fanfiction site." I said, only to blink and look up, "Now I know how Deadpool must feel..."

"Don't think about it." Vie said, "Sign."

"Alright alright." I grumbled signing my name below Phoenix's. This somehow caused the letter to incinerate.

The seven of us stepped back as the flames spread to create a portal made of fire, from it emerged a woman.

I, And probably Tamamo and Vie, had to bite down some irritation as the woman who emerged looked a lot like Cinder, except this woman had a bigger rack and bright red hair.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Flarea." The woman introduced, "I'm here to escort you to Phoenix Champion's Tournament."

"I see..." I said wearily.

"Well, start escorting." Weiss said.

Flarea's lipped twitched as she stepped aside, "Just step in here and you'll find your designated seating."

Ruby jumped in first, literally, followed by Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

That's when Flarea looked at me, "Don't worry, time in you're world will be halted." Flarea said, "Also, I'm sorry if my look doesn't make me feel trustworthy, being a Clone of Cinder tends to have that effect."

"A clone?" Vie asked.

"Don't ask." Flarea said, "If you please."

I nodded and stepped through the portal

And found myself in a seating box that was built into a wall, making it hard to see the others in the other seating boxes.

"Yo Wes!" Yang called holding a box of Popcorn, "Refreshment's a free!"

"Well that's good at least." I said as Blake handed me a tablet, which held all the refreshments Phoenix was willing to give us. I got myself a plate of Nacho's and it was soon delivered to me by a robotic arm.

We had to wait a few minutes before one of the top most spectator boxes pushed forward.

Standing up in front was a man wearing several pieces of flame colored interlocking armor that covered his whole body, he had a falcon shaped helmet, and bright red feathers forming twin capes dangling behind him. This was clearly the Phoenix Champion.

"Greeting's Ladies and Gentlemen, Humans, Faunus, Robots, or whatever you are!" Phoenix called, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this tournament I am hosting."

"I wonder what all he's invited." Blake said taking the 'whatever you are' from Phoenix's introduction.

"Now, I want you all to know ahead of time, I have brought Heroes and Villains into this arena, not to fight to the death, although the evil guy's do deserve it. But for everyone to test their skills to see if they are as powerful as they make themselves out to be." Phoenix called, "And to help out everyone in learing about our contestants, I introduce two special guest's that do this as their job. Everyone give it up Wiz and Boomstick!"

"Wiz and Boomstick?" Vie, Tamamo and I asked in perfect synch.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"When we get back we're watching Death Battle." Vie said, and gave me a look that said, 'And you're telling them the truth'

'Ah dammit.' I thought as the Death Battle announcers showed up.

Wiz being a lanky man with robotic arms and gray hair, and Boomstick being the stereotypical redneck, except for the Doom Super Shotgun on being one of his legs.

"Thanks for having us Phoenix." Wiz said.

"Man, we've been called to another of these." Boomstick said, "This is gonna be awesome, just like the one that Swift guy asked us to help with."

"Now." Phoenix called out, "Before we get onto the normal battles, I'd like to start things off with a special battle between me and my good buddy Swift, not a sword on scythe fight, but a Special Pokemon Exhibition Battle!"

"Really? What Generation are you guys using?" Wiz asked.

"Sixth Gen." Phoenix said before he turned away, "Feel free to take a load off you two for this, there won't be a need for you two to do you're thing just yet."

"Don't mind if I do bird man." Boomstick said, "You guy's got beer right?"

"Ice chest by your feet." Phoenix said before he left the stand.

"Awesome." Boomstick called out cracking open a can of beer.

 **[[]]**

 **Now before you all start raving about how Swift has done this kind of thing already, let me just say, we've talked about this, and he's okay with it.**

 **Now there are a few reason's I'm doing this.**

 **1: To help me get better into the mood of Writing Verdant Gamer.**

 **2: To promote some of my other stories (A few of which I'll eventually get around to re-writing)**

 **3: To promote some games I have that not a lot of people seem to notice or care for.**

 **4: To have a little fun really.**

 **That's about it, now then, I need to go.**

 **Now before I forget, this week I'm going to be going through and making some slight edit's to chapters posted previously so if you get notified about this story updating every day, that's why.**


	50. Tournament: Exibition

**Alright folks, here is the Pokemon battle between me and Swift.**

 **Now Swift and I had an actual Pokemon Battle in X and Y to determine the outcome, this is just it extended into something like out of the anime, otherwise this would be over in an instant... seriously half our Pokemon went down in one shot, that's not entertaining now is it?  
**

 **Also if anyone want's to actually battle us (In Sun and Moon of course) just a fair warning, Swift and I are not the kind of People who just waste time and battery life trying to get Perfect IV's and EV's... That's just no fun. Swift and I follow the motto of 'What we use is what we get.' Although granted I went out of my way to find a certain Pokemon with a certain ability, you'll know it when you see it.**

 **Anyway it's time to start this chapter.**

 **EDIT: Ah jeez, sorry guys I posted the wrong thing for this chapter, I accidentally posted a work in progress for the chapter after that.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V.]

"I wonder what generation they'll use." I muttered waiting for the contestant's to show up.

That's when two people showed up in the announcer's booth.

The first was a young woman with a light brown hair that was done up in a way similar a in ice cream swirl, and had green eyes. She wore a red ball earings, a white tee shirt, light green skirt, red and white sneakers, and a pale blue lab coat.

The next other figure was an older man with spiky red hair, and brown eyes, his shirt and pants were mainly blue with orange lines running across them, and could possibly be the same suit it the black belt wasn't hiding a possible separation line, his boot's were black with orange lines as well, finally her wore a black cape with deep red inside.

"Hello everyone!" The woman called, "My names Professor Juniper, for those of you who don't know I study Pokemon, special creature that have fantastic powers."

"And my names is Lance, I stand as the former Pokemon Champion of the Kanto and Johto Regions." Lance called out, "Phoenix Champion has invited us to commentate for the Pokemon battle between him and Swift."

"I'm also here to help people understand a Pokemon's capabilities to anyone here who doesn't know anything about them or their abilities." Professor Juniper said, "So let's begin this Pokemon Battle!

The Phoenix Champion walked in on the left side of the ring, looking around he crossed his arms before pulling a walking talkie out of his pocket, "I need the jumbo-tron screen up guys." He said, his voice being amplified somehow.

At that moment four giant television screens folded out from the wall, all four of them turning on, on the left side was Phoenix's portrait with three Pokeballs below him.

Then his opponent showed up, and he wasn't what I was expecting.

First of all it was a man, he was wearing intricate silver armor that looked to be interlocking pieces, he also had a blue cape trailing behind him, and his feet were completely bare, he had brown hair that was swept back, red eyes and finally pointed ears.

'He looks a lot like Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates.' I thought.

Swift's image appeared on the screens, also with three Pokeballs below him.

"Alright people." Lance called out, "This is a Three and Three Pokemon battle, with no substitution."

"Let's go, Pandora!" Phoenix called out pulling out a Dusk Ball and tossing it.

The Pokemon that was released from the Dusk Ball was an Absol a white furred canine-esqe pokemon with black skin, a rounded face with a single horn coming out of it's head.

"Let's do this Sylph!" Swift called tossing a Luxury Ball out.

From the ball came a Sylveon, a pink fox like Pokemon with big blue eyes and ribbon like feelers on it's head and one of it's shoulders.

And then speaker came on to play music.

[OST: Pokemon Black 2 and White 2: Kanto Champion theme]

"Alright, our first match up is Absol versus Sylveon!" Prof. Juniper called, "Just based on type match up Sylveon hold the upper hand as a Fairy type going up against a Dark Type like Absol, but type match-ups don't always determine the victor of the out come of the match!"

"With a name like Pandora I wonder what that Absol is capable of." Lance added.

I decided to speak with my team before the battle could get started, "Pandora was the name of someone from legend in my world." I said, "She was deceived by the Greek gods into opening a box, releasing chaos and evil into the world."

"Wow, dicks." Yang said.

"Agreed." I said.

Back to the battle for now.

"Alright Pandora, Attract!" Phoenix shouted.

As soon as the command left Phoenix's mouth, Pandora flung her head to the side, tossing her fur and winked at Sylph ( I could tell Pandora was female because the boards had the female gender next to Pandora's image)

Slyph's eye's turned into hearts mere moment's later.

"It seems Sylph has become infatuated with Pandora!" Lance called out, "Attract is a rather irritating move that caused Pokemon of the opposite gender to fall in love with the user."

"It seems like Phoenix plan to limit his opponent's moves right at the start of the battle and- what's this?" Prof. Juniper asked.

Sylph had closed his eyes and was shaking his head, when his eyes opened they were no longer hearts, just his normal massive blue eyes.

"Nice going Sylph!" Swift called with a smirk on his face.

"It seems like Sylph's shaken off his infatuation over Pandora!" Juniper called, "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"Pandora's going to have to be extra careful now." Lance added, "Without having her opponent constantly paralyzed by love Pandora's going to have to rely on her agility to survive."

"Sylph attack Pandora with Moonblast!" Swift called out.

"Pandora dodge, quick! Then counter with slash!" Phoenix called out quickly.

"Syl!" Sylph called out as a pink orb formed over his head, which then came down to Sylph and fired at Pandora.

To give the Absol credit it jumped out of the way of the attack, which followed with a glass lens popping out overs it's visible eye from it's fur, then it's horn glowed white as it slashed at Sylph.

Sylph didn't need an order to dodge the attack, which kicked up a lot of dust from the force of the attack.

"Both first attacks missed, both of which would have been devastating if they had connected." Lance called out.

"That's right Lance, Pandora would have easily been knocked out from one hit of the most powerful Fairy Type move, and Sylph would have taken a nasty blow thanks to Slash." Professor Juniper said, "Slash has an already hit critical hit rate, but Pandora's ability is Super Luck, which boost's the chance of critical hits, and Pandora's currently holding a Scope Lens which boosts the critical hit rate even further. A Slash attack from Pandora is almost certainly going to hurt."

"Dang." Ruby said, "That's an attack that could really hurt."

"Makes me wonder how long it took Phoenix to find an Absol with Super Luck over Pressure as the ability." I said to myself.

"Alright Sylph, let's try Moonblast once more!" Swift called out, "Wait for your chance this time though." He then whispered, seeing as the Sylveon was much closer than before.

Sylveon nodded.

"Pandora, Slash before they can get the chance!" Phoenix called out.

"Sol!" Pandora called out as her horn began to glow once again. Pandora then leapt at Slyph, striking the Sylveon from above and knocking it aside a fair bit.

Slyph got up, shrugging off the attack and while Pandora was regaining her footing Sylph shot off another Moonblast, this one connecting with Pandora and sending her flying back toward Phoenix.

"Pandora!" Phoenix called out, jumping up to catch the Absol, which in turn caused him to fall over, after a quick check Phoenix saw that the Absol's eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Look's like once Moonblast was all it took to take out Pandora." Lance called out, "And now Pandora it unable to battle!"

"I wonder what Phoenix will use next." Juniper called out.

"You did well Pandora, take a break for now." Phoenix said returning Pandora to her Dusk Ball, then he pulled out another Dusk Ball.

"Is this guy nocturnal or something?" I asked myself, "Because Dusk Ball's are better than Ultra Balls so long as it's night time or you're in a cave."

"Maybe he is." Blake said.

"Let's go Gliscor!" Phoenix called out tossing out the Dusk Ball, releasing the Gliscor.

The Gliscor was a dark blue creature that had pincers and a scorpions tail, along with thing skin running from it's pincers to it's feet.

"It's seems Phoenix has chosen Gliscor as his next Pokemon!" Juniper called, "Despite being a Ground and Flying type Gliscor is know for having a wide variety of Poison type moves that could spell Sylph's knockout!."

"Gliscor Poison Jab quick!" Phoenix called out.

The Gliscor's left pincer began to glow purple as she flew toward the Sylveon.

"Sylph watch out!" Swift called.

The Sylveon tried to avoid the attack, but was still hit by the purple punch, knocking Sylph aside and causing to to cringe for a purple mark that appeared on it's shoulder.

"Oh it look's like Gliscor's Poison Jab has poisoned Sylph!" Juniper called out, "While Pokemon Poison isn't fatal it will be draining the Sylveon's stamina drastically, making Gliscor's fight much easier."

"Sylph use Shadow ball quick!" Swift called out.

The Sylveon opened it's mouth and shot out a ball of darkness at the Gliscor, which failed to avoid it in time.

"Looks like Sylveon's still got plenty of fight left in it though." Lance called out.

"Yes Lance it does, but thanks to that Poison I don't think Sylveon can take much more... Hold on, what's this?" Juniper asked.

Gliscor's body began to turn a shade of purple as it coughed slightly, it opened it's left pincer to reveal it had been holding a purple orb.

"It seems Gliscor's been holding a Toxic Orb, which has Badly Poisoned the Pokemon!" Juniper called out.

"What!?" Weiss called out, "Why would Phoenix let his Pokemon hold something like that?"

"Let's watch and find out." Vie said as she continued to watch.

"What the?" Swift asked confused.

"Gliscor Poison Jab again!" Phoenix called out.

While both Sylph and Swift were confused at why Phoenix had let Gliscor be poisoned, the gliding scorpion delivered a glowing purple uppercut to the Sylveon, knocking it out and over to Swift, who caught the Pokemon.

"Looks like the Gliscor's poisoning hasn't deterred it at all and- Hold on a second..." Lance said.

Looking back at Gliscor, I could see that the mark left by the Shadow Ball Sylph had launched at it was fading.

"So that's what Phoenix had planned." Juniper said, "The hidden ability of Gligar, Gliscor's pre-evolved form, is Immunity, which nullifies the damage taken from being Poisoned and Badly Poisoned, and when an Immunity Gligar evolves into Gliscor, Immunity evolves into Poison Heal, completely reversing the effect of Poison."

"Add that to the fact that the poison caused by being Badly Poisoned grows stronger as it's left behind in the Pokemon's system, Gliscor's healing is growing stronger by the second." Lance added.

"So that's why he let it be poisoned." I said, "It get's a healing factor that keeps growing stronger."

"I didn't even know Gliscor could even have that ability." Swift said as he returned Sylph to his Pokeball, "Let's go Shinobi!" Swift then called throwing out a Net Ball.

From the ball came a Greninja, a pokemon that could only be described as a ninja frog that was using it's tongue as a scarf.

"Shinobi Night slash!" Swift called out.

The Greninja nodded and leapt toward the Gliscor.

"Gliscor now!" Phoenix called out.

The Greninja used it's hand like a blade to deliver the Dark type strike to the Gliscor, however the Gliscor smirked and opened it's pincer as grabbed the Greninja to trow it back, followed by throwing it's Toxic Orb.

"Shinobi look out!" Swift called.

But it was too late, the Toxic Orb hit Shinobi in the head, glowing purple as it did, causing a deep purple welt to start forming on the Geninja.

"Looks like Gliscor's discarded his Toxic Orb, no longer needing it and has also Poisoned Shinobi as well." Lance said, "While it didn't do much damage the Poison should be more than enough to hinder the Greninja."

"Shinobi, use Surf!" Sift called.

"Greninja!" Shinobi called out, this cause a large wave to somehow form up behind Swift.

"Gliscor brace yourself!" Phoenix called out.

Gliscor crossed it's claws in front of it's body, but it did no good as the wave crashed into the Ground and Flying Tye Pokemon, knocking it out.

"And now Gliscor is Unable to battle!" Juniper called, "It's two on one with Phoenix losing at the moment."

"Don't rub it in." I heard Phoenix mumble, "Come on back Gliscor, I'll make sure your tanning rock is just how you like it girl."

"I wonder what Phoenix's last Pokemon will be?" Lance asked.

Swapping out Gliscor's Dusk Ball for a Luxury Ball, Phoenix tossed it out, "Let's Esmerelda!" Phoenix called out.

The Pokemon that came out of the Pokeball was a Gardevoir, which was a very humanoid Pokemon thathad white skin with dress like extensions on it's lower body, green hair on it's head, and a red protrusion on it's chest. On its right arm however there was a metal band with a colorful jewel in the middle of the band.

"Look's like Phoenix's final Pokemon is a Gardevoir!" Juniper called out, "And from here it seems to be equipped with a Mega-Stone."

Phoenix pulled out a medallion shaped like a phoenix from under his armor, in the 'eye' of that medalion was the Keystone for Mega-Evolution.

"Esmerelda, Time for Mega-Evolution!" Phoenix called putting his thumb on the eye of the medallion.

A Pink glow burst from the Keystone, and Esmerelda's Mega-Stone, envoloping her in a pink cocoon, whic burst open to reveal the Gardevoir's Mega Form, which had it's dress more puffed out like a wedding dress, and it's red protrusion split to open like a heart shape, it even looked like it was wearing gloves.

"Shinobi Hydro Cannon quick!" Swift called out.

The Greninja's spewed out a powerful blast of water from it's mouth, aimed at the Mega evolved Pokemon.

Esmerelda dodged out of the way of the attack, however Shinobi's attack bounced off the back wall and right into Esmerelda's back.

"Esmerelda, are you okay?" Phoenix called out.

The Gardevoir nodded and straightened up from the back attack, "Alright then, Moonblast him!" Phoenix called out.

Esmerelda smiled as she fired off the pink orb at the Greninja faster than it could avoid the attack, knocking it clean out.

"Looks like Greninja just couldn't hold it's own against the Mega-Evolved Gardevior." Juniper said, "What Pokemon will Swift battle Phoenix's last pokemon?"

"Let's go, Drake!" Swift called out tossing a Premier Ball as he did.

The ever so classic orange, draconic Pokemon with flame tipped tail popped out of the ball. It too had a Mega-Stone, though it was on a band arond the charizards forearm

"Let's Mega Evolve Drake!" Swift said as he put his fingers on his own Keystone which was on a sword that was both flaming, and had moving chainsaw teeth.

"That weapon is soooooooo awesome!" Ruby cheered, which was right next to me.

The Mega Evolution was basically the same as before, and this Charizard was the 'Y' Mega Form, which meant wavy looking wings and an extra horn on his head. This also caused a sun to somehow appear at the top of the stage.

"It looks like Swift has his own Mega Chairzard to combat the Mega Gardevoir, and it's Drought ability seems to have made it very hot in here." Lance called out.

"Glad we have an Air condtioner in this room." Juniper added.

"Esmerelda Moonblast." Phoenix called out quickly.

The Gardevoir shot out the pink orb at the Dragon, which didn't seem to do too much damage.

"Wait a second..." Phoenix said noticing this, "Aw crap I mixed up the typing of the two Mega Forms again!"

"For those of you who are unaware-" Lance called out, "Charzard's Mega 'Y' From is Fire and Flying, while the 'X' Form is Fire and Dragon. Something Phoenix here got confused on."

"It happens every time I face a 'Y' Charizard!" Phoenix groaned.

"Alright Drake, Solar Beam!" Swift called.

The Charizard lifted it head, creating a green orb that quickly absorbed the strong sunlight of the Drought and fired off a beam at the Gardevoir.

"Esmerelda!" Phoenix called out.

The Gardevoir needed no words as it jumped to the side, only getting grazed by the Solar Beam... which also nearly took Phoenix's head off.

"Whoa!" Phoenix called out ducking, "Now that's something they never show in the show all that much." Phoenix said.

"Sorry about that!" Swift called.

"It's alright!" Phoenix called back, "Just a reminder of something to work on later!"

Swift nodded, "Drake Blast Burn!" Swift called.

"Esmerelda, Psychic quick!" Phoenix called as well.

Drake roared as it launched a massive blast of fire toward Esmerelda, who at the same time unleashed a massive Psychic wave at Drake, who managed to tumble back onto his feet right next to Swift.

Drake was sent flying from the psychic wave as Esmerelda was severely burned by the fire attack and pushed back toward Phoenix.

The was a moment of silence as the two Pokemon stared off at each other. Then at the same time the two Mega Pokemon reverted to their normal forms and began to fall over.

Phoenix and Swift were quick to catch their falling Pokemon.

[OST End]

"Look's like we have a double knockout!" Professor Juniper called.

"Not bad Swift." Phoenix said as he lifted his Gardevoir bridal style, "You did good as well Esmerelda, you've earned this rest."

"Same to you Phoenix." Swift said petting his Charizard, "Get some rest Drake, you've earned it."

"Well folks, that's the exibition round of this tournament." Lance called out, "I'd like to thank Phoenix for having us over to commentate on this match. Phoenix will return shortly to continue hosting this tournament."

"I'd like to get my girls healed up first though!" Phoenix shouted.

"That was awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"Am I the only one who was a little concerned at how all of Phoenix's Pokemon were female?" Weiss asked.

"Don't be, it's a kind of chance thing." I said, "Although the odd's of a full female team is pretty low with some Pokemon being hard or impossible to find as female."

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, "Do you know how hard it is to find a female Growlithe?"

"Hard as balls." Tamamo said.

"I wonder what the next match up will be?" Vie asked.

"I'll bet it's gonna be awesome." Yang said with a smirk.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks that's the chapter.**

 **Now there are a few things I want to point out right now.**

 **First of all, the winner of the ACTUAL match Swift and I had on Pokemon X and Y was Swift, however due to Drake's HP being left with just a margin of red, we agreed that this Tournament battle would be a draw. Also I spoke with Swift though out the writing of this chapter, it was his request for the Music and the two commentators of this match.**

 **Now let me say this, I did absolutely NO Breeding to get any of my Pokemon! The Gliscor I have was caught by going through dozens of Swarm Battles with wild Gligar's and constantly hitting them with Toxic to find one with immunity... which happened to be female.**

 **Speaking of which I just want to say, I have some kind of curse with Pokemon because I just keep getting Female Pokemon, seriously.**

 **My starters in X, Omega Ruby, and Moon have all been Female (Fenniken, Treeko, Popllio respectivly.) Heck I'm having a hard time finding male Pokemon. Heck the first Growlithe I found in Moon was freaking Female! Heck I've even got a female Marenie for crying out loud, seriously this is great for breeding purposes so I can trade a Rare Pokemon for a Rare Pokemon, but it's made finding Male Snorunt a pain in the ass.**

 **On the plus side I didn't have to hunt down a Female Salandit, I got that on my first try.**

 **Anyway as I post this I should be starting on the next chapter of this, seeing as I need to start emulating Wiz and Boomstick now.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**


	51. Tournament: RND 1

**Alright folks, here's the first official round of the tournament.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I've emulated Wiz and Boomstick well enough.**

 **Also _Italics_ Will stand for when Wiz is speaking during analysis and _Underlined Italics_ Will stand for when Boomstick is speaking- Also I'm gonna be making those changes after I write them so if I missed one... sorry.**

 **[[]]**

"Alright folks!" Phoenix called out as he returned to the announcers booth, "Let's start the roulette's for the first official battle of this tournament, I hope none of you are nervous."

"I'm nervous as heck." Vie said, "I mean I still haven't unlocked my Aura."

"You'll be fine sis." I said staring at the to spinning wheels that had peoples images on it.

The left one stopped first.

"The first fighter is the Guardian Force Junctioned Yang Xaio Long!" Phoenix called.

The Yang that sat next to me sighed ,"So not me?" My blonde girlfriend asked.

"Nope, sorry." I said.

"Aw man." Yang groaned.

Then the second roulette stopped.

"Versus the Dragoon of the Red Eyed Fire Dragon, Yang Xiao Long!" Phoenix called, then he did a double take at the board, "Wait we have Yang Versus Yang? Well that's an interesting start." Phoenix then turned to Wiz and Boomstick, "You guys can improvise an opening right?"

"Sure we can!" Boomstick said pulling out some papers, most likely one's that had info on the fighters before passing over half the stack to Wiz, "I mean it happened a lot during our Deadpool Death Battles."

"Don't worry Phoenix, we can handle this." Wiz said.

"Alright then, go for it you two." Phoenix said.

[Cue Death Battle theme: Invader]

Wiz started off by clearing his throat, " _When ancient slumbering powers awaken they normally aim to conquer the world or protect it from just as great an evil._ "

" _But sometimes they just give someone else the power to do whatever they want to._ " Boomstick said.

" _Such as The Guardian Force Junctioned Yang Xaio Long._ " Wiz said.

" _And the Yang Xaio Long, The Dragoon of the Red Eyed Fired Dragon._ " Boomstick said.

" _It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... well not a Death Battle, but at least this Tournament round._ " Wiz said

[OST- FF8 The man with the machine gun]

" _Lets start with the Guardian Force Junction Yang._ " Wiz said.

" _Sure thing, well after her step-mom Summer Rose died, Yang was determined to to get herself a new mother by finding the bitch that ditched her._ " Boomstick said.

" _This lead Yang to bring her younger sister Ruby in a wagon into a dark forest filled with Creatures of Grimm in hopes of finding Raven Branwen._ " Wiz said.

" _Surprise surprise Yang didn't find her blood mother, just and abandoned house with a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters inside._ " Boomstick said.

" _Rather than being saved by her Uncle like her original counterpart, Yang, and by extension Ruby, were saved by something completely different._ " Wiz said.

" _Yeah, those two were saved by a goddamn flaming demon-lion that burst in an smashed those Grimm into grease stains._ " Boomstick called out, " _This was none other than the Guardian Force known as Ifrit._ "

" _Ifrit offered Yang the power to find her mother and protect her friends for no price._ " Wiz said, " _And as it turns out Yang got a LOT of power out of that deal._ "

" _No shit, because just by having Ifrit Junctioned with her Yang's power has grown to ridiculous levels, seriously she can lift and throw a goddamn truck without pulling a muscle._ " Boomstick said, " _And that's before she starts blasting you with magic._ "

" _According to the information Phoenix has compiled to help us understand just how strong Yang has gotten because of Ifrit, using the Final Fantasy 8 stat system._ " Wiz said, " _The original Yang entered Beacon academy at Level 20 with a base strength of 20, which in higher than any other first year at Beacon, and most of the second year students._ "

" _Well no duh, I mean she's a Death Battle champion!_ " Boomstick called, " _You gotta be good in order to earn that title... usually at least, last season kinda sucked really._ "

" _Well that's true, but the GF powered Yang had begun to grow at a faster rate than her normal counterpart thanks to Ifrit's presence practically doubling her growth rate._ " Wiz said, " _You see when Yang received Ifrit she was Level 1 with a Strength stat of simply 1, however for every 'Level' that Yang grew she automatically gained an extra point in strength. This meant that when Yang entered Beacon at the same level her raw Strength was 39, almost double her originals strength._ "

" _Damn, I wouldn't want to be the sucker that pissed that Yang off._ " Boomstick said, " _Like those suckers at that bar she smashed before entering Beacon._ "

" _You really wouldn't because Ifrit's presence boosts even further by taking her raw strength and adding an extra 60% to it._ " Wiz said, " _Making her strength in battle jump to a stat of 62._ "

" _Holy shit, this Yang's got three times the strength of the original._ " Boomstick said, " _God I'd hate to be around during her time of the month._ "

" _But we still haven't added in the fact that she also has magic junctioned to her strength._ " Wiz said.

" _Wait what!? How much stronger can this version of Yang get!?_ " Boomstick cried out.

" _At that moment of entering Beacon Yang had the spell Berserk Junctioned to her Strength, boosting her natural strength by 13, before adding the sixty percent bonus. With a strength of 52, add 60% to it and upon entering Beacon is 83._ " Wiz said.

" _EIGHTY THREE!?_ " Boomstick shouted, " _How the hell is anyone supposed to fight that kind of strength?_ "

" _They aren't._ " Wiz said, " _However her other stats aren't much different from the original Yang's, minus the few spells she's got Junctioned to them. Furthermore thanks to being bonded with a Guardian Force Yang is not only capable of Junctioning spells, she's capable of drawing those spells from any opponent to increase her stock of spells to junction and cast._ "

" _Her favorite spells to use in Battle are Fira, seeing as she keeps Firaga off the table to junction to her Elemental Attack or Defense depending on the need, Thundaga to take care of any pesky machines, Haste to make herself move even faster than before, and of course her Scan spell to analyze her opponent to find their weaknesses and resistances._ " Boomstick said.

" _Ifrit also gives Yang the ability Mad Rush._ " Wiz said, " _Which is basically the same as casting Berserk, Haste, and Protect on herself. Making her an absolute monster in a fist fight, but this also stops her from using magic as Berserk forces her to use nothing but physical attacks in her blind rage._ "

" _Jesus Christ, what the hell can stop this chick?_ " Boomstick asked.

" _Well unfortunately this does not make Yang invincible, as she lost her arm to Adam Taurus, granted she did put up a good fight. She also has a rather low Spirit Stat, meaning she does not resist the effects of Dust and Magic very well and she doesn't normally have her Shell spells at a good stock, meaning she often doesn't have anyway to resist magic and Dust._ " Wiz said.

" _In the end however raw strength just didn't cut it, and about a month later Yang get herself ANOTHER Guardian Force._ " Boomstick said, " _The Tonberry King._ "

" _Granted even more power by this second Guardian Force, Yang's Evasiveness was boosted by 30%, her Luck empowered by 50%, and thanks to the Tonberry King's Initiative ability Yang will always get the first strike in battle._ " Wiz said, " _Furthermore the Tonberry King makes Yang the perfect shopper, getting items at discount, selling things at higher prices than she normally would, and even the ability to summon a shop that has everything she's seen at a shop before, to her current location._ "

" _Damn, I wish I had those abilities, then I wouldn't have keep spending so much money on gas when I run out of beer, hell I'd even be getting that gas at half price._ " Boomstick said, " _But that's not all the Tonberry King does for Yang, the guy can also mess with the enemy's level, doubling it or cutting in half however Yang wants, plus as long as she's moving she's healing, as is her Aura. Is is even possible to kill this version of Yang at this point?_ "

" _Believe it or not there's more._ " Wiz said.

" _Are you kidding me!?_ " Boomstick shouted, " _I don't have enough beer for this!_ "

" _During the time the Tonberry King wasn't junctioned to anyone he sought to figure out a way to give others the power his race is known for, and he succeeded._ " Wiz said, " _After Junctioning with Yang she was able to use the signature move of the Tonberry's. Everyone's Grudge._ "

" _Now let me just say this, if you were scared of this Yang before, you're gonna need to make a quick run to the bathroom right now._ " Boomstick said, " _Because Everyone's Grudge deals even more damage the more souls you've sent to the afterlife. So basically a pacifist would only feel Yang's insane strength, while a mass murderer would probably die before he felt a thing._ "

" _That includes local animals, but thankfully not Grimm._ " Wiz said, " _So if she accidentally hit's an ally with it they won't be hurt nearly as much so long as they keep their non-Grimm kill count to a minimum"_.

[Music end]

"Holy shit." Yang said wide eyed, "That's how powerful my other can get?"

"Yang, one of your others lost her arm to a guy called Adam." Weiss said, "Don't you think you should be a bit more focused on that?"

"I know Weiss, I heard." Yang said, "But that could just be a one off thing of an alternate world."

'Oh it's gonna be a bitch to tell her the truth...' I thought.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon Boos 1]

" _After getting placed on Team RWBY, this version of Yang and her team were called up to their headmaster's office before sunrise the very next day._ " Wiz said.

" _Jeez, even I know women need their beauty sleep... Well I do now at least, probably one of the reasons why my ex left me now that I think about it._ " Boomstick said.

" _Anyway, according to Professor Ozpin a massive energy spike was recorded in the ruins the Team was fighting the Giant Nevermore Grimm at._ " Wiz said, " _So Professor Ozpin decided to bring the team with him to investigate, what they found was a collection of eight artifacts with unmatched power._ "

" _The Dragoons Spirit's._ " Boomstick said, " _Eight colorful little jewels that housed the power to make their masters basically kings and queens of Dragons._ "

" _Yang Xiao Long was chosen as the master of the Red Eyed Fire Dragon's Dragoon Spirit, making her the Dragoon of Fire._ " Wiz said.

" _Yang can call upon the power of this Dragoon Spirit to conjure the Dragoon Armor, which comes with some nifty abilities._ " Boomstick said, " _For starters, her Ember Celica transform to look like the upper jaws of a dragon, and the armor comes with a pair of wings that Yang can use to fly about, which makes it even easier to punch birds out of the sky._ "

" _The Dragoon armor also provides a massive boost to Yang's Offensive and Defensive stats, makes both her body and mind immune to outside ailments and afflictions, and also grants her the use of the unique Dragoon Magic._ " Wiz said.

" _With Flame Shot Yang will punch a ball of fire right into the face of anyone unlucky enough to be targeted by it. With Explosion Yang punches the ground with enough for to create a mini eruption under her opponents feet which soon turns into a series of little explosions. And Final Burst, which Yang will use and charge past you, making it seem like a gout of fire just blasted right through anyone unlucky enough to be in the way._ " Boomstick said.

" _And upon mastering her Dragoon Spirit Yang could even summon the Red Eyed Fire Dragon to fight alongside her for a brief moment._ " Wiz said, " _This dragon's attack is stronger that the Final Burst spell, but unlike Final Burst it requires a cooldown after the Dragon is summoned. The Dragoon armor also takes on any and all weaknesses that the Dragon had, which in this case is a weakness to Ice and Water based attacks and Magic._ "

" _This also means that any spell or object designed for the sole purpose of causing extra damage to Dragons causes extra damage to Yang while she's wearing that armor._ " Boomstick said, " _Of course all of these abilities granted by the armor doesn't mean shit if Yang forgets to bring her Dragoon Spirit or just doesn't summon the armor. Like when she got her arm cut off by Adam when she forgot to grab her Dragoon Spirit after getting out of the shower._ "

" _However the Dragoon Spirit's power is not all that Yang has going for her._ " Wiz said, " _After her friend Nora challenged and was defeated by the spirit of the previous Dragoon of Lightning, Haschel, Yang was trained in her dreams in the martial art known as the Rouge Fist._ "

" _Learning the art of the Rouge Fist turned out to work well for Yang as she not only began to strike harder before her Semblance activated, but she also started to move faster and even managed to learn how to fight against opponent's that specialized in kicks._ " Boomstick said, " _She even learn how to use a freaking Ki attack. It's no Kamehameha Wave like what Death Battle two time loser Goku can do, but I don't care who you are, getting smacked in the gut point blank by Ki energy is going to hurt._ "

" _I won't argue with that, however Phoenix has allowed us to say one thing as this is something that has yet to be hinted at in the actual story for this version of Yang._ " Wiz said, " _This version of Yang has a slumbering power within her that hasn't been awakened at the point this Yang is from... which is the Vol 4 time period of Yang._ "

" _I'd like to see someone try to fight her on her good day when that Power awakens._ " Boomstick said.

[End Music]

"Okay, now I'm starting to get worried about my arm." Yang said grabbing it to make sure it's there.

"I wonder what that power is?" Vie asked.

"Forget all that, what do they mean by the 'Vol 4' Time period?" Weiss asked.

"I can explain that." I sighed, "But can it wait until the first break in this Tournament?"

"Fine, but you better tell us everything." Weiss said.

"Trust me, I will." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright folks, our combatants are ready." Wiz called out.

"Normally I shout 'IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE!" Boomstick shouted, "But this is just two hot chick kickin' each others ass and not a Death battle so... Let's see some fighting already."

"Hell yeah!" Several different Yangs shouted out from around the arena.

At that moment the two different Yang's had appeared in the arena, and it was already hard to tell the difference between the two Yang's up until little holographic markers showed up above the heads marking the as RGF Yang, and Dragoon Yang.

"And now to decide the battle music." Phoenix said standing up and a roulette began to spin.

It took a few minutes, but the music stopped on... "Today's music is the third boss theme from the Legend of Dragoon game." Flarea said with a smile.

"Yang's to your positions!" Phoenix called out.

RGF Yang stood at one end of the arena with her fist in her classical staring position, the Dragoon Yang took a different stand with her legs spread wider and her fist lower to the ground and pointed straight at RGF Yang.

"Begin!" Phoenix shouted.

[OST- Legend of Dragoon Boss theme 3]

RGF Yang made the first move by casting a spell, one that created a blue barrier in front of her that faded soon after, Protect.

Naturally Dragoon Yang charged in ready to strike, however her first punch was partially blocked by the glowing blue barrier of Protect, lessening the damage to RGF Yang, who quickly retaliated with a sudden jab that pushed the Dragoon Yang back a fair bit.

Dragoon Yang smirked before jumping back in to land two punches in RGF Yang's stomach, the semblance boosted punches stunning RGF Yang for a moment, letting Dragoon Yang hold her hands by her side, generating a red orb that she slammed her hand (And by extension the orb) into RGF Yang's stomach, sending her tumbling across the ground.

"Not too shabby." RGF Yang, "Probably should have remember you have my Semblance."

"You probably should have." Dragoon Yang said, taking a quick glance at her Aura on the meter on her scroll, "Oh jeez I don't think I can afford to take another punch like that." She said, and in a bright red glow originating from her chest found herself in a suit of winged armor, her cybernetic arm appearing to be made of dragons scales on the wings on her back in constant motion to keep her airborne.

"That's a new one." RGF Yang said.

A trio of rings appeared around Dragoon Yang as red energy pillared up below her and soon dispersed, Dragoon Magic.

Dragoon Yang flew higher into the air and opened her arms, flames focusing around her chest, "Flaaaaaame." Dragoon Yang before in a sudden burst the flames became a stone like orb of fire, "Shot!" She shouted punching the stone toward RGF Yang, causing a small explosion as it hit.

Dragoon Yang landed on the ground with a smirk on her face, one that quickly died when RGF Yang stepped out of the flames looking better than ever.

"Putting Firaga on my Elemental Defense really makes thing easy with fire users." RGF Yang said, "Comes around and heals me."

"Ah crap." Dragoon Yang grumbled as RGF Yang jumped toward Dragoon Yang and headbutted her, knocking Dragoon Yang to the ground, which RGF Yang took advantage of by grabbing Dragoon Yang, lifting her up by the waist and throwing her out of the ring.

"RING OUT!" Phoenix shouted.

[OST End]

"I kinda figured the Guardian Force me would win." Yang said, "According to those stats she's got over four times my strength."

"Not to mention she kinda healed from fire damage." I added.

"Yeah, that's gotta make it hard for the Dragoon Yang." Ruby said, "I mean her only form of magic seems to be fire magic, and she couldn't exactly damage RGF Yang with that."

"Well Boomstick it seems that the unrivaled power Yang got from Ifrit was more than enough to overpower the Dragoon Armor." Wiz said.

"Yeah Wiz, the fact that RGF Yang can't take a spell worth a damn didn't mean shit if she's got the right spell junctioned to her Elemental Defense." Boomstick said, "Plus the fact Phoenix employs a ring-out rule kinda limit's just how much damage the fighters actually have to do."

"Well guys I'd love to stay, but I've got something to do right now so I got to go, someone start the roulette." Phoenix said leaving.

"Wonder what Phoenix has to do?" I muttered.

[Phoenix's P.O.V.]

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I sighed as I entered a Training Room that I had locked for my personal use, "So, you ready to start?" I asked the occupant.

The tri-color haired woman nodded with a grin as she pulled out her Parasol from seemingly nowhere.

"Alright, let's start with level 1" I said turning on the holographic training system.

 **[[]]**

 **Yes to all you people who have been complaining about Neo being too weak.**

 **I KNOW! I'VE KNOWN EVER SINCE I THREW GILGAMESH INTO THE GODDAMN STORY! STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT PLEASE!**

 **Sorry about that, but I've been holding that in for months.**

 **Anyway while this wasn't my original plan to power up Neo it will have to do seeing as I'm doing this arc as a way to re-motivate me into writing this.**

 **Also I have something I want to say.  
**

 **Seeing as SO MANY People have asked me if there will be a reading story of this story I have something I want to say.**

 **If anyone want's to do a reading of this story feel free to come talk to me about if you want to do it, seeing as I'm not going to go out and hunt down a guy to do a reading for this story.**

 **BUT I do have some rules.**

 **1: I'd like to see how you write before I go out and accept you, so if you don't have a story published then please let me know if you've had experience writing when you come talk to me about it.**

 **2: If you do have stories, please don't ask me if you can write the reading if you're working on a lot of stories at once, I don't want to be the straw that broke the camels back.**

 **Just follow those two rules and I'll give you more details when you come talk to me wanting to write the reading.**


	52. Tournament: RND 2

**Flarea: Alright folks, Phoenix is a tiny bit busy at the moment so I'm taking control of this tournament for the time being.**

 **[[]]**

[Tamamo's P.O.V.]

Whatever errand Phoenix had to run doesn't seem to have affected the tournament seeing as the roulettes are spinning again.

The first one stopped, "Oh I'm gonna feel sorry for the opponent," Flarea said, "The first fighter is The Black Knight of Daein!"

"Oh yeah I am gonna feel sorry for the opponent." Wes said chuckling, "The Black Knight of Daein from Fire Emblem is a real terror."

"Is he?" Weiss asked.

"We'll find out from Wiz and Boomstick." Blake said.

The second roulettes stopped, on a very familiar portrait, "NOOOOO!" Wes cried out.

"And his Opponent is Wes, The Verdant Gamer!" Flarea said.

Wes was teleported out of the stands right after Flarea said that, "Is Wes gonna be okay?" Yang asked worried for her boyfriend.

"He'll live thanks to the non-casualty system Phoenix is running in this place." I said, "But I don't know about okay..."

Now it was time for Wiz and Boomstick to do their jobs.

[Cue Death Battle theme: Invader]

"Rising from humble beginnings is often the most cliche of origins." Wiz said.

"But these guys have really gone from cruddy beginnings to shit your pants when you fight them."

"Such as General Zelgius, the Black Knight of Daein." Wiz said.

"And Wes Verdant, The Verdant Gamer." Boomstick said.

"Its our job to examine their weapons, armor, and skills to find out the victor of this match." Wiz said

[OST- FE: Radiant Dawn: The Black Knight Lives]

" _The Black Knight of Daein is one of the Daein's four riders and the strongest of The Mad King Ashnard forces_ ," Wiz said, " _However before he was the Black Knight he was Zelgius, one of the Branded._ "

" _Wiz you already lost me, what the hell is a 'Branded'? Someone slap a hot iron on his ass when he was born or something_?" Boomstick asked.

" _Oh right, good point, basically a Branded is the child of a Beorc, or human, and a Laguz, which is a race of beings that can transform into animals based on their more specific race._ " Wiz said, " _However the Laguz live far longer than a Beorc, and this transfers to the Branded._ "

" _Sounds awesome, a parent that can transform into giant animal to rip apart anyone who threatens the family, and a Human, er... Beorc parent to help the kid learn how to fight._ " Boomstick said, " _Sounds like the best of both worlds to me._ "

" _It's actually not_ ," Wiz said, " _When a Laguz has a child with a human the Laguz loses their ability to shift into their alternate form, which could be either a giant cat, giant hawk, giant crow, tiger, lion, or dragon, thus they lose their most prominent form of self defense._ "

" _Well that sucks._ " Boomstick said.

" _Furthermore the Laguz are victims of racism, often being called sub-humans by anyone who either fears or despises them._ " Wiz said, " _Seeing as the Laguz take this as an insult they will often attack the insulter. This racism is extended to the Branded, even more so as Laguz simply pretend the Branded don't exist, in turn they hide the symbol on their body that marks them as Branded, or it's it's small enough and fight as a mage type they can hide it as a Mark of Spirits._ "

" _Or in the case of some, hide from society as a hermit._ " Boomstick added.

" _Zelgius, with his Brand taking up most of his back, joined the Daein army, hiding his Brand under a knights massive armor._ " Wiz said, " _However eventually Zelgius would have to leave Daein army as he did not age like a human and soon people would come to notice this. Thankfully at one point in time he met the Prime Minister of the Begnion empire, Sephiran, who accepted his Brand and once Zelgius left the Daein army began to follow Sephiran as his right hand man._ "

" _This eventually led to Zelgius becoming the general of the Begnion army._ " Boomstick said, " _Of course he would have never made it that far if he didn't have a hell of a good teacher._ "

" _Zelgius was trained personally by one of the Four Rider's of Daein at the time, Gawain, who eventually became known as Greil._ " Wiz said, " _Under Gawain's tutelage Zelgius became a master of swordsmanship, but he could never defeat Gawain in single combat._ "

" _But he eventually did, sorta..._ " Boomstick said, " _Zelgius eventually managed to kill Gawain, now known as Greil, but only because Greil had severed the tendons in his arm, hindering him from being able to use anything more than a practice sword and thus he began to use axes, which also happens to hold a disadvantage to swords._ "

" _Even if Greil could use a sword, the armor Zelgius wears as the Black Knight is enchanted to resist all forms of damage._ " Wiz said, " _Speaking of which, let's check out The Black Knight's equipment._ "

" _As the Black Knight he wears a suit of blessed black armor, which completely hides his identity, minus scent of course._ " Boomstick said, " _However after clashing with Ike and the sword Ragnell the armor lost it's enchantment, making just a suit of really tough armor. And while he can use Lances pretty well, he prefers his Enchanted Sword Alondite._ "

" _Something I want to make clear while we're on the subject of Alondite._ " Wiz said, " _Alondite, and by extension it's sister sword Ragnell are NOT two handed swords. While I don't have my equipment to determine the exact weight of Alondite I can make a much more rough estimate using in-game information. Alondite has a weight of 20 in the game, making it the heaviest sword in the game, tied with Ragnell in weight, however unlike Ragnell anyone can wield Alondite so long as they have the proper skill level._ "

" _Wiz where are you going with this?_ " Boomstick asked.

"" _Seeing as anyone can use Alondite this means that Swordmaster and Trueblade units can use this weapon with a single arm, and these type of unit's trade raw power for Speed and Skill, meaning yes they do tend to do more damage by getting in twice the amount of attacks as a regular unit, they aren't as strong, yet they can be seen using any sword, including Alondite, with nothing more than a single hand. And seeing as Ragnell weighs the same as Alondite it can be concluded that Alondite and Ragnell are not 2handed swords, but more along the line of Bastard Swords._ " Wiz continued.

" _For those of you who don't know what a Bastard Sword is, it's a sword that is bigger than a Longsword but not big enough to be considered a Greatsword._ " Boomstick said, " _So it can be used as a single handed or two handed weapon, provide you are at least decently strong._ "

" _However don't mistake this as him being weaker than he appears, he's still strong enough to defeat a Lion Laguz, which are the strongest of the Beast Laguz._ " Wiz said, " _Aside from being a powerful sword that will never break thanks to Ashera's blessing on it, the sword is also capable of unleashing waves of pure energy to attack opponents at a range._ "

" _But that's pales in comparison to The Black Knights most dangerous skill, Eclipse._ " Boomstick said, " _If he activates this skill you may as well consider yourself dead, because when he uses Ecplise he not only gain's five times his normal strength for the attacks, but he also nullifies his opponent's defensive capabilities._ "

" _There is a reason why the Black Knight is an opponent to be feared._ " Wiz said, " _However like any opponent he does have his share of weaknesses. As primarily a sword user The Black Knight has a disadvantage against lance users according to the weapons triangle. As a armored unit he can easily be knocked into next Monday with a strong enough hit from a Hammer or Armorslayer sword, and he's got a lower resistance than he does defense so he's kinda got a slight vulnerability to getting blasted by magic._ "

" _Yet despite these weaknesses the fact that he can hit you at any range makes it really difficult to actually fight him without getting yourself killed._ " Boomstick said, _"I mean he survived a fort collapsing on top of him for crying out loud! If that isn't a sign of how tough this guy's armor is then I don't know what is._ "

[End OST]

"Wes is in trouble." Ruby said scared.

"Well, Wes does have Dragonbreath, and magic." Blake pointed out, "So he's got a chance to hold his own."

"That's true enough." Weiss said, "But The Black Knight has that armor and Alondite, Wes might have a hard time getting close."

'Wes isn't going to want to get close to him period.' I thought, 'Those two forgot to say it but Eclipse can't be used at a range.'

[OST: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn: Dawn Brigade]

" _Wes Verdant was at once point just a normal guy living a normal life on Earth._ " Wiz said.

" _Uh, Wiz, I don't think having an lesbian, neko fetish, assassin for a sister, a pet Lioness and Squirrel that regularly drinks coffee, and a guy who insists on being called Crazy Eddie as a best friend is considered normal._ " Boomstick said, " _Unless there's more going on in your personal life that you've let on._ "

" _Okay so Wes's life wasn't what you'd call normal._ " Wiz said, " _However what was fairly normal about Wes was that he was an avid gamer and a big fan of the Rooster Teeth's RWBY._ "

" _And it just so happened that one night when Wes went to bed he ended up waking up in a blank world and had become what is known as The Gamer, and he woke up in the world of Remnant._ " Boomstick said, " _Lucky Bastard._ "

" _Lucky is definitely one thing to refer to Wes as._ " Wiz said, " _As The Gamer Wes is basically like the Protagonist of an RPG game, he has stats, any damage he takes isn't physical and instead deals damage to his HP meter, and he can Level Up once he's gained enough experience. And one of Wes's personal motto's is to always put one of the 5 stat point's he get's on a Level Up into his Luck stat._ "

" _You think that Luck stat is what landed him two girlfriends in the form of Blake and Yang?_ " Boomstick asked.

" _I don't think so._ " Wiz said, " _Furthermore Wes can gain Skills as he experiments with his abilities and he even has a Hammer Space inventory with no conceivable limit._ "

" _And that brings us to my favorite thing about this guy._ " Boomstick said, " _His arsenal!_ "

" _Yes, Wes Verdant has a massive selection of weapons to choose from to compliment his abilities._ " Wiz said, " _The first thing to note is Wes's titles, which has effects that vary depending on which ones he chooses to equip._ "

" _His personal favorites are Devil May Cry, which gives him bottomless clips for his pistol type weapons, and faster firing rates and weapon swinging speeds._ " Boomstick said, " _Elementalist, which boosts his damage when using elemental based attacks, and Nutcracker, for obvious reasons of course._ "

" _He also has many abilities he can use off hand._ " Wiz said, " _Mostly just elemental attacks using the elements of Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Darkness and he also uses Illusions to confuse his opponents. However he can also summon the Elemental's of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness to aid him in battle. He can even summon powerful Grimm he has felled known as the Bound Grimm._ "

" _What's so special about the Bound Grimm anyway that makes them summonable anyway?_ " Boomstick asked.

" _No one is sure, but Phoenix does say that these Bound Grimm serve a story purpose, one that will slowly start to come into focus at the end of the Volume 3 arc when Wes finishes collecting the Grimm Armor._ " Wiz said.

" _Well that totally doesn't sound dark at all._ " Boomstick said sarcastically, " _But let's talk about Wes's weapons shall we? His favorite weapons include a snakesword capable of channeling Dust for elemental attacks known as Serpent Fang. He also has a pair of Kukri pistols known as Luna and Sol, which he seems to just use as guns most of the time. A great sword that is made completely out of Dust Crystals and can even channel Dust into the massive sword. And Emeralds Kusarigama revolvers, which he got when his Familiar, a fox that can transform into a human with fox ears and has multiple tails, stole them from their original owner. And the last of the weapons he seems to prefer is a flaming shotgun lance called Dragonbreath._ "

" _But that's not all his equipment consists of_." Wiz said, " _Wes has quite a few Dust Masks that give him bonuses and even extra abilities, such as his Illusion Mask that boost the rate his Illusion skill grows, and his Doppleganger Mask that allows him to take the form of anyone that is in Remnant provided he's within ten Levels of that person._ "

" _The Doppleganger Mask is probably Wes's best piece of equipment at the moment, seeing as his stats increase to meet whoever he's doppleganging, and they don't drop to meet the stats of the Doppleganged, and once Wes takes stops doppleganging he still retains some of the abilities of the person he Doppleganged, even their Semblances!_ " Boomstick shouted, " _Wonder if he's ever taken the chance to pose as a woman and-_ "

" _Boomstick for the sake of my sanity and everyone else don't finish that thought._ " Wiz said quickly. " _Anyway Wes also has Costumes, which is worn over his armor, to grant him even more abilities so long as he wears them._ "

" _His personal favorites are Dante's outfit, which grants him Impalement immunity._ " Boomstick said, " _Wesker's trechcoated outfit, boosting his Pistol damage, and even a White Fang Outfit to blend in with a bunch of terrorists._ "

" _Despite having all this Wes still has more firepower hidden in his infinite inventory._ " Wiz said.

" _Yep!_ " Boomstick shouted, " _Wes decided that plain old boring ammo isn't enough for his guns, so he got himself an ammo press and made himself a shit ton of ammo, including Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Dark bullets, and his special ammo types, the Grimmtox and Holy shot, made from Grimm Blood and Holy Water respectively._ "

" _These two bullets were designed to take down the two biggest threats in Remnant, with Grimmtox Ammo able to deal massive damage to Aura, and the Holy Shot being able to cause extreme harm to Grimm._ " Wiz said.

" _Wes is pretty much ready to take on anything at this point._ " Boomstick said, " _But is he ready to take on his opponent?_ "

[End OST]

[Wes's P.O.V.]

After I had been warped out of my seat I was taken to a locker room to prepare myself, as such I had chosen to wear no costume, leaving me in my normal green trenchcoat and having my Genji armor visible, I had also put my Dust Blade on my back and had Dragonbreath in my hands.

"Okay, I could get close to Zelgius, but only for a short time." I mused, "I'd rather not be victim to that nightmarish Eclipse."

 **[A new Quest has been added]**

 **[[Against the Black Knight]]**

 **[Objective: Defeat the Zelgius, The Black Knight]**

 **[Reward: Black Knight's Armor (Costume), Alondite, Eclipse (Skill), 20,000 EXP]**

"That's worth it." I said with a slight smile, "At least I wasn't pit against the Laguz Royals from Radiant Dawn, or Dheginsea. Man if I had to fight Dhegnisea I'd be screwed... note to self, invest in a Dragon Killer type weapon ASAP."

I didn't get much more time to think as I was warped into the arena.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Flarea called out, "It's time for the next fight, The Black Knight versus Wes Verdant!"

'Crap...' I thought a little nervous.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Zelgius said, wearing his massive black armor with red cape, said armor having a large gash in it and a cut across the helmet, and was currently known as The Black Knight in that armor.

"Kinda yeah." I said readjusting my grip on Dragonbreath.

"It seems even people of other worlds know about me." The Black Knight said as he drew Alondite, "Let's see what power you hold."

"Begin!" Flarea shouted.

[Begin OST: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn- Unstoppable Destiny]

The Black Knight lifted Alondite and slashed down, creating a vertical wave of energy that flew right toward me.

A Quick Step to the left and I was safe, and I quickly retaliated with a shotgun blast from Dragonbreath... naturally the pellets didn't make it through the armor, not even through the scar in the black armor.

"Crap." I groaned, "Should have figured ranged wouldn't work... least not with this thing." The last part I said quietly.

With that I ran straight toward him, and used Jump.

The Black Knight gave a slight sound of either interest or surprise as I slammed Dragonbreath down on him tip first... only for him to block the spear with Alondite.

I quickly pushed off and made a slash with the Dust Blade, this (Barely) managed to catch him off guard just enough to prevent retaliation, and gave me a minute to put some distance between us. I do NOT want to be near this guy any longer than I have to.

Putting Dragonbreath back into my inventory I slotted in an energy Dust Crystal into the Dust Blade and made a vertical slash that snet out a similar energy wave that Alondite sent out.

The Black Knight tried to block the energy as best he could, however it still managed to do minimal damage to him and pushed him back half a step.

I quickly retaliated with a fireball spell, but The Black Knight slashed it aside and made another energy slash toward me, this one grazing my Aura at my arm.

'Dammit' I thought, 'I can't do enough DPS at this range, meaning I'm going to have to get close if I'm gonna do some actual damage.'

With that I Quick Stepped in front of the Black Knight and made an upward slash that made contact with his chest, causing him to take a couple steps back from the force of my swing.

However he retaliated with a powerful upward swing that sent my flying and landing on my back.

"That hurt." I groaned as got back up, and quickly dodged left to avoid another energy slash.

'I wish I had an Armorslayer Sword right about now.' I thought, 'Or at least a... hammer.'

My grin turned feral as I pulled out my Doppleganger Mask and slipped it on, then leapt at the Black Knight again and swung down with my weapon.

But what clashed with Alondite wasn't my Dust Blade, instead it was Magnhild that clashed with the blessed sword.

"Hmm?" hummed the Black Knight in surprise. I grinned as I had used my Doppleganger Mask to take the form of Nora.

"Surprise!" I cheered, mimicking Nora as I pulled the trigger on Magnhild and blasted the Black Knight in the face with a grenade, causing my to flip off the sword.

I landed with a feral grin on my (Nora's) face as I stood on Magnhild and fired myself toward the Black Knight, slamming him in the gut with the mechashift hammer, and causing him to double over, followed by an upward swing that knocked the Black Knight onto his back.

"KO!" Flarea called out.

[End OST]

"Holy crap..." I breathed, "I did it."

With that fell onto my ass.

 **[Quest complete]**

 **[[Against the Black Knight]]**

 **[Objective: Defeat the Zelgius, The Black Knight]**

 **[Reward: Black Knight's Armor (Costume), Alondite, Eclipse (Skill), 20,000 EXP]**

"Holy crap Wiz, the kid with the biggest arsenal I've seen in a while just beat a guy who survived a castle falling on top of him." Boomstick shouted.

"Well to be fair, when he took Nora's form it was all over for Zelgius." Wiz said, "After all fighting the Black Knight with a Hammer makes the fight ridiculously easy compared to any other weapon."

"Fair enough." Boomstick said.

I was soon warped back to the stand with the rest of my group.

"Way to go Wes!" Yang cheered as she kissed me on the lips, followed by Blake soon after.

"I think I need a minute to breathe." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that the chapter.**

 **Don't worry folks, I have other battles in mind coming soon... I just need to figure out which one to do next.**


	53. Tournament: RND 3

**Flarea: Alright folks, it's time for another chapter of VG's Tournament.**

 **Now admittedly this actually took longer to write than we thought because we kinda ran into the issue of we didn't know who to throw against who this chapter...**

 **So we grabbed our list and pretty soon we had a damn good idea.**

 **I just hope you all don't start a flame war like people do over at Death Battle.**

 **Also, I promised Swift this so I just need to go through with it.**

 **A couple of days ago Swift posted a story called A Drunken Arkos Marriage.**

 **Now personally I don't really care too much about these types of stories, however the person who started this little concept in the RWBY Series was more than a little peeved about it because 1: It was Arkos, and 2: because Sift didn't ask him for permission to do this type of story.**

 **Now let me just make this clear to anyone reading, Austin Ga Kill, the creator of the Drunken Marriage for RWBY, doesn't own the concept of Drunken Marriage's in RWBY, nor can he claim to. Sure he created the concept but that's just what it is, a concept, Swift isn't directly taking his story and claiming it as his own, nor is he creating a sub-story that takes place in his story so he doesn't require permission to use a concept he created.**

 **If you want to create a RWBY Gamer Fic you don't go to the guy who started this trend (If you are actually reading this dude I give you praise for starting this) For permission to create one, advice sure, but not permission. And I'm not going to go around demanding people to come talk to me if they want to create a FE:Fates Gamer fic, if more of those start showing up I'll simply be satisfied that I started a trend and that's enough for me.**

 **Now, Austin Ga Kill is leaving the RWBY Fandom for a time, I don't claim to know the specifics, but a message to his reader are telling them to blame Swift for not telling him he was going to do a Drunken Marriage fic. Now anyone with common sense in their head would realize this is a pretty stupid thing to say.**

 **If you're trying to rally the rebel, don't sound like an oppressor having a temper tantrum.**

 **Now I've dawdled enough let's start this.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

Yang, Blake and I sat in awkward silence.

When they kissed me I had kinda forgotten to take off my Doppleganger Mask and as such they kinda kissed Nora on the lips in a way.

"Let's never speak of this again." I said.

"Agreed." Blake and Yang said.

"Alright folks, let's start the roulette!" Flarea shouted.

The two roulette's spun and stopped at the same time a few minutes later.

"No way." Flarea said as a grin grew on her face.

The fighters were a pair of purple dragons, both having the same base design, but details.

"What do you know folks, we have the Classic Series Spyro the Dragon, Versus the Legend's Series Spyro the Dragon." Flarea called as she held back a laugh, "Wiz, Boomstick take it away!"

[Cue Death Battle Theme: Invaders]

 _"When a old franchise is brought toward a new era it often get's rebooted into a completely new time frame."_ Wiz said.

 _"So what we have here is a great battle of Classic versus Modern."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Our two contestant are a fine example of this, both going on different adventures and fighting different foes and gaining different allies."_ Wiz said.

 _"Spyro the Dragon!"_ Boomstick shouted.

 _"It's our job to examine their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this round of the Tournament."_ Wiz said.

[OST: Spyro: Ripto's Rage- Glimmer]

 _"We'll start with Classic Spyro."_ Wiz said.

 _"Starting old school then huh? Okeydokey."_ Boomstick said.

 _"In this continuity Spyro started out as just your average young Purple Dragon. Who was honestly like you're every day kid, except he could breathe fire."_ Wiz said.

 _"Of course his little life spiraled into adventure when one ugly creature called Gnasty Gnorc heard a Dragon Elder insult him on live TV, so in a fit of anger he turned every dragon into a statue."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Except young Spyro, who was busy chasing a sheep at the time and was miraculously out of range of the spell. With no one left to save the other Dragon's it was all up to Spyro and his Dragonfly buddy Sparx."_ Wiz said.

 _"Now, being a young little dragon Spyro didn't have too many options to use in a fight at the time. All the little guy could do at the time is let out a short burst of fire, gore his enemies on the horns on his head, and he couldn't fully fly at the time so all he could do was glide."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Even with his limited capabilities due to his age, these were more than enough to defeat Gnasty Gnorc's troops, with his fire breath being hot enough to roast almost any enemy in one shot so long as they aren't wearing armor, and his charge attack having enough force behind it to shatter small metal objects in his path. Spyro wing's may not have been developed enough to let out a long continuous stream of fire, but he could keep letting out bursts of fire as long as his longs were still working."_ Wiz said.

 _"A while after Spyro beat mister ugly he was pulled into the realms of Avalar, where Spyro was asked to defeat a little midget of a sorcerer known as Ripto, The young dragon learned a few new tricks, like how to swim, get a little extra height after a glide, climb ladders, and how to smash his head into the ground from the air to give his enemies a nasty headache._ " Boomstick said.

 _"It was also during this time that a mole known simply as 'The Professor' created power-up gates for Spyro to use, giving him temporary boost to his capabilities. These include powering his fire breath up into shooting fireballs that can cause metal to explode from the sudden heat, his charge to be powered up to shatter massive boulders, the ability to fully fly, and even temporary invincibility."_ Wiz said.

 _"Hot damn this little dragons becoming a badass. But that's not all, during his third adventure to take down a Sorceress who sought out immorality, Spyro made friends with a young rabbit girl named Bianca, who was a Sorceress in training. Now while I wouldn't recommend having a Sorceress in Training cast spells on you Bianca really helped Spyro get even tougher."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Thanks to Bianca's Magic Spyro gained the ability to breath ice, allowing him to freeze his enemies solid, toughened Spyro's Wings so he could use them to deflect blunt object and resist the coldest of chills, and also the ability to breath electricity."_ Wiz said.

 _"He can also breathe water thanks to him helping a water fairy... Not really much combat use, but it has it's puzzle uses. But what does have a good use is his Dragon Kata, which is basically Dragon Martial arts and by the time Spyro had learned these skills his durability had been increased thanks to him getting older."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Of course Spyro wouldn't have lasted as long as he did without his buddy Sparx."_ Wiz said.

 _"Sparx has been Spyro's best friend for years, and that comes with some perks. Spyro's so young his body is fragile and his scales not too tough, so when Spyro get's attacked Sparx will take the hit for Spyro, but of course this weakens the little dragonfly, with all the magical power up's Sprax has gotten the ability to take an extra hit, and even spit out little pellets to do damage to small enemies."_ Boomstick said.

 _"While healing objects won't be used in this fight, Sprax can recover strength by snacking on butterflies that appear when Spyro roast a little wild animal."_ Wiz said.

 _"Well, this kids got some good skills that's fur sure, and a damn good track record of beating up badguys, so lets see what his opponent's has got going for him."_ Boomstick said.

[OST: A new beginning: Dragon Temple]

 _"This version of Spyro the Dragon was raised by the Dragonflies and had no knowledge of his dragon ancestor, this was the result of an attack on the Dragon Temple by a group of Ape's lead by one known as Gaul, who were servant of a Purple Dragon known as Malefor."_ Wiz said.

 _"Well that's gotta suck ass. However this version of the purple Dragon is a special breed for Dragon born once every couple hundred years and is capable of using the four based element's of Dragons, Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth." _ Boomstick said.

 _"This version of Spyro is also more durable than the previous incarnation of Spyro, and can fully fly at his young age. However his breath capabilities are limited to his Mana Pool, so he could breath on long constant stream of an element, but that'd destroy his mana reserve and limit him to melee combat. However his health and Mana can be restored by absorbing Red and Green Gems respectively."_ Wiz said.

 _"The little guy also can't swim, heck whenever he falls in water he either drowns or starts flying away before he touches the water."_ Boomstick said.

 _"This Version of Spyro also has two unique abilities to him, his Dragon Fury breath, which is a powerful blast of un-elemented energy that destroys almost everything in it's path, and Dragon Time, which slows down time for Spyro allowing him to evade enemy attacks."_ Wiz said.

 _"Sadly his Dragon Fury takes time to charge and doesn't last all too long, and after using the Time Fury to seal himself in a crystal along with his friend Cynder, Spyro lost the ability of Time Fury."_ Boomstick said.

 _"This version of Spyro also doesn't have any official melee training, mostly just using instinct to rip and tear at his enemies, and has lost his breath abilities more than once."_ Wiz pointed out.

 _"Of course where would Spyro be without his buddy Sparx, what's he doing now?"_ Boomstick asked.

 _"Actually, Sprax really doesn't do much in this continuity, he's a bit of a coward and just supplies Spyro with sarcastic responses."_ Wiz said.

 _"Shit, I know we aren't supposed to take sides in this job Wiz, but things aren't looking too good right here for this contestant."_ Boomstick said.

 _"I know Boomstick. I know. At least we aren't working on the third incarnation of Spyro."_ Wiz said.

The sound of a shotgun went off from somewhere within the temple. "We do not talk about that abomination!" Phoenix was heard shouting.

 _"Let's start the fight then okay? We don't exactly have much else to work with here."_ Wiz said as the video monitor showed the man flipping though a script of blank pages.

 _"What? Let me see that."_ Boomstick said taking the script and flipping through it, _"Damn, okay let's get the fight going."_

[OST End]

"My money's on Classic Spyro." I said.

"Same here." Yang said, "Sure the Legends Spyro has a lot of nice abilities but they all have a limit or a recharge time."

"Yeah those kinds of limits are what makes and breaks a fight." Blake said.

"Alright folks!" Flarea shouted as the two Spyro's stood at the two ends of the arena, "Let this match... Begin!" Flarea shouted.

[OST Spyro: Ripto's Rage: Ripto's arena]

Classic Spyro (Who will now be known as C. Spyro) barreled toward Legend's Spyro (Henceforth known as L. Spyro) horns first.

Of course L. Spyro blocked this charge by using his Earth Breath abilities to encase himself in a ball of Earth, of course C. Spyro's charge had just enough force behind it shatter the boulder and knock L. Spyro out of it.

L. Spyro landed on his feet and quickly retaliated by spitting out a missile of ice at C. Spyro, who countered by spitting out a short burst of fire to melt the ice before it even reached him.

The two Spyro's quickly re-engaged in melee combat, with C. Spyro quickly earning the upper hand thanks to his official training in Dragon Kata, which easily deflected L. Spyro's wild, untrained strikes.

L. Spyro quickly broke away from the melee fight and spit out a spray of pebbles from his mouth thanks to his Earth Breath, this proved in effective due to C. Spyro quickly covering his head with his wings, causing the pebble's to harmlessly bounce off them.

Almost immediately afterwards C. Spyro opening his wings and breathed out a stream of Electricity, which L. Spyro quickly countered with his own.

C. Spyro soon gave out and had to take a breath, and in turn was almost zapped by the electricity, were it not for C. Sparx jumping in and taking the hit, turning from gold to blue.

"Why can't you do that for me?" L. Spyro asked L. Sparx.

"Cause I don't have a death wish." L Sparx replied.

C. Spyro then let out a stream of cold from his mouth toward L. Spyro, began to breath fire at the ice, but cut short before the two elements could clash.

"Uh oh." L. Spyro said just moments before he was frozen.

"I think we have a winner!" Flarea shouted.

[OST End]

"I guess this just proves that sometimes the Classic's really are better than the new stuff. " I said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Blake said.

"I wonder who's gonna fight next."

[No P.O.V.]

In one of the seats of the arena sat a bald man in a decorated black robe, a mustache on his face, and a hard look on it as well, next to him was a black suited man with blue hair and large black wings, a massive man in tan robes with a massive amount of red hair similar to a lion's mane, and a man with black hair, a head bank, large brown hawk wings on his back, and a green outfit this man also had a scar on his face.

In another seat opposite of the bald man, was an adult in red armor designed after a dragon, next to him was an adult Yang with pointed ears and massive breast that would make any man get a nose bleed.

 **[[]]**

 **Well guy's do you know who's gonna fight next week?**

 **Swift you know where this is going.**


	54. Tournament: RND 4

**Okay folks, if you recognized the characters that appeared at the end of last chapter then you probably know where this is going... and it also gives me an idea...**

 **Anyway time to begin this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[No P.O.V.]

A now Level 40 Neo walked into her own private veiwing booth with a malicious grin on her face.

'Wes Verdant, be prepared for my revenge.' Neo thought.

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"I feel a chill going down my spine." I said to myself.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I dunno." I said, "Someone's probably declaring their revenge outside my Bloodlust detection skill."

"Well it's not like they're here so you're fine." Yang said as she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close.

Looking back up I saw that Phoenix had returned.

"Alright folks, it's time for the next round of the tournament folks, let's seen who's battling this time!" Phoenix called out as the roulette's spun.

The first one stopped on a man in red armor designed after a dragon and covered his full body save for most of his head, he kind looked like Volga from Hyrule Warriors.

"Our first contestant is Pierce Xiao Long!" Phoenix called out.

"What, Xiao Long?" Ruby asked, "So... is he like our brother in his world or something?"

"I can't tell because of that helmet really." Weiss said.

Then the other roulette stopped on a bald man in a decorated black robe, a mustache on his face, and a hard look on it as well.

"Versus The Goldoan King Dheginsea!" Phoenix called out, then he took a double take at the roulette's.

"Oh dear lord this is going to be epic." Vie said rubbing her hands together.

"Who are these people?" Weiss asked.

[Cue Death Battle Theme: Invaders]

 _"Dragon's creatures that have appeared in many stories and legends across the world, some kidnapping princesses, others hoarding treasure."_ Wiz said.

 _"But out contestant can turn into these giant flying terrors, such as Pierce Xaio Long, wielder of the Triforce of Power."_ Boomstick said.

 _"And the Black Dragon Laguz, Dheginsea, King of the Goldoan Dragons."_ Wiz said.

 _"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, although if you don't know that by now you're probably not right in the head... or deaf."_ Boomstick said.

 _"And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win the battle."_ Wiz said.

[OST: Hyrule Warriors: Solidus Cave]

 _"So, Xaio Long, what's this guys relation to Yang? Brother, Uncle, cousin?"_ Boomstick asked.

 _"You didn't read the script did you?"_ Wiz asked.

 _"Nope, I ran out of beer after the last one."_ Boomstick said as he picked up a packet labeled 'Script: Pierce Xaio Long'.

 _"Well Pierce Xiao Long was actually born Pierce Vermillion, a man with elven blood in his veins on an alternate version of Earth that was attacked by aliens."_ Wiz said.

 _"One day he and his mad scientist brother decided to create a portal that can cross dimensions by combining magic and science, and jumped through it after leaving behind some explosives so no one else could do the same."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Jumping through this portal awoke ancient powers that lie within their bodies. Pierce's soul awoke to the hatred of Demise, only for the good of Pierces soul to shut it down, as well as granting him the Triforce of Power, and making them full fledged elves."_ Wiz said.

 _"So he and his brother naturally ended up in Remnant, and they decided to assassinate the bitch Cinder before she could do jack shit to anyone. And Pierce and apparently quickly got himself a Death Battle champion as a girlfriend... and later Wife. Damn, dude get's that awesome rack all to himself."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Actually Boomstick, when Pierce married Yang in their second Year at Beacon he preformed a ritual that turned her into an elf, a ritual I would love to study I might add, and in turn that increased the size of Yang's breasts."_ Wiz said.

 _"Wait WHAT!? Damn! Lucky Lizard."_ Boomstick shouted.

 _"Uh Boomstick I'm pretty sure he can hear you and he might be flipping you the bird right now."_ Wiz said.

At that moment the camera switched to the prep room Pierce was in, which had a TV showing the explanation of him, Pierce was flipping off Boomstick.

 _"Huh, well what do you know."_ Wiz said.

 _"Well let's switch this topic to something I will probably feel even more jealous of, his weaponry and skills."_ Boomstick said.

 _"To start things off, Pierce has a spear carved from dragon bones known as the Flesh-Render Fang which is imbued with the fire of a dragon, he also has a Magical Ring infused with the energies of darkness, a A weaponized Water Dragons Scale that gives him better control of water, a pair of shortswords forged in the Twilight Realm, a Summoning Gate that can summon monsters defeated by him and his allies, he's also stolen Ganon's electrical Trident, and a pair of massive Greatswords from Ganondorf, which he uses both at the same time."_ Wiz said.

 _"And if that isn't enough weaponry to make his enemies beg for mercy, Pierce can also transform into a giant fucking dragon! Or he can simply partially shift, giving him Wings, claws, or a dragons' lungs and throat so he can fly, shred his foes, or cook them alive."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Pierce can also devour Dust Crystals to temporarily alter the element of his breath. Furthermore as Pierce grew older his Dragon Form grew stronger as well, now officially being classed as a Kaiser Dragon, which few other dragons can hope to match in combat."_ Wiz said.

 _"If that's not enough Pierce also has a damn good spell arsenal, however he's got a nice little bonus to electrical magic thanks to Ganon Trident, which has given him great control of his own bi...o..elec...tric...ity, Ah ha! I got it!"_ Boomstick shouted.

 _"That's great. Anyway this greater control of his bioelectric field has given him the ability to naturally change the element of his breath to electricity, this takes a moment to do, but he doesn't need to chomp down on some Dust to do it."_ Wiz said.

 _"Of course this doesn't mean the monster of a man is invincible, after all during his fight with Adam he did manage to kill bastard, at the cost of his eye. So that means he's wearing a badass eyepatch that has both his and his wife symbols on it. I gotta admit though that is a damn good was of saying he's taken."_ Boomstick said.

 _"All in all Pierce Xaio Long is an opponent that you do not want to mess with when he's had a bad day... Unless you're his wife in which case keep an eye out for socks on the door."_ Wiz said.

 _"Too much information Wiz."_ Boomstick said.

[OST End]

"Dang." Yang said, "I'd say my other is lucky... but I prefer my Gamer right here." She said pulling me into a tighter hug that almost smashed my face into her breasts.

"Still, this looks like it's going to be a dragon vs dragon fight." Blake said, "This is going to be interesting."

"What does a sock on the door mean?" Ruby asked.

"Uh..." Yang gaped as Vie whispered what it meant to Weiss.

[OST: Path of Radiance: Tranquility of Goldoa]

 _"And now our second combatant King... D... Dhe... Dheg- how the hell do you even say that? Actually, how do you even spell it?"_ Boomstick asked annoyed.

 _"King Dheginsea is a Goldoan Black Dragon and the King of the Goldoan Dragons. And the title of King to Laguz culture isn't just the title for the ruler, it also signifies that this Laguz is the Strongest Laguz of the Kingdom, and with good reason too."_ Wiz said.

 _"I'll agree with you there, from what I'm reading about the Lion, Wolf, Hawk, and Raven Laguz royals they are damn near unkillable."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Not only are they stronger than any other Laguz around, as King, or Queen in one case, these Laguz have had a spiritual re-alignment of some sort that has given them the ability known as Formshift, which allows a Laguz to hold their non-humanoid form indefinitely, meaning that King Dheginsea doesn't need to revert from his Dragon Form in the middle of a fight which would leave him vulnerable to attack."_ Wiz said.

 _"Add that to the fact this guy has at least eighth hundred some, give or take a few dozen, years of experience you know he's someone you don't want to mess with. Hell most people who have played Radiant Dawn often consider him tougher than the final boss of the game, who I might add is a GODDESS!"_ Boomstick shouted.

 _"The reason people say Dheginsea is stronger than Ashera is simple because they cannot damage him, due to the fact his Defense is maxed at fifty points and his Resistance is almost the same at fourty six, and with Fifty Strength he can easily return the damage and more."_ Wiz said.

 _"And when he activates his Ire Skill then nothing will survive that times three damage boost."_ Boomstick said.

 _"King Dheginsea is also the last of Ashera's three heroes, if only because a Dragon has a lifespan of around a thousand years, compared to a Beorc's lifespan of the average human, and the other Laguz having around 200 years of life. Being one of her heroes he was granted the ability of Mantle, which gave him immunity to all forms of damage save for weapons blessed by Yune."_ Wiz said

 _"This ability has been disable for this tournament for obvious reasons of course by the way."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Now, despite being the apparently Invincible King of Dragon's, Dheginsea does have a few weaknesses to note."_ Wiz said.

 _"Yeah, like all Draconic creatures of Tellius Dheginsea has a natural weakness to Electrical Magic, though good luck getting a magic user close to this guy and expect them to survive. He's also got an issue with the dragon slaying weapon known as the Wyrmslayer, which is a type of sword designed specifically to kill dragons. In fact anyone who knows they're gonna have to fight Dheginsea knows to have Yune enchant a Wyrmslayer for them."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Of course despite the effectiveness of these weapons or magic's against him the real issue is just surviving his attacks, his son is easily capable on tearing down the tower of a stone fortress with just one blast of his Black Breath, and Dheginsea is several times older and capable of killing those with lower defense with a single blow."_ Wiz said.

 _"In other words, if you want to fight this guy, send in whoever has the highest defense stat, as Dheginsea's Black Breath relies on his physical strength, so any mage that tries to fight him are going to die, no exceptions."_ Boomstick said.

[OST End]

"Oh jeez, Pierce is going to have a really hard time in this fight." Yang said.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, unless Pierce realizes Dheginsea has an issue with electricity he's going to be going down." I said.

"Alright folks, seeing as we are about to have a battle between two massive dragons this arena isn't the best place for it." Phoenix called out, "So as such please keep your attention on the screens that will pop up in front of you."

True to his word a large flatscreen T.V. was rose up in front of us, taking up the window area we used to watch the tournament from, which then flickered on to show Pierce and Dheginsea standing at opposite ends of a massive dome topped room, said room being big enough to fit Beacon and then some.

"Fighters get ready!" Flarea called out on the speakers in the room.

Dheginsea's body glowed golden, then quickly began to shift into the body of a towering, upright dragon with black scales, a tan underbelly, red leather wings, a pair of red tattoo's on his chest, fin-like protrusion on his forearms, and a crown of horns. Dheginsea floated off the floor, his massive wings steadily beating to keep him airborn.

Pierce made a similar transformation, turning into a red scaled Dragon just as big as his opponent, however his dragon body structure was that which relied on all four limbs on the ground most of the time, with six silver horns on his head, one of his eyes being milky white, while the other had a green glow to it, on the tip of his tail was a small blade of sorts.

"Begin!" Flarea shouted.

[OST: Radiant Dawn- Wisdom of Ages]

Pierce and Dheginsea unleashed their respective breath attack, Fire Breath and Goldoan Black Breath, the moment Flarea's word ended.

The nearly beam-like Black Flames of Dheginsea collided with the slightly less focused fire breath of Pierce before tearing through it and slamming into Pierce, pushing the red dragon back and smashing him against the wall.

Dheginsea floated closer to Pierce's impact site, which was covered by a cloud of dust, and inhaled to deliver another blast of Black Breath.

Before Dheginsea could unleash the breath Pierce shot out of the Dust and tackled Dheginsea, causing the Black Breath to fire off and do nothing but tear up the ground and wall.

Having only a small opening Pierce quickly bit into Dheginsea's neck, his draconic strength barely managing to make it past his scales, but not enough to draw blood. Pierce also released his Fire Breath into the wound at the same time, causing Dheginsea to growl in irritation.

Dheginsea then grabbed Pierce by the neck and lifted Pierce off of him before slamming him down on the ground and blasted him once again with his Black Breath, this time aiming for Pierce's head.

However Pierce reverted to his human (Elf) Form and thus was able to avoid the brunt of the attack due to being much smaller an not being where the breath was aimed, however he was still blown back by force of the breath.

Pierce managed to land on his feet with a slide, popping a Dust Crystal into his mouth before transforming back into his dragon form, then quickly unleashed a pale blue breath onto Dheginsea.

Now, while most dragon's have may an issue with the cold due to being cold blooded it apparently did not mean much to Dheginsea as even though his body was partially frozen he broke through with ease before releasing a sweeping beam of his breath, knocking Pierce back once again.

Piece got up from the blast slowly as he took a few quick breaths and looking back at Dheginsea, one could barely notice the electrical sparks on his body.

Dheginsea took a deep breath once again. Pierce returned to his human form once again and barreled toward Dheginsea, dodging the beam of Black Breath Dheginsea fired at him, which in fact the shockwave of said attack managed to boost Peirce closer to the Black Dragon King.

Once Pierce was close to Dheginsea he transformed back into a dragon and blasted Dheginsea point blank with a several volts of electrical steams that flew from his mouth, causing Dheginsea to visibly cringe from the attack.

Using this moment to his advantage Pierce grappled onto Dheginsea, small spark's on his body giving the Dragon King an electrical shock as Pierce bit into Dheginsea once again, unleashing his electrical breath once again, this time directly into the Dragon King due to the proximity of the attack.

Dheginsea roared in pain as he bit into Pierce's shoulder and attempted to unleash his Black Breath once again, but Pierce realized what Dheginsea's plan was as quickly shifted his bite to grab onto the Dragon King neck, just below the head, and tore him off his shoulder, tearing a few of his own scales in the process, and unleashed electrical breath once again.

Dheginsea's claws began to rake away at Pierce's scales, causing Pierce to cringe slightly as some of his scales were torn loose, but continued to shock Dheginsea nonetheless. Pretty soon Dheginsea claws managed to grip Pierce by the arms and began trying to pry him off, drawing blood from Pierce as he tried, but the constant electrical shocks were starting to weaken Dheginsea so he couldn't push the much younger dragon off him.

Dheginsea's body soon went limp as he reverted to his human form as he passed out from the electrical onslaught.

[OST End]

"Holy crap that was fucking awesome!" Boomstick shouted.

"Indeed, Dheginsea may have had the power advantage over Pierce, but Pierce had versatility and once he found a weakness it was all over of the King of Goldoan Dragons." Wiz said.

"This was a _shocking_ outcome, but the winner is Pierce Xiao Long." Boomstick said, getting a chorus of laughs from the audience.

I looked at the Yang that sat next to me and raised an eyebrow as she found the joke absolutely hillarious.

"Oh come on it was a good joke." Yang said.

"Oh jeez." Ruby groaned.

"I wonder who's gonna fight next." Vie muttered to herself.

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the fight, anyway I've got things to do today so see you all next chapter.**


	55. Tournament: Break 1

**Well folks, this is kind of a last minute thing because to be honest, the next match I had in mind I couldn't figure out how to write.**

 **So in order to keep to my schedule, and still have time to think out the next match up, which I might end up changing, I've gone and devised this chapter for you all to enjoy.**

 **Anyway let's get this done before I fall asleep, I'm trying to stay up late, and I managed to last to midnight, but now I've got my early wake up I've got to figure out how to solve.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"I wonder what the next match up will be?" I muttered, personally the more matches that go on the longer I can procrastinate on explaining everything to the team.

I just hope I've figured out a good enough explanation that won't get me double dumped and knocked out.

The two roulette's on the wall continued to spin, and I noticed Phoenix tap a key on a computer next to him from his balcony.

Something must be wrong because he's tapping it several times now.

All of a sudden the roulette screens on the wall began to spark, before one of the screens flickered out while the other sparked more before shorting out.

"Son of a-!" Phoenix shouted, "Sorry folk's, but it looks like the next round of the tournament until we get these things repaired, feel free to head to the common's area you'll find yourselves in as you step out of your viewing balconies."

"I told Lloyd to check all the electronics when we brought them out of storage." Flarea grumbled, forgetting about the mic hanging from her ear.

'Crap!' I thought in a panic.

I slowly turned to the left in time to see all of Team RWBY staring right at me.

"Well little brother I'd love to stay and help but-" Vie started as she backed up out of the room... or at least she attempted to before she was stopped by one of Weiss's Glyphs.

"Oh no you don't." Weiss said holding Myrtenaster out, "You are just as guilty as Wes is in this."

Tamamo was stepping toward the edge of the balcony, intending on jumping off it when Blake grabbed her curled up tails, causing the Familiar to yelp.

"Where are you going?" Blake demanded.

'No escape.' I thought in panic as the three of us were dragged out the room, me being dragged by Yang, Vie by Weiss, and Tamamo by Blake.

[]

"So when where you planning on telling us about our world being some kind of webshow in yours?" Yang demanded as we had all found a circular table and ere seated at it.

"To be perfectly honest." I said, "I'm wasn't too sure to be honest, because with what has happened in what I'll refer to as the Origin World... I didn't want you all to do anything reckless."

"And what happened exactly?" Weiss demanded, keeping a slight eye on Vie, who was making every attempt to escape from the Glyphs holding her in place.

"Its... hard to talk about really." I said, "In fact many people from my world can easily say the same."

"Was it really that bad?" Ruby asked getting worried.

I nodded, "Yang down an arm, and Penny and Pyrrha dead." I said.

The four girls of the team gasped, "P-Penny dies?" Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes, "And Pyrrha?"

"Well, yeah." I said, "However there is a large group of people who believe that Pyrrha may still be alive in the origin world."

"Why Pyrrha and Penny?" Yang asked.

"Penny... was sliced apart by the wires of her own weapon." Vie said, a tear drop trailing down her her mask and falling off from the beak, "The reason so many people don't believe Pyrrha is completely dead is because people claim to have heard a ringing bell just before she 'died', a bell that had always been used in that Volume of the series whenever a certain semblance as used."

"What Semblance?" Blake asked.

"Emerald Sustrai's semblance, Illusions." I said.

"Wait, you mean that green haired girl that's with Cinder?" Ruby asked.

The sound of wood snapping caused our head to turn to Tamamo, "That bitch Cinder's the one who caused it all." Tamamo growled as the wooden table splinted around her hand, "That bitch had Emerald, who is loyal to her like a mother, probably a lover, use her Illusion to not only trick Yang into breaking Mercury's mechanical leg and trick the paramedics into thinking its a real one, she also tricked Pyrrha into putting too much force into her semblance against Penny."

The team looked at the ground, "What was your plan if you didn't tell us?" Blake asked.

"Well..." I said looking at my Familiar and then my sister, "The main plan was to get into the singles round myself, seeing as Gamer's Mind makes me immune to Emerald's Illusions, and defeat Mercury there. Then I'd have Tamamo blind Emerald during Pyrrha's match with Penny, stop tat from happening."

"If that failed and Cinder managed to bring a mass horde of Grimm to Vale our plan B was to stop Yang and Blake from entering the Cafeteria, where Adam was, thus preventing Blake from getting injured, and stop Yang from losing her arm." Vie said, "Cybernetics are cool and all, but they don't beat the original."

"Well at least I get a replacement arm." Yang joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yang, your original counterpart is currently suffering from PTSD." Vie said, using the same tone she would if she was going to say 'I'm going to kill you.' in someone's face, "Before you finally relented and began to use the Cybernetic arm sent to you by Atlas, you dropped a mug and had a panic attack."

Yang's face darkened as she sat back.

"Blake went back to Menagerie." I said, "And let me just say Blake, I'm kinda scared of meeting the giant you call a father."

"And you're not scared of my dad?" Yang asked, "Wait, why did Blake go to Menagerie?"

"Yang the reason I'm not too scared of Tai is because he's my size, Ghira would easily tower over me." I said, "And the reason Blake went to Menagerie was because she ran away to stop Adam from attempting to come after you."

"What happened to me?" Weiss asked.

"You returned to Atlas." Vie said, "And let me say your father and brother are assholes."

"Basically, during a little art auction to support Vale, the sheer ignorance of the pompus citizens of Atlas caused you to snap." I explained, "Which in turn caused an uncontrolled Glyph Summon, which result in your dickhead of a Father to take away your rights as SDC Heiress, and give it to your little brother Whitely."

"The thing is, your father said he wasn't a good enough parent to you, and he wanted to keep what was left of the family together." Tamamo said, "Instead this ended up driving you to master your summoning and run away."

"Ha, fail." Yang laughed.

"Idiot." Weiss groaned, though I'm not too sure who she was referring to.

"As for Ruby, she went to Anima with the remainder of Team JNPR, heading to Mistral." I said, "Which resulted in Jaune getting an upgrade to Crocea Mors and his armor, the four of you fighting a Ghiest, and dealing with what people have been referring to as the Grimm Nuckelavee."

"Nuckelavee?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Here." Vie said placing her old Earth smartphone on the table with Nuckelavee displayed on it, able to do so as Weiss's Glyph's were discarded as of her distraction, "Nuckelavee was, on Earth, a creature with a human body merged into a horses back and long arms, it's main tactic of murder was to drown it's victims. Grimm Nuckelavee seems to similar is design, but has a very loud roar and it's arms are elastic."

"Earth's Nuckelavee did have one weakness though." I continued as the girls examined the Grimm on the smartphone, "Nuckelavee was deathly afraid of fresh water, a man who claimed to have survived a Nuckelavee encounter did so by jumping over a stream, and Nuckelavee was too scared to even attempt to make that jump."

"Do you think this Grimm has the same weakness?" Blake asked.

"Not sure." I said, drawing Leviathan, "But Leviathan here could easily figure that out as she may be the only source of water in the area to combat it."

"Though it's not fully necessary as you, Janue, Nora, and Ren managed to kill it." Tamamo said pointing to Ruby, "Just don't get a swelled head."

Ruby nodded rigorously.

"If you failed to stop any of this from happening, what was your plan?" Blake asked.

"The Verdant family scatters with Team RWBY." I said, "Vie, actually having doctor abilities, would stay with Yang and help her, and provide her with a Verdant Custom made Robo-arm. Tamamo would go to Atlas and undermine the SDC, while I send her funds to buy out the SDC from under jackasses nose. I would head to Menageries with Blake and meet up with her parents. And I'd supply Ruby with an army of golems."

"Why would you have Vie make me an arm though?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say we don't fully trust Ironwood." Vie said, "Nothing comes free after all, and I'm getting the feeling Ironwood has something planned with that arm he sent you."

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss said.

I took a deep breath, "That's everything I've managed to compile on such short notice." I admitted, "If you want to begin beating the ever living shit out of me then commence."

The room was silent, "I understand your intentions Wes." Weiss finally said, "And I understand why you did what you did, wouldn't make it right, but you didn't want us to do anything reckless that would get us into even more trouble."'

"Thanks Weiss." I said.

"Just one more thing." Yang said, her eyes narrowing.

I gulped and closed my eyes, only to end up getting kissed, "Thanks for looking out for me." Yang said.

"No problem." I said.

"Hey guys, talk everything out?" Tamamo said walking up to us with a bunch of food and shopping bags in her arms and tails...

Wait what?

The six of us turned to the Tamamo that was seated with us, and saw it melt into a Clay Golem, which shrank down into a Golem Core.

"Who's hungry?" Tamamo asked.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's my short notice chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this as best you can and next week I will have hopefully figured out how to the the match I wanted, or have chosen to do a different match-up.**

 **See you then... at least for this story.**


	56. Tournament: RND 5

**Alright folks, it's time for some more Verdant Gamer.**

 **Now my original plan for this chapter I had to hold off on because I still couldn't think of a good way to write that one.**

 **Instead I've found another match-up for the tournament.**

 **Now seeing as some people got a little annoyed from my RGF VS RWBY Dragoon match about spoilers I'll say this here.**

 **Spoilers for Terror of Death: Huntsman of Remnant (Nothing that isn't in the story already though) And Spoilers for RWBY: The Sealed Verses, which includes things that I haven't actually put in the story yet, as they are idea's I had while I was re-drafting it on paper.**

 **So with that done let's get to the story.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes P.O.V.]

I didn't bother trying to figure out how Tamamo managed to swipe one of my Clay Golems from me and replace herself with it without anyone noticing and I simply chose to eat my foot-long BLT Sub.

"So what kind of fight do you think we can expect next?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows." I said shrugging, "But if I see one more Fire Emblem fight in a row I might lose it."

"Man, the characters from, what did you call it, Fire Emblem?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Yeah, that." Weiss said, "They seem pretty powerful."

"Oh yeah, there are a lot of characters you can use in the Fire Emblem games." Tamamo said, "But like any tactics game series there are characters that will be getting benched by players the moment they can."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, a good example is Gunter from Fire Emblem Fates." Vie said, "He's the powerful bodyguard character for the main protagonist of the game, but he's got poor stats for the Tier Two class he is and using him early in the game is just a waste of experience as you get more powerful characters not too long after he's been gotten."

"I see what you mean." Blake said.

Then the intercom came on, Phoenix's voice bursting out of it.

"Alright everyone, roulette's are all fixed, may I ask you all to return to the arena... and whoever is banging in the janitors closet put your shirts and pants on and get out of there." Phoenix announced.

"Ew, that's just... Ew." I groaned as we all stood up.

"I... don't get it." Ruby admitted.

"Trust me Rubes, you don't want to... understand it at the moment." Vie said.

"But I do." Ruby pouted.

"You don't." Yang said, "Not yet."

[]

"Alright folks, let's start these roulette's." Phoenix announced.

At that moment the two roulette's began to spin rapidly, several faces blurring by millisecond after millisecond.

And then the left one suddenly stopped on a face I sorta recognized, well, it was a guy with long white hair so it's somewhat unique.

"Our first combatant it Endrance Schnee!" Phoenix announced.

"Schnee?" Weiss asked astonished.

"Looks like an extra sibling you have in an alternate reality." I said.

"He better not be like my actual brother." Weiss said to her self.

The next Roulette stopped on the face of a young blonde girl.

"Versus Yonah!" Phoenix said.

Yonah... wait, could it be the girl from the game Nier? Oh yeah a sequel actually came out recently, I should probably get it some time.

"Alright, now that Wiz has studied up on the rest of the combatants and Boomstick is restocked on his beer, let's have those to take it away!" Flarea announced.

[Cue Death Battle Theme- Invaders]

 _"Okay I'll be honest, I can't come up with a creative intro for these two, so how about we just introduce these two combatants Boomstick."_ Wiz said.

 _"Fine by me. Our first Combatant in Endrance Schnee, bearer of Macha the Temptress."_ Boomstick said.

 _"And Yonah, manipulator of the Sealed Verses."_ Wiz said.

 _"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and I think you all know our thing at this point so let's just start examining."_ Boomstick said.

[.Hack GU: Strife City- Lumina Cross]

 _"Endrance Schnee, originally born on Earth as a normal child who loved an MMORPG known as 'The World', was reborn into Remnant within the Schnee family, and utterly despises his father and brother."_ Wiz said.

 _"Then again, who doesn't hate those to shit head? Anyway Endrance was the twin sister of Weiss in that world and as such the guy was pretty protective of her, but also did his best to knock down her admittedly snobby attitude."_ Boomstick said.

 _"His abilites were pulled from his character of 'The World', Revision 2, giving him well contended swordplay, however his heart always yearned for a friend he had made in Revison 1 of 'The World'. His best friend, Mia, who was initially a program created known as Macha, who collected data on humans reaction to love."_ Wiz said.

 _"That's gotta be an awkward thing to learn about your girlfriend." _ Boomstick said.

 _"Mia had a different mentality than Macha actually, and Endrance, known as Elk in Revision 1, willingly went into a dungeon filled to the brim with bugged monsters just to bring her back. Only for the CC Corp to not bring her back in Revision 2 and attempt to use Mia's data for other purposes."_ Wiz said.

 _"Naturally this failed and Macha's data escaped into the World, finding its way right back to her old friend, now known as Endrance."_ Boomstick said.

 _"With Macha's data now merged with the Character Endrance, he could transform into Macha the Temptress, and this abilities were returned to him when he was reborn in Remnant."_ Wiz said.

 _"In Remnant Endrance is a much bigger force to be reckoned with. His sword skills are amplified by Dust, his Schnee Family Semblance is altered to include a Glyph that turns people and Grimm into mind controlled puppets for a short time. And his brand new Aura is gonna make him hard to take down."_ Boomstick said.

 _"He also retains his ability to transform into Macha, which is powerful enough to easily destroy most giant sized Grimm, however it is not his greatest ability."_ Wiz said.

 _"That would be his Data Drain ability. An ability that is frighteningly powerful in Remnant as it obliterates all the armor on a Grimm, shut's down Aura and Semblance for a good while, nullifies Dust for that time, hampers the victims combat prowess for that time, and can even shut down the power of the Four Maidens of Remnant."_ Boomstick said.

 _"However it is not a perfect ability, the Data Drain orb may fly fast, but not as fast as a bullet so it can be avoided if the victim has the common sense to dodge the attack."_ Wiz said.

 _"Still, if you get hit by that orb because you couldn't get out of the way fast enough, or you were just dumb enough to try and block it, you might want to think about running, fast."_ Boomstick said.

[OST: End]

"He's an interesting brother I have to admit." Weiss said.

"But I want to know more about his opponent." Blake said.

"We're about to find out." I said, "I'm actually curious as to how Yonah will be fighting back."

[Nier- Kaine: Salvation]

 _"Yonah was raised all alone by her father Nier after her mother died to a mysterious plague known as the Black Scrawl, a plague that Yonah herself soon found herself plagued with."_ Wiz said.

 _"This naturally left the poor girl bedridden for years, and with no known cure she was expected to die. Until the Shadowlord, leader of creatures known as Shades, which are actually the souls of humanity in an experiment that went wrong, kidnapped Yonah because she was the shell of his own daughter."_ Boomstick said.

 _"This meant that the Shade of Yonah possessed the Shell of Yonah, however Nier, Yonah's father, soon showed up to fight the Shadowlord, and the Shade of Yonah seemingly leaving the Shell."_ Wiz said.

 _"However what actually happened was Yohan's Shade expunging the effects of the experiment and turning back into a normal soul that rested within Yonah, making her the only actual Human on that world, freeing her from the Black Scrawl... However she didn't have her father much longer as he removed his body and memory from history to save a friend of his."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Though his memory and body were gone, his actions still remained and the woman he saved, Kaine, remained to care for Yonah, and taught her how to fight."_ Wiz said.

 _"And boy does Yonah have one heck of a capability list. Her preferred weapon is a katana known as Faith, nothing too special about it really, it's just a really good katana."_ Boomstick said.

 _"But what gives Yonah her intense power is her ability to use magic known as the Sealed Verses, spells once used by Shells, also known as Replicant's, that were loyal to the Shadowlord named Devola and Popola and a grimoire known as Grimoire Weiss (Pronounced with a 'V' like it is in german) and are very powerful abilities."_ Wiz said.

 _"These spells have some serious combat powers. With Dark Blast Yonah can fire bullet's of dark magic at her foes, with Dark Lance she can launch lances of dark energy at her foes, with Dark Hand she can crush her foes with a massive hand, with Dark Phantasm she can send out a dark copy of herself that defies all laws of physics to strike all nearby enemies, with Dark Gluttony she can absorb magic that is sent in her direction, with Dark Wall she can make a barrier that magic cannot penetrate or turn it into a shell that protects her from magic as she moves, with Dark Execution she can conjure pillars of dark spear that strike foes from below and leave them dangling in the air, and with Dark Whirlwind she can create a ring of massive sword that circle around her and protect her from idiots that think close combat is a good idea."_ Boomstick said.

 _"These spells cost mana, which does regenerate naturally at a fair pace, but can also be charged faster using the blood of her enemies."_ Wiz said.

 _"And this includes any enemy, Grimm, Humans, Faunus, and pesky wildlife like squirrels, goats, sheep, deer, and boars. And if she can draw enough of her enemies blood in one go, like slicing a Nevermores neck open, she can put a couple of her spells into a state of over drive, such as combining a ring of Dark Lances into one enormous Dark Lance, or doing the same with Dark Hand that allows her to create Dark Hands the size of a house."_ Boomstick said. _  
_

 _"Furthermore, Yonah's semblance awoke in Remnant, giving her the ability to summon Shades under her control, giving her a veritable army... which unfortunately dissolves in direct sunlight, limiting how much she can summon then sadly."_ Wiz said.

 _"Of course a simple cloud over the sun is enough to protect the Shades from the sunlight. However that's not the most threatening thing about Yonah."_ Boomstick said.

" _But Phoenix doesn't want us to tell, he want's you all to find out on your own hen he get's back to working on that story."_ Wiz said.

 _"Dammit! He didn't even put it in the notes."_ Boomstick shouted.

[OST End]

"I wonder how this fight is gonna turn out." Weiss said.

"All I know it that this is gonna be brutal." Vie said, "I played Nier myself, shamefully underrated and not many people know there are extra ending for beating the game multiple times, and using the Sealed Verses was a constant in battle strategy, seeing as Mana is so easy to recover there's no reason not to use them."

Yonah wore a pale blue shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, pale blue pants that were tucked into knee high boots that came with shin guards, she also wore a shoulder guard that was resized from the one her father once did.

Endrance had abnormally long, white hair, and a purple leather hauberk that had white shoulder guards and long purple gloves that had the Schnee Emblem on it, he wore purple leather leggings and boots that not only flared out at the knee's, but also the ankles, at his waist was a red sash that held on a hip cape, on his head was a purple cap that had white roses on it.

On the battle field, Yonah and Endrance appeared and stepped forward, Yonah having her katana Faith on her back, while Endrance held his sabre forward.

"Contestants... begin!" Phoenix shouted.

[OST- .Hack GU: Victory must be grasped.]

Almost immediately a book-like shape appeared over Yonah's shoulder and began firing off black and red bullets toward Endrance as she ran toward him. Endrance simply conjured a Glyph that served as a barrier for the bullets as he stood his ground.

When Yonah got close enough to Endrance she stopped firing the dark bullets and pulled Faith off her back to slash at Endrance, who blocked the strike with his sabre, and quickly countered, only for Yonah to leap back in a flip and swing her katana upward, which cause several spears to shoot up from the ground in front of her like a line toward Endrance, who quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

However as Endrance landed he was too slow to block the large red and black fist that appeared and punched him across the arena.

Endrance quickly recovered and created a summoning Glyph which conjured a pair of Beowolves that charged toward Yohan.

Yonah smirked as red and black smoke formed around her to create a pair of roughly humanoid shapes that held clubs made of red and black energy, two Shade to fight Two Grimm.

The Shades swung their clubs at the Grimm, distracting them from Yonah who quickly fired off two Dark Lances at the Grimm before they could recover and charged at Endrance.

A pair of Pink Glyphs formed under the two Shade's and exploded into a pink cloud, coating the two Shades in a Pink Haze and they made an attempt to attack Yonah.

Yonah Retaliated by creating several red and black swords that spun around her body and cut the two Shades in half, which released a large cloud of red blood that was quickly sucked into Yonah's body.

Yonah smirked as she jumped away from Endrance, then created a ring of Dark hands around her, then held them all in the air palms's together, causing two larger hands to burst out of the other hands which faded away.

Yonah grasped her two hands together, the Dark hands mimicking her, and slammed them down toward Endrance.

Endrance quickly set up another barrier Glyph, which shattered under the force of Yonah's Dark Hands, but still managed to bounce them off.

As Yonah came to slam her hands down on Endrance again, he quickly thurst out his open hand, creating a holographic cannon on his arm, which fired out a large black orb of static at Yonah.

Yonah quick made her Dark Hands shift to try to defend her, but as too slow as she was hit by the orb before her hands were close to blocking it, causing her to cry out is sudden pain.

The orb soon faded, Yonah's Dark Hands fading with them.

Endrance charged toward Yonah, who thrust out her hand to use one of her Sealed Verses, only for nothing to happen, causing her to hesitate in shock and get her legs sweeped out from under her hand have Endrance point the tip of his sword at her neck.

"Match!" Phoenix called out.

[OST End]

"Dammit, I was rooting for the chick." Boomstick groaned.

"Well Boomstick, in any other fight she would have won." Wiz said, "Yonah's Sealed Verses and combat style allow her to constantly push the offensive on her opponents. But Endrance's Data Drain can turn any battle into one in his favor."

"No shit, get hit by that and you may as well surrender as you've got no hope in fighting back." Boomstick said, "Even something as powerful as the Sealed Verses is powerless against Data Drain."

"Dammit." I swore, " I was rooting for Yonah too.

"I know, Nier is such an awesome game..." Vie pouted.

"Well... Maybe next time the person you're rooting for will win." Ruby said patting my back.

"Maybe." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well guy's that's the chapter, anyway I've got other things to do today so I'll see you all in the next story I update.**


	57. Tournament: RND 6

**Well folks, it's time yet again for more Verdant Gamer.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and here is a warning.**

 **The following Chapter contains spoilers for some spoilers for RWBY Nocturne, and Remnant of a Tactician, two stories that are still being re-written.**

 **[[]]**

I looked over to Ruby who had ordered herself some popcorn.

"Can get some of that?" I asked.

Ruby smiled and held out the bucket to me, letting me take a handful... As well as Vie, Tamamo, Blake, and Yang.

"Come on Weiss, try some." Vie said as she ordered her own bucket of Popcorn.

"No thank you." Weiss said.

It was then both Roulette's stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Phoenix called, "Our two contestants this round are Weiss Schnee the Ice Demon! Vs. Yukiko Schnee the heiress of the Future!"

"I can order my popcorn without salt right?" Weiss asked.

"Wiz, Boomstick, this is your cue!" Flarea called out.

[Cue Death Battle theme: Invader]

"When we think of the term heiress we usually think of someone raised prim and proper and acting as such their whole life." Wiz said.

"But these two say screw that image and are not exactly what you'd imagine from the SDC Heiress." Boomstick said.

"The human turned Ice Demoness Weiss Schnee, transformed by the Magatama." Wiz said.

"And Yukiko Schnee, the time traveling daughter of Weiss Schnee." Boomstick said.

"I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick." Wiz said.

"They get it Wiz, they don't wait three weeks like they do with Death Battle so let's get this going already, I'm running out of beer" Boomstick said.

[OST: SMT Nocturne: Talk]

 _"Weiss Schnee was born and raised just like her original self. But after one of her concerts her fate took a sharp turn when she met one of the most powerful demon's in existence. Naoki Kashima, A.K.A the Demi-Fiend."_ Wiz said.

 _"Naoki was a special case among demons himself, what with being born a human and turning into the most dangerous demon in existence by being force fed a demon parasite, and spirit of misfortune, called a Magatama."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Eventually when Team RWBY formed Naoki was placed on their team as an extra, they were sent on missions to investigate disturbances that were caused by Demons that had managed to find their way into Remnant. And upon the death of each Demon a Magatama was left behind."_ Wiz said.

 _"So when team RWBY managed to off an Ice Demon known as Yuki-Onna, it left behind the ice based Magatama known as Chione, which Naoki gave to Weiss and told her only to swallow the damn thing if she was absolutely certain about sending that thing to her gut. So she gulped the weird worm-bug-demon-thing down as a giant fuck you to her jackass dad. She won't become a super sexy succubus, but hey, flaties can't get that lucky"_ Boomstick said.

 _"Boomstick focus, please. Ingesting the Magatama resulted in the rather painful process that turned Weiss into a Demon with a humans soul and mind. Of course she can seal off that power and stand as a normal human if she want's to remain inconspicuous."_ Wiz said.

 _"When she let's her Demon form loose, her hair will not only freeze over, but she'll have demonic strength, though not as much as other demons. But her real power in her demon form is all about magic, ice magic to be specific. Boy she's really living up to that ice queen title now."_ Boomstick said.

 _"In her Demon form Weiss specializes in Bufu type magic, or Ice magic, capable of using Bufu, Mabufu, Bufula, Mabufula, Bufudyne, and Mabufudyne among the basic Ice spells, and she is also capable of breathing out a stream of ice and creating a powerful blast of ice with Glacial Blast."_ Wiz said.

 _"If that wasn't enough killing power she's also capable of using Makakaja to boost her Magic Power further, and Makakarn to reflect Magic and Dust back at her enemies. Hell she's so cold that Ice Dust and Magic just fucking heals her, talk about the cold shoulder."_ Boomstick said.

 _"However she does have her faults as there is no perfect Magatama. Weiss is extremely vulnerable to fire when she's in her demon form, and her physical resilience isn't that much higher than normal."_ Wiz said.

 _"Yeah, she isn't much of a front line fighter in her demon form, but she's still tough as shit to fight, especially if you forgot to put on your thermal underwear."_ Boomstick said.

 _"That's disgusting Boomstick."_ Wiz sighed.

[End OST]

"I feel kinda weird about one of my others turning herself into a demon." Weiss admitted.

"I wonder if one of my other's became a Succubus ingesting a Magatama..." Yang mused.

"Yang..." Ruby groaned.

 _[OST: FE: Awakening- Destiny]_

 _"Far into the future of Remnant Team RWBY are happily married and are enjoying the fact that their children not only managed to get into Beacon, but managed to form a 5 person team known as Team CYMBL (Symbol) consistent of Crimson Rose, Yukiko Schnee, Morgan Belladonna, Bastion Belladonna, and Luna Xiao Long."_ Wiz said.

 _"What are the odds Beacon would have too many applicant's too often?"_ Boomstick asked.

 _"I don't know Boomstick, however one day for reason Phoenix will explain further once he get's on the remake of their story, these five children were sent back in time to when their parents were in their first year at Beacon."_ Wiz said.

 _"I wish I could meet what my kids would look like in the future... Maybe my Ex left with more than most of my money and almost all of my stuff."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Spare me the thought of you procreating Boomstick. Ahem, anyway let's focus on Yukiko Schnee."_ Wiz said.

 _"Sure thing, well for starters Yukiko is as flat as her mom, and she actually prefers to hide her presence under a hood that has so much Dust woven into it the thing cast an eternal shadow over her face so she's not instantly recognized as the Schnee Heiress. In fact, she doesn't really act too much like her mother, I mean she does still have that annoying as hell prim proper tick that come up a lot, but she's actually got a bit of a temper that has earned her the nickname Snowstorm... Anyone who calls her that usually gets frozen in a block of ice."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Yukiko's weapons of choice are the two Dust-action Butterfly daggers hidden in her sleeves, and takes a much more acrobatic approach to combat compared to other Schnee's, when combined with her hereditary Semblance she flies across the battle field and striking at every single opening her opponents have."_ Wiz said.

 _"Thankfully she's wears shorts under her combat skirt, so no up skirt peeking... Dammit."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Boomstick we need to have a talk after this. Anyway Yukiko is also proficient in the use of Magic Tomes, though she prefers Wind elemented Tomes, the tomes she keeps on her are Wind, Elwind, Arcwind, and Rexcalibur. Of course even though she prefers Wind she does keep an Elfire and Elthunder Tome on hand should she need it, as reptilian Grimm have been noted to be much less resistant to Electricity, and bestial Grimm are much more flammable."_ Wiz said.

 _"I think it's safe to say she blows away the competition."_ Boomstick said.

[OST End]

Yang was doubled over laughing.

"Oh jeez." Weiss groaned.

"Why Boomstick?" Vie cired out.

Soon the two combatants stood at the arena, Demon's Weiss's hair being completely frozen and spread out as she held her Myrtenaster forward, while Yukiko let her butterfly daggers slip from her sleeves and took a seemingly lax stance.

"Begin!" Flarea shouted.

[FE: Awakening Destiny(Ablaze)]

Yukiko and Weiss charged each other head on, their weapons clashing almost instantly.

Yukiko flipped back away from Weiss almost immediately after her weapons were blocked, landing on a Glyph she had created as slipped one of her Butterfly daggers back into her sleeve before reaching into the pack on her back and pulling out he Elwind Tome.

Weiss jumped back and let ice form at her feet before a blast of ice hit Yukiko, Bufula was the spell.

Yukiko stumbled off her Glyph, though not before casting Elwind at Weiss, knocking the Demon Heiress back a few steps, letting Yukiko land safely.

Yukiko put away her tome before lunging at Weiss yet again, resulting in another clash of blades, however the moment Yukiko's blades touched Weiss's Rapier the future heiress pivoted, then leapt over the demon heiress, forcing Weiss to the ground and slashing her in the back.

Yukiko pulled out an Elthunder tome and sent a bolt of lightning at Weiss, knocking her to the ground, but not doing as much damage as it could have, as evidenced by Yukiko frowning and putting the tome away.

Yukiko was then suddenly encased in a massive block of ice that shattered threw her back, Bufudyne.

Weiss smirked, but unfortunately she had created a mist that Yukiko hid in, the future heiress smirked as she pulled out her Elfire Tome and sent a blast of Fire out of the mist.

Weiss went wide eyed and attempted to cast Makakarn, but was too slo as the fireball devastated her, knocking her to the ground and melting her frozen hair.

Weiss struggled to get back up as her hair slowly froze back over, but was quickly grappled by Yukiko, who kneed Weiss in the gut before throwing her over her shoulder, slamming her to the ground, and pointing one of her Butterfly daggers at Weiss's neck while it channeled Fire Dust.

[OST End]

"Match!" Phoenix shouted, rather urgently, I guess he didn't want demon Weiss to do something stupid.

"Well Wiz, looks like one Elfire was all it took to bring the ice demon to her knee's." Boomstick said.

"True, and Weiss couldn't really do much damage to Yukiko, as most people who practice using magic as a constant find themselves rather resistant to Magic." Wiz said, "All Yukiko needed was to find a weakness."

"Well, looks like Weiss is all burned out for this fight." Boomstick said.

Yang howled with laughter.

 **[[]]**

 **That's the chapter folks, don't worry if you're getting tired of this, I've only got three more matches in mind before I return to Remnant Chapters.**

 **These were just something to re-invigorate me into writing this story so I didn't have too many matches planned.**


	58. Tournament: RND 7

**Well, this took longer than I thought it would just to even start up.**

 **Sorry for the delay's everyone, but here you all go, one Verdant Gamer.**

 **And yes Swift, it's the one you've been waiting for.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

I didn't really get much time to contemplate anything really when the roulette's stopped, rather quickly I might add.

"Alright folks, our next match is Gyro Rose, the Spirit of the Hero of Hylia reborn... again." Phoenix said, "And his opponent is the Queen of the wolves, Nailah."

"And let's make this a bit more interesting, our two combatants can ONLY use their wolf forms." Flarea announced.

"Oh man, this is gonna be a dog fight." Yang joked.

"Oh jeez." Vie said.

[Cue Death Battle theme: Invaders]

 _"The lone wolf, an animal that usually doesn't last too long unless it were to find a pack to be accepted into."_ Wiz said.

 _"And while these two wolf shifters may not always fight alone, they sure as hell can hold their own all alone."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Gyro Rose, the Spirit of the Hero reborn and Huntsman of Remnant."_ Wiz said.

 _"And Queen Nailah of the Wolf Laguz."_ Boomstick said.

 _"I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to examine their weapons armor and skills to find out the victor of this match."_ Wiz said.

[OST: Legend of Zelda: Main theme]

 _"So, Rose... Let me guess, he's married to Ruby Rose right?"_ Boomstick asked.

 _"Yep, just as his brother Pierce is married to Yang._ " Wiz said.

 _"Wait, he's related to that guy? Jeez, I guess that means he's gone and turned Ruby into and elf as well huh... Lucky bastards."_ Boomstick said.

At that moment a crash was heard in the announcers booth after a gunshot was heard, "Don't talk about my Husband and Brother-in-law like that!" An older sounding version of Ruby shouted.

 _"Noted!"_ Boomstick called out.

 _"Anyway seeing as this fight is reliant on Wolf forms only let's examine Gyro's. Just like his Twilight Era ancestor could, Gyro can easily transform into a wolf thanks to his Semblance, however unlike his Twilight counterpart Gyro's wolf form evolved."_ Wiz said.

 _"Damn straight it did, Gyro Wolf from evolved into a Dire Wolf, and eventually a Warg Wolf, which makes him now as big as a horse in his Warg Wolf form. Now that's something that would make any sane person want to wish they wore the brown pants the day they encounter him."_ Boomstick said.

 _"But that's not all Gyro can do in his wolf form. Aside from having enhanced senses Gyro's massive arsenal actually has something for his wolf form, a Twilight Realm weapon known as the Sol Shackle."_ Wiz said.

 _"So question, which do you think is worse, a bite? Or having the Wolf's tail turn into a giant ass hand and grab you, then proceed to slam you about all over the place, because that's what the Sol Shackle does for Gyro in his wolf form. It's gonna bruise after it grabs you... Wonder if he's ever used it to make a grab for Ruby's-"_ Boomstick started.

He was cut off when another sniper shot rung out.

 _"_ _Ghaa! That was close. Alright I get it, I'll stop... for the moment."_ Boomstick said.

 _"We need to get you some help."_ Wiz said.

 _"But Gyro isn't perfect, he's still human in nature, and as such more than once he's gotten cocky with his couple dozen generations of fighting practice, one time of which has resulted in the loss of the his hand... which he replaced with a robo hand."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Not to mention when his Aura goes down he as vulnerable as me and you Boomstick."_ Wiz said.

[OST End]

"I'm gonna kill that guy." Yang growled.

"Don't bother, he's the only thing that makes Death Battle any good at the moment." Tamamo said.

"No kidding, I mean Bane Vs. Venom?" Vie asked, "Who the hell thought Bane could actually in that? And who actually submitted that?"

"I dunno, but I hope my Death Battle submission is accepted." I said.

"Wait you submitted a Death Battle match-up?" Vie asked.

"Yep." I said, "Final Fantasy's Gilgamesh vs. Marvel's Spiral. Both are multiarmed Swordsmen... well, one swords man and one swords woman."

"Do you even know who Spiral is?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." I said, "I just looked through the media online to find someone who wasn't so unbelievably outmatch against Gilgamesh one way or another."

[OST: Radiant Dawn: Base]

 _"Queen Nailah is the Queen of the desert kingdom of Hatari, a kingdom that is hidden within Daein's Desert of Death."_ Wiz said.

 _"Jeez, with a name like that it's no wonder the Wolf Laguz were such a slap in the face to the People of Tellius, they literally came from the one place nothing could possibly survive."_ Boomstick said.

 _"And yet Hatari did survive, in fact despite it's location there is no place better to live, as the people there care not for one's race, Beorc, Laguz, Branded, doesn't matter if you live there, quarrels are just like a neighborly quarrel, not a racial quarrel."_ Wiz said.

 _"Like when someone let their dog shit on your lawn... do they even have dogs in that desert? Anyway, as a Laguz Queen, Nailah isn't limited by pesky stamina while she's in her Wolf form, thus she can keep her wolf form for as long as she needs or wants to."_ Boomstick said.

 _"In her wolf form Nailah is quite a threat, her highest attribute is Skill, which is 46 in her Wolf form, this means that her most dangerous abilities can activate fairly often."_ Wiz said.

 _"The one's that are the most important are Savage, which triples her strength and halves the enemies Skill stat. But that's nothing compared to her Glare ability."_ Boomstick said.

 _"In her wolf form Nailah's Glare is so frightening and powerful that it actually has the power to petrify her enemies in stone, leaving them helpless, but provides a nice defense boost, but they can't break free of their stone prison."_ Wiz said.

 _"Of course Nailah does have a few weaknesses. As a Beast Laguz she is vulnerable to Fire based magic, and while her defense is high, it's nowhere near as high as Dheginsea's, not to mention her Resistance isn't as high and her Defense."_ Boomstick said.

 _"That's all we have on her sadly, as she hasn't made too many appearances."_ Wiz said.

 _"Damn, I wish she made a few more, she's pretty hot."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Ugh..."_ Wiz groaned.

[OST End]

"Oh boy." Ruby said, "I wouldn't want to fight her."

"Me neither." I said, "In fact I wouldn't want to face any Laguz Royal."

"Alright folks!" Phoenix shouted, "It's time for a good clean, wolf fight!"

At that moment, two wolves appeared, one the size of a horse with black and brown fur and bright blue eyes with a white orb shackled around his tail. The other not as large, but much larger than the average wolf, with white fur and one of it's eyes covered by a cloth and bandage.

"Begin!" Flarea shouted.

[OST: Radiant Dawn: Battle of Pride]

The two wolves lunged at each other and collided head first with each other, bouncing away from head other with the headbutts, testing the strength of the other.

Nailah, the white wolf, quickly began to circle around Gyro and lunged at him, of course Gyro's not a game character that stands to take the hit, so he jumped to the side and attempted to bite Nailah.

But Nailah isn't a the Queen of Wolves for nothing, as she dodged the attack as well and bit into Gyro's side, causing him to yelp before biting her tail and throwing her off. Gyro was lucky he had an Aura because that bite could have easily torn off some flesh.

Gyro's tail then formed a giant fist thanks to the Sol Shackle and threw a punch at Nailah, nailing her in the side and throwing her a fair distance, but she easily landed and recovered.

Nailah smirked as she howled into the air, before making a rather high leap into the air and landing on Gyro's back, sinking her teeth as deep as Gyro's Aura would allow.

Gyro yelp in surprise as Nailah's Savage skill did far more damage to his Aura than before, Gyro then began to shake rather violently in an attempt to throw the wolf Queen off, and easily blindsided her with his tail-fist.

Nailah landed on her feet and gave a wolfish grin as she charged forward again, Gyro charging head first in once again.

The two wolves instead of colliding heads, locked jaws with each other in an attempt to bite one another, only to constantly throw each other to the side.

The two eventually ended up in a rather... sexual position, this caused Gyro and Nailah to turn red as Gyro quickly backed off, and the two quickly nodded, a silent agreement that what just happened, never happened.

The two then headbutted each other once again, though this time they didn't bounce off of each other, and Nailah took a quick bite and Gyro's front leg, causing him to yelp and back off, and in turn glare at Nailah.

Who gave him her own, lethal glare.

Surprise could easily be seen in Gyro's eye's as he was quickly turned to stone.

[OST End]

"GYRO!" An older sounding Ruby shouted as a red blur leapt out of a viewing booth and ran over to the petrified Gyro.

"Well, it was a good fight on both parties account's but there is a clear difference in skill in the end." Wiz explained.

"Yeah, Gyro's known more for his skills with weapons rather than fighting as a wolf, while Queen Nailah has fought only as a wolf meaning shes had far more experience fighting like a wolf." Boomstick said.

"It was that lack of experience that dragged on the fight in Gyro's part, and the longer the fight went on the more likely Nailah was going to use her Glare on him." Wiz said.

"It looks like Little Red Riding Hoods Big Bad Wolf just wasn't Bad enough to win this one." Boomstick said.

"Alright folks, that's this round." Phoenix announced, "Now can somebody please get Mister Rose a Gold Needle? I think he needs it."

"Shit." I muttered, "Looks like the Spirit of the Hero has lost a fight for once, while he had his best gear."

"No, it's well implied that Link nearly died before Breath of the Wild began." Vie said.

"Wolves seem so much less scary now compared to the Queen of wolves." Ruby muttered, "I hope he'll be okay for the sake of one of my others."

 **[[]]**

 **Bet you guys didn't expect that.**

 **And yeah, Sorry Swift, but from your story it seemed like Gyro's experience in using his wolf form is... minimal in the combat section, I haven't really seen him use it too often. It's kinda obvious he'd lose to the Queen once I realized that.**

 **Anyway I've got work to do so see you.**


	59. Tournament: RND Neo

**Hello everyone I...have something I need to say so HEY READ THIS YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLES!**

 **Listen everyone, I have noticed I've been getting a LOT of comments from you people complaining how much you hate these Tournament rounds, and I can understand if you don't really like them, but AS I SAID IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER this tournament is only up because I was in a low point of motivation to write this story, SO SUCK IT UP!**

 **Or do you want me to keep writing in more of these Tournament Rounds because you guy's telling me to get back main story isn't really motivating me to go back to it, in fact it's downright pissing me off! I already told you TWO CHAPTER'S AGO I WAS BRINGING IT TO A CLOSE! PAY ATTENTION TO THESE GOD DAMN AUTHORS NOTES ASSHOLES!**

 **Seriously guys if you don't like these chapter do me a fucking favor and shut the hell up about it!**

 ***Sigh* Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system I'd like to apologize to everyone who likes these and didn't comment hatefully about them, you all didn't deserve to see that, I'm just getting pissed off at all the hateful comments assholes have been leaving.**

 **Now I'm gonna start this chapter before I lose it again.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"I wonder what the next fight will be." I muttered leaning back in my seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phoenix announced from his balcony, causing me to sit back up, "This next bout will be a predetermined one between two people with the Gamer ability."

'So me and someone else then.' I thought standing up, "What to use this time?" I mused before I was suddenly warped to the battle field, along with my opponent... Neopolitan.

"Fuck." I grumbled looking at her stats and- what the hell!?

 **[Neopolitan Lvl 45]**

 **[Ice Cream Bitch]**

 **[HP 1200/1200, MP 1100/1100, AP 1600/1600]**

'You have got to be kidding me.' I thought, 'When the hell did Neo supercharge?'

"No analysis this time folks." Flarea called out, "Just a straight up fight until one sides Aura is shattered! GO!"

 **[A new quest is active]**

 **[Neo RND 3]**

 **[Objective: Defeat Neo!]**

 **[Reward: +45,000 EXP, +45,000 Lien]**

 **[Begin Neo battle Music- Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a New World: Those Who Conceive Frenzy]**

Neo grinned as she lead the charge this time, appearing in front of me in a sudden moment, her blade drawn from her Parasol.

I countered my pulling out my weapon for this fight, Alondite, to knock aside the slash and retaliated with a kick to push her back, which she blocked with her parasol so no damage dealt.

I then brought out my stolen parasol and shifted my grip on it so my arm wrapped around the pole as I opened it so I could use it as a shield.

This naturally irked Neo as she lunged at me again, this time I blocked her stab with her old parasol and slashed with Alondite, Neo flipped back to avoid it, but either forgot about or didn't know of it's shockwave and was promptly knocked back and took 143 AP damage.

Neo was now tumbling and I wasn't gonna give her a chance to recover, "Stalagmite!" I called out, causing a spike of earth to burst out from under her and deal 233 AP damage and launch her into the air.

"Void!" I continued, causing a black void to appear and implode around her, dealing 199 damage and causing her to shrink into a ball.

 **[Dark Magic Skill has reached Lvl 31]**

Ignoring that I continued my assault, "Blaze!" I called out, causing a strong fire to burst into existence around her, only to get a result of shattered glass.

"Dammit." I thought annoyed as Neo landed on her back and quickly flipped back up and lunged at me smirking.

I swung Alondite at her leaping form, only to see 177 of my AP vanish as I was blinded in a flash.

'Shit, more AP for her means more uses of Counter Barrier.' I thought annoyed and stepping back and doing a quick mental check of my skills.

This of course meant Neo was was taking advantage of my momentary distraction and had stabbed me for 283 damage.

However I grinned at her close proximity, and used one of my more dangerous abilities, "Limit break!" I shouted.

The glass shatter around my body caused Neo to take a few steps back away from me, which I used to my advantage to slash at her with Alondite faster than she could track, landing blows and dealing 348, 455, and the last one was mostly blocked but did manage to graze her for 111 damage.

Neo fell over from the sudden powerful assault as I let lose another swing, this one blocked by her Counter Barrier and instead deal 232 damage to me.

Limit Break wore off and Neo could tell as she smirked and lunged at me once again.

I let her hit a slash that dealt 223 damage to me, but in return I headbutted her with all my strength, which dealt 100 damage exactly.

Neo tumbled back shaking her head from my hit and looked back at me with a glare in her eyes and jumped into the air intent on stabbing me.

I put Alondite away and pulled out Luna and took aim, firing just as Neo's eye's widened, shattering her Aura and sending her tumbling into the air.

 **[OST End]**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[Neo RND 3]**

 **[Defeated Neo for a third time]**

 **[You've reach Level 46]**

 **[You've got over 10,000,000 Lien buddy, splurge some of it already]**

"Winner!" Flarea shouted as Neo got back up, ready to continue the fight, but was warped out.

I sighed in relief, but all in all I know I might be having more problems in the future.

Neo was now supercharged and just one level behind me, I'm going to have to pick up on my training soon before she out classes me.

 **[[]]**

 **There, done, just one more after this, okay!?**

 **It may not be long but I'm just flat out pissed while I was writing this so it's not my best work.**

 **If you people wanna start blaming others for some reason go to the comments and blame everyone who said they have had enough of this Tournament.**

 **Ciao.**


	60. Tournament RND Final

**Okay everyone, this is the LAST Tournament chapter for the time being.**

 **Now Internet on Monday has been wonky so if this shows up for you on Tuesday then I'd like to apologize for the delays.**

 **Internets been cutting in and out today so odd's are I may accidentally save during an out moment and rage quit writing for a few hours or the day.**

 **Anyway last Chapter for the tournament, so I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

Now that I had returned to my seat I was surprised at how much power my Limit Break Skill gave me, I should use it a bit more often.

Still, now I've gotten a level up that I should put point's into later, for now though I want to watch the next match.

"Attention all contestants and guest... Invited or no!" Phoenix called out picking up the microphone, "This will be the last match I have for the time being, there is stuff that needs to get done around here and I can't do it all watching you all fight it out for the entertainment of others."

"That's a rather crude way of putting it." Weiss said as the roulette spun.

"With this many people how could it be anything else?" Vie asked.

"On the plus side it has given me things I need to start thinking about." I said as the roulette's stopped.

"Looks like a battle of Magic." Flarea called, "We have Validar of Plegia, versus the Sorceress of Remnant, Musaline!"

"I recognize Validar, but not Musaline..." Vie said.

"I get the feeling this will be a dangerous fight." Tamamo said.

[Cue Death Battle Theme: Invader]

 _"Sorcery, the power of magic in it's most powerful form, our two combatants are among the strongest manipulators of magic in their worlds... at least the ones opposite of the side of good."_ Wiz said.

 _"Validar, King of Plegia and devoted Grimleal cultist."_ Boomstick said.

 _"And Musaline, Leader of the NEO Galbadian armies of Remnant, and Sorceress."_ Wiz said.

 _"He's... actually, you've probably heard this enough by now, let's just get to the examinations and then get to the fighting."_ Boomstick said.

[OST: Fire Emblem Awakening: "Something is very wrong"]

 _"Validar is far from what you'd call a simple cultist, in fact, he's the single most devoted of the Grimleal cult, men who worship the Fell Dragon Grima."_ Wiz said.

 _"Which is actually pretty reasonable considering Validar carries Grima's blood in his veins, and fully embraces it even."_ Boomstick said.

 _"His devotion to Grima is so powerful he wouldn't even hesitate to assassinate the ruler of the Kingdom of Ylisse, nor would he hesitate in offering up his own child to be the new vessel for Grima."_ Wiz said.

 _"Fortunately, his wife was far less devoted to Grima and didn't plan to give up her child to a evil dragon, so she ran away with her kid to gods know where... Problem was that in at least one timeline Validar managed to get Grima inside his kids mind and body, but thanks to some time traveling misfit kids, at least one of which was his own grandchild, that plan didn't work out so well in other timelines."_ Boomstick said.

 _"The reason Validar actually managed to get his child to become a vessel for Grima was the fact that Grima gave him power over the Blood of Grima, essentially giving him the ability to turn his child into a mere puppet under his control. Which is wrong in so many ways."_ Wiz said.

 _"When he can't control his kid to do his bidding for him Validar specializes in the use of Dark Tomes, his tome of Choice being Grima's Truth, a powerful Dark Tome that few other tomes can match... granted his choice of using sorcery to his fighting does come with a few problems."_ Boomstick said.

 _"As he is classed as a Sorcerer his only weapon of use is Tomes, and is meant to fight at a distance. This means that should he encounter anyone with a good level of magic resistance and his physical defenses aren't really the best._ " Wiz said.

 _"We... don't really have too much else on him unfortunately. He only appeared in one game and didn't have too much of a back story fleshed out before he got killed... twice... or was it three times? One of those could have been an illusion... Still, not a god combat record there."_ Boomstick said.

[OST End]

"What the hell kind of man would make his own child a vessel for a dark god!?" Weiss shouted.

"Wow Weiss, I didn't know you could cuss." Yang joked.

"There is something wrong with that man." Blake said shaking her head.

[FF8: A Sacrifice]

 _"In the Remnant she's from, there is no name that the populace knows and hates more than the NEO Galbadians, a militant organization who's leader's goal is currently unknown, along with her motivations."_ Wiz said.

 _"What is known about the NEO Galbadians however is that they're on the hit list of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, Menagerie, The White Fang, hell even the Grimm will gun for NG soldiers before attacking some helpless kid. Man talk about making enemies."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Despite being their abnormally high number of enemies the NG can easily hold their own against Huntsmen and Huntresses, and that's not even taking into consideration their 8 Commanders."_ Wiz said.

 _"But their Leader, Sorceress Musaline, is on a whole other level, Phoenix is enjoying the mystery that's been built up around her so he won't let too many details slip, but apparently she's had a shitty point in her life that may have had something to do with her actions."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Her mother has passed on her Sorceress powers to Musaline at a young age... before her mother fell ill and died, followed by her father dying in a fire to save the children inside the building. Thus Musaline was forced to live with her rather hateful uncle while she was shunned by the village."_ Wiz said.

 _"So Musaline spent her time reading and training her powers before throwing her uncle across his house with magic and running away... When she grew she apparently murdered her uncle and burned down the village, sparing only those who were kind-ish to her or had nothing to do with her being shunned."_ Boomstick said.

 _"Speaking of her powers, Musaline's Sorceress powers in the art of magic is nearly unparalleled, when she was threatened by the power of the Fall Maiden she basically laughed it off, claiming it was nothing in comparison to her power."_ Wiz said.

 _"And just because she uses powerful magic doesn't mean she'll stay back and keep her hands clean, she's apparently skilled in the use of a weapon called a gunblade, which is what you get when you replace the barrel of a gun with a longsword, I gotta get me one of those."_ Boomstick said.

 _"I wouldn't recommend it Boomstick, A Gunblade requires precision design and really strong arms. By firing the gun portion of the weapon the bullet causes a small explosion that makes the blade vibrate to tear though things better. The Gunblade would have to be precisely built to avoid the whole weapon blowing up in your hands and a strong arm to ensure the blade is kept steady and on target as you cut through them, failure to have this strength would result in your attack missing spectacularly, or your arm getting torn clean off."_ Wiz said.

 _"I... think I'll just keep it on my wall... Anyway Musaline is not only apparently physically powerful, but hot damn she's sexy. Why are all the female villains so god damn sexy?"_ Boomstick asked.

" _No idea, but apparently she had a boyfriend she was devoted to, and he even taught her to use a Gunblade."_ Wiz said.

 _"Lucky man, wonder if he ever got her into bed for some lovings."_ Boomstick mused.

 _"Boomstick, I really wouldn't antagonize her like that, she's humiliatingly defeated Winter Schnee, Tyrian the Scorpion Faunus, and apparently Beacon's Headmaster Ozpin couldn't defeat her."_ Wiz shouted.

 _"Shutting up now."_ Boomstick said.

[OST end]

'Please god's of luck and kindness DON'T make Musaline an Event I.D.' I thought doing a quick prayer.

"This is going to be awesome." Yang said rubbing her hands together.

"This is gonna be a little scary." Ruby said ducking down.

Within moments the two fighters appeared.

Validar's dark skin, menacing robes, goatee, and eyes couldn't have screamed villain any louder, in his hands was a deep purple tome that was no doubt Grima's Truth.

Musaline however walked toward him wearing a high tech helmet with visor on her head, her body covered by a black suit, a smile on her lips as she held out her hand, conjuring a .44 Magnum styled Gunblade in her hand before holding it to her side, the tip facing downwards.

"Begin!" Flarea shouted.

[FF8: Maybe I'm a Lion]

"Hrah!" Validar shouted as he conjured a large black orb and hurled it to Musaline.

The NG Leader smirked as she sidestepped the attack, then snapped her fingers, causing a pair of lightning bolts to strike Validar, causing him to stumble back.

Validar then began to fire off Grima's Truth as fast as he could... Yeah he didn't really have a diverse attack pattern.

Musaline's smile faded into a disappointed frown as she began to walk forward, flicking her wrist every so often the throw an orb of Grima's Truth wildly off course, almost hitting the stands were it not for the barriers.

Validar was starting to panic when he fired off another Grima's Truth.

Musaline simply held up her hand, causing a green light to appear and melt in front of her, forming a wall in front of her in a dome shape. Grima's Truth bounced right off it and caused Validar to stumble back.

That was the last Validar could do as Musaline dashed up to him and slashed, sending the man flying and crashing straight into the invisible walls, knocking him out instantly.

[OST End]

"Ummm..." Boomstick said, "Shortest fight ever? What the heck just happened?"

"Validar's downfall in this fight was not only his low physical defense, but also his limited arsenal." Wiz said, "If Validar were to have any chance at fighting Musaline he would need melee combat, otherwise a simple Reflect Spell would knock everything back at him."

"Well... that was comically short." Boomstick said, "Anyway it's time we head home, we need to start looking for good match-ups for the actual Death Battle."

"Wasn't our last episode a giant robot battle?" Wiz asked.

"Yeah, Giant Robots are awesome and all-" Boomstick said before his voice faded.

At that moment Flarea appeared behind us, along with a red and orange portal, "Wes, and company, if you would please go through here you shall find yourselves back at your dorms." Flarea said smiling, "Hopefully we can meet again, especially once you've collected the rest of your equipment sets."

I smiled as we all returned to our home, though now we needed to plan for the Vytal festival.

 **[[]]**

 **Right, that's the chapter, I'm gonna stop here and post before I have another internet outage.**

 **Hope you enjoy and I'll see you next week with some actual VG...**

 **And be warned, watch what you comment, because I check them the moment they are posted... give or take a couple hours.**


	61. Verdant Chibi 3

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **You thought you were getting an actual chapter this week? Too bad! I'm overdue for the end of volume chibi chapter so I hope you all enjoy this and I promise that next week will be an actual chapter of VG.**

 **[[]]**

A white space covers the screen, then the giant yellow word 'Chibi' falls into the screen, followed by Ruby's rose symbol next to it, then 'RWBY' on top of 'Chibi'.

The cast then pops out from behind the words, Ruby slides out from beside her symbol, standing left of it. Weiss climbs on top of the symbol. Blake climbs up on top of where the 'W' and 'B' in 'RWBY' are. Yang jumps out from behind the 'I' in 'Chibi' and stands next to it.

Next Vie in her Crow Doctor outfit slides through the gap between the 'W' and 'B', trying to get a look up Blake's outfit.

Tamamo falls out of nowhere and lands on the 'Y', her tails blocking Vie's view of Blake.

Finally Wes slides in from Ruby's side and stops between the Symbol and the 'C' of 'Chibi'

"RWBY CHIBI"

[Yang Play's the wrong game]

Yang is seen sitting in a chair in front of Wes's laptop, browsing through his games, specifically the one's tabbed under 'Zombie'

"Oh this one looks good." Yang said, "Dead Space... Sounds fun."

A few minutes later Yang is smiling as she watches the opening cut-scene.

"Okay this is starting to look a little- HOLY MOTHER OF DUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Yang cried out as she closed the game completely before jumping away from the chair, her eyes becoming large white circles.

*Twenty minutes later*

The camera is centered on the Team RWBY Dorm bathroom, with the sound of a flushing toilet being heard.

Yang is then seen walking out holding a plunder in her hands, her eye's still large white circles, "Never touching that game again."

[Surprise Make-out]

Wes is seen stretching his arms as he walks by a door labelled 'Janitor's closet'.

Wes stopped to look at the closet, "Wonder when that got here?" Wes said, before shrugging and stepping past it, causing the Camera to shift to the Team RWBY Dorm.

Wes reached out to open the door when Yang zipped up behind him and pulled him back away from the camera.

The Camera zips back to the Janitors closet just in time to see the door close, followed by a comical kissing sound filling the hall.

A minute later Yang skips out of the closet while Wes stumbles out looking dumbstruck.

Just as the door shuts it opens again to reveal Blake as she grabs Wes.

"How long have you been in there?" Wes questioned before he was pulled in.

[RWBY Kart]

Three Racers are seen lining up at a starting line.

Yang on her motorcycle.

Ruby in a Zwei drawn wagon.

And Wes in a go-cart that is a little too small for him as his knees are well bent, Tamamo sitting on his head in her Fox form.

Holding a flag at the side of the starting line is Blake with a tied up Weiss next to her.

"Go!" Blake called as the three vehicles took off.

The camera zooms ahead to see Yang just in front of Ruby, but Wes not in sight.

The Camera moves back ever so slightly to see Wes was a decent distance away and moving at the same speed as the two sisters.'

Wes's eyes narrows and he reaches into the cart and pulls out a bright red turtle shell and throws it, followed by him pulling out and throwing a second.

Yang and Ruby look behind them just in time for their respective racing vehicles to get hit by the two shells and start to spin out, with Wes zooming past them laughing.

Ruby's eye's narrow as she pulls out her own red shell from the wagon and throws it, followed by pulling out Crescent Rose and start firing.

"Red shell Incoming!" Tamamo shouted.

"Deploy the banana!" Wes shouted.

Tamamo the spit out a banana peel from her mouth, which stopped the red shell, followed by coughing out two more.

"Crisis averted." Tamamo said as Ruby managed to catch up to the two.

At that moment a spiky blue turtle shell with Wings on it started to fly up over Wes.

"NOOOO!"

-BOOM-

Wes, Tamamo, and Ruby are seen covered in smoke as Yang speeds by cackling.

[Cat stalking]

Vie peeked out from a remarkably thin light post and saw her newest target standing in front of a small shop.

Vie grinned as she held up a bag of powder and walked over to her target.

"Hello~" Vie said smoothly, getting the attention of her target.

The Target was an Atlesian orange haired cat faunus by the of Neon Katt.

*A couple hours later*

Vie and Neon are seen in Vie's bed, with the blanket covering their chests.

"Wow, you are good girl." Neon said.

"Not good enough to get my original target though." Vie sighed, "Oh well, all you cat faunus are cute though."

"You're a little bottom heavy though, but that's fine." Neon said with a grin.

*Moments later.*

"Reow!" Neon yelped as she was literally booted out of Vie's house without her clothes on, though a few censor bars covered her.

"Hey! What about my stuff?" Neon pouted.

The door opened and her clothes flew out like they were shot from a cannon.

[Dust Mod: Guess Who]

Yet again the six dorm goer's are on their laptops playing Dust Mod.

"Okay so all the people wandering around are repeating player models, the hunters have to figure out who's an actual player." Wes started.

"And the Players have to avoid getting the shit shot out of them, they even got an ability to help them escape, but it's only got one use and they have to touch a hunter three times to get a new one." Tamamo said.

Hunters: Weiss, Ruby, Yang

Hiders: Wes, Tamamo, Blake

"Okay so it looks like the models are Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser." Tamamo said.

"Whoa." Yang said as soon as the hunters could see, "The heck is going on here?"

"I dunno, it was this giant mess when we spawned." Blake said.

"I think one of them is in there." Ruby said, "Fire in the hole!"

-CookieLover7 died of mysterious causes-

"Uh Ruby, I don't think any of us hid in there." Blake said.

"I'm not hiding in that death trap, if I get spotted I have no escape." Tamamo said.

"Okay, I'm heading into the house." Weiss said.

"SUDOKUUUU!" Wes shouted.

"What the-!?" Weiss cried out.

-HeiressSnow2 was blown up by TricksterGamer777-

"Well this isn't very good." Yang said.

"Heh, you'll never find me." Tamamo said.

"Who's this Yoshi hiding in the bush?" Yang teased.

"Crap." Tamamo groaned.

-KitsuneX9 was shotgunned by PunDragon4-

"It's one on one!" Yang shouted.

"Oh Blake that is dirty." Tamamo chuckled.

"What?" Yang asked, "Where is she?"

"Blake, don't come out of hiding, we're definitely using that spot next round." Wes said.

-Hiders Win-

"Crap!" Yang shouted.

[Neo Vs Gilgamesh!]

Neo stood before a chibi'd Gilgamesh, her blade drawn from her parasol.

"So you wish to face me? Gilgamesh!?" Gilgamesh shouted, "Very well, we fight like man and woman!"

Neo smirked and rushed toward Gilgamesh

*Five minutes later*

"It's seems I've made another tall tale." Gilgamesh said crossing his arms.

Neo was face down on the ground, smoke rising from her head as she held one leg in the air. She was at 1 HP.

"And for my reward!" Gilgamesh shouted as he picked up Neo's Parasol.

Neo looked up with white circles for eyes as she flailed around trying to reach her weapon as Gilgamesh left.

A tear formed in Neo's eye as she fell limp once again.

[Soda Rockets]

Wes and Nora are seen standing outside Beacon's Dormitories.

"What are you planning Wes?" Nora asked.

"I saw a video on my worlds Youtube." Wes said pulling out a Bottle of Dust Cola, and a can labeled Butane.

"Oh?" Nora asked.

"Watch." Wes said.

Wes chugged part of the contents of the soda bottle before grinning and pouring some of the Butane into the bottle.

"Okay, that's a bit of a waste of soda..." Nora said.

Wes quickly flipped the soda bottle upside down and let go, with the bottle suddenly taking off like a rocket.

"That was awesome!" Nora shouted, "I wanna try, I wanna try!"

Wes handed Nora a bottle of Dust Cola, which she partially drank before she took the butane and poured some into the remaining soda and flipped the bottle and watched it take off.

Only for the sound of glass shattering to be heard.

"Walk this way." Wes said hiding the butane in his inventory as the two walked away quickly.

[Ruby and Weiss Play SMT Nocturne]

Ruby and Weiss were looking over the game's in Wes's Laptop, specifically under the tab labeled 'Favorites'.

"Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne?" Weiss asked.

"Looks cool." Ruby said, "Let's play it."

*A few hours later*

Weiss and Ruby were on their beds with a crushed look on their faces.

"That game is so hard." Ruby whined.

"That skeleton is impossible to beat." Weiss sighed.

"He maxed his evasion and agility before we could even start to attack him and we couldn't hit him at all after that." Ruby cried.

On the other side of the room Tamamo was chuckling, "Matador, slayer of the Shin Megami Tensei noobs." Tamamo chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you beat him then!" Weiss shouted.

*10 Minutes later*

"Done." Tamamo said dusting off her hands as Weiss and Ruby stared at her in shock.

"H-how?" Ruby cried.

"You just gotta tweek their stats and your so they don't think your buffs are too much of a threat and their debuff too much of a hindrance." Tamamo said, "Might not be the most effective trick later in the game, but it save MP early on while you build up Chakra Drops."

"How in the world to we get more of those things anyway?" Weiss snapped.

"Murder Pixies." Tamamo said, causing the to girls to gap at how casually she said it.

[RWBY Party]

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are standing at the front entrance to Beacon, however there were lines and colored circles on the ground around the place.

Wes approached the group dressed like a game show host.

"Welcome to the Beacon Board!" Wes announced, "You Objective in this game is to find Tamamo and buy Dust Crystals off her for 20 Lien, you each start with five Lien, and you get three more for landing on a blue space, but lose three for landing on a red space. You an find Dust Vials to cause a little havoc among your other competitors and stop them from buying the Dust."

Dice blocks then appeared over the group of four girls, "This will be 20 rounds so let's see who goes first."

"This should be fun." Blake said smiling.

*5 Turns later*

Blake looked down at Yang, who was one space in font of her, and grinned as she held a dust vial

"Blake, no... Don't you dare!" Yang shouted waving her hands.

Blake uncorked the Dust Vial and was coated in electricity and punched the die block that appeared over her head, showing the number 6.

"No!" Yang cried out as Blake ran past her, destroying half of Yang's Lien.

*At the end of the match*

Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Yang were all looking roughed up.

"And the final Dust Tally is... Ruby!" Wes shouted, "Who one by nothing more than a single Lien!."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

"She only won thanks to that Bonus Dust." Yang grumbled.

Blake held out a rope as she stalked toward Ruby.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks, that's the chibi chapter.**

 **Yeah there's one less skit than the last two, but this one was getting pretty long for a Chibi section and it's getting late.**

 **Anyway next week there will definitely be a standard issue Verdant Gamer Chapter... which may be an Event I.D.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day.**

 **I'm gonna go get murdered in SMT Nocturne soon so I'm going to do the same and enjoy myself.**


	62. Premonition

**Hello folks, sorry if this ends up taking until nightfall to post.**

 **It is freaking hot today and it's really slowing my brain down.**

 **Anyway, time for a chapter I've kinda wanted to do for a while so just sit back and enjoy.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"Man, I didn't even do any fighting and I'm tired." Yang said as she stretched her arms.

"Am I the only one worried that Neo got herself uber charged?" Tamamo asked as she opened the curtains to reveal it was night time.

Vie had suddenly shown up next to it and opened said window, "I'm worried too, but for now I'm just gonna hit the hay, I've got something to do tomorrow." Vie said as she jumped out the window.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Blake said as she turned to me, "And tomorrow you are showing us this Web Show that involves us Wes, got it." Blake said with a stern look on her face.

"Don't worry, I will." I said as I sat in my bed, followed by Yang and Blake climbing in with me.

We all fell asleep pretty soon after that.

[Dreamscape]

Opening my eyes I found I was not in my bed as I had fallen asleep, instead I was in a rather average looking house, a small dinning room from the looks of it... and no windows so I couldn't really look outside to figure out where I was.

My attention however was brought to the figure at the table: An older version of me actually.

"Dad?" I heard a female, sleepy voice ask.

My future self lifted his head from a book he was reading and turned to the speaker, as did I.

The speaker was a girl of about thirteen, she had long black hair, her eyes were pale blue, and sticking out of her hair was a pair of little black cat ears that flicked when future me closed the book he was reading.

"Bast?" Future me asked, "What are you doing out of bed at this hour... Are you nervous about the start of Signal?"

The now named Bast shook her head, "No..." Bast said, hesitating before she nodded, "Yeah Dad... I'm kinda nervous, no, I'm really nervous."

Future me motioned for his daughter to sit next to him, which she did, "Are you nervous at how everyone is going to treat you because you're a Faunus?" Future me asked.

"It's not just that Dad." Bast said, "Helia is human and I'm a Faunus, what is everyone going to think of my when they realize we're sister? Everyone's probably going to tease me about you probably having an affair with Mom for Momma Yang and a bunch of other crap." Bast said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Future me on the other hand chuckled, "That's what you're worried about?" Future me asked, "Bast, don't give two seconds to care about what people think of our family. I've long since accepted we're a crazy family."

Bast looked up at Future me with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, except you've got your Gamer power keeping you calm." Bast muttered before she slumped onto the dinning table.

"Bast, even before I got my Gamer power I had long since accepted the Verdant Family is somewhat crazy." Future me said, "I mean we have a pet lion cub in the house after all, if that doesn't say 'we aren't a normal family' then I don't know what does."

Bast chuckled at that, "Yeah, plus Helia and Momma Yang aren't exactly normal themselves because of how Grandpa raised Momma Yang... And I suppose there's Mom and her... books." Bast said trying to hide a slight blush.

"Speaking of your mother books." Future me said as his eyes looked at Bast in a slight glare, "We're still having a talk about those Manga's you've been hiding under your floorboards young lady."

"Daaaaad." Bast groaned as her head fell onto the table, "It was just one book- And it was Helia's too."Bast said, clearly not having too much of an issue throwing her sister under the bus.

"And that's why she's joining in on that talk." Future me said, "I don't mind that you're having those thoughts really, considering our family its really not a surprise. I'm just making sure you two have 'The Talk' heard properly, no doubt Yang would try to avoid the whole thing and try to keep you and your sister as innocent as your aunt Ruby."

"She's a bit late for that really." Bast chuckled.

"And while we're on that topic, who gave you two those books?" Future me asked.

"Aunt Vie." Bast admitted.

The Future me sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered, "I won't take those books from you two, especially considering considering Helia's... Biology. Just make sure you two don't take all day in the bathrooms I had built into your bedrooms reading those and... well I'll explain in the talk."

Bast nodded and sighed, "I'm going to try to go back to sleep okay dad?"

Future me nodded and pulled Bast into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight Bast." Future me said.

Bast nodded and released herself from the hug and soon began to walk back to her room, and considering I saw her walking up some stairs I think it's safe to say her room is upstairs.

After a few minutes my Future Self began to talk, "Heh... Hard to believe I had two kids and not anymore considering how much Blake and Yang jump me in bed." He muttered.

Suddenly he looked up straight at me and smirked, "Hope you're ready for that, Helia's gonna be your first born, followed by Bast." He continued, as if he were talking straight at me... himself... I'm not gonna think about that anymore, "And just as a warning, Helia's more likely to come home with a girlfriend over a boyfriend considering her... extra appendage."

Right as he said that my dream cut off.

[Real world]

My eyes snapped open in the middle of the night as I looked at Blake's face as she cuddled up to me in the night.

'Well that was one hell of a premonition.' I thought, 'So in the future I have two kids, Blake and Yang are constantly getting in my pants at night, and if I know myself as well as I think I do- Then Yang's daughter is gonna end up being a...'

I'm going to have an interesting future that's for sure.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay I guess that didn't take as long as I thought it would.**

 **Anyway that's the chapter, a bit of a glimpse into Wes's future family.**

 **Well people I hope you enjoyed it and now I'm going to hug the air conditioner and turn myself into a popsicle.**


	63. Filler

**Ladies and gentlemen I am so sorry this didn't come out yesterday.**

 **When I was initially about to start writing this yesterday nearly puked, I could** ** _feel_** **the bile trying to force it's way up and out, but I managed to hold it back and on that note went to sleep, when I woke up I chose to gab my computer and look up everything I missed in that surprising 6 hour nap, and right as I finished the one story that I could tell had updated my internet decided to cap out on me.**

 **On that note I hope my Internet says running tonight, the Alert system hurries up and get's fixed, and I don't end up puking- I will go a fll year without puking I swear it!**

 **Anyway enough about the gross stuff, let the chapter begin... and apologies ahead of time if it turns out to be a short chapter, with all that happened last week I've not really had much brainstorming time for this story.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

Waking back up after I had went back to sleep after my premonition of a dream I found myself in an awkward situation.

First up was the fact I had Yang pulling my head into her chest, thankfully not enough to cut off my oxygen supply, but still enough to render me immobile.

Second was the fact Blake rubbing he hips against me while purring rather loudly into my chest, her ears flicking near constantly.

Third was a grinning Ruby who had her scroll facing the three of us.

I raised my eyebrow at that last one.

Fortunately Ruby noticed this and whispered an answer to me, "Yang's got way too much teasing material on me, I'm just getting even Wes." Ruby explained.

I simply nodded and gave Ruby a thumbs up... or at least the best I could do without being able to move my arm very far.

It took an extra hour for Yang and Blake to wake up, the latter turning bright red upon realizing whatever she was dreaming was just a dream.

After that Tamamo brought out my laptop and pulled up the entire RWBY Web series, which the four members of he team quickly gathered around to watch.

I on the other hand was on my scroll at the Gamer's Treasurebox, searching for anything good available.

'What to buy, what to buy...' I thought as Tamamo leaned over my shoulder looking at the scroll herself.

"Oh, hold on, back up a second." Tamamo said stopping my hand, then moving the screen back up.

"Oh, the Lost Planet 2 Injection Gun." I said as a grin formed on my face.

Lost Planet 2 was a pretty good game, it was a bit more multi-player focused than it's predecessor, but it did add a lot more without breaking the formula... Unlike Lost Planet 3, A.K.A. Space Janitor Simulator, seriously who thought it would be a good idea to lose your HUD when you got too far from your Rig, and then have you do it constantly?

Either way Lost Planet 2's Injection gun is a boss murderer. It's shots are splash effected, and it got two modes, in Red it boosts an allies attack power by 300% and in Blue it boost their Defense by 300%. All while having the exact opposite effect on bosses.

It's fun to kill bosses when they take 6X the normal amount of damage from a VS Rocket Launcher.

So I bought the LP2 Boss murderer and grinned as I held it in my hands before putting it into my inventory.

At what I can assume was the end of Vol 2 of their show Ruby gt up to use the bathroom while Weiss called me over... well, ore like pulled me by my ear over really.

"Wes! If you knew this stuff was happening then why didn't you say anything?" Weiss demanded.

"Fear mostly." I admitted, causing some eyebrows to be raised, "Think of it this way, if I were to catch Cinder before she actually managed to start her set-up, what's going to stop her boss from just sending someone worse and much less subtle."

"Her boss?" Yang asked.

"You'll understand after you've watched Vol 3." I said, "And please, don't start slacking off just because you all know the outcome of those battles."

"So really, the only thing holding you back from doing a lot is the fear of the Butterfly effect making things worse." Blake said.

"There's also the Level Difference between me and Cinder." I deadpanned as Ruby came out of the bathroom.

"Wes, do you have a plan for that virus Cinder planted in the CCT?" Ruby asked.

"Vie should be on it actually." I admitted, "I'm crap with programming really."

"I suppose our hope rests with your sister on that matter." Blake said with a sigh.

At that moment the intercom came on, Glynda's voice ringing through.

"Will Team RWBY please report to Professor Ozpin's office." Glynda announced.

"Wes, you have any idea about this?" Weiss asked.

I put my thumb to my chin, "No, nothing really comes to... " I muttered before going wide eyed, "No wait, Grimm Eclipse." I said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain later, but we better get to Ozpin's office." I said as Tamamo opened the door.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah folks, like I said, short.**

 **It also doesn't help that the keys on this computer I'm using right now are in a state of low sensitivity.**

 **Seriously I've had to slow down on how fast I type so sentences are readable.**

 **Hopefully I'll have a better week this week, the Fanfiction Problem fixes, and a bunch of other shit, see you all later. Preferably once I've felt better.**

 **EDIT: Okay folks, I'm using this story to test a Theory I saw on the Twitter for the admins, apparently someone believes that by deleting and reposting a chapter for a story it will move up on the alert list, though not quite sending out an alert. I'm not too sure if this is true yet, so that's why I'm testing it.**


	64. Grimm Eclipse Part 1

**I am so sorry about not posting yesterday, I've been having a pretty shitty month lately.**

 **Honestly I forgot yesterday was Monday because of that... not to mention the internet's been all wonky this month which isn't helping matters in the least.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter, the start of the Grimm Eclipse arc, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

 **[A New Quest has been created]**

 **[Merlot's Grimm Eclipse]**

 **[The video game arc has come around, it's time to fight a mad scientist who is mutating Grimm.]**

 **[Main Objective: Defeat Merlot's Mutant Deathstalker]**

 **[Reward: 30,000 EXP, Mutagen vials x15]**

'I'm rewarded with Mutagen?' I thought, 'And a lot of them too.'

"So Wes, do you have any idea what this mission is about?" Weiss asked me with a slight glare as we walked through the Emerald Forest.

"I think I do." I admitted holding Dragon Breath, "Back home, you guys actually got popular enough someone started a fangame... that was eventually picked up by Rooster Teeth-"

"The guy's who are showing your world our adventures." Yang pointed out.

"Right, they took it up and made it a full on game." I said, "Anyway, it's a four player co-op game were the four players could play as any member of Team RWBY, or JNPR when the DLC came out."

"Too bad those guys aren't with us right now." Ruby whined, "Where are they anyway?"

"No idea, Jaune said they were out on a team training session." Tamamo said shrugging.

"Any, could you continue Wes?" Weiss said.

"Right." I said clearing my throat to continue, "What started out as a mission to examined the Vale Defensive network that has malfunction you guys found signs of Grimm being capture, and Professor Port examined the symbols on the cages to reveal they were from Merlot Industries, owned by Doctor Merlot."

"I've never heard of Merlot Industries before." Blake muttered, "What did they specialize in?"

"Dunno." I said shrugging, "Merlot was never really fleshed out because it was a pretty short game. However his companies main building was located in Mountain Glenn, so you guys went there with phone guidance from Oobleck to examine the company building, only for it to collapse from it's old structural failure and force the team to take an underground exit, where they find mutated Grimm."

"Mutated?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you guys find a ship owned by Merlot Industries in the Forever Falls forest and it takes you to an island where apparently Dr. Merlot is alive and well." Tamamo said, "And has found a natural substance on said island that is acidic to Aura, but a powerful mutagen to Grimm, what's worse is that is seems Merlot had found a way to make the stuff synthetically."

"Did we take him down though?" Yang asked.

"Not really, he kinda set the island to self destruct..." I admitted, "After that... nothing, Doctor Merlot was never mentioned in Volume's three and four on the RT site, which really makes me wonder if Merlot's going to play a role in the main series, or if another game is going to come out involving him."

"Well, that's another thing we have to worry about then." Weiss sighed, just as we reached a small cliff overlooking some Creep's.

I decided to summon Undine for assistance... and she flooded away the Creep's with a massive tidal wave that came out of nowhere.

"Man these Elementals are seriously dangerous." Yang said with a smirk.

 _"We are a force of nature after all Yang."_ Undine said as we continued onward, _"It's only natural we'd be powerful entities."_

[]

It didn't take too long for us to find the cavern the first device, which on the outside looked perfectly fine.

"Okay... so what's the damage?" Yang asked as Ruby pulled out her Scroll.

"According to Professor Ozpin, the damages are more in the programming." Ruby said as she plugged her Scroll into a port, "So he gave me a program which will connect it to Professor Port's computer so he can make the fixes."

"Wait, can the boring storyteller actually do that?" I asked.

"According to Ozpin he can." Ruby said, "The real question is how fast it can be done."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." The familiar voice of Vie said as her voice came from Ruby's scroll, causing us to jump, "I've already hacked Port's computer and fixed the terminal... Can someone tear off the hacking module on the back of this thing?"

"Uh... sure." I said looking on the device and soon finding a small black box with an antenna, which also had the symbol of Dr. Merlot on it, "Vie how long have you and Crazy Eddie been hanging out to get you this skilled with hacking?"

"For the sake of your sanity little brother, you don't want to know." Vie said cutting her connection.

"Your life was weird before you came to Remnant." Blake said flatly.

"You don't know the half of it." Tamamo said as she put away Kusanagi and chose to pull out her naginata.

Leaving the cave we soon came across an ancient looking bridge mechanism that was our 'only' way across.

"Undine can you freeze water?" I asked.

 _"Of course."_ Undine said holding out her hand, forming a bridge of water with handrails to keep us from falling off the sides before snapping her fingers and freezing it solid, _"Better get to walking."_

"Screw that." I said looking at Tamamo with a grin she returned, the two of us then took a running start toward the bridge...

Before jumping into a penguin slide across the bridge. What? We're Americans, crazy's in the blood.

[]

Further ahead we found a small ruin that had several cages within it as well as a Defense Device, "Yep... This is definitely the Grimm Eclipse." I muttered.

"So... we're heading to Forever Falls then?" Yang asked, "You know, after we get Vie to fix remaining two?"

"No, that would make the teachers, and possibly our enemies suspicious." Blake said, "If we act as if we had knowledge of the future we could be targeted much faster than before."

"And I am sure as hell not ready to go toe to toe with Cinder just yet." I muttered as Ruby plugged her scroll into the system so Vie could fix it.

[]

A few minutes later we left the ruins, we are just blazing through this and only dealing with about half the normal amount of Grimm we would have at this rate.

And while Ruby had her scroll plugged into the last device we got a call from Professor Port, who was asking as to why Vie had hacked his terminal, and to tell us that he had identified the symbol as one that belonged to Merlot and that he was sending a Bullhead to take us to Mountain Glenn.

At that moment an Ursa burst out of the woods before a more than familiar pink blast came from it's back, causing it to fall over with Nora tumbling over it's back, "Awww..." Nora whined, "They keep breaking."

It was then the rest of Team JNPR ran into the area, "Nora... Please stop doing that." Ren panted.

"How... can you keep... up with this girl?" Jaune asked as he leaned onto Pyrrha, who was turning red from the contact.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby called out, causing JNPR to look over at us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Nora asked.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay guys, short I know, but this is honestly something I wanted done before noon today before life decides I've had a bad enough week.**

 **Anyway I'll see you guys whenever I post something else today.**


	65. Grimm Eclipse Part 2

**Well folks, another chapter of VG on the way.**

 **Won't talk much because I plan to write several chapters today so long as I don't get interrupted.**

 **So without any more delay here's the VG chapter.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"Well this was unexpected." Weiss said as the ten of us sat in a bullhead heading toward Mountain Glenn.

Yes ten of us, Professor Ozpin gave Team JNPR permission to join us on this mission.

"So... we're heading to Mountain Glenn?" Pyrrha asked for Jaune, who was busy leaning over the edge of the Bullhead to release his stomach contents.

"Yes." Tamamo said, "We're heading to what remains of Merlot Industries and see what information we can collect from it as to what Dr. Merlot was researching specifically and if we can find clues as to his current location."

"And Nora." I said looking at the resident pancake inhaler, "Keep the explosions at a minimum."

"Fine..." Nora pouted and lifted Magnhild before unloading the grenades from it.

"What can we expect from the Grimm at Mountain Glenn?" Ren asked.

"Well, last time we were there we just fought lots of Creeps and Beowolves." Ruby said, "A couple of Ursai and a few tiny Nevermores, but nothing too big."

"And their numbers should be significantly lower than our last visit." Blake said, "After so many were lured to Vale their numbers shouldn't be anywhere near as high as last time we were here."

"Not to mention we did kill a crap ton of Grimm last time we were here." Yang said.

"But we have no idea how fast the Grimm multiply." I said, "Plus those Goliath's didn't come into Vale so they're still around."

"Which reminds me, don't shoot them and they won't bother us." Ruby said, "I hope."

"Let's... just not -Hrk- go near them period." Jaune groaned.

"Smart plan." I said.

[]

Pretty soon the bullhead dropped us off just outside of the walls of Mountain Glenn, which there was thankfully a break in the wall for us to enter through.

"Do you think the break was during the fall, or after it fell?" Nora asked looking back at the break in the wall as I pulled out Raven Talons.

"I'd rather not think about it." Yang admitted.

As we took down the dozens of Grimm in the area to continue forward, I summoned Spectre and Gnome to assist us, Spectre because I like him, and Gnome because we may end up having to go under ground again.

Pretty soon we reached a bridge... that had several large slabs of building in the way, which just so happened to cut us off from progressing.

"We're gonna have to go around I think." Ruby said, then she looked to the side, "At least the waterway is clear."

"I have a better idea." I said looking between Yang and Nora.

"What?" Yang and Nora asked at the same time.

"Yang, you're probably going to hate me for this." I said pulled out my Dust Blade and slapping in a Lightning Dust crystal, "Nora, send Yang into the sky."

"Wait what?" Yang asked mere moments before Nora swung Magnhild upward to send Yang flying into the sky.

"Wes what are you planning?" Pyrrha asked.

"A way for Yang to kill him?" Jaune asked.

I didn't answer and instead slapped the flat on the Dust Blade onto Nora's back and held it there, electrifying her.

"Oh..." Ren said in realization, "Both Yang and Nora have Semblances to make them stronger."

"So when Yang lands she and Nora can simply move the rubble out of the way." Ruby said, "Why didn't I think about that?"

At that moment Yang landed back on the ground on her back, she got up rather quickly and glared at me, "Explain." She demanded.

"Look." I said pointing at Nora, who was still getting electrified.

Yang looked at Nora and noticed what I was doing, "Ohh..." Yang said, "You're still gonna get it once we get back home."

"I'm ready for whatever you can dish out Yang." I said pulling the blade off of Nora's back.

"Let's move this wall Nora." Yang said cracking her knuckles as she and Nora grabbed a slab each and lifted them with frightening ease.

"Let's not use this plan too often." Ruby said as Yang and Nora carried the slabs aside and slowly placed them on the ground away from us, trying not to create shockwaves, "I don't like seeing Yang get blindsided like that."

"Me neither." I admitted.

[]

We soon found ourselves at the front of Merlot Industries, where there was an Ursa Major in the way.

"We can take it." Yang said cracking her knuckles while Nora lifted her hammer.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora shouted as she and Yang charged the Ursa.

"Yang, Nora, wait!" Weiss and Ren shouted.

Too late, the Ursa was sent flying from the combined attack of the two teams resident powerhouses, crashing into Merlot Industries and going through several walls.

This in turn caused the tower to start crumbling, tearing holes in the ground as we ran away from the crumbling building.

"Oops." Yang said as Nora whistled innocently.

Blake and I ended up facepalming.

[]

Looks like we still have to go through the underground anyway.

"This place is looking a bit more unstable than the last time we were here." Ruby said looking around.

"Good thing we have Gnome here to keep this place standing." Jaune said looking at the Earth Loli Elemental.

 _"You can thank me when we leave."_ Gnome said happily as she skipped along beside Spectre.

Eventually we made it to a large room in the underground which had railroad tracks running through.

"Brings back memories." Tamamo said looking around as she swung her Naginata to behead a Creep that tried to blindside her.

Moving on we found he Mutant Creep, which I observed.

 **[Mutant Creep Lvl 20]**

 **[HP 100/100]**

 **[[WARNING: Highly volatile!]]**

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"According to my ability it's a Mutant Creep." I said readying a Dark Bullet, "It's health is abysmal, but it's apparently highly volatile."

"Vola-what now?" Ruby asked as I fired the Dark Bullet.

The shot did over 100 damage and it caused the Creep to explode into green and black gunk.

"It goes boom." I said.

"That's not a good thing then." Jaune said.

"So now we're dealing with Suicide Bomber Grimm?" Yang asked, "That's annoying."

"You said that Grimm was a Mutant." Weiss said, "Do you think that mutation was natural?"

"Not one bit." I said, "Mutations are genetic, Grimm don't breed, they just full on evolve and grow."

"So in other words, someone is mutating them." Blake said.

"Yep." I said.

[]

We continued through the tunnels until we reached a minecart that had a large Dust based bomb in it.

 _"Let... me... deal... bomb..."_ Spectre said as he melted into the shadows.

"How do you think he'll take care of it?" Ruby asked.

"No idea." I admitted.

Soon enough a large pool of darkness opened up under the bomb, the cocooned over the bomb before sinking back down into the darkness.

"Well... that was simple and easy." I admitted, "I was planning to just drag it into an Instant Dungeon and leave it there."

"Well then, Yang, Nora, think you can open these big metal doors?" Ruby asked.

The two strongest of our two teams easily pushed the doors that were in our way open, which evetually lead us to an opening in the tunnels.

"Where do you think we'll come out?" Jaune asked.

"As long as there aren't any bombs in the path, I don't care." Weiss said.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah, it's not exactly easy to turn Grimm Eclipse into story form without stating to get repetitive.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in whatever I update next.**


	66. Grimm Eclipse Part 3

**Sorry this took so long, but life's made it hard to update during the daylight hours and last night the internet went down when I was writing and when I saved, well... yeah.**

 **Anyway, take 2!**

 **[[]]**

"Since when was Forever Fall connected to Mountain Glenn?" Yang asked scratching her head as we left the underground of Mountain Glenn.

"I think we were in those tunnels longer than we thought." Jaune said scratching his head, "Wonder where we are exactly?"

"Somewhere I don't think Goodwitch took us." I said pointing at the two sets of stone doors, each door with a small cube shaped gap in the middle.

"I guess we'll need a key then." Ruby said, "Let's start looking then."

"Can't we just blow it up?" Tamamo asked, "I mean no one's gonna notice if say... Nora knocks the doors down."

Nora immediately pulled Tamamo into a hug, "You are my favorite fox." Nora said, "Can I?"

Ren sighed, "I suppose it will save us some time, Jaune, Ruby?" He asked.

"Might as well." Ruby said shrugging.

Nora cheered as she lifted Magnhild and slammed it into the doors... which promptly tumbled over.

"Let's get going." Blake said readying Gambol Shroud.

Moving through the path made seemingly for us we fought several mutated Grimm in our way, almost like they were placed there for us... Oh wait, they were.

Not too long in our trip we found some kind ancient courtyard given the pattern of stones around a rather large tree, no matter how timeworn they were.

I honestly wonder what the deal with all these old ruin are sometimes, Rooster Teeth has some explaining to do later in the series.

I didn't really have much time to think about it when A pair of Alpha Beowolves jumped down in front of us...

Naturally with ten Huntsman and two elementals in the field they didn't last long, they were shredded with remarkable ease.

Moving onward we found ourselves running along a set of train tracks.

"Blake? You okay?" I asked moving alongside my Faunus Girlfriend.

Blake nodded, "I'm fine." Blake admitted, "Still, this is the place I defected the Fang." She said this all while reaching down and swiping a piece of metal as she passed it, it was a finely cut part of a train coupling.

Tamamo then joined the two of us, "Blake, when the time comes to face Adam, don't use your gun." Tamamo said.

"I know." Blake said, "Still, I might forget in panic. Do you have plan for Adam?"

I nodded, "I do." I said, "I spent a fortune on something in The Gamer's Treasurebox, but it'll put an end to Adam if he's too hooked on battle."

"He'll try to kill you for more than one reason." Blake said sorrowfully.

'Yeah I know, he cut off Yang's arm just because she was your friend.' I thought, "Trust me, Adam will get what he deserves."

"He'll get his just deserts." Tamamo said, "Though I wonder what would be worse for him, killing him slowly, or injuring his body to prevent him from being able to fight."

'Okay, what emotions all went into Tamamo when I created her?' I thought.

We had to stop our conversation when we encountered a Mutant Beowolf, which Tamamo cut down with her Naginata in a flash, it was low leveled.

"I think we're getting closer." Pyrrha called out, "Assuming more of these mutant's mean we're getting closer."

"I agree with that." Weiss called out.

It didn't take much longer after that before we had to split away from the tracks, in which we found another set of stone doors which-

"SMASH!" Nora shouted slamming her hammer into the doors.

-Met the same fate as the last ones.

"You know, she'd do well in the demolitions department." I said idly.

"Please don't give her any ideas." Ren said.

"Too late~" Nora sang, "But I don't want to go anywhere without Renny."

"Jeez you two just kiss already why don't you?" Yang joked, causing the two to turn red while Nora began to sputter out excuses.

'Note to self, get these two, along with Jaune and Pyrrha, together before we get back to Beacon.' I thought flatly, turning to Gnome and Spectre, I dismissed them for the time being as they wouldn't be needed for the next part of this trip.

Moving past the doors we found our target.

"A ship?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked through Crescent Roses scope.

"It's go Merlot's logo on it!" Ruby called out.

"Looks like we're stowing away." I said, "What better way to find a madman than for him to bring us to him?"

"You don't get seasick do you Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Thank Oum no." Jaune said, "Just airsick."

"Come on team, let's go!" Ruby shouted throwing her arm forward in a point.

"Ruby unless you want your Aura to get decimated jumping down the cliff I suggest we follow the path." Weiss said flatly.

"Fine..." Ruby said pouting and going down the path.

Said path led us to some sort of old temple, which was currently being used as a warehouse to cage Grimm.

We cleared out the smaller Grimm that wandered in before I noticed Ruby taking aim at the Grimm inside.

"Ruby wait." Jaune said surprisingly, "Don't kill the caged Grimm."

"Why? It'll slow the bad guy's plan." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, but it will also delay the ships departure." I said taking over for Jaune, "Worse the crew could start looking for stowaways if they get suspicious."

"Oh..." Ruby said lowering her weapon, "That's a good point."

"We should probably start going over stealth and reconnaissance tactics when we get back." Weiss said, then she looked to Team JNPR, "You can join us if you want."

"Sure." Jaune replied instantly, "I mean it goes a lot faster with more people helping right?"

Yeah I'm making that kiss happen before the tournament.

Pretty soon after that we found our way to the docks, where we hid inside one of the empty shipping crates, closing the door behind us, and I summoned all my elementals to help it feel more full.

"So." I said rubbing my hands together, "I've brought a few board and card games with me, who wants to play what?"

 **[[]]**

 **Jeez I got up way too early to post this.**

 **Anyway guys I've got access to my Ao3 account now, tonight I will start to repost Reading Twin Heroes of Remnant over there, seeing as the Admins took it down during their sweep on Friday.**

 **It will take a while though so it's gonna be a long while before the most recent chapters of it will be on the site, I mean the damn thing was nearly, if not over, 200 chapters.**

 **Oh man, my fingers are gonna need a vacation after this...**


	67. Grimm Eclipse Part 4

**Okay before I even start writing this chapter I want to apologize beforehand in case this doesn't come out until Tuesday.**

 **I just really didn't fell like writing last night.**

 **I'll try my best to write what I can before I lose interest and hopefully get this out ASAP.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

"Crap!" Yang shouted slamming her fist into the bottom of the crate.

"I told you not to risk it." Blake said placing her cards on the floor, which was lit up by a lantern.

"How did you get 21 exactly!?" Jaune cried out.

"I think Wes's luck is rubbing off on me." Blake said grinning.

To make a long story short, we were playing Blackjack at the moment... we tried Uno, but that ticked Yang off when the round lasted thirty plus minutes.

"So what's Blake's reward?" Yang asked pouting.

Before I could open my mouth the answer the crate rattled.

"Tell you later." I said, "We're being off loaded."

"Finally!" Nora cried out, "My legs were falling asleep."

Finally the crate shakes one last time as it is placed on the ground.

"Right." I said standing up and pulling out my Doppleganger Mask and taking Nora's form, getting her weapon for myself, "Time to blow this thing open, ready Nora?"

"Ready me!" Nora cheered as the two of slammed our hammers into the door of the crate, sending it flying open while tearing off the hinges from the crate as well.

"That was fun." I said taking my Doppleganger Mask and putting it away while pulling out my Dragonbreath, "Now then, let's move forward."

"Uh... Wes, no signal." Jaune said holding up his scroll.

Oh right, forgot about that.

"Well, I can see some signal towers." Pyrrha said point toward one of the towers, "We can adjust the signal and call one of the professors."

"Let's go then." Ruby said pulling out Crescent Rose.

Marching ahead we encountered Merlot's Red Androids, his melee robots.

We, read Nora, took them out within seconds with a few well placed explosions... And I kinda stuffed all the droids that weren't too broken into my inventory, which was three.

"Vie's gonna love these." I said to myself chuckling.

Pretty soon we reached the 'pointless fence', I honestly hated the thing because in Grimm Eclipse we couldn't cut it down.

"Well... what are we gonna do about this fence?" Jaune asked.

"Climb it." Yang said, "It doesn't have any barbed wire at the top or anything like that." She finished as she reached out and grabbed the fence.

Only to be shot off in a burst of electrical sparks... Okay that actually is a better reason to go around the fence... well, if we didn't have-

"Nora?" Ruby asked.

Nora grinned with pure, evil glee as she cracked her knuckles and grabbed the fence, causing electrical sparks to fly out widely.

"We should probably take a step back." Ren said.

We did as Ren recommended as the electricity began to spark more and arcs of electricity began to trace the fence.

"I'm not the only one who's getting worried about all the power she's charging up right?" Weiss asked as electrical arcs began to shoot off of the fence and Nora.

"Right." I said pulling a rock over for us to take cover behind.

Not two seconds after we took cover one last flash of electricity shot off, followed by a sizzling sound.

I poked my head up to see that the fence couldn't stand that much electricity running through and had melted in Nora's hands.

"Well, that's one way to take care of a fence." Blake said.

Moving onto the first tower I found that is was simply off, so I flicked it on.

And promptly received a call from Vie, thank goodness, unfortunately the signal was terrible so we really didn't hear much except, 'groups of three.'

We moved onto the second tower after tearing down a few more droids and turned that one on too.

"Great job bro!" Vie called out, "One more and remember to-" The rest of what she said was cut off by static.

Apparently Merlot had released some Grimm as they began to swarm us as we approached the third tower, but we still made it in the end and turned it on, receiving a call from Merlot himself.

"Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you're the first." Merlot's voice said.

"Hello doctor crazy." I mumbled into my Scroll.

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Merlot. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment." Merlot introduced.

"What do you want with us?" Blake demanded.

"For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right?" Merlot asked rhetorically as several Grimm charged into an arena like area we entered.

"As much as I'd like to cut you off and hang up, my thumbs are full." I said beheading a Beowolf with Dragonbreath.

It was then Ozpin joined the call, though admittedly I didn't pay too much attention to the call because I had some Grimm practically breathing down my neck at the moment.

'Still though...' I thought, 'According to Ozpin Merlot was a key part in the fall of Mountain Glenn... Wish we could get some more information about it.'

Finally we managed to take down all the Grimm and were now taking a short breather.

"Team's, we've been attempting to locate Merlot's island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring the island and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts." Ozpin told us after Merlot hung up.

"Can we blow up this island afterwards?" I asked, "Whatever Merlot is doing here, this kind of research cannot leave this island."

"Agreed." Ozpin said, "If you can destroy all the data on the island that would be beyond helpful in the long run."

"Goodie." Tamamo said.

"Let's roll team!" Ruby declared pointing Crescent Rose forward.

 **[[]]**

 **Okay yeah this didn't make it out on Monday... Sorry guys.**

 **If I don't get something out Monday next week for this story that means I'm taking a break from this so I can focus a bit more on my other stories/ Copying my stuff to Ao3**

 **Anyway review and I'll see you all in whatever I post next.**


	68. Grimm Eclipse Final

***Phoenix walks into the room wearing full riot armor.***

 **So... hey guys, been a while since I posted this, now please, let me explain something before you start throwing your rotted fruit and vegetables.**

 **Like I said in my last chapter if I didn't update I'd be taking a break from this story and I have.**

 **Admittedly this break took longer than I wanted but... Well I really don't like writing the Grimm Eclipse arc from how flat it is and life's been a bitch.**

 **So, apologies ahead of time I'm just going to blur by the last of this arc until we get to the escape and just get this shitty arc done.**

 **I hope you enjoy and I'm also going to let you know this will no longer update on a weekly cycle, it just did not work for me.**

 **[[]]**

[Wes's P.O.V.]

It took a while, but we finally found a path that we were pretty sure would lead us to the nearest entrance to Merlot's facility.

Though it had gotten dark when we found it.

"What's that green stuff?." Jaune asked, pointing at small pit filled with the acidic liquid.

"An unknown substance." I said feigning ignorance and picking up a stick ad poking it, "Doesn't seem initially harmless, but what if I pour my Aura into the stick?"

As my Aura filled the stick it began to steam and burn, causing me to take it as my cue to pull it out.

"But it looks pretty acidic to Aura." Weiss said, playing along rather well.

Pulling a pair of large water jugs out of my inventory I kneeled down and started to fill them as best I could.

"Why are you collecting that stuff!?" Blake cried out.

"This stuff is most likely the crap that mutated those Grimm." I explained, "I may not like it, but I want to take this to Vie and see if she can use it to upgrade the Grimm Blade's." 'It may also Upgrade the Grimm Armor too now that I think about it.' I thought afterwards.

"That's a fair point." Ruby said, "But what if someone finds out about it?"

"Who say's they will?" Tamamo asked, "I mean it's not like Wes will leave it in the school for someone in the nurses office to find, nor will he just wave it about... and no one would certainly snitch on him." Tamamo said that with a not-so-sweet smile on her face.

[]

It took a couple hours but we managed to infiltrate the facility, download it's location to Ozpin, Vie managed to copy his notes on synthesizing the mutagen so she can use them to develop a Devolver to the mutagen, and we managed to reach Merlot's little arena.

Where he unleashed a Mutant Deathstalker, which we noted had stronger armor than the normal giant Deathstalker.

However we of Team RWBY had a plan for dealing with Deathstalkers, one Ruby and I came up with to utilize all our teams strengths.

First Blake and I would use Serpent Fang and Gambol Shroud to pull apart it's pincers. Next Yang would taunt the Deathstalker into trying to use it's stinger on her, to which Yang would step back and let the stinger get caught in the dirt. Next Yang, being the strongest of us, would flip the Deathstalker over her head and onto it's back. Next Weiss would launch Ruby into the air, then create a platform underneath Ruby's feet above the Deathstalker. Ruby would then kick off the platform and speed scythe first into the chink in the Deathstalkers armor and run it through.

This tended to kill almost all but the toughest Deathstalkers instantly, this Mutant was not one of the toughest.

After that Merlot set the place to self destruct, fortunately the Bullhead we called for arrived before the place could explode and we boarded it.

Sad thing was even after I got the reward for the EXP I still didn't level up. I was 10 points from the next level up.

[]

"I hate mad scientists." Jaune groaned as Pyrrha rubbed his back.

"I certainly hope that won't apply to my buddy Crazy Eddie." I joked as Yang and Blake were trying their best to sit on my lap together, sadly my lap in not big enough for two human bodies... er, one human and one Faunus body anyway.

"How mad is he?" Ruby asked, "I mean I know you already described him to me but... just how much a Mad Scientist is he?"

I put my hand to my chin, "Well... seeing as he's created a dimensional portal..." I hummed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he came to Remnant piloting a robot the size of Beacon."

"You're not joking are you?" Yang asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Okay..." Pyrrha said, "And how would we recognize him without the mechsuit?"

"Well..." I said, not really sure how to describe my friend...

Then we hit turbulence.

"Oh Oum." Jaune groaned before his lunch poured out of him.

[Meanwhile in Doctor Merlot's safehouse]

"Dammit." Dr. Merlot curse as he stepped out of his safehouse, "Not only did I destroy my facility, I didn't take out those Huntsmen and Huntresses either."

He then pulled a flash drive from his pocket, "I may still have my research, but I have no way to make use of it." He muttered.

From behind him he heard growling, turning his head he saw two of the Mutated Beowolves he created, though he found it odd they were standing still and not attacking him.

"Why aren't they attacking me?" Merlot mused.

"Because I've told them not to." A smooth, if malicious voice said as the two Beowolves parted.

The woman that walked up was deathly white, with black and red eyes, her vein we visible and were pure black, her hair was white as bone and done up in buns, she wore a black robe over her body.

"I must admit." The woman said running her hand along the top of the Mutated Beowolf on her left, "I am rather perturbed you've experimented on _my_ Grimm. But the results on the other hand I couldn't be happier about."

"Your Grimm?" Merlot asked as the woman approached him and leaned toward him.

"Yes." The woman said smirking, "My Grimm, my servants, my subjects. But you, a mere human, managed to make nature's freak into an even more perfect killing machine." The woman then stepped back as a Giant Nevermore landed behind her, "Doctor Merlot, I asked that you assist me directly, in turn I will not only spare your life for what you did to my Grimm, but I will see to it that you're provided with all the materials and equipment you'll need to continue your research into this Mutagenic substance."

Merlot's grin finally appeared on his face, "I'd be more than happy to." Merlot said, "Nature's Freak will become perfect."

 **[[]]**

 **Okay yes, this was incredibly short, but I'm sick and tired of this arc and I'm not writing 2 more chapters of it, so I'm stopping it here.**

 **Next chapter... probably some filler for before the tournament, but it will be progressive for the two teams.**

 **I hope that you all somehow enjoyed this short misery and I'll see you in hopefully less than 6 months for the next chapter of Verdant Gamer.**

 **And please, keep the flames for this chapter to a minimum, I know it sucked, don't rub it in.**


End file.
